Promessa Eterna
by Marilia.g
Summary: Tradução em português de Eternal Promise.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Ela pensou que havia chegado ao fundo do poço quando foi abandonada no altar aos 22 anos de idade. Toda a situação tinha requintes de crueldade dignos de uma novela, daquelas que o público adora criticar, mas não consegue parar de ver: o amigo de infância por quem ela se dedicou a vida toda simplesmente decidiu fugir do casamento planejado há anos, deixando-a pateticamente esperando por ele na igreja.

Ela virou motivo de piada na cidade. Sua quase-sogra a culpou, alegando que ela devia ter feito algo para afugentar seu precioso filho. Como se a humilhação não fosse suficiente, Yayoi a demitiu e expulsou do hotel onde trabalhava e morava desde que se entendia por gente. Dias, semanas, meses depois, Kyoko descobriu que seu diploma em administração e hotelaria era inútil diante do mercado de trabalho estagnado e, principalmente, diante da força do nome Fuwa a persegui-la e fechar-lhe portas.

Ela não tinha para onde ir. Ela não tinha referências. Ela não tinha amigos nem parentes para apoia-la. Tudo que ela tinha era o Hotel Fuwa e Sho, mas numa só tacada, ela havia perdido ambos.

Kyoko precisou mudar de cidade, começar do zero. Sua conta bancária mal tinha o suficiente. Todo o potencial que ela sabia ter, toda a dedicação que ela empregou nos estudos e nos dias trabalhados incansavelmente estavam se perdendo em estranhos trabalhos de meio período. Até que, certo dia, Kyoko percebeu que cinco anos haviam voado pela janela e tudo que ela havia conquistado eram anos a mais e um pseudo-relacionamento com um colega de trabalho.

Resoluta e desesperada, ela repetiu a velha rotina de folhear os classificados e vasculhar um por um anúncio por anúncio a procura de uma resposta, um sinal, qualquer proposta que lhe indicasse que tempos melhores viriam.

Até que ela viu o inusitado anúncio.

_"Castelo Hizuri II procura governanta jovem e solteira. Remunera-se bem. Mais informações, contatar procurador Sawara no local. Às interessadas, um aviso: único residente do castelo é um poltergeist. Não indenizamos"_

Yep, era totalmente bizarro e definitivamente suspeito. "Por que uma mulher jovem e solteira? Como assim, um poltergeist? E por que eles já estavam avisando que não pretendiam indenizar?" eram perguntas que qualquer pessoa normal faria, mas Kyoko estava desesperada demais para pensar como uma pessoa normal, então, ela somente se concentrou na promessa de um bom pagamento e na perspectiva de finalmente trabalhar com algo minimamente parecido com o que ela passou a vida treinando para fazer.

Ela já estava no fundo do poço. Não dava para descer mais!

.

.

.

Certo?

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"Quantos metros quadrados o castelo possui? Eu pesquisei, mas não consegui encontrar a informação na internet"

"Senhorita, como eu estava dizendo, as manifestações ocorrem porque às vezes o Mestre fica irritado e-"

"A cozinha está funcionando? O fogão é a gás ou à lenha?"

Sawara estava quase arrancando os cabelos com a nova governanta. Ela era qualificada, sem dúvidas. A primeira candidata verdadeiramente apta que ele entrevistava, na verdade. Depois de tantas ocultistas, golpistas, curiosas, estudantes de jornalismo e, mais recentemente, bloggers, ele ficou feliz por finalmente contratar uma pessoa adequada para o serviço.

Porém, o que Kyoko parecia ter de eficiente, ela tinha de enlouquecedora! A mulher estava disposta a ignorar todos os avisos que ele tentava dar sobre o residente com o qual ela teria que conviver. Era difícil para ele, um homem de meia-idade, falar sobre assombrações, quanto mais ter que insistir no assunto porque quem deveria ser o receptor de sua mensagem sempre desviava o tópico da conversa.

Como ele conseguiria adverti-la sobre os hábitos peculiares do Mestre? Como garantir que ela, também, não sairia correndo aos berros no meio da noite?

E o nome dela era Kyoko! Mera coincidência, ou um sinal vindo dos céus?

Ele não se considerava um homem supersticioso, mas algo dentro dele lhe dizia que _aquela _Kyoko era exatamente o que a propriedade precisava. Com sorte, a presença dela seria suficiente para apaziguar um poltergeist teimoso, que insistia em dificultar a vida dos curadores ao afugentar todas as pessoas, bem-intencionadas ou não, que se aproximavam de seu precioso castelo.

Quando ela disse que queria começar imediatamente, Sawara engasgou na própria saliva. Estava tarde quando eles encerraram a reunião, portanto ele concluiu que ela preferiria passar a noite em um hotel. Como a pessoa normal que era, Sawara não conseguia pensar em nada mais assustador do que dormir sozinho em um local estranho, notoriamente mal-assombrado e sem sequer ter tido a oportunidade de vê-lo à luz do dia, quando tudo parece menos ameaçador. E ele se considerava um homem corajoso!

A única explicação plausível que ele encontrou foi que a jovem diante dele estava sem dinheiro para um quarto, por mais barato que fosse. Afinal, alguém precisaria estar muito quebrado para aceitar aquele emprego, apesar de ter tantas qualificações, e ainda por cima recusar a oportunidade de uma noite decente de sono.

Kyoko, por sua vez, não era normal, definitivamente. Diferentemente das outras mulheres que ele entrevistou, ela não estava em busca de uma experiência assustadora ou de uma história para vender, menos ainda de um trabalho fácil com bom pagamento. Por mais certo que ele estivesse quanto à falta de grana, não foi por este motivo que ela quis passar aquela primeira noite no castelo, e ainda insistiu nisso quando o curador ofereceu a ela outro lugar para dormir, dizendo que poderia acomoda-la na cama extra do quarto da filha, caso ela não se incomodasse com a falta de privacidade.

A verdade era que Kyoko pretendia começar o trabalho o quanto antes, ao raiar do dia. Na mente dela, nada poderia ser mais eficiente do que já despertar no local de trabalho.

Sawara ficou perplexo com a explicação. Ela era um achado, realmente. Se nem ela fosse capaz de colocar o castelo – e seu ocupante – no rumo certo, o curador perderia definitivamente as esperanças.

* * *

Ela estava ali para dar a si mesma uma nova chance na vida, não para sentar em volta de uma fogueira e compartilhar histórias de terror.

Terceiro lugar mais mal-assombrado do mundo, que piada!

Kyoko havia usado as três horas de viagem de trem para pesquisar sobre o lugar onde iria viver e trabalhar, mas só encontrou sensacionalismo. Sim, é verdade que houve uma época em que ela acreditou em contos de fadas e milagres, mas isto foi antes da sua eletricidade ser cortada pela primeira vez. Agora, incomodava-a pensar no fantástico e no sobrenatural porque isso a fazia se lembrar de quem ela era e do quão tola ela costumava ser.

Kyoko não tinha culpa pelos sucessivos abandonos que sofreu, mas culpa era exatamente o que ela sentia.

Era uma oportunidade dos sonhos ter um emprego que lhe garantiria não só o próprio sustento, mas também um lugar para viver e a possibilidade de fazer um pé-de-meia. Em alguns anos, ela acreditava ser capaz de economizar o suficiente para abrir seu próprio negócio, talvez até uma pequena pousada.

Seria uma aposentadoria perfeita! Ela já podia ver a si mesma em um aconchegante quintal, tomando sol em uma cadeira de balanço. Ela calçaria pantufas e teria um gato gordo chamado Bigodes em seu colo.

_"A vida mais previsível e entediante que se poderia ter. Exceto pelo gato. Seria o máximo ter um gato!"_

Ela se forçou a retornar de suas divagações quando avistou a construção ao longe, e ficou aliviada ao perceber que o Castelo Hizuri II somente era um castelo no nome.

"Está mais para um... palácio, não? Talvez até um palacete, se considerarmos o tamanho dos outros palácios construídos na mesma época"

Sawara nunca ficou mais feliz por estar tão longe do castelo. Se o Mestre ouvisse tal comentário, sem dúvidas consideraria uma insolência, e só Deus sabe o que ele faria com a pobre moça.

"Senhorita, eu lhe imploro... o Mestre é muito apegado ao seu castelo. Por favor, não faça ou diga algo que-"

"Não se preocupe, Senhor. Eu não estou decepcionada e peço desculpas se fui rude. Apenas fiquei aliviada por não ter que cuidar de um lugar tão grande quanto eu imaginei"

Após alguns momentos, Sawara sorriu. Kyoko era mesmo um achado, se ela não se abatia diante da tarefa que a aguardava. Aos poucos ele se afeiçoava à jovem, o que começava a deixa-lo apreensivo e desconfortável, vendo a si mesmo como o algoz que conduz a virgem ao altar do sacrifício.

Ele havia simpatizado com Kyoko, era um fato, mas isto não significava que o Mestre a aceitaria. Pelo contrário, a julgar pela rapidez com a qual as últimas governantas partiram, Kuon estava cada vez menos disposto a tolerar qualquer presença em seus domínios.

* * *

Ele sentiu a invasão assim que as portas foram abertas. Havia uma estranha conexão entre ele e seu castelo. Era como se a construção fosse uma parte dele, o corpo físico que ele já não habitava há séculos. Quantos, mesmo? Kuon não sabia mais. Depois de quinhentos anos, ele se cansou de contar.

O assoalho de madeira eram seus músculos. Os alicerces, seus ossos. O encanamento, suas veias. Logo, ele era um velho fraco, reumático e cardíaco. Como um morto poderia ser tão doente, ele não saberia explicar.

Kuon sentiu quando o invasor tentou acender a luz e a lâmpada chiou e espocou. Os tolos podiam tentar o quanto quisessem: seu castelo sempre resistiria às modernizações que tentavam forçar sobre ele.

Apesar do breu, o invasor não se deteve e caminhou com passos mais determinados do que ele esperava. Houve um tempo em que ele apreciava estes momentos iniciais de primeiro contato com novas pessoas. Novas _mulheres_, para ser preciso, mas conforme os séculos passavam e as decepções se acumulavam, a paciência dele com as interferências em seus domínios se tornava mais e mais escassa.

Bem, era sempre intrigante observar os hábitos e as inovações bizarras que as novas governantas traziam com elas. Algumas pareciam criações do próprio diabo, mas outras eram realmente interessantes. No entanto, o interesse durava pouco tempo; geralmente, só até elas mostrarem suas reais intenções.

Então, a única coisa interessante que lhe restava fazer era conferir quanto alto elas conseguiam gritar e quão rápido elas podiam correr.

* * *

Àquela hora e naquela escuridão, não seria possível sequer avaliar as condições da construção e relacionar tudo que precisava ser feito para tornar o Castelo Hizuri II um local aberto às visitações, conforme requerido em seu contrato de trabalho. Portanto, Kyoko resignou-se a somente localizar seu quarto, trocar de roupa e ir dormir.

Ela possuía um excelente senso de direção e, confiando nas orientações que Sawara lhe passou e na luz provida por seu telefone celular, ela se encaminhou para o cômodo no piso térreo destinado a todas as governantas. Por que somente mulheres, e solteiras, ela não havia questionado nem para si mesma.

Pelo pouco que ela viu do aposento, Kyoko sorriu. Segundo o curador, ela dormiria ali porque aquele era o único quarto com condições mínimas de habitação, mas para ela, parecia o paraíso.

_"Sawara provavelmente ficaria horrorizado se visse o moquifo no qual eu vivia antes de conseguir este emprego..."_

Sentindo-se exausta de repente, Kyoko decidiu verificar se a cama era tão confortável quanto parecia. Ela tinha a intenção de dormir somente depois de desfazer a mala e enviar uma mensagem para Hikaru, mas não conseguiu evitar que o sono a dominasse no instante em que se acomodou sobre os lençóis.

Naquela noite, ela dormiu tranquilamente, alheia à presença que a observava com certa perplexidade. Era a primeira vez em sua morte que ele encontrava uma pessoa que não se acautelava contra ele. Geralmente havia alguma combinação entre água benta, rosário, livros de orações e toda sorte de amuletos, preces e rituais antes da invasora se deitar e também em volta da cama. Jamais alguém simplesmente se deitou e dormiu.

Não que tais artifícios funcionassem contra ele, mas ainda assim, era a primeira vez que alguém demonstrava indiferença. Talvez ela desconhecesse a maldição. Talvez ela o subestimasse. Fosse como fosse, Kuon sorriu com a perspectiva de um desafio. Quanto tempo a nova governanta duraria antes de fugir apavorada?

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Ela acordou bem-disposta e faminta. Devorou o que havia sobrado do lanche da viagem e se preparou para um dia de trabalho árduo. Começou pelos próprios aposentos, já que queria ter um refúgio para quando o dia acabasse e ela precisasse de um mínimo de conforto para seus músculos abusados.

O som de madeira rangendo e da porta do banheiro da suíte se fechando a sobressaltou, mas ela somente deu de ombros e continuou a limpeza.

* * *

Ele se lembrava da mulher que perambulava com passos incertos pelos corredores e cômodos, murmurando coisas para uma pequena caixa preta e cinza. Bobagens como "você realmente consegue sentir a maldade exalando das paredes" e "é como um portal para o inferno".

Também houve a mulher que caminhava com uma traquitana nas mãos, e outra que batia objetos contra as paredes tentando achar passagens secretas. Enfim, houve mulheres de todos os tipos e com as mais variadas intenções: vê-lo, contata-lo, bani-lo, rouba-lo... Nenhuma, em séculos de maldição, havia começado o dia fazendo o que a governanta da vez estava fazendo.

Munida com vassoura, esfregão, balde, espanador e panos-de-chão, ela era uma visão e tanto. Usava um macacão velho e surrado, com manchas de tinta salpicadas aqui e ali, mas que nada faziam para esconder ou amenizar a cor predominante da indumentária: um rosa atroz que lhe feriria as retinas, caso ele ainda as tivesse.

"Love Me – serviços de limpeza", dizia a logomarca nas costas. Pelo visto, Sawara havia finalmente contratado uma profissional, o que não agradava Kuon em nada. Se ela fosse tão eficiente quanto parecia, em breve colocaria seu castelo em condições habitáveis. Por sua vez, isso significava visitantes, e tudo que ele queria era ser deixado em paz. Ao menos, a paz possível para alguém amaldiçoado.

Ele passou a manhã toda acompanhando-a e tentando assusta-la, mas exceto pelos sobressaltos comuns após um barulho súbito, ela permaneceu inabalável diante das manifestações que ele provocava.

Olhando por cima do ombro da invasora, Kuon leu a lista de anotações que ela estava fazendo e se irritou. Muito pior do que a mera limpeza, ela visava a restauração do castelo e isto ele não aceitaria jamais! A nova governanta pretendia adicionar, à punição eterna que ele já cumpria, o dissabor de ter uma horda de estranhos perambulando em seus domínios, perfurando o piso e quebrando paredes, serrando sua carne e martelando seus ossos.

Que o deixassem em paz em seu martírio! Já não era sofrimento o bastante estar preso naquela existência, sem a chance de cumprir um ciclo normal de vida e reencarnar quando fosse o caso?

Em sua última vida, Kuon não teve a oportunidade de ser pai, tio, avô. Ele não ensinou um filho a caçar nem acompanhou uma filha para o altar. Além de ter perdido tantas experiências, por quantas gerações mais ele teria que pagar pelo erro cometido em uma curta existência? Todos que ele conheceu e amou já haviam morrido e vivido muitas vezes; só ele permanecia ali, preso. Condenado.

_ "Você não ama ninguém, Milorde. Nem a mim, nem a ela. Se o seu castelo é tudo que você consegue amar, fique com ele para sempre, então"_

* * *

Depois de limpar sua suíte, Kyoko decidiu resolver o quanto antes o problema da iluminação. No sótão, ela encontrou a caixa de luz e o velho gerador de energia. Seria necessário substituir ambos por versões mais modernas. Também seria preciso trocar a fiação de todo o castelo e contratar um serviço de controle de pragas, já que havia sinais de infestações de cupins e de ratos.

Quando ela se preparava para sair do sótão, a porta bateu com violência, deixando-a na mais completa escuridão. Por sorte, ela era uma mulher precavida e havia levado consigo uma lanterna. Assim que a acendeu, manchas escuras começaram a escorrer pelas paredes a partir do teto, em uma cena típica de filmes de terror.

Kyoko nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida. Com ratos e cupins ela podia lidar. Com a falta de aquecimento e de luz ela podia lidar. Porém, infiltrações eram o inferno com esteroides para ela. Bem, pelo menos ela estava conseguindo listar rapidamente todos os problemas do palácio, de tábuas pobres e correntes de ar a pestes e canos quebrados.

Satisfeita por haver progredido tanto em uma manhã, Kyoko decidiu que era hora de limpar a cozinha e verificar do que ela precisava para o pleno funcionamento. Ela estava removendo as cortinas imundas quando ouviu a voz de um garoto.

"Senhorita! Senhorita!"

Olhando para baixo, pela janela, viu um rapaz de cerca de 15 anos acenando do jardim e carregando uma enorme cesta, que provavelmente continha os suprimentos que Sawara havia prometido no dia anterior.

O jovem se recusava a entrar no palácio, então Kyoko o puxou pelo braço afirmando que não o morderia e que estava mesmo precisando de mãos extras. O jovem era conhecido na região como Bo e era basicamente um faz-tudo. Kyoko conhecia bem o tipo: provavelmente vindo de uma família desestruturada, ele fazia o possível para sobreviver por conta própria e fugir das más influências que o cercavam.

Ele se assustava com todo e qualquer barulho que ouvia e parecia em permanente estado de alerta, o que começou a cansa-la e aborrece-la.

"Escuta, Bo. O Castelo Hizuri II nada mais é do que uma casa grande e velha" Em algum lugar, uma porta bateu com mais força do que havia se tornado habitual naquela manhã. Pelas contas de Kyoko, em breve não restariam portas abertas. "Como em qualquer casa velha, há fissuras nas paredes, portas e janelas, então as correntes de ar são frequentes. É o que fecha as portas e derruba coisas" Sons de passos soaram no aposento de cima. "Há sinais de roedores em toda parte. O piso estala e as dobradiças rangem. A madeira empenou em alguns lugares, portanto há desníveis que fazem objetos se moverem sozinhos. Não podemos nos esquecer do encanamento chiando e da caldeira que precisa de manutenção urgente"

Apesar das bizarrices ocorrendo ao redor, a expressão do jovem suavizou lentamente. Não exatamente pela lógica de Kyoko, mas mais pela inabalável coragem que ela demonstrava.

"Como a senhorita não tem medo de ficar sozinha neste lugar?", ele perguntou impressionado.

"Se eu estou sozinha, do que terei medo?", ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Talvez as palavras dela tivessem algum efeito tranquilizador no rapaz, não fosse pela cadeira que se moveu sozinha, lentamente, por vários centímetros, produzindo um som que em muito se parecia com uma zombaria.

* * *

Porque Kuon estava, de fato, zombando da nova governanta e de sua audácia em ignora-lo.

Ele esperava ver alguma expressão de choque ou ao menos de curiosidade no rosto dela, mas ela esboçou apenas contrariedade quando Bo soltou o grito que Kuon queria que ela soltasse, e correu desabalado porta afora como Kuon queria que ela fizesse.

Ela era um oponente e tanto. Ele começava a aceitar que precisaria utilizar todos os truques que tinha na manga, se ele pretendia expulsa-la dali o quanto antes.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Todos os truques que ele tinha na manga não estavam sendo suficientes, portanto Kuon amargava a humilhação de não ter conseguido incutir medo nela sequer uma vez.

A admiração que ele sentia pela governanta crescia a cada dia e na mesma proporção que a sua exasperação. Será que a mulher não possuía um pingo de senso de autopreservação? Ou seria ela uma lunática? Ele não compreendia como alguém conseguia ignorar objetos caindo sozinhos, portas e janelas batendo, cortinas movendo-se aleatoriamente e sons de passos em cômodos vazios. Para piorar, nem mesmo os sons sinistros que ele provocava de madrugada, que pareciam lamentos e eram altos o bastante para acorda-la, conseguiam amedronta-la.

O máximo que a governanta fazia era enfiar pequenos rolos nos ouvidos e voltar a dormir com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Dias e noites se passaram. Quando Kuon deu por si, aquela estranha mulher havia descoberto todas as passagens e câmaras secretas de seu lar e prisão e quebrado o recorde de permanência em seu castelo, apesar de seus esforços em expulsa-la dali praticamente desde o primeiro dia.

* * *

Após três dias sumido, Bo finalmente reapareceu, envergonhado e arrependido por haver fugido e deixado uma mulher à própria sorte. Revirando os olhos para a insinuação do rapaz de que ela não tinha plenas capacidades de se cuidar sozinha, Kyoko aproveitou a oportunidade para torna-lo seu ajudante. Certamente Sawara aprovaria a decisão.

Como Bo ainda demonstrava medo só de olhar para o palácio, ela deu a ele tarefas a serem realizadas do lado de fora, o que a beneficiava sobremaneira: o guri era falante, o que a desconcentrava, e tendia a falar sobre maldições e fantasmas, o que a aborrecia.

Mantê-lo a certa distância enquanto trabalhavam parecia ser a melhor alternativa, portanto ela ficou satisfeita com o arranjo. Kuon, por seu lado, tinha dois novos motivos para se irritar: primeiro, porque a incansável criatura agora contava com ajuda; segundo e mais importante, porque um molecote covarde feito uma galinha conseguia assustar a nova governanta de maneiras que ele mesmo vinha tentando fazer há dias.

Os gritos estridentes que ela soltava quando se surpreendia com o guri a observa-la pelas janelas teria deixado o fantasma orgulhoso de si mesmo, fosse ele o motivo dos gritos.

Mulher irritante e enlouquecedora! A cada dia em que ela se recusava a aceitar que estava sendo assombrada abria um novo rasgo no frágil ego de Kuon.

* * *

Trabalhar no exterior do castelo não impedia o rapaz de ver claramente o que se passava no seu interior, fazendo dele testemunha ocular da estranha dinâmica que havia se estabelecido entre Kyoko e o poltergeist de Hizuri II: sempre que a mulher deixava uma porta aberta, ela se fechava sozinha. Longe de se assustar, Kyoko agia como se contasse com tal evento.

Por exemplo, no dia em que ela resolveu limpar o interior dos armários, Bo poderia jurar que o fantasma a estava ajudando como podia, fechando as portas dos armários limpos e abrindo as portas dos armários ainda sujos.

Era fofo, de uma maneira bizarra.

Quando Bo a questionou sobre a ocorrência, Kyoko a atribuiu à instabilidade do assoalho apodrecido e às dobradiças velhas dos armários: conforme ela se deslocava para os lados, o peso de seu corpo desnivelava o chão, inclinando o armário da maneira certa para abrir a porta seguinte e fechar a porta anterior, que ela havia acabado de limpar.

Simples assim.

O garoto não se convenceu com a explicação recebida, mas mesmo assim, aos poucos o medo que ele sentia do castelo e seu poltergeist foi sobrepujado pela curiosidade que ele tinha a respeito da nova governanta e do destemor que ela exibia quanto ao que era, aos olhos dele, óbvias manifestações sobrenaturais de uma entidade maléfica. Que já não era mais maléfica, se ajudava com a faxina.

Após dias de observação, nos quais ele finalmente começou a trabalhar no interior do castelo e a ignorar, seguindo o exemplo da patroa, todas as manifestações que ocorriam, o rapaz concluiu que a única explicação plausível (em sua mente fantasiosa) era que a lenda havia finalmente se cumprido.

Kyoko estava prestes a se descobrir vítima de uma imaginação fértil, o que era irônico de muitas maneiras.

* * *

"Senhorita, você é a noiva do fantasma?"

Por muito pouco ela não caiu da enorme escada sobre a qual trabalhava removendo teias de aranha do teto, alheia ao fato de que um certo espírito havia acabado de se materializar aos seus pés e olhava para cima com apreensão, os braços erguidos como se pudesse segura-la no caso de uma queda.

Por que diabos ele se preocupou com ela, Kuon não sabia. Ele tentou se convencer de que o gesto era automático, fruto de mera cortesia. Afinal, seria péssimo se ela caísse, quebrasse o pescoço e se unisse a ele naquela existência amaldiçoada, certo?

Com as palavras do garoto ecoando em seus ouvidos e aumentando a sua inquietação, ele olhou para a invasora com novos olhos. Seria possível que Sawara havia localizado a mulher certa desta vez?

"Noiva, Bo? De um fantasma? Que ideia esdruxula é esta?"

"Bem, a lenda fala sobre o perdão da noiva ou algo assim... e que um dia ela voltaria para o castelo. A senhorita não tem medo deste lugar, então eu pensei que você e o Mestre fossem próximos. E tem a questão do seu nome e-"

Se Kuon ainda tivesse um coração, ele teria falhado uma batida. Após tantos séculos de espera, ele simplesmente havia desistido de reencontra-la e aguardava, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, que o fim do castelo significasse também o seu fim. O nada era melhor do que aquilo.

No entanto, movido pela sugestão do rapaz, uma incômoda esperança brilhou dentro dele, fazendo-o escrutinar as feições da invasora para encontrar nela alguma semelhança com seu amor perdido, mesmo sabendo que a aparência dela poderia ter mudado drasticamente após tantos séculos.

Kuon percebeu, pela primeira vez, que os olhos eram realmente parecidos. Talvez, se os cabelos da invasora fossem negros e não alaranjados, os olhos dela pareceriam mais claros, como eram os de sua noiva. Além do mais, o que Bo havia falado sobre o nome só poderia significar que-

"Ai, Bo. Você está ouvindo a si mesmo? Lenda. Fantasma. Onde está o sentido nisso tudo? Meu nome! Há centenas, talvez milhares de Kyokos mundo afora!"

Kuon lentamente abaixou os braços enquanto pesava as palavras trocadas. A lógica do garoto fazia sentido, assim como a da invasora. É claro que se ela fosse a mulher destinada a quebrar a maldição, ele ficaria mais do que feliz em tê-la por perto; por outro lado, ele não via como sua frágil, delicada e ingênua amiga de infância poderia algum dia se tornar a destemida tresloucada que ele tentava afugentar diariamente, apenas para fracassar espetacularmente.

Pensando bem, ele também não havia antecipado que sua frágil, delicada e ingênua amiga de infância poderia odiá-lo.

Com as amargas lembranças, a chama da esperança diminuiu rapidamente, deixando para trás a dor da decepção que Kuon acreditava merecer.

"Eu acho que a senhorita poderia ser ela. Afinal, você ignora o Mestre Kuon como se ele já fosse seu marido rabugento"

"O tal Mestre Kuon está morto, Bo. Por isso eu o ignoro. Fantasmas só existem na imaginação das pessoas e eu não tenho tempo a perder com fantasias. Nem você, aliás: aquela ferrugem não vai se remover sozinha, você sabe"

Percebendo que o assunto estava encerrado e que ele havia aborrecido sua patroa, o garoto voltou a se concentrar no trabalho e Kyoko suspirou aliviada: aquela história sobre lendas e noivas a deixava desconfortável e ela atribuía o sentimento à péssima experiência vivida em seu quase-casamento.

Kuon, por sua vez, estava longe de sentir alívio e foi-se dali fervilhando em pensamentos. Há muito tempo ele não pensava nela, a doce donzela que ele magoou o bastante para se tornar sua maldição. E, ainda assim, as lembranças estavam vívidas em sua mente: seus olhos transmitindo dor e decepção e suas palavras certeiras carregadas de ódio.

Ele desperdiçou tempo demais com seu tolo orgulho, apegando-se à convicção de que ela fazia tempestade em copo d'água e que o erro que ele cometeu não fora tão grave assim para justificar o fim do noivado. Principalmente, ele desperdiçou tempo demais ignorando os sentimentos dela e imaginando que ela só precisava de alguns dias para se acalmar e aceitar seu patético pedido de desculpas.

Ele teria a eternidade para se arrepender de suas escolhas.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Quando Sawara lhe disse que os serviços que ela havia solicitado foram finalmente aceitos por empresas da região, Kyoko ficou extática. A vida voltava a ser boa, afinal. Os cinco anos de problemas e incertezas foram deixados para trás e substituídos por três semanas de trabalho árduo, porém plenamente recompensador. Diante dela, o futuro voltava a parecer promissor.

A única coisa que ainda a incomodava eram os olhares que ela recebia e os cochichos que ela entreouvia nas poucas vezes em que ia à cidade na velha bicicleta que Bo lhe arranjou, para reuniões como aquela ou para fazer pequenas compras. A situação lembrava demais os meses que se seguiram à humilhante cerimônia de casamento que ela (não) teve, para deixa-la à vontade.

Por outro lado, algumas pessoas gentis lhe sorriam e acenavam para ela. Talvez elas entendessem que a prosperidade de Hizuri II era também a prosperidade delas, já que a inauguração do palácio à visitação atrairia turistas para lá, e não só para os outros castelos da região.

O curador também não disfarçava a alegria. Pelos relatos de Bo e pelos boatos que circulavam pela cidade graças ao garoto tagarela, a maldição estava prestes a ser quebrada, o que facilitaria em muito o seu trabalho. O bom homem considerava-se velho demais para precisar lidar com um fantasma temperamental.

"Eu preciso lhe dizer, Senhorita, que estou realmente feliz por havê-la encontrado"

"Ora, e eu estou muito feliz com este emprego, Senhor Sawara"

"Quem poderia imaginar que vocês teriam o mesmo nome? Se eu soubesse, seria pré-requisito para o cargo!" Uma veia pulsou na testa dela. A conversa caminhava rapidamente para um tópico que a incomodava sobremaneira. Será que todos na cidade viviam ao redor de uma maldita lenda? "Jovem, solteira e Kyoko, diria o anúncio no jornal!" O homem gargalhava, alheio à irritação que crescia dentro dela. "Ah sim, eu tenho algo para você!"

Isso a desarmou por completo. Enquanto ela se indagava se seria correto aceitar algo de alguém que já havia lhe dado a chance de uma vida nova, Sawara se levantou de sua mesa e sumiu em um quarto adjacente ao escritório. Retornou segundos depois com um quadro de tamanho modesto, e a julgar pela despreocupação com a qual o curador o manuseava, não passava de-

"É uma réplica, obviamente, porque o castelo não está em condições de receber obras originais. Você sabe a que eu me refiro: mofo, umidade, insetos, o pacote completo. Sem mencionar que o original desta réplica não pertencia a Hizuri II, mas ao Solar Mogami. Aliás, você deveria visita-lo algum dia"

E por que ela haveria de querer a réplica de uma obra pertencente a um Solar que não lhe dizia respeito, era a pergunta que Kyoko se fazia. Até o curador lhe mostrar a pintura, deixando-a frente a frente com um par de olhos verdes.

Ali, Kyoko descobriu que é possível esquecer como se respira. Sawara estava lhe presenteando com um retrato de Kuon, o Mestre de Hizuri II. Inferno, ninguém deveria ser tão bonito. O pintor, quem quer que fosse, não poupou pinceladas para retratar os lábios pecaminosos, o meio-sorriso indecente e os olhos maliciosos.

O tipo de espécime capaz de desvirtuar uma santa. Certamente o tipo de homem que jamais olharia duas vezes para ela, quanto mais daquela maneira.

Quando deu por si, Kyoko estava rindo. Gargalhando, na verdade. Após alguns momentos dando vazão à hilaridade inicial, ela enxugou os cantos dos olhos e voltou a atenção a Sawara, que apenas a observava com certa perplexidade.

"Este é o Mestre de quem o senhor e Bo tanto falam? O proprietário de Hizuri II que supostamente assombra o lugar há séculos?"

Sawara apenas confirmou com a cabeça, atônito. Ele não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Kyoko.

"Amaldiçoado, de fato. Pobrezinho!"

Ele teria ficado feliz se as palavras fossem sido ditas com sinceridade, porque significaria que ela finalmente havia acreditado na lenda. No entanto, Kyoko não parecia disposta a parar de rir da piada que somente ela entendia.

* * *

O curador a levou de volta ao castelo ainda em choque. No porta-malas do carro, a bicicleta de Kyoko e o retrato de Kuon dividiam o espaço. De vez em quando a mulher estranha gargalhava, sobressaltando-o quase tanto quanto as manifestações que ocorriam em Hizuri II.

Era a primeira vez desde a sua morte que Kuon aguardava alguém com tanta ansiedade. As palavras de Bo pareciam ter se entranhado em sua mente, ao ponto de ele achar que enlouqueceria se não descobrisse logo a verdade sobre a invasora: seria ela a reencarnação de sua Kyoko? Poderia ele, finalmente, pedir perdão adequadamente?

Ele acompanhava avidamente cada movimento do carro até ele parar diante do portão e ela aparecer em seu campo de visão. Ela estava sorrindo e seus olhos brilhavam. Por um momento, ele se irritou com o pensamento de que Sawara a estaria cortejando, portanto uma janela se fechou com violência no terceiro andar.

O sorriso dela fraquejou quando ela olhou para cima e pareceu preocupada por um instante, mas logo voltou a sorrir. Então, o sorriso se transformou em riso quando ela olhou para Sawara e percebeu que o homem olhava para a janela com uma expressão apavorada.

"Não se preocupe, senhor. Meu _noivo_ só está irritadiço porque eu demorei demais para retornar"

A frase saiu entrecortada por gargalhadas e estava óbvio que Kyoko somente brincava, mas para Kuon foi o suficiente para que ele sentisse como se tivesse novamente um coração. Algo dentro dele palpitava.

Aquela frase resumia perfeitamente seus séculos de morte.

Envergonhado por ele ter mostrado medo, Sawara a ajudou a guardar a bicicleta e seguiu para a entrada do castelo, embora com passos hesitantes. Sua intenção era ajudar Kyoko a pendurar o quadro que ele carregava. Kuon, no entanto, deixou claro que a ajuda (e a presença) do curador era desnecessária, fechando a porta na cara dele, assustando-o a ponto de quase derrubá-lo.

A palpitação retornou quando Kyoko – ela já não era mais "a nova governanta", menos ainda "a invasora" - riu e disse que ele – ele!- estava apenas tendo um dia difícil.

Quando ela tomou o embrulho dos braços do invasor, atravessou a soleira, despediu-se e fechou a porta, Kuon sentiu como se uma pequena chama dentro dele se acendesse. Ela estava ali, com a testa apoiada contra a porta, e ele podia jurar que conseguia sentir o peso da cabeça dela contra seu peito. Mais especial ainda era aquela estranha sensação morna que se tornava mais nítida a cada segundo, até ele finalmente perceber que era a respiração dela contra a madeira o que ele sentia.

Algo. Ele sentia _algo_.

Kuon quase choramingou quando ela se afastou abruptamente. O _algo _foi rápido demais! Para o que aconteceu a seguir, ele definitivamente não estava preparado: Kyoko riu, olhou na direção do átrio, inflou os pulmões e avisou com todo o fôlego que tinha.

"Querido, cheguei!"

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Kuon não sabia que Kyoko tinha a estranha mania de nomear e conversar com objetos. Quando criança, todos os seus brinquedos, até os jogos de tabuleiro, tinham nomes e personalidades. Conforme ela crescia e trabalhava no Hotel Fuwa, tal mania diminuiu, mas não sumiu por completo. Por exemplo, o enorme relógio carrilhão posicionado na recepção se chamava Sebastian e todos os dias Kyoko falava discretamente com ele.

_"Querido, cheguei!"_

De repente, após séculos interagindo com as pessoas somente por meio do castelo, Kuon quis _falar _com alguém.

_{Seja bem-vinda de volta}_

Infelizmente ela não o escutou. Como de praxe, tudo que ele fazia pertencia a outro plano, o qual não alcançava os vivos: ele nunca fora sentido, visto ou ouvido. Alguns poucos conseguiam pressenti-lo, mas definitivamente este não era o caso de Kyoko.

Kuon se decepcionou, é claro, mas dentro dele persistia a esperança de que ela estava começando a acreditar na lenda, o que tonaria tudo menos complicado dali para a frente. Afinal, pelas reações que estava provocando nele, aquela só poderia ser a Kyoko que ele esperava.

Finalmente!

Após acompanha-la ao salão principal, Kuon a observou desembrulhar e posicionar o quadro que trouxe consigo. Ele mal conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde a última vez em que ele pôs os olhos naquele retrato?

Tantas lembranças.

"Pronto, este é o seu novo lar" _{Novo?}_ Atrás dela, Kuon escarnecia. "Olá, bonitão!"

_{Olá, bela dama}_

Ela ajeitou mais uma vez o quadro sobre a cornija da lareira e se afastou para verificar o efeito. Apesar de ser óbvio que se tratava de uma obra destinada a um aposento menor, Kyoko não se sentia confortável em leva-la para seu quarto. Portanto, o quadro ficaria ali mesmo. Dane-se a estética.

Kuon, por sua vez, observava-a atentamente à espera de que ela se dirigisse a ele novamente. Ainda que não se considerasse um homem vaidoso, há séculos não via uma mulher olhando-o como homem. Portanto, foi decepcionante quando ela apenas abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, até virar as costas e seguir para o quarto que ocupava.

O sol ainda ia se por, então era improvável que ela estivesse se recolhendo. Intrigado, ele foi atrás dela e viu quando ela pegou o tal telefone celular e se sentou na cama.

_{Tsk, lá vamos nós de novo}_

Ele realmente odiava o maldito aparelho. Ela sempre mudava quando o usava. Havia sempre alguns segundos de concentração antes de leva-lo à orelha, quando ela fechava os olhos e respirava fundo. Depois, a voz dela sempre soava diferente, artificial. Os sorrisos sempre eram falsos e ela nunca dizia que estava cansada ou reclamava.

Seja lá quem fosse o tal Hikaru, Kuon o odiava também. Que tipo de homem permitia que uma dama morasse sozinha em um castelo assombrado? O sujeito inútil não sabia coisa alguma sobre o dia-a-dia dela, não só porque ela não contava a ele voluntariamente, mas também porque ele não se interessava o suficiente para perguntar.

Em suma, o tipo de homem que ele foi: mais interessado pelas próprias responsabilidades e planos do que pelos sentimentos e necessidades da mulher que se dedicava integralmente a ele.

"Olá, boa noite. Como foi o seu dia? Hm... sim... sim... sim... puxa vida, que inconveniente!"

Kuon revirou seus fantasmagóricos olhos. Aquela conversa parecia ser mais do mesmo, então ele se acomodou em um canto do quarto e ficou olhando para fora da janela. Alguns instantes depois, contudo, ele percebeu que ela já estava calada há vários segundos, sem os "sim", "nossa!" e "hm" habituais.

"Mas... espere, o que você está dizendo?" Era impressão dele, ou ela estava pálida? "Hikaru, isso foi há cinco anos atrás!" A mão dela começou a tremer e havia algo de errado com sua voz. Seria medo? Incredulidade? "Bem, não é o tipo de coisa que se diga-... não, você não é qualquer um, mas eu não me sentia confortável para-... não, eu definitivamente não sinto mais nada por ele e-... como eu vou saber o motivo para ele me abandonar no altar?"

* * *

Kyoko não pretendia ter gritado a última parte, mas aquele assunto em particular ainda a abalava. Especialmente quando o cara que agia como se fosse o namorado dela sem nunca a ter convidado para sair trazia o assunto à tona para acusa-la de ter escondido dele "informações cruciais", como ele classificou seu doloroso passado.

Ela não sabia se deveria rir histericamente ou chorar copiosamente. Ao mesmo tempo, ela queria gritar e xingar o idiota que estava obviamente terminando com ela por telefone, sendo que eles sequer tinham um relacionamento oficial. E ela finalmente entendia a razão: ele queria ter certeza de que ela valia a pena antes de dar o simples o passo de convida-la para sair.

Quem ele pensava que era para fazer a própria pesquisa ao invés de perguntar a ela? Aliás, quando foi a última vez que ele perguntou algo no sentido de conhece-la? Melhor ainda: quando foi a _primeira vez_ que ele fez isso?

Nunca. Ele nunca perguntou sobre seus sonhos ou planos, apenas falou sobre os dele.

Por que ela sempre atraía aquele tipo de babaca?

"Então você vai terminar o que nem começamos porque outro homem decidiu que eu não era boa o bastante para ele. É isso?" Hikaru estava atônito demais para falar. Aquela Kyoko furiosa era uma novidade para ele. "É ISSO?"

Até Kuon, que havia se ajoelhado na frente dela no instante em que ela falou sobre ter sido abandonada no altar, sobressaltou-se. Por um segundo, ele teve medo daquela mulher.

_"B-b-b-bem, seu noivo deve ter tido algum motivo para-"_

"Seu desprezível pedaço de merda!" Passado o instante inicial de estupefação, Kuon começou a rir. Aquela Kyoko era bem mais interessante que a mulher passiva que ela fingia ser com o idiota ao telefone. "Como você se atreve a me tratar como se eu fosse uma mercadoria defeituosa?"

_"Você escondeu algo importante de mim!" _Ótimo, agora era o momento da troca de acusações.

"E quando foi que você demonstrou algum interesse na minha vida?"

_"Eu... e-eu-"_

"Exato, Hikaru! Você, sempre você! Quer saber de uma coisa? Você já disse o que queria. Tenha uma boa vida!"

Kuon não sabia que "tenha uma boa vida" poderia soar como "apodreça e morra", mas foi exatamente assim que ele entendeu.

* * *

Ela se sentia tão patética que poderia morrer.

Assim que desligou a ligação na cara do ex-quase-namorado, Kyoko apagou o contato dele e largou o telefone de lado. Então, veio-lhe a vontade de se entupir de sorvete. Só que ela não tinha sorvete. Ou biscoitos. Ou chocolates. Ela só tinha comida saudável e... vinho.

Após pegar o grosso cobertor que ela havia comprado para as noites mais frias e que mais parecia um futon, Kyoko rumou para a cozinha com passos determinados. Kuon, sempre em seu encalço, estava intrigado quanto ao que ela faria a seguir.

Ele a viu pegar não uma, mas duas garrafas. Ok, ela pretendia se embebedar.

Armada com um saca-rolhas, cobertor caro e vinho barato, ela seguiu para o salão principal. Depositou tudo diante da lareira limpa dias antes e tentou acende-la.

Em vão.

A seu lado, Kuon sabia exatamente por que ela estava falhando, mas como poderia dizer a ela? Era óbvio que ela não tinha prática com aquilo, e os longos goles que ela dava direto do gargalo certamente não estavam ajudando.

Então, ela começou a chorar.

* * *

Kyoko não sabia por que estava chorando, só sabia que não conseguia parar. Certamente ela não gostava de Hikaru o bastante para sofrer daquela forma, mas parecia que algo se rasgava dentro dela.

Talvez ela não fosse boa o bastante para ninguém. Talvez estivessem todos certos e ela errada.

De repente, acender uma lareira não era só acender uma lareira. A pilha de fósforos usados representava seus sonhos despedaçados. Cada tentativa inútil de transformar a faísca em chama a lembrava de todas as vezes em que ela se dedicou a se adequar às necessidades dos outros, apenas para ser rejeitada de qualquer maneira.

Kyoko não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ela se revezou entre chorar, soluçar, riscar um fósforo, assoprar, praguejar e beber, só sabia que a primeira garrafa de vinho e a única caixa de fósforo que tinha estavam quase vazias. Raios, devia ter tanto álcool em seu hálito que era um milagre a lareira não acender só com a proximidade do rosto dela.

Então, ela sentiu algo se mover perto dela, quase como se uma corrente de ar tivesse uma forma definida e maciça, e de alguma forma ela soube que precisava acender o último fósforo.

Bem, o que ela tinha a perder?

Kyoko fez tudo exatamente igual ao que vinha fazendo, à exceção de que, desta vez, ela não teve tempo de assoprar: um sopro vindo sabe-se lá de onde agitou a fuligem de suas tentativas anteriores. Uma, duas, três vezes, até que uma chama começou a crepitar alegremente.

* * *

Orgulhoso por haver conseguido ajuda-la de alguma forma, Kuon olhou da chama para Kyoko e surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela olhava diretamente para ele com os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído.

Bem, não para ele, mas para o retrato dele sobre a lareira, o que era quase a mesma coisa.

_{Kyoko?}_

Mesmo sem conseguir ouvi-lo, ela pareceu despertar de um pensamento constrangedor ao fechar a boca e voltar os olhos para o fogo na lareira. Seu rosto estava corado, mas poderia ser efeito do álcool.

Com aquela mulher ele estava aprendendo a manter a esperança em rédeas curtas, daí seu susto com a única palavra que ela sussurrou.

"Obrigada"

* * *

Ela não devia ter bebido tanto, nem tão rapidamente. Certamente seu cérebro embotado pelo álcool estava lhe pregando peças.

Por um instante ela pensou que a tal lenda fosse real!

É, ela havia, definitivamente, encontrado uma forma de cavar mais fundo naquele poço onde ela estava. Aliás, parece que alguém lhe jogou uma escavadeira quando ela gritou por ajuda.

Por outro lado, que mal poderia haver? Na verdade, a cada segundo a ideia lhe parecia mais agradável. Não que tivesse deixado de ser absurda, mas era reconfortante pensar que ela não estava sozinha. Olhando de relance para o retrato sobre ela, Kyoko se engajou no que ela pensou ser um monólogo.

"Você está mesmo aqui?"

Kuon não perdeu tempo em responder.

_{Estou}_

Ela não o ouvia, mas isso não desencorajou nenhum dos dois.

"Preso neste palácio por séculos a fio, esperando o retorno de uma noiva que tinha o mesmo nome que eu?"

_{Sim}_

Ele havia desistido de corrigi-la e finalmente admitia que Hizuri II não era um castelo. Aliás, ela era a primeira pessoa a quem ele não poderia negar o direito de chamar seu lar de palácio.

"Bem, obrigada por acender a lareira para mim, milorde"

Pelo tom de voz era óbvio que ela estava brincando, mas Kuon não se importou. Ainda que ela não o escutasse, era reconfortante fingir que conversava com alguém.

_{Você é muito bem-vinda, milady}_

Ficaram alguns instantes calados e de tempos em tempos ela ria, o que o fazia sorrir. Ele corretamente supunha que aquela conversa não passava de um jogo para ela, algo para distrai-la da frustração que ela sentiu mais cedo e das lágrimas que ela custou tanto a conter, mas para ele, que nunca sequer tentou conversar com alguém desde que morreu, aquela falsa interação era um bálsamo.

"Bem, já que a cidade parece pensar que eu sou a mulher que você espera, permita-me perguntar: o que diabos você fez para merecer a punição eterna? Não, espera! Adivinhar vai ser mais divertido! Hm... Você desflorou a filha de um sacerdote? Ou rejeitou uma bruxa?" Ela riu de novo, mas desta vez com certa amargura. "Sim, sem dúvida alguma você é o tipo de homem que atrai problemas, mas normalmente o problema recai sobre a mulher, não sobre o cara diabolicamente bonito e podre de rico. Caras como você têm a habilidade única de saírem ilesos do caos que provocam na vida alheia"

Ele podia supor que ela falava por experiência própria.

"Você é o predador natural de mulheres como eu. Por isso é tão engraçado que pensem que você poderia me amedrontar, estando morto!" Mais risos. Kuon não compreendia o senso de humor daquela mulher; ele só sabia que não tinha tempo a perder rebatendo as acusações que ela lhe fazia.

Não faria diferença, ainda que ele tentasse. Além do mais, era mais importante se concentrar no que ela, sempre tão reservada, revelava.

"O único jeito de eu ter medo de você seria caso você estivesse vivo, sabe. Eu posso me ver claramente caindo de amores por você e sendo dolorosamente rejeitada. Depois de ter sido usada por anos, é claro!"

Era estranho ouvi-la falar e não saber se ela se referia ao idiota que a abandonou no altar, ao imbecil que a rejeitou naquele mesmo dia ou à vida passada que eles compartilharam. De qualquer forma, a semelhança entre o que ela dizia e o que havia acontecido entre eles era grande demais para ser ignorada e o fazia sentir novamente o remorso, velho companheiro de séculos.

_{Eu gostaria de estar vivo só para fazê-la cair de amores por mim novamente, milady. Porém, desta vez eu a trataria corretamente}_

Compadecido pelo que parecia ser o carma dela, Kuon colocou uma mão em seu ombro, surpreendendo-se quando ela se retesou como se o tivesse sentido.

* * *

Ela havia bebido demais, era a única explicação.

Kyoko se cobriu com o cobertor desde a cabeça, encasulando-se. O cansaço começava a domina-la. Olhando para o retrato de seu companheiro imaginário, uma ideia inusitada lhe ocorreu.

"Você está preso aqui comigo, milorde. Você não pode me abandonar"

_{Eu não o faria ainda que pudesse, milady}_

"É uma maldição e tanto, essa que o persegue. Em uma escala de zero a dez, você é provavelmente quatorze. E está preso _comigo_, que consigo chegar a cinco nos meus melhores dias" Kuon não entendeu a referência a números, mas percebeu que não devia ser boa coisa se ela voltou a rir. Ele já havia aprendido que Kyoko sempre destinava as risadas sarcásticas para depreciar a si mesma, o que o incomodava.

"Meu caro, você está mesmo amaldiçoado! Não só você está preso aqui comigo, como ficará por um bom tempo. Afinal, não existe a menor chance de eu ir embora daqui nas próximas décadas. Eu simplesmente não tenho outro lugar para onde ir. Ou seja, estamos ambos presos um com o outro, e a este lugar!"

Aquela coisa dentro dele voltou a palpitar. Kuon finalmente esclarecia uma dúvida que o perseguia desde que aquela mulher entrou em seus domínios. Pelo que disse a seguir, Kyoko parecia ter ouvido os pensamentos dele.

"Você entende agora, milorde? Não importa se você existe ou não, se você é mau ou não, se está me assombrando ou não. A vida fora daqui era bem pior do que qualquer coisa que você possa atirar contra mim, então, faça o seu pior!"

A risada dela foi ligeiramente insana desta vez, o que o desagradou quase tanto quanto o fato de que ela entornou o último gole de vinho depois de erguer a garrafa na direção dele, em um gesto de brinde.

Preocupado com seu estado, já que o corpo dela oscilava de um lado para o outro e sua fala se tornou arrastada, ele derrubou a segunda garrafa e a fez rolar para longe do alcance das mãos de Kyoko.

* * *

"Tsk, estraga-prazer!"

_{Você já bebeu o suficiente por uma noite, milady}_

Ela se deitou lentamente com os olhos fechados. Aquele último gole quase havia voltado. Quando os reabriu, deu de cara com o retrato de Kuon sobre ela.

"Eu tive uma amiga imaginária quando era criança. Eu tive pais imaginários sob a forma dos meus patrões. Certamente meu noivado com Sho foi imaginário. Cacete, até meu namoro com Hikaru foi imaginário!"

Ela parecia realmente surpresa com o que dizia, a voz um sussurro quase inaudível.

_{Eu sinto muito}_

Ela ficou vários momentos em silêncio contemplativo, sem desgrudar os olhos da imagem que, graças ao torpor alcoólico, parecia flutuar sobre ela.

"Parece que somos feitos um para o outro, afinal. Nós dois estamos fadados a esperar por alguém que dê sentido à nossa questionável existência, e enquanto isso estamos presos a este lugar, impossibilitados de seguir em frente tanto quanto é impossível voltar atrás" A palpitação se tornava mais intensa a cada palavra que ela pronunciava. "Somos dois amaldiçoados, Kuon"

Ela se sentiu muito cansada de repente. Suas pálpebras pesadas se fecharam e ela mergulhou em um sono profundo. Em sua mente, no entanto, pulsava uma inquietante mensagem, dita ela não sabe quando, por uma voz familiar que ela não reconhecia.

_{Perdoe-me, Kyoko. É tudo culpa minha}_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Quando Kyoko começou a ressonar, Kuon permitiu que as lembranças viessem em profusão. Ele não poderia impedi-las por muito mais tempo, já que o quadro sobre a cornija da lareira e a mulher adormecida no chão as evocavam.

Ele não queria ter posado para aquele retrato. Se não fosse pela insistência de sua mãe, argumentando que a gentileza de Kyoko em enviar-lhe um retrato de si mesma deveria ser retribuída, ele teria expulsado a pontapés o pintor enfadonho que o instruía a ficar parado, mesmo que ele tivesse tantos afazeres pendentes.

Kuon estava sempre ocupado naquela época. "Eu vou descansar quando estiver morto", era sua resposta-padrão para quando lhe diziam que ele estava se sobrecarregando sem razão.

Ele não poderia estar mais errado.

Kuon conheceu Kyoko quando eram crianças, em um contato promovido por seus pais com o intuito de aproxima-los. Foi a maneira discreta que os Mogami e os Hizuri encontraram de verificar se seus respectivos herdeiros eram compatíveis o bastante para justificar um acordo, ainda que verbal, de eventual casamento.

Embora a família dela não fosse tão prestigiada quanto a dele, a riqueza que acumulava rapidamente em acertadas transações comerciais a elevava à condição de nobreza e evidenciava as vantagens em unir as duas famílias. Portanto, interessava a ambas que seus jovens herdeiros se casassem.

Assim que foram apresentados e estimulados a brincarem juntos, Kuon compreendeu o que esperavam dele. Ele nunca "brincava", menos ainda com alguém tão jovem, menos ainda com uma menina. Ele somente conhecia charadas, jogos de palavras, xadrez e exercícios físicos, isto é, tudo que estimulasse o raciocínio, a sagacidade, a força, a agilidade e a flexibilidade necessários ao líder que ele estava destinado a ser. Afinal, ele era Kuon Hizuri, a maior promessa do reino.

Kyoko era uma menina doce, gentil e dona de uma imaginação prodigiosa. Com ela, Kuon descobriu as brincadeiras ingênuas que faltavam em seu repertório nem um pouco infantil. Ou seja, foi uma semana na qual ele pôde descansar das intermináveis aulas e dos exaustivos treinos e ser uma criança normal.

Quando se despediram, ela chorou. Para faze-la parar, Kuon deu a ela uma pedra muito bonita que ele havia ganho de seu pai e a promessa de que estariam sempre juntos, mesmo separados.

Ele não teria como saber a repercussão que tal promessa teria para os dois.

Do contato com Kyoko, o menino Kuon concluiu que não seria nada mal se casar com aquela jovem. No entanto, Kyoko ainda era mais uma responsabilidade prematuramente apresentada a ele. Não a noiva que ele escolheu, mas o enlace conveniente que favoreceria as duas famílias. Da mesma maneira, a semana que passaram juntos foi tão díspar do seu cotidiano que aos poucos se revestiu de características oníricas, ao ponto de ele atribuir os detalhes mais preciosos de suas enevoadas recordações à fadiga e à confusão de sua mente infantil.

Anos se passaram e a imagem da menina adorável se apagou por completo, assim como aquela semana compartilhada. Ambos eram um fragmento de sua vida destinado a desaparecer, esmagado sob o peso das responsabilidades assumidas e, principalmente, da expectativa que ele precisava atender.

Seu apurado senso do dever o fez amadurecer e endurecer rápido demais.

Certo dia, sua mãe o surpreendeu com a notícia de que ele havia recebido um retrato de Kyoko. Ao seu redor, todos pareciam radiantes e impressionados pelo que diziam ser um presente de muita consideração e delicadeza, então ele se esforçou para sorrir educadamente antes de se retirar do aposento para ir receber o artista que trazia o quadro.

Por dentro, contudo, ele estava desgostoso e aborrecido. O que ele menos precisava no momento era que o recordassem que ele tinha mais obrigações além daquelas que ele dava tudo de si para cumprir diariamente. Em sua mente, Kyoko estava exigindo atenção e elogios com aquele presente supostamente despretensioso, além de lembra-lo que ela havia completado quinze anos e estava, portanto, em idade de se casar.

Sem se dar conta, Kuon substituiu a Kyoko inocente da infância por uma imagem embaçada de mais uma donzela fútil e mimada que ele precisava galantear pelo bem da dinâmica social da corte. A época em que ele a olhou com carinho e se imaginou diante da criatura mais adorável do mundo pertencia a outra vida, uma que ele já se questionava se havia existido.

Apesar de ter sido ele o mentor da promessa que fizeram um para o outro, Kuon não teve a curiosidade de estudar como as feições dela haviam amadurecido. Kyoko pertencia ao seu passado e, ainda que ela estivesse destinada a se tornar o seu futuro, ele não pretendia inclui-la em seu presente enquanto pudesse evitar. Afinal, uma esposa nada mais era que mais uma responsabilidade.

Tudo que importava a ele era o trabalho. Igualar-se a seu pai. Ser aceito por seus pares. Em sua trajetória, várias foram as amantes, que mais serviram ao propósito de alivia-lo da tensão para ajudá-lo a permanecer focado que qualquer outra coisa. Em momento algum ele pensou em como sua jovem prometida se sentiria caso descobrisse suas práticas indiscrições.

Kyoko começou a lhe escrever regularmente pouco tempo depois de ter recebido o quadro para o qual ele se sentiu compelido a posar. Kuon ainda se lembrava da frustração que o acometeu ao perceber que sua previsão se tornava realidade: incentivada pela reciprocidade do presente que ela lhe enviou, agora ela tentava estreitar o laço entre eles com cartas sem sentido.

Maravilha. Mais uma obrigação em seu rol interminável de tarefas.

Várias vezes ele pensou em se casar de uma vez para terminar com aquele problema. Seria um a menos. No entanto, Kuon não conseguia se visualizar convivendo com uma jovem mimada que poderia quebrar se o ouvisse praguejar e que estava acostumada a riquezas e festas, enquanto ele precisava se concentrar nos problemas ocorrendo nas fronteiras.

Sem mencionar que Kuon, quatro anos mais velho que ela e acostumado à comodidade das mulheres desinibidas com as quais dividia a cama, não estava com pressa de assumir a responsabilidade do matrimônio com uma donzela recatada.

Por fim, ele decidiu que seria melhor para todos se as cartas fossem respondidas, e de preferência com o zelo e a delicadeza que ele se sentia incapaz de ofertar.

Kuon não saberia dizer com que frequência seu secretário escrevia para ela, mas sem se dar conta, dois anos haviam se passado. Ou seja, Kyoko passou dois anos acreditando que as palavras atenciosas que ela lia saíam de seu coração, sendo que ele mesmo se perguntava se ele ainda tinha um coração depois de tudo que presenciou enquanto crescia.

Por fim, seu árduo trabalho foi recompensado. Em retribuição pelos serviços prestados ao soberano, Kuon foi agraciado com um palácio e terras. Finalmente ele se libertava da sombra de seu pai e se tornava mais do que um herdeiro. Por outro lado, junto com as posses vieram novas responsabilidades, sendo a primeira delas a tarefa de erguer mais um imponente castelo a guarnecer o leste do reino junto com Hizuri e Takarada.

Apesar de contar com o apoio de todos que o cercavam, Kuon se sentia só e cansado. O prêmio recebido pelo soberano estava longe de ser um bálsamo a conforta-lo por todos os sacrifícios que ele fez. Ao contrário, era mais uma responsabilidade para seus ombros carregarem. Pesava sobre eles até mesmo o fato de que ninguém duvidou de sua capacidade de transformar o palácio em castelo, apelidando-o de "Castelo Hizuri II" como incentivo e demonstração da confiança que depositavam nele.

Em suma, se ele já era um homem ocupado antes, agora suas obrigações o impediam de dormir. Tão concentrado Kuon estava com suas tarefas que ele não percebeu que as cartas de Kyoko haviam parado. Aliás, o único momento em que ele se lembrava dela era quando, após desperdiçar horas com planos mirabolantes, ele sempre concluía que se casar com ela era a única maneira de conseguir os recursos que precisava.

Quem o alertou para a interrupção das cartas foi seu secretário. Dias depois, o motivo ficou claro: um naufrágio havia vitimado toda a família Mogami, à exceção de Kyoko, que havia permanecido no Solar Mogami com uma prima de outra família.

Ele lamentou por ela, claro que sim. Certamente ela precisava de amparo, apoio, cuidados. Portanto, ninguém melhor que seu secretário para redigir a missiva que consolaria seu coração enlutado.

Kuon simplesmente não se imaginava capaz de oferecer o que uma donzela frágil necessitava em um momento como aquele. Além do mais, sua mente se ocupava com outro problema: da noite para o dia, sua dama prometida se tornou não só a dona de um polpudo dote, como também a herdeira mais cobiçada da região.

Não dava mais para adiar. Era chegada a hora de selar o matrimônio, que precisaria do consentimento do soberano em razão do falecimento de todos os homens da família. Nesse meio tempo, seria prudente mandar busca-la para afasta-la dos pretendentes.

Kuon pensou que estava com sorte quando ela surgiu com sua aia. Parecia ter adivinhado o que ele pretendia.

A festa de noivado ocorreu no mesmo dia em que o soberano autorizou o enlace. Alguém poderia pensar que Kuon era um homem apaixonado, pela rapidez com a qual tudo estava ocorrendo, mas bastaria um curioso para perceber que ele evitava sua noiva ao máximo. Ela, por sua vez, parecia alheia à indiferença dele ao sorrir satisfeita por estar prestes a se tornar uma Hizuri e senhora daquele castelo.

Que nunca chegaria a ser um castelo.

A festa de noivado estava quase no fim quando seu secretário solicitou uma audiência com ele. Em seu escritório, uma jovem visivelmente transtornada e com as roupas sujas da viagem o aguardava.

Ele jamais se esqueceria das palavras que ela lhe disse, menos ainda das lágrimas que vertiam dos olhos dourados como o mel. Kuon fora estúpido o bastante para colocar o anel com o brasão de sua família no dedo da prima errada, e ele sequer saberia dizer se a própria Kyoko não estivesse diante dele, com a pedra que ele havia dado a ela em despedida em sua mão.

O retrato que ela lhe deu quase três anos antes permanecia guardado no fundo de um depósito em Hizuri I.

A reação de Kyoko às palavras dele o tomou de surpresa. Kuon realmente imaginava que explicar a situação e pedir desculpas seria o bastante. Afinal, eles não se viam há mais de uma década e ela e a prima guardavam certa semelhança física. Ademais, a mulher havia se apresentado como Kyoko Mogami, e não como Kimiko Morizumi, e não passou pela cabeça de Kuon que a aia que a acompanhava estaria em conluio com a jovem.

Kyoko, contudo, estava magoada e deixou isso claro. Diferentemente dele, que não guardava rancor – nem saberia como fazê-lo, porque ele simplesmente não tinha tempo a perder alimentando mágoa de alguém – ela se sentiu traída e humilhada a ponto de terminar o noivado e prometer que avisaria o soberano sobre a conduta de seu pretendente.

Ela jamais se casaria com ele. Ele jamais colocaria as mãos na herança de sua família. "_Boa sorte em transformar Hizuri II em um castelo com o dote de Kimiko, milorde"_.

Em algum lugar de seu orgulho ferido, Kuon se surpreendeu com a perspicácia dela. Depois, ele sentiu uma pontada de vergonha por ter tido suas intenções tão claramente descobertas. Contudo, o que ele mais sentiu foi raiva.

Ele não a havia tratado com toda a consideração, a ponto de procurar uma pessoa mais adequada para responder suas cartas?

Ele não havia desperdiçado horas aturando o maldito pintor para dar a ela um retrato seu?

Ele já não havia se explicado e se desculpado?

O que mais ela queria dele?

Pressentindo os ânimos acirrados, seu secretário recomendou aos dois que descansassem àquela noite e conversassem na manhã seguinte, quando os pensamentos estivessem mais claros e os sentimentos, menos intensos.

Não adiantou. Kyoko recusou-se a permanecer mais um segundo naquele _palácio_ e Kuon, provocado pelas palavras dela, não tentou impedi-la, acreditando que se tratava de um blefe. Ele teria tempo de sobra para se lembrar das últimas palavras que trocaram, as delas repletas de mágoa, as dele carregadas de ironia.

"Eu jamais retornarei a este palácio, milorde"

"Pois eu lhe digo que aguardarei o seu retorno, milady"

Na manhã seguinte, ele descobriu que ela realmente havia partido à noite. Era perigoso e ele sabia, portanto foi a primeira vez que ele se arrependeu pela forma como tratou uma mulher. Certamente não fora desta maneira que seus pais o criaram para ser.

Kimiko, por sua vez, teve a cara-de-pau de permanecer em seus domínios. Por mais que chorar e pedir perdão surtissem efeito com ele, Kuon estava aborrecido demais para ignorar quão ridícula a festa de noivado havia sido graças às maquinações daquela jovem. Após tanto empenho em construir uma imagem pública perfeita, ele enfrentava o constrangimento por ter apresentado a dama errada como noiva. Para piorar, aquilo poderia ter arruinado suas chances com Kyoko. Sem mencionar que ele sabia bem diferenciar lágrimas falsas de lágrimas reais, e aquelas eram óbvias encenações.

Já as de Kyoko, ele lutava para esquecer. Algo nelas dizia a ele que havia bem mais do que contrariedade, raiva ou humilhação em suas origens. Kyoko realmente sofria; ele só não atinava o motivo.

Em seu último argumento, Kimiko ponderou que seria melhor ele garantir o dote dela, ainda que consideravelmente menor, do que continuar perseguindo inutilmente a herança de Kyoko.

Kuon foi irredutível. Kimiko ficou furiosa.

Ela partiu no mesmo dia sem dizer uma palavra. Dias depois, quando Kuon finalmente compreendeu que Kyoko não retornaria por conta própria e que ele teria que ir busca-la, ele foi surpreendido com o regresso de Kimiko, dizendo-se herdeira da fortuna Mogami. Segundo Kimiko, Kyoko havia tirado a própria vida.

Incrédulo, ele tentou desvencilhar-se de Kimiko e partir para o Solar Mogami. Certamente encontraria Kyoko ainda furiosa com ele, mas ele daria um jeito de se desculpar, nem que ele precisasse seduzi-la. Ela estava viva, com certeza. Bem o bastante para gritar com ele de novo e talvez até tentar expulsa-lo usando seus pequenos punhos.

Pensando bem, ele gostava daquela Kyoko esquentadinha.

Ou talvez ela ainda estivesse triste e chorasse novamente, tanto fazia. Ela poderia chorar e gritar com ele; ela poderia insulta-lo e chamar Hizuri II de palácio o quanto ela quisesse. Ela poderia escrever milhares de cartas ao soberano afirmando quão desprezível ele era e o quanto ela o odiava.

Desde que ele a encontrasse viva e bem.

Contudo, Kimiko não saía da frente dele, repetindo que a herança pertencia a ela.

E se pertencesse?, perguntava-lhe uma voz em sua cabeça. Ela já tinha o anel, e estava ali, praticamente implorando que ele a desposasse. Não seria a solução de seus problemas?

O pranto de Kyoko, contudo, não lhe saía da cabeça.

Em algum momento, enquanto ele tentava se livrar da mulher que havia se agarrado as suas roupas, Kuon perdeu a paciência e disse que a herança não fazia a menor diferença. Independentemente de quão rica Kimiko fosse, ele jamais se casaria com ela.

Ele não viu o punhal. Tudo que Kuon enxergava era a saída, que o levaria ao estábulo, onde estaria seu cavalo, que ele montaria para percorrer o caminho que o separava do Solar Mogami o mais rápido que seu fiel garanhão conseguisse leva-lo. Lá, ele a encontraria viva e bem. Triste, furiosa ou conformada, não fazia a menor diferença. Viva já era bom o bastante.

O ferimento foi no ombro. Profundo, mas não fatal. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, seus homens, atraídos pela gritaria da jovem, já a haviam imobilizado e alguém cuidava do seu sangramento. Do chão, Kimiko ria histericamente e repetia que os dois jamais ficariam juntos. Que a estúpida Kyoko sequer conseguiu reagir quando ela e sua aia a drogaram e arremessaram do alto do Solar.

Ali Kuon soube o que era o terror. Ele poderia ter dúvidas quanto ao suposto suicídio, mas Kimiko agora confessava homicídio e isto soava terrivelmente como algo que ela faria. Partir para o Solar era a prioridade, portanto ele ignorou todos conselhos sobre esperar a mínima cicatrização do ferimento e seguiu viagem antes mesmo que o sangramento estancasse.

Dias depois, ele descobriria que o retrato dele estava pendurado em um lugar de honra nos aposentos de Kyoko, de onde ela não o tirou apesar de estar tão magoada com ele. Assim, Kuon podia ver a si mesmo pelo canto do olho enquanto velava por ela, seu corpo sem vida sobre a cama. A imagem era tão surreal quanto haviam se tornado as lembranças que ele tinha da semana que compartilharam na infância.

Tarde demais, Kuon se viu tomado pela vontade premente de trazer o retrato de Kyoko, que ainda estava em um depósito de Hizuri I, para Hizuri II e pendura-lo em seu quarto. Não, não em seu quarto, mas em seu escritório, onde ele passava mais tempo. Ele também quis descobrir onde seu secretário havia guardado todas as cartas que ela lhe escreveu e ler uma por uma, e até responde-las, também uma por uma. Por fim, ele se arrependeu por não a ter visitado quando seus pais morreram, por ter permitido que a raiva e o orgulho lhe subissem à cabeça e também por não ter memorizado todos os traços do rosto dela quando teve a chance de incluir as bochechas coradas e os olhos reluzentes na imagem.

Quando retornou a Hizuri II, Kuon descobriu que até um ferimento não fatal pode tornar-se mortal se não tratado adequadamente. A infecção já havia se alastrado. Ele sequer teve tempo de mandar buscar o retrato de Kyoko antes que a febre lhe roubasse a consciência.

Pior do que a infecção a lhe percorrer o corpo, contudo, era o veneno que corroía sua alma. Desde que Kimiko lhe contou sobre a morte de Kyoko, Kuon sentiu a fisgada da culpa, que somente se intensificou conforme ele velava por ela e identificava, em detalhes, quão importante ele era para ela: as estranhas calosidades e ranhuras em sua mão direita, que depois ele percebeu se tratarem de pequenas cicatrizes provocadas pela fina lateral da pedra que ele lhe deu; as cartas que ele supostamente lhe escreveu, guardadas em uma caixa de seda em formato de coração sob a cama; a posição de seu retrato, visível de qualquer ponto do quarto; e as várias páginas em seu diário, dedicadas a basicamente desabafar quão inadequada ela se sentia em relação a ele.

Isto foi o que mais doeu. Ler que ela, longe de querer apressar o casamento, sentia-se insegura quanto a ser digna dele e temia que ele se sentisse pressionado pela promessa infantil que fizeram. Assim, o retrato foi a maneira que ela encontrou de dizer "esta sou eu, tudo bem se você desistir". Depois, o alívio e a euforia expressos no papel quando ela recebeu o retrato dele. _"Ele me aceitou como eu sou. Ele ainda me quer. Kimiko estava errada, Kuon não vai desistir de mim só porque eu não sou bonita como as outras"_

Ele não queria que ela soubesse que existiam as _outras_, como também não queria que ela se questionasse a respeito dos sentimentos dele por ela. Aliás, ele nem sequer imaginava que os sentimentos dele eram importantes para ela.

_"Eu queria conseguir perguntar o que há de errado. Milorde é sempre gentil, mas também é frio e impessoal. Eu consigo imagina-lo diante de mim, dizendo-me o que suas cartas transmitem, mas por algum motivo eu não consigo sentir emoção alguma"_

Sim, foi exatamente assim que ele instruiu seu secretário a responder.

No final das contas, Kuon concluiu que seu julgamento sobre ela não poderia estar mais errado. A menina adorável que ele conheceu havia se tornado uma jovem compassiva, humilde e solitária. Riquíssima, é verdade, mas Kyoko daria toda a fortuna da família para ter os pais por perto, e não viajando o mundo em transações comerciais. Do contato nocivo com a invejosa Kimiko, que supostamente fazia companhia à prima abastada, Kyoko obteve apenas uma imagem depreciativa de si mesma.

Ela imaginava que só tinha ele ao lado dela. "_Estaremos sempre juntos, mesmo separados"_, foi a promessa à qual ela se apegou. Nunca lhe ocorreu escolher qualquer outro, portanto, Kyoko permaneceu esperando por ele, certa de que ele realizaria todas as promessas feitas nas cartas que ele assinou sem escrever. Às vezes, sem ler.

Quando a foice da morte o ceifou, os pensamentos recorrentes de culpa e remorso não cessaram. Eventualmente, Kuon percebeu que já não habitava o mundo dos vivos e que não conseguia deixar seu castelo por mais que tentasse.

Com o tempo, a lenda sobre uma maldição que somente seria quebrada com o retorno da noiva foi transmitida através das gerações e ele pôde apenas observar como os relatos se tornavam menos precisos, até o ponto em que a maldição começou a incluir todas as tragédias que ocorreram na região naquela época.

Se ao menos o druida tivesse lhe explicado o que ele precisava fazer, ao invés de se limitar a estabelecer aquelas condições ridículas para a contratação de governantas, Kuon saberia como proceder e talvez não tivesse passado tantos séculos preso aquele palácio.

Que nunca se tornaria um castelo.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

No dia seguinte, uma tímida batida na porta sobressaltou Kuon. Ele sempre conseguiu pressentir invasores a metros de distância, portanto foi com estranheza que ele somente notou a chegada do garoto pelo seu ritual matinal de sempre: duas batidas curtas, a porta se abrindo lentamente e um "perdoe-me pela intrusão, Mestre Kuon" sussurrado, era como Bo havia se acostumado a começar o dia de trabalho.

_{Pode entrar, guri. Mas não faça barulho, porque a senhora-}_

Antes que ele conseguisse concluir sua (inútil) advertência, os olhos do garoto já haviam captado a figura descabelada e encasulada no chão, a garrafa vazia ao lado da lareira e a garrafa fechada fora de alcance. Com o cenho franzido, Bo deixou o pesado cesto que carregava cair com um baque.

O som, amplificado pelo ambiente espaçoso e vazio, reverberou pelas paredes e, principalmente, na cabeça latejante de Kyoko.

_{Ouch. Isso foi cruel...}_

Um gemido doloroso e um sorriso satisfeito foram as provas que Kuon precisava para saber que Kyoko estava com uma ressaca fenomenal e que, por algum motivo, Bo estava aborrecido com ela.

* * *

Como qualquer pessoa que acorda sob os efeitos de uma ressaca, Kyoko odiou a si mesma por haver bebido tanto, especialmente na véspera de um dia de trabalho. No entanto, pior do que a enxaqueca e o enjoo foi ter que lidar com o humor cáustico de Bo, que além de quase não lhe falar o dia todo ainda lhe destinou vários olhares reprovadores.

Bem, pelo menos o palácio permaneceu abençoadamente silencioso, sem os usuais ruídos que, naquele dia, soariam como marteladas em seu cérebro. Aliás, esta não foi a única diferença percebida tanto por Kyoko quanto por Bo: o ar estava mais leve, os ambientes pareciam mais claros e ela estava sorrindo mais e ruborizando feito uma adolescente tola toda vez que avistava um certo retrato.

* * *

**Dois dias depois**

Sawara mal podia se conter entre a expectativa e o medo que sentia. Aquele era o primeiro dia de revitalização do Castelo e, pelos seus cálculos, os restauradores já estavam trabalhando há algumas horas. Será que o poltergeist estava permitindo que o serviço fosse executado?

Ansioso demais para esperar pelo relatório de Kyoko no fim do dia, Sawara foi pessoalmente verificar a situação, que já no portão de entrada parecia tenebrosa.

"Um demônio, isso sim!"

"Não estamos sendo pagos para isso!"

Conforme o curador adentrava o castelo, mais e mais comentários deixavam clara a insatisfação dos restauradores, até que ele finalmente localizou, em um dos quartos do primeiro andar, a pessoa que ele procurava.

Invisível ao lado dela, um certo fantasma sorridente analisava atentamente a zona de guerra.

* * *

"Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo com essa marreta? Isto é uma restauração, não uma demolição!"

_{Isso mesmo, milady. Mostre a eles quem está no comando aqui}_

De início, Kuon se preocupou com a perspectiva de ser restaurado, o que seria algo similar a uma tortura e das mais cruéis. No entanto, algo estava acontecendo desde a noite em que ele "conversou" com Kyoko: logo na manhã seguinte, ele não percebeu a presença de Bo antes do garoto se anunciar e o mesmo se repetiu desde então. Até os trabalhadores atarefados, indo e vindo em seus domínios, não o estavam incomodando como aconteceria anteriormente. Ou seja, ele se sentia menos conectado a Hizuri II a cada minuto.

O mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre sua recém-descoberta conexão com Kyoko. Aliás, era exatamente o contrário: a conexão entre eles estava aumentando exponencialmente, ao ponto de ele prever que em breve sentiria apenas o toque e a presença dela.

O único palpite que fazia sentido, considerando que ele permanecia um fantasma incapaz de deixar o plano intermediário entre o mundo dos vivos e o dos mortos, era o de que ele estava substituindo o elo com o castelo por um elo com Kyoko. Apesar de não ser totalmente favorável à ideia de parar de assombrar um lugar se o preço a pagar era assombrar uma pessoa, mudança era mudança e após tantos séculos na mesma situação, algo diferente estava finalmente acontecendo.

_"Estaremos sempre juntos"_. Ao que tudo indicava, alguma promessa ele iria cumprir, afinal. Além do mais, o enfraquecimento de seu elo com Hizuri II transformou um evento certamente excruciante na situação mais hilariante de sua vida (morte inclusa).

Kuon acompanhava Kyoko aonde ela ia, supervisionando os trabalhos em andamento e instruindo os funcionários como se ela pudesse estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo e conhecesse o ofício de cada um deles.

A cada cuidadosa remoção, ela entoava "calma, devagar, cuidado", o que quase enlouquecia os trabalhadores e divertia Kuon sobremaneira. Cada precisa substituição era acompanhada por ela com o fôlego preso e os ombros tensionados. Durante as alterações mais drásticas, ela se agarrava apreensiva a alguma parede ou porta e Kuon se sentia abraçado, reconfortado, como se ele fosse uma criancinha que ela consolava durante o curativo de um ferimento mais grave.

O toque dela era o único que importava. O mero roçar de sua mão possuía mais intensidade do que as perfurações e as marteladas, que pareciam meros comichões em sua "pele".

Deliciado, ele testemunhou o apego de Kyoko por aquele lugar. A confissão embriagada que ela havia feito dias antes esclarecia a razão: ela também não tinha para onde ir. Aquele era o lar dela tanto quanto havia sido o lar dele, antes de ela surgir e substitui-lo, e Kyoko não pretendia permitir que aqueles invasores, apesar de profissionais, agissem com menos do que o máximo de zelo com cada tábua, painel e cano que encontravam.

Os comentários que Kuon ouvia só aumentavam sua diversão.

"O problema não era um poltergeist? Onde está o poltergeist? Alguém traga o maldito poltergeist de volta!"

"Eu enfrentaria o poltergeist a qualquer dia, mas essa governanta..."

_{Senhores, bem-vindos ao inferno!}_

Eventualmente Sawara apareceu no cômodo em que estavam, mais uma pessoa cuja chegada Kuon não sentiu. O curador estava atônito por verificar como a governanta que ele havia contratado parecia uma fuinha revoltada enquanto disparava instruções, recomendações e ameaças aos quatro ventos.

"Um machado? Sério? Bote essa coisa no chão se não quiser que eu o use em você!"

Ela era tão adorável, que Kuon não resistiu à tentação de sussurrar-lhe uma provocação ao ouvido. Aliás, este havia se tornado seu hobby favorito desde que ele percebeu os pequenos arquejos e arrepios que ela tentava conter e o rubor que ela tentava esconder quando ele era mais atrevido.

_{Oh, é tão excitante quando você os ameaça com amputação!}_

* * *

Ela foi percorrida por um calafrio que nada tinha a ver com a temperatura ambiente. Aquela sensação estava se tornando cada vez mais frequente desde que ela pôs os olhos no maldito retrato. Claro, o defunto era bonito o bastante para mexer com os nervos de qualquer pessoa, mas aquilo já estava ridículo.

Kyoko não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Era uma obsessão que crescia a cada minuto e que ela tentou rechaçar várias vezes: ela tentou não falar com ele, ela tentou não olhar para o retrato dele, ela tentou não pensar no episódio da lareira e ela tentou não fantasiar que ele estava ali, olhando para ela, sussurrando lascívias em seu ouvido que a faziam ter toda a sorte de reações constrangedoras.

Em vão. A partir do momento em que ela cogitou a veracidade da lenda pela primeira vez, mais vezes se seguiram e, com elas, mais sensações estranhas. Era como se a sua mente estivesse se convencendo da existência de algo e, por conseguinte, conjurando este mesmo algo: bastou ela considerar a possibilidade de estar sendo seguida pelo fantasma de Kuon para que ela começasse a sentir uma presença constante a se mover perto dela, acompanhando-a e fazendo-a experimentar sensações que ela não tinha há muito tempo.

Se é que ela já teve algum dia. Em suas recordações, nada fora tão intenso ou perturbador quanto o que ela estava sentindo agora. Seu desejo platônico por um homem que viveu muitos séculos antes dela extrapolava o que ela julgava saudável, mesmo para uma imaginação tão fértil quanto a dela costumava ser. Aliás, preocupava-a que ela estivesse novamente se deixando levar por fantasias. Em sua experiência, isso sempre resultava em desastre.

Por outro lado, ela estava tão... feliz! Talvez aquele tipo de contentamento exigisse mesmo uma dose de loucura para existir. Ela só sabia que ela não se sentia feliz assim quando agia e pensava de maneira absolutamente racional. Seus momentos mais felizes sempre foram cercados de fantasia, afinal de contas.

Naquele momento, como em outros, ela poderia jurar que tinha ocorrido uma mudança no ambiente similar a uma mudança de humor. Ela passou o dia sentindo alguém se divertindo, e agora ela sentia uma malícia que a inquietava e a fazia perscrutar discretamente os homens presentes para verificar se algum deles a olhava de maneira indecente.

Foi quando ela avistou Sawara, perplexo, observando-a da porta.

* * *

Era assustador, de verdade. O curador poderia jurar que os trabalhadores estavam reclamando do poltergeist!

Antes que ele pudesse se recobrar da perplexidade e perguntar a ela sobre o andamento da restauração, Sawara foi surpreendido pela pergunta dela a respeito de Bo, ainda emburrado por algum motivo desconhecido. No entanto, quando ela explicou a situação, ele compreendeu imediatamente qual era o problema.

"Oh, entendo. Aquele menino realmente odeia álcool. Não é para menos, se a mãe dele morreu em um acidente de carro provocado por um motorista bêbado" Kyoko se recriminou imediatamente por ter permitido que o garoto a visse naquele estado. "Bem, não só pelo acidente em si, mas também porque é uma cidade muito pequena, que tem apenas um cirurgião, e ele estava ocupado em outra cirurgia de emergência quando a mãe dele chegou ao hospital. O atendimento dela demorou mais do que deveria para acontecer"

Kyoko já estava quase se debulhando em lágrimas. Sawara, distraído, não notou.

"Por isso o garoto trabalha tanto: ele quer se tornar médico para evitar que coisas assim aconteçam de novo. Sem mencionar que..."

"...Sem mencionar o que?"

"Sem mencionar que ele e o pai, que era o ex-marido da mãe, não se dão bem. Bo não vê a hora de poder viver sozinho e por conta própria"

Kyoko se empertigou imediatamente. Sim, ela podia compreender perfeitamente a necessidade premente de sair de perto de alguém e o desespero por não ter recursos suficientes para tanto, já que ela passou por situação parecida com Yayoi.

Naquele momento, ela fez um juramento silencioso de dar tudo de si para fazer de Hizuri II um sucesso. Ela podia ver os turistas vindo do mundo todo para visita-lo, trazendo dinheiro, gerando novos empregos, criando mais oportunidades para Bo. A cidade floresceria como deveria ter acontecido, se não fosse a estúpida ideia de que o palácio era mal-assombrado.

Afinal, Kuon não é um poltergeist: Kuon é seu lindo, charmoso e pecaminoso noivo imaginário.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

No dia seguinte, Kyoko descobriu que estava proibida de se aproximar dos trabalhadores, medida que Sawara foi chantageado a adotar.

Ele não gostou de dar aquela ordem. Ainda que ele entendesse que o comportamento de Kyoko estava incomodando os restauradores, ela era uma funcionária exemplar que só estava prezando pela qualidade da restauração. Aliás, se não fosse por ela aquela restauração sequer estaria ocorrendo. Por outro lado, ele não poderia ignorar sua obrigação como curador, portanto, ele por fim acatou a exigência imposta pelos restauradores para prosseguirem com o serviço e a avisou de que ela deveria manter distância doravante.

Kyoko não gostou de ser banida para a área externa do palácio e para o aposento que ela ocupava porque isso a limitava em suas tarefas. Ora, nem mesmo nos dias de folga ela ficava à toa, já que a definição de descanso para ela envolvia ouvir música... enquanto trabalhava. Logo, aquela quarentena à qual ela foi forçada parecia uma punição cruel.

Sem alternativa, Kyoko começou o dia adiantando pequenas tarefas na cidade e, quando nada mais havia a fazer lá, ela retornou para o palácio. Ela até tentou espiar o trabalho em andamento algumas vezes, mas logo era flagrada por alguém e mandada de volta para seu quarto como se fosse uma criança de castigo.

* * *

Kuon sentiu falta dela pela manhã quase como se lhe faltasse um pedaço. Ele até pensou em se distrair apavorando os funcionários, o que também serviria para puni-los pelas reclamações que se atreveram a fazer contra sua adorável dama, mas mudou de ideia assim que concluiu que isso poderia trazer problemas para ela. Assim, ele decidiu que atormentaria apenas o atual curador. Só um pouquinho.

Sem mencionar que ele não iria mais se opor se era do agrado dela que a restauração ocorresse. Afinal, ela merecia um lugar seguro e confortável para viver, o que ele estava disposto a prover de qualquer forma, mesmo se envolvesse sofrer a dor excruciante que ele sentiria caso ainda estivesse ligado ao castelo como antes.

Agora que ela havia finalmente voltado para casa (porque aquela era a casa dela, a casa _deles_), Kuon se entretinha vendo-a caminhar de um lado para o outro, reorganizando pertences pela enésima vez e removendo partículas de poeira inexistentes. Kyoko ruborizava de vez em quando por conta das sensações que ele provocava nela, sem saber que ele se deleitava com o beicinho que ela fazia sempre que lembrava que não podia deixar o quarto.

* * *

As marteladas animadas que ela ouvia em nada contribuíam para seu estado de nervos. Os restauradores pareciam determinados a aproveitar a ausência dela para adiantar o serviço, o que em muito a preocupava. Ela temia examinar o trabalho ao fim do dia e perceber que eles não foram cuidadosos em preservar aquela construção secular tão bela, sólida, robusta, vigorosa, sexy e-

Hein?

"Meu Deus, Kyoko! Quando foi que você se tornou uma pervertida?"

_{Oh?}_

* * *

Mais gratificante do que vê-la (e fazê-la) corar era ouvir os pensamentos que ela deixava escapar por não conseguir enxerga-lo. Afinal, as pessoas sempre ficam mais à vontade quando não veem alguém por perto. Contudo, o deleite não parava por aí: sempre que ela se descuidava revelando mais do que gostaria, os indícios de seu arrependimento ficavam claros, portanto, ela dava a Kuon algumas preciosas informações...

Por exemplo, naquele momento ela tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto cobria a boca com as mãos. Por que aquele sobressalto por haver falado o que não pretendia, se ela pensasse estar sozinha?

_{Você não me engana mais, milady. Você consegue me sentir, não consegue? Você sabe que eu estou aqui!}_

Mesmo sem ver o sorriso ferino de Kuon, Kyoko se contraiu.

_{Desde quando, eu me pergunto...}_

Kyoko não sabia que Kuon caminhava lentamente até ela, mas isso não a impediu de se sentir acuada.

_{Parece que a conexão não é unilateral, afinal de contas}_

* * *

Não trabalhar estava sendo péssimo para ela, e não só porque era difícil lidar com o medo do que estavam fazendo com o _palácio dela_: não ter com o que ocupar sua mente, que invariavelmente vagava para Kuon, a estava enlouquecendo!

Ela conseguia sentir, naquele momento, que havia alguém perto dela. Sempre que fechava os olhos, Kyoko sentia a presença distinta que só poderia pertencer a um homem alto pelas dimensões do "corpo". Quando ela se concentrava naquela forma, conseguia captar uma emanação parecida com o calor corporal, exceto que não havia calor. Era como se aquilo, fosse o que fosse, também emanasse uma energia, só que não do tipo térmica.

Era alguma outra coisa; algo que ela fantasiava como sendo Kuon, o homem do retrato sobre a cornija da lareira. Seu noivo imaginário, o companheiro para o qual ela dizia todo o tipo de amenidades sem saber que era prontamente respondida.

Ela atribuiu o fato de que ele agia como um homem sensual à sua solidão e necessidades negligenciadas, sendo que as reações de seu corpo eram provas de sua carência física. Sim, ele era o rosto de suas fantasias eróticas reprimidas, e a cada segundo que ela o sentia se tornava mais difícil esconder isso dele.

* * *

_{Você está tendo pensamentos pervertidos a meu respeito, milady?}_

Kuon já havia produzido vários efeitos em Kyoko, mas nunca tão intensos quanto agora. Ele chegou tão perto, que conseguia ver sua pele arrepiada. Seus pelinhos na nuca eriçados. A respiração entrecortada saindo em pequenos arquejos pelos lábios entreabertos.

O rubor ele veria a metros de distância.

Ele se abaixou em direção ao pescoço dela como se estivesse em transe. Por um segundo, ele poderia jurar que captou uma fragrância, uma memória de jasmim e laranja.

Ele não tinha células olfativas. Raios, ele não tinha sequer um nariz. Mesmo assim, nada o deteria de tentar senti-la, já que era óbvio que ela o estava sentindo: sua pequena e trêmula mão subiu rápida ao pescoço e um calafrio a percorreu.

Ela gemeu. Ele sorriu.

Kyoko entreabriu os olhos e pareceu foca-los no rosto dele, sobressaltando-o: ela havia conseguido adivinhar a posição de sua cabeça, ligeiramente inclinada por ter se aproximado do pescoço dela. Ele pensou que morreria, caso já não estivesse morto, no instante em que ela tentou tocar-lhe o rosto.

_{Kyoko, você... você consegue me ver?}_

Nem ver, nem ouvir, e a resposta à pergunta dele ficou óbvia quando ela fechou os olhos e continuou a tatear o vazio com uma expressão de enlevada concentração.

* * *

Ela tinha uma imaginação prodigiosa, se conseguia conjurar uma diferença entre o nada e o rosto de seu noivo imaginário. Sem o sentido da visão a estragar sua fantasia ao gritar _"não há nada aí!"_, ela definitivamente conseguia sentir algo. Alguém.

Ela o imaginava com um sorriso triste mesmo sem saber o motivo, mas que logo se tornou faminto quando ela umedeceu os lábios subitamente ressecados. Era estranho como toda a umidade de seu corpo parecia ter se concentrado em outro lugar. Ela "o" sentiu se mover para mais perto dela, a presença "dele" tão nítida e imponente que ela só pôde se mover junto com "ele". A cada passo que "ele" dava para a frente, ela respondia dando um passo para trás, até que ela ficou encurralada entre "ele" e a porta do quarto.

_{Agora eu a tenho exatamente onde eu a quero, milady}_

Com mãos trêmulas e os olhos ainda fechados, ela percorreu o contorno de seus braços até os ombros, o pescoço e novamente o rosto. Ela gostaria de poder sentir as tranças que ela viu no retrato, presas pelo que pareciam ser fios de couro em contraste com o dourado do cabelo. Aquelas tranças faziam maravilhas ao destacar o queixo que ela percorria com os dedos, antes de desce-los para o peito. Ali, as mãos dela se demoraram um pouco mais, em busca de calor e de batimentos cardíacos, mas não foi em suas mãos que ela captou tais sinais.

Foi em suas costas. "Ele" estava diante dela, subjugando-a e acolhendo-a ao mesmo tempo, suas grandes mãos a envolve-la pelos quadris, mas "ele" também estava atrás dela, a aquece-la quase como se a abraçasse, uma vibração ritmada vinda da madeira da porta que a fazia imaginar um coração.

Lentamente, as mãos dela desceram em direção ao abdômen, o que acelerou a vibração em suas costas. Ela sorriria sadicamente por estar torturando-o daquela forma, se não fosse pelo fato de que as mãos dele tinham uma lentidão semelhante ao vagar dos quadris para o centro do seu corpo, onde ela mais o queria.

_{Dois podem jogar esse jogo, milady}_

Ela o sentia inquieto e ofegante, ou talvez fosse ela mesma em tal estado, até que os batimentos se tornaram altos e nítidos e ela pensou ter ganho aquela batalha.

Só que não.

Toc-toc-toc. "Senhorita? Senhorita Kyoko?"

_{Mas que filho da-}_

Kyoko praticamente pulou quando as agradáveis vibrações em suas costas se tornaram batidas insistentes na porta na qual ela se escorava, seguidas pelo chamado de um dos restauradores querendo lhe falar.

Que jeito de encerrar a melhor e mais vívida fantasia erótica de sua vida...

Alheia ao fato de que Kuon praguejava e amaldiçoava o homem que havia interrompido o único interlúdio sensual que ele teve em séculos, mas sentindo a contrariedade e a frustração que emanavam do ambiente, Kyoko abriu rapidamente a porta para se livrar logo do pobre homem que parecia prestes a enfrentar todo o descontentamento de seu noivo imaginário.

"Sim? Pois não?"

"Er... eu... nós... digo, os homens, nós..."

A antena de Kyoko captou quando a insatisfação foi substituída por uma ira sanguinária, o que a fez estremecer sem querer.

_{Seu maldito! Como se atreve a olhar assim para ela?}_

O funcionário, alheio ao perigo que estava correndo, concentrava-se apenas na mulher diante dele, inesperadamente sedutora com a respiração ofegante e as pupilas dilatadas, e por um segundo ele olhou brevemente para o interior do quarto para identificar quem seria o amante que a havia deixado naquele estado de excitação.

* * *

"Algum problema, senhor?"

Kyoko só pensava em despachar o homem dali o mais rápido possível. Hizuri II já tinha problemas demais sem ser palco do homicídio que parecia prestes a acontecer, por algum motivo.

"Hã... sim. Nós terminamos por hoje e... se a senhorita... é senhorita, não é?"

_{Não para você!}_

"Sim! Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com-"

"Ah, nada. Só... curiosidade. Bem, terminamos o serviço por hoje. Este andar já tem eletricidade e água quente, então-"

"O quê?"

Certamente ela havia entendido errado.

"Eu disse que este andar já tem eletricidade e água quente, portanto-"

O resto ela não ouviu. Ela só conseguia pensar que finalmente conseguiria tomar banho quente sem precisar aquecer a água no enorme fogão a lenha e carregar baldes e mais baldes até a banheira.

Sem se conter de tanta felicidade, ela fez uma enorme reverência ao restaurador, agradeceu profundamente e se desculpou profusamente por haver importunado o trabalho deles no dia anterior, reconhecimento que ela repetiria na manhã seguinte diante de todos os trabalhadores antes do expediente deles recomeçar.

Kuon, por sua vez, sentiu todo o amargor do ciúme. Havia muito pouco que ele poderia fazer por ela, então ele se sentiu incompetente e desnecessário. O trabalhador havia se transformado em uma criatura balbuciante diante de Kyoko e Kuon não poderia culpa-lo por estar encantado. Ele também ficaria enfeitiçado se fosse o destinatário de sentimentos tão puros de gratidão e arrependimento.

Certo de que ele nunca teria tanta importância para ela, Kuon foi se amuar no sótão do castelo, alheio ao fato de que havia deixado Kyoko sentindo-se sozinha e completamente confusa pela sucessão de sensações que ele havia conseguido provocar nela em tão pouco tempo.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Após minuciosa inspeção, Kyoko concluiu que os restauradores haviam feito um ótimo trabalho. Aliás, ela percorreu toda a parte segura do palácio dizendo a si mesma que estava apenas verificando a reforma realizada, o que não explicava por que ela também vasculhou os demais andares a despeito de toda a restauração feita até então se restringir ao primeiro andar.

Ela não queria admitir que estava procurando por ele.

Kyoko ficou alguns bons minutos encarando o retrato de Kuon. Talvez isso a ajudasse a invoca-lo, caso ele existisse, ou cria-lo, caso não. Em vão. Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia sentir a presença dele como se acostumara a sentir.

Se ele era real ou imaginário, ela ainda tinha dúvidas. Enquanto existisse um fiapo de racionalidade lhe dizendo que tudo aquilo era absurdo, fruto de uma imaginação fértil combinada à solidão e ao esgotamento emocional de uma vida inteira de relacionamentos tóxicos, Kyoko relutaria em aceitar que estava vivendo na companhia de um fantasma.

Além do mais, havia o medo. Medo de se apegar novamente a algo que não existia. Medo de ter encontrado uma maneira de descer ainda mais baixo: após tantas experiências fracassadas com sentimentos fictícios de pessoas reais, agora ela caminhava a passos largos para se apegar aos sentimentos duvidosos de uma pessoa fictícia.

Por outro lado, pode-se dizer que a dúvida por si só já era um passo gigantesco que ela dava em direção à aceitação, considerando-se que alguns dias antes ela riria ou se irritaria só de ouvir menção ao fantasma daquele palácio.

Decidida a descansar após aquele dia estressante, ela retornou frustrada para o quarto por não mais sentir a presença reconfortante (e, às vezes, sensual) de Kuon. Aliás, nem mesmo os sentimentos desconfortáveis de outrora ela permanecia sentindo. De alguma forma, era como se o ambiente estivesse tão morto quanto no primeiro dia em que ela pisou em Hizuri II, o que a inquietava e a fazia ansiar pelo aconchego de um banho quente antes de dormir.

* * *

Kuon soube que a conexão entre ele e Kyoko havia diminuído pela maneira como a sentiu caminhar pelo castelo. Diferentemente de antes, a sensação agora era quase invasiva e desconfortável.

Maravilha. O dia seguinte seria realmente interessante, se ele pudesse sentir cada martelada e machadada dos restauradores.

Absorto na agonia da antecipação, Kuon não percebeu que ela perambulava exatamente pelos lugares onde ela pôde senti-lo, tentando senti-lo novamente. Ele só se concentrava no desconforto de estar novamente conectado ao castelo e na frustração que o acometia.

A noiva prometida havia retornado. O que mais precisava acontecer para que ele se libertasse? O Druida não havia explicado. Aliás, o Druida parecia se divertir em não explicar coisa alguma, o que sempre o irritava quando eles estavam vivos.

Ainda perdido em pensamentos, Kuon percebeu vagamente quando ela abriu o registro de água para encher a banheira do quarto de banho. Sim, os trabalhadores haviam providenciado para que ela tivesse luz e água quente. Agora, ela poderia desfrutar do conforto que _outros homens_ haviam garantido para ela.

O amargor estava de volta com força total.

* * *

Kyoko ficou satisfeita ao confirmar que o restaurador falara a verdade: ela finalmente tinha água quente!

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e começou a se despir, antecipando o prazer de um banho relaxante ao mínimo esforço de girar uma válvula, mas parou enquanto desabotoava a blusa por se lembrar de que poderia estar sendo observada.

Não era a primeira vez que ela se preocupava com isso. Se Kuon fosse real, ele já teria tido inúmeras oportunidades de vê-la em situações embaraçosas: tomando banho, trocando de roupa, usando a privada... No entanto, nessas horas ela nunca conseguiu senti-lo. Pelo menos não como ela estava acostumada a senti-lo em outras circunstâncias.

Das duas, uma: ou ele era cortês o bastante para não invadir sua privacidade, ou ele disfarçava sua presença para poder observa-la sem ser pressentido, o que fazia dele um pervertido.

Ideia que, percebeu ela, não a desagradava tanto quanto ela julgava apropriado.

Claro que existia a possibilidade de ele ser um mero fruto de sua imaginação fértil e carente. Neste caso, faria sentido que ele sumisse justamente quando ela não queria que ele a visse, porque sua própria mente cuidaria de bani-lo.

Em meio as suas reflexões, Kyoko admitiu finalmente que _queria_ que ele fosse real. Ela desejava que houvesse um homem como aquele do retrato a espia-la e a deseja-la, ou então sendo cavalheiro o bastante para respeitar sua privacidade, mesmo sendo invisível. Assim, no vapor que começava a preencher o quarto de banho, ela continuou a se despir, mas desta vez o fez lentamente, deliberadamente, esforçando-se para não pensar que ela deveria parecer ridícula por tentar ser sexy quando era uma mulher tão pouco atraente.

Quando ficou nua, Kyoko estremeceu e entrou na banheira tentando se concentrar em sua fantasia e não no pesar que sentia por não identificar a presença de seu noivo imaginário. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro satisfeito que soou quase pecaminoso quando mergulhou até os ombros na água quente e a fez recordar as avassaladoras e prazerosas sensações de sua fantasia prévia, quando fora capaz de sentir Kuon com impressionante nitidez.

* * *

Durante os séculos, ele flagrou as assustadiças governantas em diversos estágios de nudez (e apelando para os mais bizarros meios de evitar que ele visse seus corpos), mas para ele o corpo feminino adquiriu um significado diferente após sua morte. Quando se é um espírito, atormentado ou não, um corpo é um corpo: algo material, pertencente a um plano inalcançável, e notoriamente frágil e em constante perecimento, especialmente quando comparado a uma alma imortal.

Por fim, ele percebeu que simplesmente não se importava com um corpo. Vê-las nuas ou não, não havia diferença. Até Kyoko surgir em seu caminho.

Desde que a aceitou como sua noiva, o interesse por ela cresceu paulatinamente, ao ponto de Kuon precisar se controlar para respeitar sua privacidade. Ele ansiava por um contato íntimo que a nudez proporcionaria naturalmente, portanto, não era por cortesia, menos ainda por desinteresse que ele se mantinha distante de Kyoko enquanto ela tomava banho. Ao contrário, naquele momento poucas coisas o fariam mais feliz.

E mais miserável ao mesmo tempo.

Na verdade, o que impedia Kuon de segui-la no banho ou de permanecer no quarto enquanto ela trocava de roupa era seu senso de autoproteção, afinal, por que ele haveria de querer se torturar vendo-a, quando ele não poderia toca-la?

Melhor não.

Ele se enveredava mais uma vez pela alameda da autocomiseração, quando ouviu o primeiro suspiro. Ótimo, ele testemunharia em primeira mão toda a satisfação que ela sentia por um conforto que somente ele não poderia prover.

Momentos depois, mais alguns suspiros, seguidos de um gemido que o fez franzir a testa.

_{Não... isso não pode estar acontecendo!}_.

Nenhuma governanta havia feito _aquilo_ em seus domínios. Primeiro, porque nenhuma ficou tempo suficiente para _aquilo_ se tornar uma necessidade; segundo, porque elas sempre tiveram medo demais para pensar _naquilo_.

Kuon estava perplexo, mas não pelo ineditismo da situação: o que o estarrecia era descobrir a que nível de crueldade aquela maldição era capaz de chegar.

Por fim, um choramingo o fez ter certeza de que a vida havia encontrado uma nova maneira de atormenta-lo na morte. Fazia séculos que ele não ouvia aquele som, mas Kuon foi capaz de reconhece-lo imediatamente.

_{Mulher cruel! Eu posso ouvi-la, sabia?}_

Gritar toda a sua frustração e tapar os ouvidos não adiantaria e Kuon o sabia bem. Afinal, ele estava novamente conectado ao castelo, o que o tornava onisciente de tudo que acontecia ali dentro. No entanto, isso não o impediu de tentar impedir que os adoráveis sons penetrassem sua mente.

Ela estava se tocando, disso ele tinha certeza. Não havia ninguém mais no castelo, porque desta vez ele sentiria um invasor. Logo, sua Kyoko estava decididamente se dando prazer, algo que ela não fez desde que chegou a Hizuri II, outra certeza que ele tinha.

'Por que agora?', era a pergunta que o atormentava. Em seu raciocínio depressivo, ela estava finalmente à vontade porque ele a havia deixado em paz e relaxada pelos confortos trazidos com a reforma para a qual ele não só não contribuiu, como passou séculos evitando que ocorresse.

Até ela gemer a única palavra que ele não esperava ouvir de seus lábios.

"Kuon..."

* * *

Ela estava inquieta e pensar nele só aumentava sua inquietação. Ela se sentia poderosa e sexy imaginando-o ali, escondido a observa-la, e lembrar-se da fantasia rudemente interrompida só piorava as coisas. Então, antes que pudesse controlar os próprios desejos, ela recorreu à autossatisfação.

Kyoko não tinha um bom relacionamento com o próprio corpo, mas às vezes a carência e o estresse se tornavam insuportáveis e ela se sentia compelida a extravasar. Naquele momento, ela tentava dar vazão ao desejo acumulado pelo noivo imaginário que ela não mais sentia, o que a entristecia e a fazia oscilar entre o desejo e a tristeza, dificultando a tarefa de extrair prazer de uma atividade solitária.

Então, ela fechou os olhos e se lembrou de sua bela imagem. Aquilo definitivamente ajudou. Quando ela se lembrou do contorno impressionante de seu corpo, uma fisgada de prazer a fez gemer o nome dele.

No segundo seguinte, lá estava ele, sua presença imponente a preencher todo o espaço vazio do quarto de banho.

* * *

Ele não podia crer no que estava vendo, embora seus olhos apenas confirmassem sua suposição.

Ele era um homem amaldiçoado, não era? Condenado a permanecer naquele castelo que nunca deixaria de ser um palácio por toda a eternidade, a menos que... ele não sabia o que. Então, porque ele se sentia como um filho da puta sortudo naquele momento?

Ela estava tão linda. Tão perfeita em seu pudor de cobrir os seios com um braço enquanto a outra mão permanecia em seu sexo, escondendo-o de seus olhos vorazes e estimulando-os (sexo e olhos) ao mesmo tempo.

Ela decididamente sabia que ele estava ali.

_{Por que você está se escondendo de mim? Não foi você que me chamou aqui?} _

Ela gemeu mais uma vez, mas desta vez de frustração. Ele se aproximou e se abaixou ao lado dela.

_{Há muito pouco que você pode fazer com as pernas fechadas desse jeito}_

Ela sentiu o sussurro dele e estremeceu.

_{Não se contenha porque eu estou aqui. Minha intenção é ajudar, Milady}_

Ela pareceu entender, porque afastou os joelhos um pouco mais e ampliou o movimento da mão com a qual se tocava. Encorajado pelo que interpretou ser um gesto de aceitação, ele apoiou a mão sobre a dela, sorrindo quando percebeu que conseguia provocar ondulações na água.

_{Você está pensando em mim, Kyoko?}_

"Ngh"

_{Pensando no que fizemos mais cedo?}_

"Ah!"

_{Diga meu nome outra vez, Milady}_

"Kuon!"

Ela não precisou ouvir o comando para atendê-lo. Em sua mente, só havia uma pessoa.

* * *

Ela estava se sentindo tonta e febril. Kyoko teria se preocupado, se não soubesse que aquilo se devia à excitação que sentia, e não a alguma doença.

Ele estava realmente ali, a diferença entre o antes e o depois de sua presença tão gritante quanto se ela pudesse vê-lo e ouvi-lo.

Ela já não conseguia mais se conter. Em um momento, ela se agarrava à modéstia; em outro, ela estava gloriosamente exposta, uma perna balançando para fora da banheira, a outra perna tão afastada quanto possível e as mãos apertando as bordas da banheira como se a vida dela dependesse disso.

As mãos.

_As mãos_.

Espera um segundo.

Ela captava lances confusos de tudo, sua mente e corpo em frenesi, mas algumas coisas se tornaram distinguíveis de tão inusitadas: primeiro, havia algo similar a uma respiração ofegante em sua orelha esquerda, sem dúvida vinda de Kuon, agora atrás dela. Segundo, ela não estava mais se tocando, mas algo estava. Ou melhor, _alguém_ fazia a água ondular da maneira certa e no lugar certo para-

Ela gozou gritando o nome dele, os espasmos tão fortes que seu corpo se debateu na água e a fez espirrar no chão. Pela reverberação às suas costas, como se fosse o rosnado baixo de uma fera, era como se ele tivesse gozado também.

Kyoko não sabia que Kuon, de fato, havia sentido _algo_. A conexão entre eles não só fora restabelecida, como também se fortaleceu graças ao fato de que ela finalmente acreditava na existência dele. Afinal, a prova incontestável ainda lhe percorria o corpo.

Nem mesmo ela conseguiria encontrar uma explicação racional para aquele orgasmo. Portanto, Kyoko finalmente aceitou que o fantasma de Hizuri II era tão real quanto a câimbra que ela começava a sentir na perna ainda pendurada na borda da banheira.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Algo havia mudado drasticamente, ele podia sentir. Desde o estranho enlevo que acompanhou o primeiro orgasmo dela, Kuon soube que não estava mais sozinho. A cada êxtase que se seguiu nos dias seguintes, ele percebeu que era como se a alma dela se desprendesse do corpo por um segundo, no qual ambos compartilhavam o mesmo plano imaterial e podiam verdadeiramente se tocar.

Kyoko, por sua vez, também não era mais a mesma. Aproveitando que a restauração em andamento não a permitiria fazer muita coisa, ela criou coragem para enfrentar a sessão de ocultismo da biblioteca local e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que a área destinada ao tema era a maior de todas.

Kuon a observou imergir nos livros sobre espíritos com o afinco que a caracterizava, mesmo que os dois soubessem que aquilo que acontecia entre eles não tinha precedentes. Logo, nenhum livro revelaria como proceder na situação em que os dois estavam.

"Bem, ao que parece você está preso"

_{Sim}_

"Todos os livros dizem mais ou menos a mesma coisa: um espírito só não faz a passagem quando ele se prende a algo. Pode ser uma pessoa ou linhagem, um objeto ou uma ideia"

_{Faz sentido. Eu consigo me prender ao castelo e a você}_

"Você sabe por que permanece aqui? Digo, aí?"

_{Não}_

"Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajuda-lo?"

_{Sim}_

"Você sabe o que?"

_{Não}_

"A lenda fala de uma maldição que será quebrada com o retorno da noiva prometida. Bem, ou essa noiva não sou eu, ou eu estou fazendo alguma coisa errada"

Até então, a ideia de Kyoko para que eles pudessem conversar estava funcionando bem: um toque para "sim", dois toques para "não" e três toques para "talvez". Tudo o mais que Kuon queria dizer, fazia-o por meio de seus sentimentos e intenções.

Longe de se contrariar com tal estratégia de comunicação, Kyoko finalmente se sentia em perfeita sintonia com alguém e livre da ansiedade que costumava acompanha-la durante a interação com outras pessoas. Sendo alguém ávido por agradar, ela sempre sofreu as agruras de tentar decifrar o enigma ambulante que são as pessoas, principalmente quando se tratava de discernir onde estava a verdade no que elas diziam e faziam.

Por outro lado, com Kuon era tudo muito simples: ela sabia quando ele estava feliz, irritado, decepcionado, confuso, amargurado e excitado. Não havia dissimulações ou falsas intenções a considerar. Ou seja, Kuon era mais real do que Sho e Hikaru jamais foram.

Kyoko sabia que ele se aborrecia com os restauradores, que ele ria das travessuras de Bo, que ele adorava provoca-la e vê-la ruborizar e que ele ansiava pelo fim do expediente, quando os dois afundariam na banheira.

"Eu sou mesmo uma pessoa horrível!"

Os pensamentos dela a levavam novamente para aquele lugar, onde ela se indagava se queria que ele se libertasse. Se ele fosse embora, ela ficaria completamente sozinha.

Kuon sabia bem o que a atormentava por causa do elo que os unia. Ela queria o bem dele e se esforçava diariamente para que ele conseguisse se libertar, disso ele tinha certeza, mas ela também ficava angustiada ao pensar que poderiam se separar, o que o enternecia.

Ele queria que houvesse uma forma de dizer a ela de quantas maneiras ela o havia transformado. Ela havia voltado para ele, isto era tudo que importava. Nem mesmo quebrar a maldição era uma prioridade diante da chance de estar com ela. Aliás, também o atormentava a ideia de que eles iriam se separar caso ele se desprendesse daquele plano intermediário. Mesmo se conseguisse reencarnar imediatamente, eles teriam vinte e oito anos de diferença em idade.

Por outro lado, Kuon sabia que havia toda uma vida que ele jamais poderia proporcionar a ela. Filhos, para começar. Pensando assim, não seria melhor se ele fosse embora de uma vez, antes que ela se apegasse ainda mais a ele?

**Semanas depois**

A restauração entrava em sua etapa final, o que frustrava Kyoko. Os dias em que ela poderia passar horas na biblioteca da cidade ou pesquisando em seu quarto com Kuon estavam no fim, e a sensação que ela tinha era a de que ela nada mais fez além de andar em círculos.

Foi quando ela recebeu a visita de Sawara e o segundo presente inesperado.

"Senhorita, bom dia! Eu tenho uma coisa para você!"

Ela estremeceu involuntariamente e ruborizou. Da outra vez que ele disse isso, ela começou um relacionamento platônico que rapidamente evoluiu para um romance tórrido com um fantasma.

_{Guarde esses pensamentos para mais tarde, Milady, para que eu possa fazer bom uso deles}_

Estava difícil interagir com quem quer que fosse. Kuon havia adotado o hábito de provoca-la de todas as maneiras sensuais que ele conseguia divisar sempre que ela parava de trabalhar para dar atenção a alguém. A única exceção que ele fazia era quando ela falava com Bo, que parecia tê-la finalmente perdoado pelo episódio da bebedeira.

Não era por maldade que Kuon deixava Kyoko em situações embaraçosas: era porque ele adorava quando ela lhe sussurrava repreensões.

"Pare com isso, Kuon!"

"Hm? A senhorita disse alguma coisa?"

"Não! Nada! O que o senhor dizia?"

"Ah, sim!"

Sawara estendeu para Kyoko uma pequena caixa de madeira e levantou a tampa. Seu conteúdo fez Kuon dar um passo involuntário para trás.

"Uau, é linda!"

_{E traz péssimas lembranças}_

"Sim, e pertenceu a Kyoko Mogami! Dizem que esta pedra é mágica..."

Primeiro, ela ficou intrigada. Era a segunda vez que Sawara dava a ela algo que pertenceu à finada Kyoko, mas desta vez não se tratava de uma réplica. Depois, ela quase revelou quão aflorada estava a sua tendência para acreditar em magia, cortesia de Kuon.

"Então eu não posso aceita-la, senhor. Aliás, eu jamais aceitaria um presente como esse de um homem que não fosse meu pai ou meu marido"

_{Sábia decisão}_

"Ora, mas eu não a estou dando a você! Não, eu não poderia! É apenas um... empréstimo!"

_{Isso está me parecendo armação do Druida}_

"Empréstimo? Para que?"

"Bem, isso eu não sei. Eu só sei que consta nas especificações que você deve receber esta pedra"

"Que especificações?"

_{As especificações do Druida para me tirar daqui}_

"As especificações que foram passadas de curador para curador ao longo das gerações! As propriedades Mogami, Takarada e Hizuri II ficaram sem herdeiros, portanto existe um manual que determina como cada propriedade deve ser administrada. No caso de Hizuri II, as regras são claras: uma única governanta por vez, jovem e solteira"

"O que é este palácio? O seu covil do amor particular?"

Era a primeira vez que Kyoko percebia quão suspeitos eram os pré-requisitos do trabalho que ela exercia.

_{Não se irrite, minha adorável dama. Você é a única para mim!}_

"Hm? Você disse algo, senhorita?"

"Apenas pensei alto, senhor. Desculpe a interrupção. Prossiga, por favor"

"Oh, sim. Bem, nenhum curador nunca passou desta fase de seleção das governantas, então imagine o meu orgulho por ter sido o único a entregar o retrato do Mestre conforme especificado!"

"Espera... espera um pouco. O senhor está me dizendo que alguém determinou que aquele quadro fosse entregue para mim?"

_{Alguém, não: o Druida}_

"Precisamente. Da mesma forma que foi determinado que esta pedra deveria chegar até você"

"Determinado por quem?"

_{Eu realmente acho que deveríamos usar um tabuleiro Ouija. Estou cansado de me repetir}_

"Hm... eu nunca soube. Veja bem, tudo foi posto em um documento legal, assinado pelo soberano à época. Nenhum registro foi feito sobre quem fez o que, e como o próprio soberano assinou, eu nunca fiz perguntas. Ordem real não se discute, minha cara"

"Entendo... e o que exatamente diz esse documento?"

"Hm, acho que não há mal em lhe contar. Primeiro, há as especificações para o perfil das governantas"

"Ridículo, a propósito" Ela finalmente compreendia onde ela havia se metido. Sawara apenas sorriu sem jeito e continuou a falar.

"Depois, há a determinação para entregar a réplica do retrato e a pedra para a governanta após cumpridas certas etapas"

"O que é isso? Uma gincana de escola?"

Enquanto Kyoko se aborrecia por não ter feito aquelas indagações antes, Kuon se intrigava com as novas informações. Quisera ele ter sabido há mais tempo que o Druida havia feito mais do que simplesmente dizer algumas palavras em seu castelo antes de desaparecer.

(Kuon nunca se esqueceria daquele dia. O luto do Druida era tão visível que o homem parecia ter envelhecido vinte anos em poucos dias. Pudera, ele havia perdido três entes queridos em um curto intervalo de tempo.

_"Kuon, eu sei que você pode me ouvir. Eu tomei precauções para garantir que você tenha uma segunda chance com sua noiva. Não estrague tudo, meu jovem. Quando ela retornar, você terá sua libertação e tudo ficará bem, eu prometo. Tudo que está errado será consertado"_)

Kuon retornou ao momento presente para ver Sawara rir da comparação de Kyoko.

"Sim, eu também pensei isso quando assumi como curador deste castelo! Eu só não imaginei que seria tão divertido observa-la cumprir cada uma das exigências, e ainda ter o mesmo nome da noiva prometida!"

"Que bom que um de nós está se divertindo!" O curador não ouviu o murmúrio sarcástico de Kyoko. "E agora, o que mais eu tenho que fazer?"

"Como assim?"

"Qual outra etapa eu preciso cumprir para ganhar o próximo prêmio?"

"Ora, mas não são prêmios!"

"Não são?"

"Não! São pistas!"

_{Pistas?}_

Kyoko começava a achar que ela estava no meio de uma brincadeira de mau gosto arquitetada por uma pessoa mentalmente perturbada e com muito tempo sobrando.

"Pistas para que?"

"Eu não sei, mas por favor me prometa que vai me dizer quando descobrir!"

Ele parecia tão empolgado com a situação que era quase engraçado. Sem mencionar que a confiança que ele depositava na capacidade dela em solucionar aquele mistério era perturbadora.

"Okay, então eu tenho um retrato e uma pedra. E o que mais?"

"Mais nada"

"Como assim, mais nada?"

"Não há mais pistas. Ou, como a senhorita disse, os 'prêmios' acabaram"

"Sem mais etapas a cumprir? Nada?"

"Nada. As especificações se encerram nesta pedra"

Kyoko se perdeu em pensamentos por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre como tudo parecia suspeito. Alguém havia previsto que ela iria se candidatar a governanta naquele palácio. Alguém queria que ela recebesse o retrato de Kuon e aquela pedra, ambos pertencentes a Kyoko Mogami. Para que? E por que ela?

De todas as dúvidas que ela tinha, ao menos para uma o curador tinha a resposta.

"Quais foram as etapas que eu cumpri, Senhor Sawara?"

"Errrr... bem, a senhorita ficou!"

* * *

Ela estava de péssimo humor e ele não estava muito melhor.

Kyoko já havia experimentado mergulhar com a pedra na banheira, mas nenhuma voz mística lhe disse o que fazer. Ela já a havia aproximado do fogo na lareira, mas nenhuma inscrição antiga surgiu. Quando todas as referências famosas sobre o que fazer com um item supostamente mágico acabaram, ela se resignou a carregar a pedra consigo. Talvez isso fizesse alguma diferença, afinal, ela era supostamente especial e a pedra era a última "pista".

Kuon era de opinião semelhante à dela: se o Druida os havia trazido até ali, era porque havia algo que somente ela poderia fazer por ele, e usando apenas o retrato e aquele item mágico.

Foi com tais pensamentos em mente que Kyoko colocou a pedra em um pequeno saco de veludo que pendurou no pescoço a fim de mantê-la protegida. Ela não sabia o motivo, mas pressentia que precisava manter Corn junto de seu coração. Uma boa coisa que Kyoko confiasse em seus instintos, porque a razão ficou clara dias depois.

* * *

**Fim da restauração**

Hizuri II estava uma beleza, de fato. Kyoko quase podia sentir como se o palácio fosse recém-construído, sua imponência combinando perfeitamente com a imagem que ela tinha de Kuon. Ele, por sua vez, observava orgulhoso como ela absorvia cada pedaço daquela construção, fascinada com quão primoroso era cada detalhe.

O calendário previa o início das visitações para o fim do mês, o que deixava Kyoko com quase três semanas para liderar a equipe que traria todos os objetos de Hizuri II que foram recolhidos e armazenados. O palácio voltaria a ter uma aparência tão próxima à original quanto possível.

Todos os itens possuíam valor histórico, mas alguns eram mais valiosos e, portanto, no dia seguinte uma equipe especializada em segurança faria por Hizuri II o que havia sido feito por Hizuri I, Takarada e Mogami: um forte esquema de câmeras e sensores garantiria que nada seria roubado, furtado ou danificado.

Kyoko mal podia crer que este dia havia finalmente chegado. A conclusão de seu trabalho. Lógico que ela permaneceria em Hizuri II como governanta, mas o propósito oficial de seu contrato fora cumprido. Como boa workaholic que era, a satisfação por um trabalho bem feito a extasiava.

Por outro lado, sua missão extraoficial continuava sem solução: libertar Kuon. Ela não se sentia mais próxima disso do que estava quando pisou em Hizuri II pela primeira vez, e isto porque para Kyoko, assim como para Kuon, os problemas precisavam de mais do que uma dose extra de paciência para serem resolvidos. Portanto, nenhum dos dois cogitou a possibilidade de não haver instrução para o uso do quadro ou da pedra porque nenhuma instrução era necessária: bastava que um dos funcionários trabalhando na restauração pensasse que a réplica era o original, para se sentir inclinado a rouba-la e desencadear os eventos necessários para mudar para sempre muitas vidas.

Todos os dias ele via o quadro ali, a incitar o pior dentro dele. A cobiça disfarçada de oportunidade justificava todo o planejamento que ele fez para obter a vida luxuosa da qual ele se considerava digno e injustamente privado. Somente uma mulher no castelo e nada mais a guarnece-lo. Hizuri II era uma construção vulnerável, com vários pontos de entrada e nenhuma vigilância.

Tão fácil, tão acessível. Uma vida inteira de sonhos ao alcance de suas mãos. E ninguém saberia que fora ele. Seria apenas questão de entrar, pegar o quadro e sair. Vende-lo para um contato no mercado negro e ficar rico. Sumir no mundo, deixar a vida simplória de assalariado para trás.

Não havia mais poltergeist a afugentar os invasores. Aliás, Kuon sequer conseguia senti-los. E não era segredo para ninguém que o forte esquema de segurança só seria armado no dia seguinte.

O ladrão não contou com a possibilidade de que Kyoko o escutaria. Certamente, antes de aborda-lo ela havia chamado a polícia, a julgar pelo celular ainda na mão dela. Igualmente, ele não contava que ela tentaria impedi-lo de levar o quadro consigo, menos ainda que ela se jogaria sobre ele para tentar detê-lo.

A arma fora apenas uma precaução. Ele realmente não pretendia usa-la naquela noite, mas a governanta louca não parava de gritar que ele não levaria Kuon embora e de tentar recuperar o quadro que ele mantinha sob um braço. Um quadro inesperadamente leve, mas que não o fez duvidar de sua autenticidade.

Ele só descobriria no dia seguinte, quando fosse preso pela polícia, que ele havia atirado na governanta de Hizuri II e ficaria vários anos na cadeia por causa de uma réplica barata.

* * *

O tempo todo ela sentiu o pavor, o dela e o dele. Ele tentou impedi-la, ela sabia disso. Kuon nunca se sentiu mais desesperado na vida, desespero que corria pelas veias dela. Contudo, ao invés de demove-la da ideia insensata de tentar impedir o ladrão, tal sentimento apenas se confundiu com o medo que ela já estava sentindo de ficar sem Kuon.

Ela temia que ele estivesse preso ao quadro. O quadro era importante, porque foi depois dele que Kyoko começou a sentir Kuon. O quadro era uma das duas pistas que ela tinha. Então, se aquele ladrão levasse o quadro embora, ela ficaria sem Kuon.

Ela não podia permitir.

O tempo todo Kuon amaldiçoava o fato de não poder protege-la. Como seria fácil, se ele ainda tivesse seu corpo. Ele daria cabo daquele ladrãozinho com os dois braços amarrados às costas! Mas não, não seria fácil assim. Ele não conseguia sequer impedi-la de se colocar em risco, e tudo para proteger um maldito retrato sem importância.

Ao menos ela havia reportado um invasor para alguém antes de abordar o malfeitor e exigir que ele devolvesse o quadro.

Presenciar, impotente, o embate físico dos dois foi tão angustiante quanto descobrir que ela havia morrido daquela vez. Era como se tudo se repetisse diante de seus olhos, mas agora havia o estrondo do disparo e o sangue vertendo de seu peito.

_{Não não não. Kyoko, não, por favor!}_

Ela estava no chão, a mão ensanguentada cobrindo a ferida, os olhos assustados e desfocados buscando o vazio, até pousarem nele e ela sorrir.

"Kuon? Eu posso... vê-lo!"

"Não, Kyoko. Por favor, não venha para cá!"

"Por que... não?"

"Por favor, você tem uma vida para viver!"

Ela quase não conseguia mais falar. A dor no peito diminuía na mesma medida em que a sonolência aumentava. Contudo, ela conseguiu sentir a mão de Kuon sobre a sua, e abaixo dela...

"Oh não..."

A pedra havia se partido, o que trouxe algum alívio para Kuon. Talvez o dano em Kyoko não tivesse sido tão grave, se ele foi amortecido pela pedra. Por outro lado, havia todo aquele sangue...

"Kyoko, por favor, não durma!" Havia tanto que ele queria dizer a ela, e tão pouco tempo! Algo estava acontecendo com ele, como se uma força invisível o puxasse, mas ele lutava contra ela. Dane-se a maldição, dane-se se ele tivesse que ficar preso pela eternidade naquele lugar. Com a mão dele sobre a mão ensanguentada de Kyoko, Kuon prometeu que trocaria sua libertação por mais alguns segundos ao lado dela.

Só alguns segundos a mantendo acordada até a ajuda chegar, e ele passaria toda a eternidade naquele lugar sem reclamações ou arrependimentos.

Kyoko ouvia sirenes ao fundo, mas ela não se importava. Ela podia ver o rosto de Kuon, mas não era como o do retrato. Ele parecia pesaroso, atormentado. Algo o preocupava. Ela queria dizer a ele que estava tudo bem, que ela não se importava de morrer, mas ela já não conseguia mais falar. Ela o ouvia repetir "não durma!", mas o sono era quase insuportável.

Ele estava tentando cuidar dela, o que a fez sorrir. Então, com a mão ensanguentada sobre Corn, ela prometeu que faria tudo que pudesse para libertar Kuon, mesmo se ela se tornasse um espírito como ele. Aliás, ela tentava se fixar nele e na ideia de ajuda-lo, ainda que isso pudesse amaldiçoa-la a vagar eternamente.

Ela só pensava em ajuda-lo. Ele só pensava que ela merecia uma vida plena e feliz.

Naquele momento, Kyoko perdeu a consciência. A última coisa que ela viu foi a expressão dolorosa de Kuon enquanto se esvaía no ar.

* * *

O corpo dela doía, especialmente a cabeça. Ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Sentindo os arredores e lembrando-se dos seus últimos momentos conscientes, Kyoko percebeu que deveria estar em um hospital. Ela havia sobrevivido ao tiro no peito, afinal.

Ela não sabia se sobreviveria à perda de Kuon, o que a fez chorar silenciosamente.

Após alguns momentos, ela percebeu que permanecia sem conseguir abrir os olhos. Havia uma claridade incômoda no ambiente que mantinha suas pálpebras cerradas. Por outro lado, ela conseguiu mover as mãos, o que a fez tentar tocar o ferimento no peito, que magicamente não doía. Tateando-se, ela se surpreendeu ao se sentir estranha, como se...

A porta do aposento sendo abruptamente aberta a fez abrir os olhos em sobressalto e piscar várias vezes até se adaptar à luz.

"Mestre Kuon, eu lhe imploro! Lady Kyoko está-"

"...Viva!"

Não, não podia ser. Aquele lugar não era um hospital. As pessoas que invadiam seu quarto e a olhavam estupefatos não usavam as roupas de sua época.

Acima de tudo, o corpo que ela tateava debilmente não era o dela e o homem que a observava com um misto de alívio e cautela no rosto não parecia nem um pouco morto.

Naquele momento, Kuon pensou que Kyoko o olhava como se estivesse vendo um fantasma, o que era irônico de uma maneira que ele desconhecia.

A última coisa que Kyoko pensou antes de desmaiar foi que ela não deu à lenda a devida interpretação: a noiva precisava retornar.

A noiva havia retornado, de fato.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Se Kuon ainda estivesse vivendo na linha do tempo original, naquele exato momento ele estaria ao lado de Kyoko, velando por ela. Dentro de algumas horas ele descobriria o diário sobre a escrivaninha e a caixa sob a cama contendo as cartas que ele supostamente lhe escreveu, bem como perceberia o significado das pequenas calosidades que ela tinha na mão direita.

No entanto, Kuon não estava mais vivendo na linha do tempo original. Ninguém mais estava, a propósito.

Um pandemônio se instaurou no Solar Mogami assim que Kyoko desmaiou. Todos os presentes – inclusive ele – se desesperaram com a possibilidade de que ela tivesse morrido (de novo). Todos – inclusive ele – correram para conferir se ela respirava, se o coração dela batia, se conseguiam sentir seu pulso.

A cena tinha um quê de hilariedade: cinco pessoas procuravam, simultaneamente, algum sinal de vida em uma pálida e inconsciente jovem enquanto disputavam espaço e se debruçavam sobre ela. Dois tateavam os punhos, Kuon tateava o pescoço, uma garota apoiava a cabeça no peito dela e uma senhora mantinha um dedo sob seu nariz. O silêncio ansioso era quase sufocante, até que todos pareceram ter captado o sinal vital ao mesmo tempo. Forte, claro e estável, a dissipar toda a tensão como o sol penetrando a bruma.

Então, o choro irrompeu.

As mulheres se abraçavam e repetiam que era um milagre, que o santo disso e a santa daquilo havia escutado suas preces. Kuon não era um homem devoto, mas naquele momento ele caiu de joelhos e agradeceu aos céus ao sentir o alívio inunda-lo.

Kyoko estava viva. Um pecado a menos para atormenta-lo.

Kuon foi incitado a aguardar o despertar de Kyoko no hall do Solar. Tal sugestão o contrariou, mas considerando que nenhum dos residentes o olhava com simpatia, ele achou mais prudente aquiescer. Afinal, aquele dia era auspicioso demais para ser maculado por desarmonias tolas.

Ele queria caminhar de um lado para o outro a fim de aliviar a tensão que sentia, mas a perda de sangue e a viagem apressada até ali o deixaram cansado e zonzo. Seus companheiros já haviam se aproximado dele para sugerir que ele verificasse se o ferimento em seu ombro estava cicatrizando corretamente, mas ele dispensou todos com um mero gesto de cabeça.

Sua teimosia era notória. Sem mencionar que ele se orgulhava por nunca ter adoecido na vida.

Ele mal podia acreditar que Kyoko estava viva. Assim que ele praticamente invadiu o Solar a procura dela, percebeu em toda parte os sinais de que alguém estava sendo velado: os espelhos cobertos por panos pretos, sons próximos e distantes de pranto, o cheiro de incenso permeando o ambiente. A governanta que o recepcionou mal conseguia falar, tamanho o seu pesar. A sobrinha da governanta e camareira de Kyoko soluçava abraçada ao tio, cozinheiro do lugar. O homem deixou claro, em um olhar mortal, que ele responsabilizava Kuon pela tragédia.

Raios, ele mesmo se responsabilizava.

Quando Kyoko deixou o seu castelo, Kuon acreditou estar diante de mais um simples aborrecimento. Uma situação irritante e desgastante, mas passageira. Ok, Kyoko estava brava com ele ao ponto de partir no meio da noite e jurar jamais retornar a Hizuri II, menos ainda se casar com ele, mas para Kuon ela estava apenas dando vazão à contrariedade do momento. Como uma criança dando chilique, ela precisava apenas de um pouco de tempo para perceber que o acordo entre eles era vantajoso demais para ser quebrado por causa das artimanhas de uma prima invejosa.

Até então, nenhum dano permanente havia ocorrido. No entanto, a situação mudou drasticamente com o retorno de Kimiko e sua confissão de assassinato. Nem mesmo ela era tola o suficiente para blefar com algo que poderia leva-la à forca. Dali em diante, toda a avaliação de Kuon acerca da gravidade da situação e da sua responsabilidade pelos eventos adquiriu novas cores. O sentimento de culpa o tomou por completo, ao ponto de ele começar a se considerar o verdadeiro assassino de Kyoko.

Dali em diante, sua espúria desculpa para haver confundido as duas primas soou ridícula aos seus próprios ouvidos. Inferno, ela havia enviado um retrato para ele. Ela permaneceu morando no mesmo lugar, a horas de viagem, e nem mesmo quando ela ficou órfã ele foi visita-la. Ela escreveu para ele regularmente durante os últimos dois anos, então ele teria plenas condições de perceber que a jovem frívola que se apresentou diante dele não era Kyoko.

Ou seja, ela fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance para permitir que ele a conhecesse. Se ele a confundiu com outra mulher, certamente a culpa não era dela ou de Kimiko: _ele_ deveria ser capaz de reconhece-la em qualquer lugar, sob qualquer circunstância, porque oportunidades para descobrir quem ela era não faltaram.

Ele só precisava querer. Na fatídica noite do noivado, Kuon deixou claro para a Corte que nem sequer sabia que aparência Kyoko tinha. Sua verdadeira noiva foi confundida publicamente por alguém que supostamente a estimava. Ora, se não havia interesse real da parte dele, por que ela aceitaria aquele casamento? Certamente Kyoko poderia escolher o solteiro que quisesse, e o sortudo levaria para casa a donzela mais rica da região. Se ela iria se casar com um homem que só a queria pelo dinheiro, que fosse ao menos por um que não a fizesse sofrer tamanha humilhação pública.

Kuon não conhecia uma única jovem da Corte que não apreciasse os mimos que a fariam se sentir especial, única, e ele a privara exatamente deste sentimento quando mostrou a dezenas de membros da Corte que ele nem sequer conseguia distingui-la de sua odiosa prima. Ser minimamente especial para seu futuro marido era a única coisa que o dinheiro dela não poderia comprar e também a única coisa que ele poderia oferecer a ela, mas ele fora tolo o bastante para lhe negar tão simples satisfação.

Mas inferno, ela estava viva! Talvez Kyoko o odiasse, talvez ela o desprezasse, mas ela estava viva. Então, ele ainda tinha a chance de consertar a burrada que ele tinha feito.

Kuon retornou de seus devaneios para secar o suor de sua testa. Ele sentia um calor estranho que o deixava sonolento. Ao seu redor, alguns o olhavam com preocupação. Outros tentavam não ser ouvidos enquanto cochichavam sobre o que parecia ser a ressureição da herdeira Mogami.

Ele se levantou com uma dificuldade que tentou não demonstrar e chamou dois homens de confiança para averiguarem o local da queda. Não que ele acreditasse naquela bobagem de ressurreição. Ao contrário, Kuon só queria encontrar a prova racional que justificasse como Kyoko saíra ilesa de uma queda de 10 metros de altura.

A noite se anunciava quando ela despertou de novo. Desta vez, foi fácil abrir os olhos.

Aceitar a realidade ao seu redor não foi tão fácil assim.

Kyoko sabia onde estava porque ela visitara aquele lugar no futuro. Solar Mogami, palco da tragédia que vitimou Kyoko Mogami. O original do retrato de Kuon foi a primeira coisa que ela identificou quando abriu os olhos. A segunda coisa foi uma mulher de meia-idade que recolhia panos pretos espalhados pelo aposento com uma fúria assassina, enquanto murmurava frases como "minha menina está viva" e "minha menina não vai morrer antes de mim!" com a impetuosidade de quem desafia a própria Morte.

Antes de se tornar a governanta do Solar Mogami, Okami foi ama de leite e babá de Kyoko. Em outras palavras, a mãe dela. De fato, a única mãe que Kyoko Mogami conheceu.

Assim que a viu desperta, a boa mulher chorou e tocou a sineta do quarto para avisar o marido, na cozinha, de que a jovem dama precisava se alimentar.

Kyoko nunca se sentira tão faminta ou sedenta, o que se somava à sua perplexidade para deixa-la ainda mais pálida. Até então, ela tentava se convencer de que nada daquilo estava acontecendo realmente. Uma missão impossível, considerando que o corpo que ela habitava dava sinais constantes de que ela não estava sonhando.

Ela foi assolada por sentimentos conflitantes, mas o medo sobressaía. Na verdade, ela ainda estava em choque. Kyoko não se mexeu quando a mulher a despiu e a limpou com um pano úmido que tinha cheiro de lavanda, murmurando que removeria qualquer indício de morte ou não se chamava Okami. Logo uma jovem igualmente simpática e chorosa surgiu trazendo uma bandeja que quase derrubou ao ver que Kyoko estava acordada e olhando assustada para o próprio reflexo no espelho a um canto do quarto.

"Manaka, não perca tempo aí! Pegue uma túnica para nossa dama, temos que vesti-la depressa para que ela possa comer."

O tempo todo, Kyoko revezava olhares para o espelho, para o próprio corpo e para as duas mulheres que a manuseavam como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano. As duas não pareciam se importar e apenas sorriam para ela. Às vezes, elas fungavam e secavam uma lágrima, mas logo sorriam novamente. Quando terminaram de vesti-la, Okami disse que nunca mais queria ver sua jovem dama em uma mortalha, como se repreendesse Kyoko pela travessura de ter morrido. Depois, ela pegou a bandeja e começou a alimenta-la.

Todo o tempo Kyoko agiu mecanicamente. Seus movimentos eram lentos e sua expressão denotava quão desorientada ela estava, mas nem Okami nem Manaka quiseram perguntar o que havia de errado. As duas estavam curiosas, mas o medo de quebrar o encanto que a havia trazido de volta era maior que qualquer outra coisa.

Depois de comer e beber, Kyoko fechou os olhos para fingir que dormia. A estratégia funcionou, porque segundos depois (e após nova verificação de que ela estava viva) as duas mulheres saíram do quarto para deixa-la descansar.

Sem perder tempo, Kyoko se levantou para testar suas novas pernas e se surpreendeu com quão diferente se tornou sua percepção de mundo agora que ela habitava outro corpo. Se ela precisasse descrever, suporia que era uma sensação semelhante ao que sente um bezerro recém-nascido tentando ficar de pé.

Mesmo que aquele corpo não fosse significativamente mais baixo, ela teve dificuldade para encontrar um novo ponto de equilíbrio porque suas dimensões físicas eram diferentes. Ela percebeu que estava em um corpo mais jovem, mais frágil, mais fraco. Seus pés eram menores, provavelmente um número ou dois, apesar de ela ter praticamente a mesma altura de antes.

Ou depois? Aquela situação estava deixando sua mente com nós!

Suas pernas e braços não possuíam a musculatura adquirida após anos de vigoroso trabalho braçal e idas e vindas a pé ou de bicicleta. Seus ombros estreitos testemunhavam que ela nunca havia pego peso na vida. Kyoko não saberia dizer se aquela pele pálida se devia à morte recente ou à falta de exposição ao sol, mas ela suspeitava fortemente que fosse o segundo caso.

Kyoko Mogami precisava urgentemente de vitamina D.

Nenhuma cicatriz de joelho ralado, corte ou queimadura que lhe sugerisse uma infância de peraltices. Um ventre plano de uma jovem que nunca recorreu à gordura e ao açúcar para afogar as mágoas. Os seios pequenos a fizeram suspirar resignada; parece que nem em outra vida ela saberia o que é preencher um sutiã.

Pensando bem, ainda não existiam sutiãs, então Kyoko deu de ombros.

Em suma, excetuando algumas estranhas cicatrizes em sua mão direita, ela se avaliou como uma adolescente rica e mimada que nunca soube o que era privação ou trabalho duro.

Novamente as pernas longas e sedosas eram o maior atrativo do corpo que ela habitava, só que naquele tempo ela não teria oportunidade para mostra-las. Os olhos eram praticamente os mesmos, e os cabelos longos e pretos a fizeram se lembrar de sua infância no Hotel Fuwa, de Sho e de sua tentativa de esquecer o passado mudando de cidade e de visual.

Vendo-se ao natural, Kyoko lamentou ter tingido os cabelos. Se ela voltasse a seu tempo, retornaria à cor natural.

"Se" ela voltasse. "Se" houvesse uma maneira. "Se" o corpo dela estivesse vivo. O choque do novo corpo e a curiosidade da inspeção foram distratores bem-vindos do que mais a afligia: como ela havia parado ali e o que seria dela dali para a frente. Ela tinha morrido e retornado? E quanto a Kuon?

Esforçando-se para refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos com um pouco mais de calma, Kyoko ficou surpresa por perceber que sentia apenas fraqueza. Se ela estava habitando o corpo de Kyoko Mogami após a queda, não deveria estar sentindo ao menos as dores da batida no solo? Não deveria ela ter quebrado algum osso?

Por outro lado, havia algum manual para explicar as regras do que acontece quando sua alma do futuro retoma o corpo que habitou no passado, depois que sua versão do passado morreu?

A única certeza que Kyoko tinha era que ela não estava sonhando. Nenhum sonho era tão vívido, ao ponto de incluir o estranhamento que a acometia e o visual pastoril que ela observava pela janela. Apenas grama, árvores e uma estrada de terra. Nenhum poste de iluminação, nenhuma torre de telefonia, nenhuma placa de trânsito ou semáforo.

Ela não tinha tempo a perder. Seja qual fosse a magia que a havia levado até lá, certamente tinha a ver com o seu adorável fantasma. Sim, era reconfortante ter um plano, por mais vago que fosse: localizar Kuon Hizuri e descobrir o que ele sabia sobre aquela misteriosa viagem no tempo.

Kyoko tinha a mão na maçaneta da porta quando ouviu o som de um baque, seguido pelo som de passos apressados e pedidos urgentes de socorro: o Mestre Kuon tinha acabado de perder os sentidos perto do quarto de Kyoko.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Mais cedo naquele dia.**

Na linha do tempo original, Kuon teria passado horas ao lado do corpo de Kyoko Mogami antes de se sentir mal. Pudera, ele estaria sentado, imobilizado pelo insuportável peso do remorso. Ele somente daria os primeiros sinais de que algo estava muito errado na viagem de volta a Hizuri II, aonde ele já chegaria carregado por seus homens. Dali para a morte seria questão de poucos dias.

No entanto, as alterações provocadas pelo retorno de Kyoko o fizeram assumir outras prioridades, que não incluíam velar o corpo de sua falecida noiva e repetir para si mesmo que ele era o seu assassino. A primeira delas foi enviar um mensageiro para o soberano a fim de que ele fosse informado sobre a sobrevivência de Kyoko Mogami. A segunda foi elaborar uma justificativa para tal façanha, considerando-se que nem ele, nem seus homens entenderam como ela conseguiu escapar praticamente ilesa.

"Não faz o menor sentido!"

"Faz, se ela conseguiu se segurar em algo enquanto caía"

"Mas Milorde, isso a deixaria com alguma marca nas mãos. Lady Kyoko sequer quebrou uma unha!"

Era óbvio, então Kuon se surpreendeu e se envergonhou por não haver pensado nisso. Aquela sensação física estranha que o acometia estava retardando seu raciocínio arguto.

"Ouçam com atenção: Lady Kyoko colidiu contra os parapeitos enquanto caía. Isso retardou sua queda e a deixou com hematomas em partes do corpo que ninguém verá além de mim. Sua queda final se deu em solo fofo. Os residentes do Solar são pessoas simples e destreinadas que falharam em identificar que ela estava apenas desacordada, e não morta. Fim. É isso que diremos a todos daqui pra frente, entenderam?"

Ele aguardou a confirmação solene dos homens antes de retornar para o interior do Solar. Seu primeiro impulso foi procurar Kyoko, mas a governanta de rosto outrora gentil parecia possuída pelo demônio quando o proibiu de vê-la.

Kuon quis argumentar, mas ele se sentia fraco e cansado, como se tivesse passado o dia todo treinando combate com seu pai e seu primo Rick. Seu ombro estava latejando terrivelmente, o que o fez finalmente decidir verificar o ferimento.

Antes, porém, ele percorreu todos os andares do Solar, desde o topo de onde Kyoko fora arremessada até o térreo, para forjar indícios que confirmassem a versão que ele criara. Só por precaução. Por fim, quando se satisfez com o trabalho, ele finalmente se dirigiu ao quarto que a governanta havia destinado a ele.

Kuon não conseguiu chegar até lá antes que a febre lhe roubasse a consciência.

**Momento atual.**

Kyoko podia sentir em suas veias que algo estava errado. Ela abriu a porta abruptamente e se deparou com dois homens ajoelhados ao lado de um desacordado Kuon Hizuri. Um deles lhe rasgou a camisa com uma faca, expondo um curativo que era improvisado até para os padrões quase leigos dela. Depois, para o horror de todos, o mesmo homem que rasgara a camisa rasgou também o curativo, expondo a ferida.

Kyoko ficou nauseada com o que viu.

"Tragam-no aqui. Rápido"

Ela se surpreendeu com a voz que ouviu e olhou ao redor procurando quem havia falado. Então, ela se surpreendeu ainda mais quando percebeu que os dois homens olhavam diretamente para ela, atônitos. Pigarreando e colocando a mão sobre a própria garganta, ela verificou se fora realmente ela quem falara.

"O Lorde de vocês vai morrer se não fizerem o que eu digo. É isso o que querem?"

Meu Deus. Ela havia se esquecido de todas as outras coisas que seriam diferentes com um novo corpo: a voz, a acuidade visual, a coordenação motora, o metabolismo. Kyoko Mogami tinha um ciclo menstrual regular como o dela? Também sofria com as cólicas? Possuía alguma intolerância alimentar? Alguma alergia? Nada disso ela sabia, e tudo isso era um distrator para os homens carregando um homem ferido e inconsciente e depositando-o em sua cama.

Forçando-se a ignorar a estranheza que ela sentia e esforçando-se para manter sua última refeição no estômago, considerando a aparência desagradável do ferimento que ela examinava, ela tocou todas as sinetas próximas à cabeceira da cama para chamar quem quer que pudesse ajuda-la.

"O que foi que você fez de diferente? Você só deveria perder a consciência daqui a dois dias, e em Hizuri II!"

Ela não sabia que ele havia passado as últimas horas dando ordens, subindo e descendo escadas e verificando parapeitos, ao invés de estar sentado quietinho no quarto dela, lendo o seu diário.

A mente de Kyoko era em turbilhão. Se há pouco tempo ela estava em choque, agora ela funcionava ao melhor estilo "Kyoko em uma missão". Sua concentração para expulsar todos os pensamentos indesejados e se focar apenas em cuidar da horrível ferida a sua frente era tamanha, que ela não percebeu que falava a um homem febril e inconsciente, e coisas que aos presentes soavam completamente absurdas.

"Não morra aqui, está me ouvindo? Se for para morrer, que seja em Hizuri II, onde eu possa ficar com você daqui a cinco séculos!"

Havia uma pequena aglomeração ao seu redor, todos confusos e alguns perplexos. A maioria se perguntava se Lady Kyoko havia perdido o juízo com a queda. Era provável que ela tivesse batido a cabeça e algo ali dentro poderia ter quebrado.

A primeira coisa que Kyoko quis saber foi se alguém tinha conhecimentos para cuidar daquele tipo de ferimento, mas como as únicas pessoas que se prontificaram foram também as pessoas que fizeram o medíocre curativo, ela percebeu que precisaria assumir a tarefa.

Ela não sabia quais ervas aquelas pessoas estavam acostumadas a usar em situações semelhantes, mas ela sabia quais ervas cresciam na região porque não deveriam ser diferentes das que ela viu em sua época. Então, ao cozinheiro ela solicitou a faca mais afiada que ele tivesse, infusões e macerações. À governanta ela pediu panos limpos e quantas bacias com água fervente os empregados conseguissem trazer.

Ninguém se moveu. Todos pareciam grudados ao chão, olhando-a boquiabertos.

Kyoko não quis saber se aquele não era o comportamento usual da herdeira Mogami. Ela se lixou se uma dama rica e mimada não deveria elevar a voz nem ser pretensiosa ao ponto de achar que dispararia ordens a homens como ela fez. Naquele momento, ela se lembrou de todas as vezes em que os empregados do Hotel Fuwa foram indisciplinados e negligentes e ela precisou coloca-los na linha.

"Vocês estão com os traseiros colados ao chão, por acaso? Mexam-se! Agora!"

Quase todos se sobressaltaram e correram para a porta ao mesmo tempo, apressados em cumprir as determinações, exceto Taisho e os dois companheiros de Kuon, que agiram mais dignamente. Somente quando ela ficou sozinha com Kuon, Kyoko finalmente o tocou.

O primeiro toque foi suave e cauteloso, quase como se ela tivesse medo de toca-lo. Contudo, ao primeiro contato pele a pele, Kyoko desabou sobre ele e chorou em seu peito. Ele era real, de carne e osso. Quantas vezes ela ansiara por aquele momento? Ela sentia seus batimentos cardíacos em sua têmpora e a pele quente contra a dela, pegajosa por causa do suor.

Kyoko levantou a cabeça quando sentiu algo pousar nela. Deparou-se com Kuon a olhando com olhos ligeiramente desfocados e um sorriso torto no rosto. A mão dele deslizou por seus cabelos como se fosse uma carícia, mas ela percebeu que ele estava apenas tentando disfarçar como a fraqueza o impedia de sequer manter a mão ali.

"Você é... você?" Ele não conseguiu ver com clareza quão esperançosos eram os olhos dela quando fez a pergunta, mas a ansiedade em sua voz era perceptível. "Ou você é o meu fantasma?"

_"Pergunta estranha"_, Kuon conseguiu pensar. "Fantasma... Milady? Ora, mas eu não... morri" Ele falava com dificuldade, Kyoko percebeu. Como também percebeu que ele não havia voltado no tempo junto com ela, o que lhe partiu o coração.

Aquele Kuon Hizuri era um estranho para ela, da mesma maneira que ela era uma Kyoko Mogami estranha para todos.

Ela quis chorar. Ela quis gritar. Ela estava novamente sozinha no mundo, e desta vez nem mesmo o mundo lhe era conhecido. Contudo, Kyoko não se esqueceu do fato de que havia um moribundo tolo tentando aparentar que estava bem, apesar de mal conseguir manter os olhos abertos.

Ela o fez beber água. Tanta, que por um momento Kuon pensou que ela pretendia afoga-lo. Kyoko não sabia se ele podia beber ou não, mas alguma magia estranha a havia levado até ali. Ela precisava acreditar que era para salva-lo e que ela era a pessoa certa para o papel, já que fora ela a escolhida.

"Que coisa estúpida você fez para estar neste estado?"

"Rejeitei... sua prima. Ela não gostou... muito"

Kyoko não estava se referindo ao ferimento, mas ao que parecia ser o agravamento do quadro de saúde de Kuon Hizuri em comparação à história original. Ele não deveria estar acamado ainda.

Porém, ela não sabia como fazer tal pergunta sem parecer uma maluca.

Finalmente as pessoas surgiram trazendo o que Kyoko havia solicitado. Os companheiros de Kuon se posicionaram ao redor do Mestre, aguardando suas ordens, mas ele somente acompanhava Kyoko com os olhos enquanto ela dobrava as mangas de sua túnica até os cotovelos e amarrava os cabelos em um coque firme. Depois, ela lavou as mãos e os braços vigorosamente duas vezes.

Kyoko só permitiu a permanência dos dois companheiros de Kuon, Kijima e Taira. Dentro de poucos minutos ela precisaria da força de ambos para conter Kuon enquanto ela realizava a penosa tarefa de remover o abscesso em seu ombro.

**Dois dias depois.**

Ele abriu os olhos e se deparou consigo mesmo a encara-lo. O maldito retrato parecia zombar dele, lembrando-o dos erros tolos que ele cometeu.

Sua cabeça latejava e seu ombro esquerdo doía, mas nada mais. Ao seu redor, Taira e Kijima roncavam em catres improvisados. Nenhum sinal de Kyoko, embora aquele fosse o quarto dela. Levantando o braço direito, ele acertou Taira com uma almofada, já que o rapaz tinha o sono mais leve que Kijima.

Kuon precisava saber o que havia acontecido enquanto ele esteve apagado. Algumas imagens e frases lhe vinham à cabeça, mas eram estranhas demais para fazerem qualquer sentido. Seus dois companheiros certamente esclareceriam a situação para ele.

"Milady salvou sua vida, eu lhe digo"

"Eu nunca vi tanto pus, seu ferimento estava nojento!"

"Milady quase vomitou, coitadinha"

"Coitadinha? Pft, certo. Mestre Kuon, sua noiva pragueja mais que um marinheiro bêbado!"

"E consegue ser mais assustadora que o General Kuu, quando ela quer"

Enquanto os dois riam das lembranças, Kuon tentava unir o que estava ouvindo aos flashes que lhe vinham à mente, tanto da infância compartilhada quanto dos dois dias em que ela cuidou dele. O que os seus companheiros estavam lhe dizendo não condizia com a imagem de jovem ingênua que ele tinha da herdeira Mogami.

"Eu precisei ser imobilizado?"

"Oh sim. Você não foi muito cooperativo. Mas eu também não seria, se houvesse uma mulher cutucando minha ferida com uma faca de cozinha..."

Enquanto Kuon observava o excelente curativo em seu ombro, os outros dois prosseguiam com a conversa que somente eles entendiam.

"O que realmente me impressionou foi a resistência à dor de Lady Kyoko"

Isso definitivamente atraiu a atenção de Kuon.

"Ao menos as mãos dela estão cicatrizando bem. Queimaduras são a especialidade de Okami e Taisho, afinal de contas"

"Quais queimaduras? Do que vocês dois estão falando?"

"Milady mergulhou as mãos em água fervente, Milorde. Várias vezes, aliás"

"Junto com os panos que ela usou em você. Ao final, ela tinha até algumas bolhas se formando nas mãos"

Kuon já tinha lido sobre a prática da fervura em Aristóteles. Ele só não sabia que Kyoko conhecia os filósofos gregos. De toda sorte, aquele era um bom sinal, certo? Ela não poderia odiá-lo tanto quanto ele supôs, se ela até se feriu para ajudá-lo. Sim, aquele era decididamente um bom sinal.

O que mais ela havia lido? Quais ideias passavam pela cabeça daquela dama singular que conseguira extrair gargalhadas e comentários impressionados de dois leais companheiros, ao ponto de ele se incomodar e precisar cala-los com um olhar de advertência?

Pela primeira vez, Kuon quis conhecer um pouco mais a jovem que em breve seria a sua esposa. Porque ele iria se casar com ela. Nem que para isso ele precisasse sequestra-la, seduzi-la e engravida-la. Pacote completo.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Kyoko estava começando a se sentir paranoica com homens. De repente, todos eles pareciam ter a capacidade de lhe destinar sorrisos maliciosos e olhares que lhe diziam que eles sabiam de algum segredo dela. Ou então, que eles sabiam que algo estava prestes a acontecer com ela; algo que ela deveria, mas não poderia saber.

Era aterrorizante.

Kuon lutara contra a febre por mais dois dias depois que ela terminou o curativo. Neste período, ela lhe deu banhos de esponja improvisados. Nada pervertido, ela dizia a si mesma, embora ela talvez se demorasse mais do que o necessário.

Seria fácil culpar seus hormônios adolescentes por aquela necessidade de toca-lo o tempo todo. Também seria possível justificar-se alegando que ela convivera com ele por tanto tempo sob a forma de um fantasma, que agora que ele possuía uma forma física era irresistível verificar sempre que possível se ele permanecia sólido.

No entanto, Kyoko preferia se defender de sua própria consciência lembrando a si mesma que ela sempre evitou as partes íntimas, deixando tal tarefa para o próprio paciente quando ele se mostrava lúcido o suficiente para compreender o que ela demandava dele. Kuon, mesmo febril, tinha o descaramento de sorrir do embaraço dela e de prometer que faria o possível para estar consciente no dia seguinte, a fim de desfrutar das atenções que ela lhe destinava.

Ele cumpriu sua promessa no terceiro dia, para desgosto de Kyoko. Kijima e Taira, os dois traidores que deveriam ajuda-la na tarefa de manter o grande tolo que era o Mestre Kuon a salvo de si mesmo, "esqueceram" de avisa-la que o paciente estava bem. Não só consciente, como acordado e se sentindo cheio de energia.

Bem, talvez não cheio de energia, mas recuperado o suficiente para provoca-la.

_"Você gosta do que vê, Milady?"_

Kyoko deveria estar colhendo as ervas para a infusão que "Kuon, o Trapaceiro" precisaria beber mais tarde, mas a verdade é que ela as arrancava como se as pobres plantas fossem as culpadas pelo constrangimento que ela sentiu.

E eram, em parte. Se não fossem tão eficientes, ele não estaria bem ao ponto de zombar dela.

A cena se repetia na mente de Kyoko desde o ocorrido. Suas mãos, praticamente curadas das queimaduras, deslizavam a esponja que o lavava e o pano que o secava logo em seguida, em um trabalho coordenado que ninguém lhe ensinou, mas que ela assim o fazia porque era como lhe parecia sensato.

O que não era sensato era o fato de que ela se distraiu de tal forma com a atividade, que só foi perceber os vívidos olhos verdes pousados nela quando eles já estavam tomados de pura lascívia.

_"Você gosta do que vê, Milady?"_

Inferno, ela corou tão rápido que a cabeça dela parecia prestes a explodir. Ela gaguejou estupidamente como se fosse uma menina tola, e não uma mulher independente de quase 28 anos de idade, presa em um corpo de uma adolescente uma década mais jovem.

Malditos homens bonitos e suas capacidades de derreter os cérebros femininos!

Não havia disfarce para as reações que ela teve, como também não havia disfarce para o fato de que ela sequer notou que ele não estava mais febril. Ou seja, ela foi desavergonhada a ponto de ignorar uma informação crucial sobre o paciente do qual ela supostamente estava cuidando. Não havia suor, não havia tremor, não havia balbucio incoerente durante um pesadelo. Apenas um homem deitado, aparentemente em sono tranquilo, e a tola ali, a esfrega-lo.

Ignorante até do volume que crescia sob a toalha que lhe cobria os quadris.

"Burra, burra, burra!"

"Oh não, Milady é muito inteligente!"

A voz jocosa de Kijima era a última coisa que ela precisava ouvir no momento. Traidor!

"Há algo que eu possa fazer por você, Senhor?"

Se ela não tivesse falado de maneira tão ameaçadora, se ela não o olhasse como se quisesse matar alguém e se ela não fosse a dama prometida de seu Mestre e amigo, Kijima teria respondido "sim, um banho de esponja, por favor!". Contudo, mesmo o galanteador Kijima sabia que aquela seria uma atitude suicida. Ele sequer saberia dizer quem o mataria primeiro: a inusitadamente destemida Lady Kyoko ou Lorde Kuon.

"Milorde quer vê-la"

Talvez pedir pelo banho de esponja fosse uma atitude mais sensata, afinal. Porque, no momento em que a frase deixou a boca dele, Kyoko se converteu no próprio diabo.

"Pois diga ao seu Lorde que cinco séculos a partir de hoje me parece um prazo razoável para que eu queira vê-lo outra vez!"

Ela retornou furiosa ao interior do Solar, deixando com um atônito Kijima a missão de descobrir o que fazer com as ervas que ela bruscamente depositou em suas mãos. Kyoko bufava enquanto pensava sobre como Kuon Hizuri nada parecia ter do adorável fantasma que ela conheceu. Bem, talvez a lascívia e a enervante mania de provoca-la, mas onde estava a gentileza? A consideração?

Um cavalheiro de verdade avisaria que estava acordado, ou ao menos permaneceria fingindo que dormia. Kyoko ficaria satisfeita com qualquer outra atitude que não envolvesse constrange-la e depois rir enquanto ela fugia às pressas do quarto.

"Nós partiremos ao raiar do dia para Hizuri II. Esteja pronta até lá"

Kuon usou sua voz de comando habitual; a mesma para quando ele lidava com os tolos que o desafiavam ou desobedeciam. Infelizmente ele tinha muita experiência no assunto, já que todos pareciam duvidar que ele fosse mais do que um homem jovem (leia-se inexperiente) e sortudo (leia-se incompetente). O fato de que ele era rodeado por pessoas influentes se tornou seu fardo. Até mesmo ser o favorito para desposar a herdeira Mogami pesava contra ele.

Poucos enxergavam seu mérito. A maioria só via seu sobrenome.

Não era à toa que suas habilidades estavam sempre à prova, tampouco que ele estivesse sempre a um átimo de segundo de entrar em combate. Kuon estava sempre tenso, sempre pronto para as ameaças e os desafios prestes a surgirem das sombras.

Naquele momento, Kyoko não era a jovem órfã que ele estava determinado a desposar, mas mais uma pessoa a quem ele precisava convencer a obedece-lo. Portanto, ele não se surpreendeu quando ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio. Na verdade, ele já contava com isso.

Kuon respondeu ao desafio dela firmando os dois pés no chão e cruzando os braços. O efeito teria sido melhor se não fosse pelo esgar de dor que ele não conseguiu evitar.

"Milorde não está em condições de fazer tal viagem. Seu ombro está-"

"Meu ombro está ótimo, graças aos seus cuidados"

"Mas a sua febre pode-"

"Se minha febre voltar, Milady saberá o que fazer. Sem mencionar que os seus banhos de esponja são-"

"Tudo bem! Amanhã, ao raiar do dia!"

Kuon deu um sorriso triunfante ao conseguir exatamente o que pretendia com sua provocação. Ele havia se preparado para um embate bem mais difícil, considerando que ela havia prometido jamais retornar ao seu castelo, mas ele não iria questionar o que parecia ser o seu dia de sorte.

Em Hizuri II eles estariam longe da vigilância constante da governanta e de seu mal-humorado marido. Ou seja, seria mais fácil seduzi-la. Ele não precisaria mais sequestra-la, o que facilitava seus planos.

A atitude autoritária de Kuon aborreceu-a quase tanto quanto a voz esganiçada com a qual ela aquiesceu. Kyoko gostaria de poder culpar aquele novo corpo, mas ela sabia bem que sua reação não seria muito diferente ainda que ela estivesse no seu corpo original.

Não havia nada a fazer agora que ela impetuosamente concordara em acompanha-lo a Hizuri II. Por outro lado, quanto mais ela pensava no assunto, mais Kyoko concedia que a ordem enervante de Kuon abençoadamente lhe dava uma ideia e uma nova esperança. Qual seria o evento que a mandaria de volta para o século XXI, se salvar a vida de Kuon Hizuri não foi suficiente? Graças ao "Senhor Mandão", agora Kyoko apostava suas fichas que retornar a Hizuri II seria a etapa final daquela viagem no tempo. Afinal, ela partira do palácio; fazia sentido que ela precisasse estar lá para viajar de volta.

Não que ela tivesse muitos motivos para voltar para casa. Se Kuon estava vivo agora, não haveria fantasma esperando por ela dali a cinco séculos. Sem mencionar que ela havia contribuído para alterar a história, portanto, Kyoko se perguntava o que ela encontraria quando voltasse para o século XXI.

No fundo de sua mente, a desesperadora ideia de que seu corpo havia perecido teimava em aparecer. Se assim fosse, tudo que ela tinha era aquele corpo ao qual ela ainda estava se acostumando, pessoas desconhecidas que sabiam tudo sobre sua vida e que a olhavam com certo estranhamento, um homem que agia como se ela fosse sua propriedade e que só a queria por sua herança e um mundo no qual ela jamais se enquadraria.

Sem mencionar as dúvidas: ela ainda teria um lugar para o qual voltar? Ela ainda seria a governanta de Hizuri II? Por outro lado, se ela retornasse ao futuro ao qual pertencia, o que aconteceria com a Kyoko daquele tempo? Será que ela voltaria a morrer? E quanto a todas as pessoas do Solar Mogami que ela vinha conhecendo nos últimos dias e que amavam a garota com uma sinceridade comovente?

Kyoko lera o diário da jovem. Aquela era realmente sua versão do século XVI? Porque era difícil de acreditar que algum dia ela poderia ter sido tão cega para o afeto que a rodeava. Kyoko Mogami conseguia se sentir miserável mesmo sendo uma jovem cercada de amor. Sentia-se só mesmo tendo companheiros fiéis.

Ela acreditava que eles a tratavam bem por obrigação, nada mais. Jovem tola! Kyoko nunca vira um caso mais óbvio de uma pessoa tão obcecada em receber o afeto dos pais ausentes que ignorou todas as pessoas que a amavam e que nunca a abandonaram. O mesmo poderia ser dito sobre sua relação platônica com Kuon Hizuri: Kyoko Mogami era uma _expert_ quando o assunto era perseguir o afeto de pessoas que a ignoravam.

O que mais incomodava Kyoko era a semelhança entre as duas. Suas duas versões, passada e futura, apegaram-se a homens que eventualmente demonstraram quão substituível ela era. As duas viram sinais de amor em nuvens de fumaça e se apaixonaram apenas pelo o que queriam ver.

Kyoko se perdeu em tais ruminações enquanto arrumava a bagagem que levaria a Hizuri II. Uma mala pequena era seu objetivo, mas Manaka entrou em cena e começou a adicionar lenços, xales, perfumes, roupas, calçados, joias e outra infinidade de artigos.

Em seu íntimo, Kyoko queria experimentar tudo que via, especialmente as roupas e as joias, e levar tudo consigo. Ela nunca teve muito, oposto da vida da herdeira Mogami. Contudo, ela conseguiu se convencer a permanecer modesta e convenceu a moça sobre a desnecessidade de tantos itens somente depois de afirmar que alguém se encarregaria de levar o restante de seus pertences a Hizuri II.

Por alguma razão, a camareira parecia acreditar que ela estava se mudando para o palácio, possibilidade que Kyoko se recusava a sequer considerar.

Quando a mala ficou pronta – uma mala escandalosamente pequena e indigna de uma Lady, segundo o muxoxo de Manaka – Kyoko olhou para a cama cogitando dormir. Foi quando ela, inevitavelmente, lembrou que Kuon dormira ali por alguns dias.

Os três homens foram realojados em outros quartos tão logo Okami descobriu que Lorde Kuon estava lúcido e bem o bastante para querer partir no dia seguinte. Afinal, não seria decente se eles continuassem ocupando o quarto de uma dama solteira sem uma necessidade premente que justificasse tamanha ousadia. Para o embaraço de Kyoko, porém, Kuon fez questão de dormir no quarto em que ela dormira nos últimos dias. E ele não permitiu que ela trocasse os lençóis.

"Por favor, Milady. Permita a um homem convalescente o bálsamo de adormecer envolto no aroma de tão formosa dama"

Descarado! Mulherengo! Kyoko conhecia bem aquele jogo, infelizmente. E, infelizmente, ela sabia quão tola ela podia ser com galanteios frívolos de homens bonitos.

Naquela noite ela mal conseguiu dormir. Sempre que fechava os olhos, Kyoko se lembrava de intensos olhos verdes e de uma voz aveludada lhe dizendo coisas que a faziam estremecer. Não a ajudava em nada que o retrato estivesse ali, permanentemente olhando para ela.

Era como ela havia suspeitado quando ainda estava no século XXI: Kuon Hizuri reunia todas as características de um playboy, o que a apavorava. Exatamente como ela profetizara na noite do episódio da lareira, aquele homem era o predador natural de mulheres como ela.

Bem, se Kuon já estava recuperado o bastante para flertar, ela não era mais necessária ali. Portanto, a mesma magia que a trouxera poderia leva-la de volta. Rápido. Antes que seu coração traiçoeiro se convencesse da perigosa ideia de estar exatamente aonde deveria.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Kyoko dormiu algumas poucas horas de sono intranquilo antes de acordar com o inconfundível som de passos e portas. Estava na hora de partir. Após uma refeição leve e algumas despedidas, ela saiu para a fria madrugada e petrificou, boquiaberta.

_"Ai, merda!"_

Cavalos, muitos cavalos. Todos pretos, grandes e robustos. Alguns sacudindo suas cabeças, outros pateando o chão nervosamente. Por que ela não havia deduzido que aquele seria o meio de transporte?

Ela definitivamente não estava preparada para aquilo. O mais perto que Kyoko havia chegado de um cavalo foi quando ela pilotou uma Scooter. Sim, ela estava ferrada, porque nem mesmo ela acreditava na similaridade das experiências.

Os animais enormes e intimidadores pareciam crescer a cada passo que ela dava em direção a eles. Não por vontade própria, mas porque Kuon implacavelmente a conduzia até a montaria.

Os passos dela eram arrastados, como se cada perna lhe pesasse uma tonelada. Do pouco que Kuon conhecia sobre Kyoko Mogami, ela adorava cavalos. Era ótima com eles, se ela falara a verdade quando eram crianças. Portanto, ele interpretou a relutância com a qual ela caminhava em direção à montaria como uma prova de que ela estava revendo a decisão de partir com ele.

Tal pensamento o aborreceu. Depois, o preocupou. Por fim, o entristeceu. Ele compreendia os motivos dela para não querer estar com ele, mas compreender não evitava a dor, a qual Kuon atribuiu ao fato de haver decepcionado alguém. Ele tinha por hábito se martirizar quando se julgava abaixo das expectativas, e ele estava certo de que falhara com ela.

Se pudesse optar, Kuon escolheria tentar dissuadir a herdeira Mogami do que ele acreditava ser uma mudança de opinião, e depois persuadi-la a dar a ele uma segunda chance. No entanto, tempo era um luxo do qual eles não dispunham. Então, ele suspirou resignado antes de ergue-la pela cintura e senta-la de lado em seu cavalo.

O gritinho de surpresa que ele ouviu durante a manobra compensou a dor no ombro.

Kyoko parecia aterrorizada, mas não havia tempo para sondar o que a afligia. Sua prioridade era conduzi-la a Hizuri II em segurança. Pelos dias que ele desperdiçou acamado, Kuon sabia que a notícia da sobrevivência da herdeira já havia chegado às tabernas. Ele mesmo garantiu que o soberano fosse informado, o que significava que a Corte já estava ciente. Então, era questão de tempo até os "pretendentes" e os rufiões aparecerem.

Desnecessário dizer que Kuon estava tenso com a viagem. Ele passara as últimas horas acordado, traçando a rota mais segura e as possíveis rotas de fuga caso ocorresse um ataque. Cabia a ele proteger a herdeira Mogami de qualquer perigo, não só porque ela se tornaria a sua esposa, mas também porque era graças a ela que ele estava vivo.

Sua dívida com ela não parava de crescer.

Kuon montou atrás de Kyoko tentando não se ofender com o fato de que ela se afastou dele como se ele a queimasse. Bem, ele estava ansioso para ver por quanto tempo ela conseguiria cavalgar Odur naquela posição.

Foi neste clima tenso que a viagem começou. Ao primeiro passo do cavalo, Kyoko ofegou. Kuon não conseguia ver o rosto dela por causa do capuz que ela usava, mas a rigidez de suas costas denunciava quão tensionado o corpo dela estava. Era como se ela nunca tivesse montado um cavalo na vida, o que contrariava não só o que ela havia lhe dito quando eram crianças, como também todos os rumores sobre suas habilidades de montaria.

Agora ele tinha mais uma preocupação: garantir que sua teimosa noiva não caísse de Odur. Kuon suspeitava que se ele a puxasse para junto de si, o diabo estaria à solta. A última coisa que ele precisava era de uma mulher esperneando todo o caminho até Hizuri II, atraindo atenções indesejadas para aquela comitiva, portanto ele se resignou a iniciar a viagem em um passo mais lento do que o planejado.

Kyoko não se sentia confortável nem com a musculatura se movendo abaixo dela, nem com a musculatura que sentia atrás dela. Era como se ela fosse uma criatura pequena e indefesa à mercê de dois exemplares robustos que a intimidavam.

Seus dedos estavam fincados na crina do animal, a única coisa que ela conseguia segurar na posição em que estava. Sim, ela poderia se segurar em Kuon, mas para ela isto não era sequer uma possibilidade.

Depois de dez minutos de trote – ela achava que aquilo era um trote – Kyoko começou a pensar que cavalgar não era tão ruim, afinal. Certamente não era confortável, mas o enorme cavalo negro tinha uma crina agradável ao toque. Se ela pensasse que o animal abaixo dela era um cachorro gigante, seu medo diminuía um pouco. E ele se movia devagar, o que era um bônus.

Antes de perceber o que fazia, Kyoko começou a acariciar a crina e a murmurar palavras de aprovação, rindo quando percebeu que o cavalo movia a orelha para trás para ouvi-la melhor.

"Você é um menino tão bom! Nem um pouco assustador!"

Ela se sobressaltou quando sentiu a risada de Kuon reverberando em suas costas. Sem dar-se conta, ela havia se recostado contra ele. Seu corpo traidor havia procurado uma posição mais confortável assim que ela se distraiu com o cavalo.

"Milady não diria isso se o visse em combate. Odur é um cavalo de guerra, afinal de contas"

_Odur_. Por que o nome lhe dizia algo?

"...Cavalo de guerra?"

"Sim. O melhor que eu já vi, aliás"

"...Pobrezinho"

"Pobrezinho? Odur é um guerreiro!"

Kyoko já não o escutava, preocupada em redobrar os carinhos que dava ao animal e em reclamar sobre como a insensatez dos homens prejudicava animais inocentes. Então, ela impulsivamente projetou o corpo para a frente e abraçou o cavalo pelo pescoço.

Nem mesmo ela saberia explicar como e por que fez aquilo, menos ainda por que ela não se incomodou com o braço de Kuon imediatamente envolvendo-a pela cintura para mantê-la em segurança. Naquele momento, ela somente pensava em demonstrar a afeição súbita que sentiu pelo animal.

Kyoko percebeu que amava cavalos. Era como se ela os conhecesse a vida inteira, e não há apenas alguns minutos.

"Parece que Milady está apaixonada, Milorde"

A gozação de Taira era esperada. _E não é por você!_, foi a mensagem implícita com a qual Kuon não podia discordar.

"Já chega, Lady Kyoko. Não mime demais o meu cavalo, ou ele se tornará voluntarioso"

Com um pouco mais de pressão no braço, Kuon a trouxe de volta para a posição sentada. Ela não voltou a se recostar contra ele, o que era uma pena, mas ao menos ela não rejeitou o braço que a envolvia pela cintura.

O sol nasceu e a bruma da madrugada começou a se dissipar, alegrando os cavalos. Como Kyoko parecia mais relaxada e ele agora a segurava, Kuon apressou ligeiramente o passo. Eventualmente, a cavalgada suave produziu um efeito sonífero em sua preciosa carga, se o oscilar de sua cabeça era algum indício. Manaka, cavalgando ao lado deles com Taira, já estava dormindo encostada nele, o que deixou o sujeito com o sorriso mais idiota que Kuon que já tinha visto. Mais idiota até do que o sorriso de Kijima, cavalgando do outro lado de Kuon e se entretendo em observar a interação dos dois casais como se fosse a coisa mais cômica do mundo.

Por fim, Kyoko se rendeu ao sono e agraciou Kuon com o suave peso de seu corpo e um suspiro satisfeito. Olhando para baixo e entrevendo seu rosto sob o capuz, ele percebeu quão cansada ela estava. E não era para menos: em poucos dias ela sofreu uma humilhação pública, sobreviveu ilesa de um atentado contra sua vida e ainda salvou a vida de seu questionável noivo.

Conforme o dia avançava, o sol do verão castigava os cavaleiros encapuzados. Para estar tão quente àquela hora, era certo que choveria no dia seguinte. Kuon torcia para que a chuva não atrapalhasse o festival do equinócio de outono que ocorreria dali a dois dias, único evento do qual ele verdadeiramente gostava de participar.

Pela primeira vez, ele se deu conta de que nunca vira Kyoko nos festivais locais. Isto somente poderia significar que ela não participava deles, já que era certo que ela procuraria por ele na tenda da família Hizuri se tivesse a chance.

Tal pensamento provocou uma fisgada incômoda em seu peito. Ele tinha a certeza de que ela o procuraria, mas ele sequer percebera a ausência dela nos eventos. Como ele pôde ser tão terrivelmente egoísta?

Kuon sabia a resposta. Desde o início, Kyoko foi uma responsabilidade que ele avaliou como postergável, no meio de inúmeras responsabilidades que lhe pareceram prementes. Agora, contudo, ele começava a questionar as próprias prioridades.

Olhando para baixo, Kuon constatou que Kyoko permanecia dormindo. Ela era tão adorável em seu sono que ele finalmente reconheceu a garotinha ingênua que ele conhecera na infância. Tão indefesa e frágil aninhada a ele, que Kuon não conteve o sorriso.

Kijima imediatamente começou a rir. Sim, ele deveria estar com uma cara estúpida parecida com a de Taira, mas Kuon se surpreendeu por não se importar.

Estavam perto de Hizuri II agora e nenhuma pausa fora feita. Ele poderia continuar até lá, os cavalos e os homens já haviam feito viagens piores. Contudo, isso significaria desfilar pela vila e chegar ao castelo com uma Kyoko dolorida, sonolenta, suada, faminta e desalinhada.

Mais um prato cheio para as bocas maldosas.

Por outro lado, pausas sempre representavam riscos. Portanto, Kuon precisava escolher entre submeter sua noiva a novas maledicências, ou permitir a ela a oportunidade de se recompor e chegar ao seu castelo como a Lady que ela era, ainda que isto significasse perder tempo e arriscar-se a uma emboscada.

Por fim, o cavalheirismo venceu e ele ordenou que parassem perto do rio.

Kyoko sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto e ouviu alguém chamando seu nome, mas ela não quis acordar. Havia um calor acachapante roubando-lhe as forças e desestimulando-a a abrir os olhos.

Até ela ouvir um sussurro direto no ouvido e se pôr imediatamente em alerta.

"Será que a princesa despertará com um beijo?"

Ela acordou sobressaltada e desnorteada. Junto com a consciência dos arredores, veio a consciência de si mesma: ela estava faminta, sedenta, inconfortavelmente suada e dolorida de uma maneira totalmente nova. Para piorar, era como se o corpo dela estivesse colado ao de Kuon, que não parecia nem um pouco desconfortável sobre isso.

"Milorde, por favor"

"Por favor o quê?"

O sorriso que ele falhava em disfarçar não era o pior. O pior era achar a voz dele sensual mesmo quando ele a enervava.

"Solte-me"

"Oh não. Não é uma boa ideia"

Ótimo, agora ele sorria abertamente. Ao olhar dela de reprovação, ele respondeu com um olhar de advertência que tinha um toque de humor e pelo menos dois de malícia. Ele precisava estar tão perto? E precisava cheirar tão bem, mesmo naquele calor infernal?

"Solte-me"

A voz dela assumiu um indiscutível tom de comando, mas somente serviu para diverti-lo ainda mais e faze-lo alargar o sorriso. Diabos, ela não deveria acha-lo adorável por parecer um garotinho, quando ela era o alvo da troça dele!

Contrariada, Kyoko impulsivamente arriscou deslizar para o chão, percebendo no instante seguinte a grande tolice que havia feito.

O gesto dela foi tão amador que o deixou momentaneamente sem reação. Ela deveria saber que não conseguiria desmontar sem assistência, portanto Kuon se surpreendeu quando a sentiu deslizar pelo cavalo e sob seu braço. Conseguiu segura-la no último momento, exatamente quando as pernas dela falharam.

Ninguém cavalga tantas horas na mesma posição, e ainda por cima com uma postura inadequada, sem sofrer as dolorosas consequências. Kyoko teria ido direto para o chão se Kuon não tivesse sido rápido em segura-la por um braço.

Ele ouviu o gemido doloroso e instintivamente se encolheu. Aquilo doía, ele sabia bem. Praguejou baixinho enquanto desmontava, pensando que aquela pausa fora a melhor decisão, afinal.

"Ah... são como agulhas, certo? Dezenas delas, fincadas em suas pernas, pés e costas, penetrando lentamente a cada pequeno movimento ou respiração. Vai melhorar daqui a pouco. Há um rio naquela direção, a água fria vai ajudar"

Ela estava encolhida como se fosse um tatu-bola e praticamente todo o seu peso era sustentado por Kuon, que a segurava pelos braços. Então, como se ela se lembrasse que seu ombro esquerdo não estava completamente curado, Kyoko segurou seu braço direito e, mais rápido do que ele previra, começou a se desenrolar. Ele a amparava, é claro, mas ainda assim o impressionou a maneira como ela lidava com a dor.

Tal pensamento o lembrou das palavras de seus amigos, quando eles contaram sobre como ela havia queimado as mãos em água fervente para cuidar de seu ferimento. Kuon finalmente compreendia a admiração dos dois, ao testemunhar como ela visivelmente tremia e resfolegava, mas não desistia de vencer centímetro a centímetro que a separava da posição ereta. Tudo que ele fazia era manter o braço direito tensionado, de modo que ela tivesse no que se apoiar para fazer todo o esforço de se erguer, e a mão esquerda em suas costas apenas para ajudá-la a se estabilizar, nada mais.

Aquele era um momento que merecia tal tipo de respeito. Kuon sempre conseguiria identificar quando uma pessoa queria realizar algo sozinha, caminhar com as próprias pernas, construir com as próprias mãos, porque este era o propósito dele desde tenra idade. Fazer mais do que ele estava fazendo por ela seria insultar todo o esforço que ela fez até então e dizer-lhe que ele não confiava na capacidade dela de vencer os últimos centímetros que restavam.

Quando ela finalmente ficou de pé, suada e trêmula mas altiva como uma rainha, com suas pequenas unhas fincadas em seu braço e seu rosto concentrado em vencer aquela dor física que já tinha feito homens crescidos chorarem, Kuon percebeu que nunca na vida ele se sentiu mais orgulhoso de alguém.

"Por que você fez isso comigo? Eu pensei que fossemos amigos!"

Esta afirmação foi a maior surpresa do dia. Se ela queria esclarecer o passado agora, não seria ele a se opor.

"E nós somos!"

Ele foi rápido e esperançoso em sua resposta. Kuon a queria como esposa, mas qualquer relação que ela aceitasse ter com ele de livre vontade era um bálsamo.

"Eu não falei com Milorde, eu falei com Odur!"

_Ouch_. Que jeito de quebrar o encanto!

Em reconhecimento ao seu nome, o cavalo relinchou e balançou a cabeça.

"Como assim, não é culpa sua?"

Frustrado, irritado e confuso, Kuon retornou ao velho _modus operandi._

"Odur tem razão, não é culpa dele. A culpa é sua, por ter desmontado daquela maneira irresponsável!"

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que havia uma pequena aglomeração ao redor deles, entretida pela discussão que contava até com a participação de um cavalo.

"Sério? E quanto à sua culpa? Por que diabos Milorde não me avisou que era uma péssima ideia eu desmontar sem assistência?"

Agora os dois se sentiam afrontados.

"Eu a avisei!"

"Não, você não me avisou! Milorde apenas me manteve desnecessariamente perto demais e me destinou sorrisos e olhares maliciosos. Como raios eu saberia que seria perigoso desmontar, se Milorde não deixou isso claro?"

Ele não queria demonstrar, mas estava um bocado surpreso com o palavreado dela.

"E como eu adivinharia que Milady se esqueceria do básico da equitação, se Milady cavalga desde os três anos de idade?"

Kyoko apenas abria e fechava a boca como um peixe fora d'água. Longe de se sentir vitorioso por ter dito a última palavra naquela discussão, Kuon sentiu apenas frustração. Os dois haviam começado com o pé errado, e a situação não dava mostras de que melhoraria tão cedo.

Aquela foi a chamada à realidade que Kyoko precisava. Quando percebeu a situação em que se encontrava, viu que os dois estavam com os rostos muitos próximos. Ambos irritados, ardentes e arfantes. A plateia os observava com a respiração suspensa e os olhos arregalados. Sim, sem dúvida ela estava dando um espetáculo.

Kyoko o soltou e se afastou abruptamente. Ela conseguiu captar um brilho avermelhado como folhas de outono no fundo dos olhos verdes, mas não percebeu o desapontamento em seu rosto quando ela pediu a ajuda de Manaka para chegar ao rio.

Quando as duas jovens alcançaram a margem, Kyoko ficou feliz ao constatar que se tratava de um rio tranquilo. Embora ela não pretendesse se despir e mergulhar, desconfiada de que haveria alguém à espreita, era um alento saber que não precisaria se preocupar com a correnteza. Ela era uma ótima nadadora, mas não pretendia arriscar nenhuma aventura com aquele corpo fraco.

Manaka já estava apenas de anágua quando se apressou em ajudá-la a remover a túnica. A jovem estava tão aflita por um banho quanto ela, a julgar por sua empolgação. Kyoko percebeu que a garota estava se esforçando para não perguntar sobre a discussão que todos presenciaram, pelo que Kyoko era grata. Ela realmente não saberia explicar o que nem ela mesma conseguia entender.

Aquele homem a tirava do sério de uma maneira ímpar e inexplicável.

Após se livrar da túnica, Kyoko amarrou a anágua na altura das coxas e entrou na água até os joelhos, constatando que Kuon falara a verdade: a água fria realmente ajudava a dissipar os efeitos daquelas câimbras. Ela já conseguia ficar de pé sem sentir dor nas pernas e nos pés. Somente as costas permaneciam protestando, assim como seu traseiro.

Enquanto Manaka mergulhava, Kyoko usava um lenço para se lavar. Nem de longe era o banho que ela queria, mas era o máximo a que ela se permitiria naquele momento de privacidade duvidosa.

Sorrindo ao ouvir os gritinhos alegres de Manaka, Kyoko se perguntou se seria aquele o comportamento esperado dela e tentou lembrar a última vez em que ela se comportou assim. Então, gritos que nada tinham de alegres interromperam seus pensamentos e fizeram um arrepio gélido percorre-la. Procurando a garota com o olhar, Kyoko percebeu que a jovem havia contornado uma enorme pedra, saindo de seu campo de visão.

Suas pernas se moveram por vontade própria. Ignorando qualquer instinto de autoproteção, Kyoko se atirou na água e nadou até Manaka o mais rápido que conseguiu. Pelos gritos aterrorizados, certamente a garota corria grave ameaça.

Encontrou-a se debatendo em meio metro de água, apavorada porque suas distraídas incursões a levaram até uma margem enlameada, na qual ela atolou os joelhos e as mãos ao ajoelhar para cheirar algumas flores, ficando cara-a-cara com um feioso sapo.

Um sapo. Um maldito sapo.

Sem saber se ria da situação ou se lhe dava uma bronca, Kyoko espantou o ofensor jogando água nele e ajudou a tolinha a se desatolar.

No instante seguinte, foi a vez dela de se apavorar: um homem enorme surgiu diante das duas, com espada em punho e o semblante endurecido de quem prometia um banho de sangue, os olhos frios esquadrinhando as duas jovens e os arredores.

Kyoko precisou de alguns instantes para reconhecer Kuon.

"Onde?"

A voz dele foi baixa, e gélida o bastante para fazer Kyoko se arrepiar. Ele parecia um ser desalmado, o que lhe era particularmente doloroso porque ela conhecia a versão quinhentos anos mais velha da alma que habitava aquele corpo.

Como os olhos dele ainda buscavam o rosto dela vez ou outra, apesar de também se concentrarem nas ameaças invisíveis que poderiam brotar das moitas ou do rio a qualquer momento, ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

"Os gritos?"

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando forçar sua garganta a produzir algum som. Manaka tremendo agarrada a ela não a estava ajudando.

"Um s-sapo"

Um sapo. Um maldito sapo.

Ele segurava o punho da espada com tanta força que seus nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Aqueles gritos aterrorizantes que lhe gelaram a alma e o fizeram correr feito um louco pensando em destripar o filho da puta que estivesse ameaçando Kyoko foram provocados por um batráquio.

Ele estava tão furioso. Não pelo susto, porque o alívio por ver que as duas jovens estavam bem começava a inunda-lo. O problema é que lá estava sua noiva, de pé na parte rasa do rio, usando apenas uma anágua branca encharcada sobre a roupa de baixo igualmente encharcada, deixando muito pouco para a imaginação. O que ele faria com os sete homens parados a alguns metros atrás dele? Certamente ele não poderia arrancar os olhos de todos, como era de sua vontade. Eram seus homens, e alguns eram até seus amigos.

"Meu Deus, mulher! Onde está a sua decência?"

Kyoko ficou chocada por ter sido o alvo da irritação de Kuon. Do que ele estava falando, afinal?

Sem compreender, ela olhou ao redor e viu que os homens atrás de Kuon pareciam estranhos. Alguns examinavam o fio das espadas, outros pareciam intrigados com pedras e folhas no chão, e havia um particularmente concentrado em remover algo de baixo de uma unha. Nenhum olhava para ela.

Nenhum, a não ser Kuon.

Algo nele a intimidava mais do que a espada que ele já havia embainhado. Então, acompanhando o olhar dele, ela entendeu.

Kyoko gemeu constrangida ao se esconder com os braços e virar de costas. A vergonha fez seus sentidos se aguçarem, então ela percebeu quando Manaka se jogou na água e nadou de volta para onde estavam as roupas delas. Kyoko não poderia culpa-la, ela também fugiria se conseguisse se mover. O som de passos lhe indicou que os homens estavam retornando para os cavalos, mas o som de alguém caminhando dentro da água indicava que o único homem que ela queria evitar se aproximava implacavelmente.

"Milady" A voz dele tinha um tom aveludado e sugestivo, como se lhe fizesse um convite escandaloso. "Erga os braços"

Sem saber que feitiçaria era aquela que a fazia obedecer, Kyoko timidamente levantou os braços e se surpreendeu ao sentir um tecido deslizando por eles. Antes de ser totalmente coberta, o peito nu e quente que encostou brevemente em suas costas a fez ofegar. Quando Kuon terminou de vesti-la com a própria camisa – uma camisa limpa, ela vagamente notou – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Da próxima vez que Milady quiser exibir seus formosos predicados, certifique-se que meus olhos sejam os únicos a aprecia-los"

Ela quis protestar, nunca foi sua intenção se exibir para ninguém, mas tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi engolir em seco. Ele depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e foi embora, deixando-a finalmente sozinha para lidar com as sensações esmagadoras que ele provocou.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Manaka a ajudou a se vestir, como se supunha que era o dever dela, enquanto se desculpava com lágrimas nos olhos e repetia o quanto o sapo era horrendo e Lorde Kuon era aterrorizante.

Até uma jovem acostumada a ver guerreiros, espadas e sangue se impressionara.

Não foi fácil convencer a si mesma de que era hora de retornar aos cavalos, mas Kyoko eventualmente encontrou coragem e venceu a distância que a separava do resto da comitiva.

Assim que as duas jovens chegaram à clareira, viram que os homens estavam comendo. Todos, exceto Kuon. Como ela não o viu em parte alguma, Kyoko aproveitou a oportunidade para se desculpar pelo alarme falso e agradece-los pela discrição e cavalheirismo com o qual eles lidaram com a situação.

Pelo calor que ela sentia no rosto, era certo que estava vermelha como um tomate maduro. Tal reação lhe era esperada, já que sua versão do futuro também corava excessivamente. O que Kyoko não esperava era ver como aqueles homens abrutalhados de repente pareciam colegiais, alguns até ruborizando, outros gaguejando que ela não precisava nem se desculpar, nem agradecer.

Para todos eles, Kyoko já era a esposa do Mestre; aquela que manteria o castelo funcionando adequadamente e que cuidaria do bem-estar das viúvas, dos idosos e dos órfãos do vilarejo. A mulher que havia salvo a vida do Lorde de Hizuri II e cuja herança garantiria a prosperidade da região por muitas décadas.

Sem mencionar que Kyoko era uma Dama da Corte, uma jovem cuja falecida família possuía amigos influentes. E ela havia se curvado para eles, um gesto cortês que nenhum deles sequer pensou em receber algum dia.

Quando Kuon se fez notar, seus companheiros estavam sentados e ainda comendo. A satisfação era perceptível em cada rosto, e ele sabia que isso não se devia ao sabor da comida. Então, a um sinal quase imperceptível dele, todos se levantaram e se prepararam para prosseguir viagem.

Eles estavam obedecendo como sempre, mas Kuon sabia que aqueles homens jamais seriam os mesmos. Gratidão é um presente poderoso de se receber, assim como a dignidade é uma qualidade poderosa de se cultivar. Propositalmente ou não, sua jovem noiva acendera uma pequena faísca em seus corações, e ele estava esperançoso para confirmar seu palpite de que aquele era o início de novos e profícuos tempos para seu povo. Afinal, uma coisa era ele ter sob seu comando guerreiros orgulhosos; outra coisa era comandar indivíduos de valor.

Como se ela ainda não o tivesse surpreendido o bastante, Kyoko o procurou. Devolveu-lhe a camisa, agradeceu timidamente e, sendo quem era, arruinou o que poderia ser um momento mágico entre os dois ao pedir a ajuda de Kijima para montar em Odur.

O sujeito ficou pálido e gaguejou sua recusa. "Eu não poderia, Milady! Eu gosto muito das minhas... _mãos_!" Kuon abafou uma risada ao ouvir palavras do amigo, que por muito pouco não dissera 'bolas'. Kyoko ainda tentou argumentar que o ombro do Lorde não estava completamente cicatrizado, mas Kijima apenas negou com a cabeça, o semblante amedrontado, enquanto Kuon a circundava pela cintura e a erguia até o cavalo.

Ele montou logo em seguida e desta vez não resistiu à tentação de puxa-la para si. Ela o olhou com uma reprovação que não combinava com seu rubor e murmurou algo sobre homens que não cuidavam adequadamente da própria saúde, enternecendo-o e tentando-o a beijar o pequeno bico que ela fazia.

Kuon apenas se controlou porque ainda era cedo demais para tais intimidades. Não lhe passou despercebido, contudo, que a antiga imagem que ele fazia dela sofria paulatinos golpes desde que ele descobriu que ela estava viva. Pensando bem, ele começou a rever sua opinião sobre ela desde que ela o confrontou na festa do falso noivado.

Havia uma chama dentro dela, algo interessante e novo que o atraía como o canto de uma sereia a um marinheiro incauto. E vê-la recém-saída da água naqueles trajes translúcidos foi o golpe definitivo para que ele deixasse de pensar nela como a menina chorona de maria-chiquinha para percebe-la como a jovem mulher que ela havia se tornado.

_"Definitivamente uma mulher"._ Kuon sabia que precisava parar de lembrar as delicadas curvas e as sugestivas sombras se ele quisesse cavalgar o restante do caminho sem o desconforto de calças apertadas demais ou sem o receio de que ela percebesse o efeito que provocava nele. Dois mergulhos no rio foram suficientes por ora, mas seriam em vão se ele não interrompesse os pensamentos sensuais que o atormentavam.

Quando retomaram a viagem, a comitiva prosseguiu em uma atmosfera completamente diferente da inicial. Era visível quão animados os homens estavam por finalmente voltarem para casa e com um resultado tão positivo: Kuon estava curado e Kyoko estava viva e nos braços dele. Para eles, tudo estava exatamente como deveria ser.

Somente para Kyoko pairava a incerteza do amanhã.

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo: choupanas, muitas delas. Um moinho. Plantações. Estábulos. Onde estava tudo aquilo no século XXI?

Enquanto Kyoko deduzia o que havia acontecido com o lugar, seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas: sem um Lorde para proteger e desenvolver as terras, os colonos se mudaram para os vilarejos vizinhos. Levaram o que conseguiram carregar. O restante foi se dilapidando aos poucos até que, no fim, só restou o palácio assombrado.

Por que ninguém mais tomou conta daquela região? Kyoko deduziu também o motivo: o boato sobre uma maldição percorreu todo o Reino e com a sucessão de mortes que acometeram as famílias mais influentes das cercanias, ninguém quis se arriscar naquelas paragens. Alguns diziam que a maldição se limitava ao jovem casal, enquanto outros afirmavam que tudo havia começado com a família Mogami e terminado com a família Takarada.

Kyoko havia abandonado sua crença no sobrenatural há muito tempo. Talvez aquela fosse uma boa hora para rever os seus conceitos.

Com a mente trabalhando furiosamente para conseguir processar todas aquelas novas informações, ela observava o que obviamente era um vilarejo em formação. Crianças brincavam com cães e corriam atrás de galinhas enquanto aldeões se ocupavam com tarefas cotidianas com mais ou menos ânimo. Alguns cumprimentavam a comitiva alegremente, outros estendiam embrulhos para Kyoko.

"O que estão fazendo?"

"Estão oferecendo o que podem para Milady. É um gesto de boas-vindas"

O gesto a comoveu. Era evidente que aquelas pessoas estavam fazendo o melhor para sobreviverem, e ainda assim compartilhavam com uma Lady o pouco que possuíam.

Kuon somente não estranhou o desconhecimento de Kyoko acerca dos costumes locais porque a cada segundo ele se convencia um pouco mais de que ela viveu no Solar Mogami quase como uma prisioneira, isolada dos eventos sociais devido à ausência dos pais ou de qualquer outro acompanhante. Para ele, era como se Kyoko tivesse vivido até então no alto de uma torre, porque tal era o nível de desconhecimento sobre as convenções sociais que ela demonstrava ter.

Ele deveria ter se oferecido para escolta-la às festividades, mas não o fez. Na verdade, ele sequer se lembrou de que isto seria o certo a se fazer. Portanto, esta era mais uma dívida que ele precisava saldar.

Retornado de suas divagações, ele viu quando Kyoko aceitou uma maçã de uma anciã, e em troca deu a ela sua fivela de cabelo. Kuon não fazia ideia do que uma mulher daquela idade poderia fazer com uma fivela de cabelo além de vende-la ou troca-la por algo mais útil. Pela aparência cara do artigo, provavelmente duas ou três cabras. Contudo, a senhora ficou tão feliz com o presente que pareceu rejuvenescer algumas décadas e o colocou imediatamente nos cabelos, dando a ele a impressão de que ela não trocaria a fivela nem por um rebanho inteiro.

Era uma criatura curiosa, aquela noiva que lhe arranjaram e que a cada minuto ele desejava mais para si: a habilidade dela em oferecer às pessoas exatamente o que elas precisavam era inegável. Kuon inclusive se lembrou de como ela costumava ser sua lembrança favorita da infância, à qual ele recorria sempre que precisava de algo para aplacar sua mente.

Sim, ela foi fundamental para que ele mantivesse a sanidade em alguns momentos cruciais de sua vida. Contudo, isto foi antes de ele se deixar levar pelo cinismo do mundo e se convencer de que nada daquilo fora real e que Kyoko era só mais uma jovem casamenteira, frívola e voluntariosa da Corte que ele precisava agradar por um bem maior.

Kuon nunca ficou mais feliz por estar errado em toda a sua vida.

Quando finalmente alcançaram o palácio, Kyoko ficou fascinada. Estar diante de Hizuri II em seu período áureo era uma experiência avassaladora para quem já havia se impressionado com sua aparência aproximada após a restauração da magnífica construção.

Pareceu inevitável que ela sentisse saudades de casa, do trabalho, das pessoas que conhecia. Do mercado, da biblioteca, da velha bicicleta. Do café forte com rosquinha, da tranquilidade do palácio à noite, das traquinagens de Bo durante o dia.

Principalmente, saudade do fantasma e da sempre convidativa banheira.

Seus pensamentos a levavam a lugares perigosos que evocavam emoções cruas. Então, quando a visão se tornou dolorosa demais, ela desviou o olhar da fachada de Hizuri II e finalmente percebeu Kuon a seus pés, com os braços estendidos, esperando pacientemente que ela o notasse e aceitasse sua ajuda.

Desmontando com mais facilidade graças a ele, desta vez Kyoko só precisou de alguns instantes para recuperar o equilíbrio e acalmar a musculatura que protestava contra a desconfortável viagem, nada mais. No entanto, quando tentou se mover, percebeu que ele não pretendia solta-la e a olhava como se quisesse conhecer sua alma.

Kyoko não sabia que Kuon estava preocupado com o que vira no rosto dela e que atribuíra seu estado emocional às humilhantes lembranças que seu castelo evocava nela, bem como aos fatídicos e traumáticos episódios que se seguiram. A única coisa que ela sabia era que ele estava destinando a ela um olhar tão transbordante de sentimentos, especialmente remorso, que ela não soube como interpretar o que estava acontecendo. De alguma forma, o enorme homem diante dela parecia vulnerável, mas isto só podia ser um engano. Certo?

Quando finalmente se moveram, apenas o fizeram porque uma profusão de pessoas saiu do palácio e cercou os dois, todos muito aflitos e solícitos a encaminha-los ao que parecia ser a conduta mais apropriada para a ocasião: o Lorde precisava que alguém checasse seu ferimento. Não, precisava dar suas ordens sobre algumas questões urgentes. Não, precisava orienta-los sobre o que a Lady precisava naquele momento. A Lady, por sua vez, precisava de um banho. Não, de uma refeição decente. Não, de descansar em seus aposentos. Não, de conhecer os empregados que ela comandaria.

De repente, ela estava dentro do palácio e nem notara como havia chegado ali, tão confusa ficara com a balbúrdia ao seu redor. Para piorar a sobrecarga de informações, ela perdera a única referência que tinha, já que Kuon não estava mais a seu lado.

Tudo que ela conseguia ver eram pessoas sorridentes e agitadas que ela não conhecia e o interior impressionante de um palácio medieval que lhe era dolorosamente familiar: o piso, o teto, a escadaria principal. Sim, fora ali. Ela estava pisando no exato local em que seu corpo do futuro permaneceu (ou permaneceria?) enquanto sua alma viajava ao passado.

Ele amaldiçoou em voz baixa por ter permitido que a multidão os afastasse. Mesmo a alguns metros atrás dela, Kuon reconheceu a postura rígida que ele já podia identificar como um sinal de que sua noiva estava desconfortável. Alcançando-a no exato momento em que ela pareceu petrificar no meio do hall de entrada, Kuon tocou seu ombro e examinou seu rosto.

Os olhos dela estavam desfocados e sua respiração estava curta e acelerada. Ele já tinha visto tais sintomas no campo de batalha, pouco antes do combatente fugir ou fazer algo realmente estúpido, como correr para a morte certa.

A primeira providência dele foi sinalizar aos presentes que os deixassem a sós. Depois, Kuon precisou segurar o rosto dela e chamar seu nome três vezes para que ela se acalmasse o bastante para percebe-lo. Então, foi como se um dique se rompesse.

Kyoko começou a chorar copiosamente em seu peito enquanto repetia "eu não voltei!". Imaginando que ela se referia à promessa que ela lhe fez em um momento de raiva no dia do falso noivado, sobre jamais retornar a Hizuri II, pela primeira vez Kuon teve medo de que ela nunca o perdoasse verdadeiramente. Ela estava ali, com ele, e certamente ele faria dela a esposa mais paparicada do mundo, mas isto não aplacava os sentimentos estranhos e avassaladores que pareciam crescer dentro dele.

Tê-la não era mais suficiente. Fazê-la feliz e recompensa-la não era mais suficiente. Agora, havia um novo complicador: Kuon precisava que ela o amasse.

Infelizmente no momento ele não podia fazer mais do que aninha-la e repetir que estava tudo bem, que tudo ficaria bem, que ela não precisava se preocupar, que ele cuidaria de tudo, que ele sempre cuidaria dela. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo de errado, porque ela apenas chorava mais a cada frase que ele dizia, então ele apenas calou a boca e a manteve em seus braços.

Kuon não tinha como saber o que de fato acontecia. Kyoko não estava pesarosa por ter quebrado a promessa de jamais retornar a Hizuri II. Ele poderia pensar, caso ela tivesse compartilhado com ele toda a verdade e ele acreditasse nas palavras dela, que Kyoko sofria porque seu último plano para voltar para casa havia fracassado.

Mas também não era este o problema.

O problema é que o homem que a abraçava e lhe murmurava as palavras mais doces que ela jamais ouviu havia se infiltrado em seu coração. A prova inegável disto foi que o alívio que ela sentiu quando não conseguiu retornar ao século ao qual pertencia sobrepujou qualquer decepção, denunciando para si mesma o sentimento que ela se recusou a admitir até então: ele podia ser o Lorde Mandão, o Lorde Mulherengo, o Lorde Sem-Vergonha e o Lorde Trapaceiro, e ela podia ser uma mulher independente do século XXI que sabia reconhecer tais tipos e que deveria, portanto, evita-los, mas ela tolamente se apaixonou por ele e se condenou a sofrer mais uma dolorosa rejeição.

Mais tarde, depois de finalmente parar de chorar e de ser carregada até os aposentos destinados a ela – o quarto contíguo ao quarto do Mestre, Kyoko vagamente percebeu –, ele a deixou aos cuidados de Manaka. Por um momento ela pensou ter visto nele certa relutância em partir, mas logo dispensou a absurda ideia.

Da macia e enorme cama na qual foi cuidadosamente depositada, Kyoko observou o horizonte escurecido por pesadas nuvens, que refletiam à perfeição o seu humor sombrio e sua previsão para o futuro. A tempestade que ocorria dentro dela faria inveja à tempestade que cairia dali a algumas horas.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

A chuva no dia seguinte a impossibilitou de fazer outra coisa senão aceitar que a conduzissem de um cômodo a outro, apresentando-a a um palácio que ela conhecia tão bem quanto a palma da própria mão. Tal atividade deveria ser tediosa, mas testemunhar a vida ocorrendo em Hizuri II possuía um apelo novo e irresistível.

Ela até conseguiu sorrir. Sim, Kyoko estava ávida por uma ocupação, especialmente quando as tarefas a distraíam de um certo Lorde e a devolviam para sua zona de conforto. Afinal, aquele rebuliço era como um velho amigo: apesar de às vezes ser cansativo e inconveniente, também sabia ser reconfortante quando preciso.

Kyoko definitivamente precisava que algo a distraísse das atenções indesejadas que ela vinha recebendo desde que abriu os olhos naquela manhã. Primeiro, fora informada de que Kuon a esperava para o desjejum. Tal gesto não deveria fazer seu coração palpitar, mas como ela sequer conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que alguém fizera questão de sua companhia, Kyoko se sentiu derreter por dentro.

Depois, ela precisou enfrentar um sorriso covardemente radiante quando ela entrou na sala de refeições íntimas, onde ele a aguardava pacientemente.

Kyoko havia compreendido, pelas responsabilidades que ele provavelmente tinha com o vilarejo e o palácio, que Kuon Hizuri era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o homem mais atarefado que ela conheceu, e ainda assim foi o único que não demonstrou qualquer desagrado por ela o ter deixado esperando. Ao contrário, ele agiu como se estivesse disposto a aguardar o dia inteiro se fosse necessário.

Como se não bastasse, ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira para ela, gesto cavalheiresco que ela pensou ter recebido uma vez, apenas para se decepcionar: Sho estava apenas trocando a cadeira dele, que não era tão confortável, pela dela.

Por fim, enquanto Kyoko caminhava ao assento que Kuon lhe oferecia com a desenvoltura de um condenado se dirigindo ao cadafalso, ele tecia elogios tão desnecessários quanto mentirosos. Não, ela não era um sublime raio de sol naquele dia chuvoso. Pelo contrário, ela estava dolorida, física e emocionalmente cansada, com o rosto ainda inchado por causa da choradeira do dia anterior e absolutamente certa de que o traseiro dela protestaria por mais uma semana, no mínimo.

Ou seja, ela se sentia um lixo, não um maldito raio de sol. Aliás, várias vezes ela havia se perguntado se Kuon se olhava no espelho de vez em quando, porque se existia no mundo um ser humano de beleza solar, era ele.

O sujeito era a maldita encarnação do deus Apolo.

Quando a governanta finalmente se anunciou e a livrou do zeloso Mestre, Kyoko já estava farta, mas não de comida: Kuon havia passado toda a refeição oferecendo a ela pães, tortas, frutas, carnes, mingaus, geleias, chás. Repetia para si mesmo tudo que ela aceitava, como se quisesse decorar suas preferências. Como se ele se importasse. Ninguém nunca havia se importado, certamente não seria um homem como ele a primeira pessoa a se interessar por ela.

Para fechar com chave de ouro o que para Kyoko era um massacre a seu pobre coração, ele a surpreendeu quando segurou diante dos lábios dela um enorme e suculento morango. Ela adorava morangos, era sua fruta favorita, e aquele em especial parecia algo digno de um rei. O rei-morango, provavelmente. Certamente Kuon iria quere-lo para si, portanto ela se contentou a disfarçadamente cobiça-lo durante toda a refeição. Bem, talvez não tão disfarçadamente quanto ela supôs, a julgar pelo fato de que ele não perguntou se ela queria a fruta antes de se dispor a alimenta-la de maneira tão desavergonhada.

Que inferno ele esperava dela em tal situação, para olha-la com tanta expectativa? Como ela podia agir naturalmente diante de uma circunstância tão intimista?

É evidente que ela tentou pegar a fruta da mão dele, e é claro que ele tirou o morango do alcance dela, uma sobrancelha erguida deixando clara a condição: _"se você o quer, este é o preço a pagar"._

Por fim, Kyoko resignou-se a aceitar a fruta das mãos dele, imaginando que era melhor encerrar de uma vez a constrangedora situação. Ela já estava se achando ridícula, o seu rosto ruborizado se esforçando para ficar da cor do morango e Kuon absolutamente concentrado em seus lábios, o olhar começando a parecer predatório. Sim, sem dúvida era melhor acabar logo com aquilo.

Doce ilusão. Bastou um segundo para que ela percebesse que havia subestimado seu oponente. No canto direito do ringue estava Kuon, controlando o tamanho das mordidas que ela dava ao afastar a fruta, prolongando ao máximo o que para Kyoko era uma tortura.

Na quarta dentada, ela decidiu surpreende-lo, segurando a mão dele e abocanhando de um vez o que sobrava da fruta. Tarde demais ela percebeu o erro que cometera: junto com o morango, ela abocanhou os dedos dele.

Os dois gemeram simultaneamente, ela por causa da vergonha, ele por outro motivo. O tal Kuon Hizuri era um estrategista e tanto, se ele havia previsto ou de alguma forma contribuído para aquele desfecho.

Ao pedido de desculpas dela, Kuon respondeu chupando os dedos que seguraram a morango, um por um, o olhar fixo nela e cheio de promessas. De repente, o lugar pareceu quente demais, ao ponto em que respirar se tornou difícil.

Com o indecente som de sucção provocando nela arrepios indesejados e constrangedores, Kyoko sentiu alívio quando a governanta se anunciou e a convidou a conhecer os empregados e o palácio.

Apesar de fazer apenas algumas horas que ela estava ali, tê-la sob o mesmo teto o estava enlouquecendo. Kuon não conseguia deixar de pensar que eles já poderiam estar casados, e que aquela tortura era uma punição adequada aos erros que ele cometera.

Ele não podia reclamar, se estava apenas colhendo o que havia semeado.

Toda a polêmica envolvendo o noivado e as duas tentativas de assassinato perpetradas por Kimiko ainda mantinham a Corte em polvorosa. Ou seja, definitivamente não era o momento adequado para se falar em casamento. Contudo, resignar-se ao fato de que ele precisaria esperar ao menos o fim do festival do equinócio de outono para peticionar ao soberano uma nova data para o casamento não era o pior desafio que ele precisava enfrentar.

Kuon sabia que Kyoko precisaria aceita-lo. Se ela fosse outra jovem, o soberano não hesitaria em decretar que ela deveria se casar com ele e ponto final. Entretanto, a herdeira Mogami era a única filha de um homem influente, cujos amigos pertenciam às camadas mais nobres da sociedade, incluindo o próprio soberano.

Sob tais circunstâncias, nem mesmo o austero Kotetsu Uesugi ignoraria o desejo da jovem órfã, entregando-a a um homem que a desagradava quando não havia um único membro da família para proteger os interesses dela.

Sem mencionar que homens dispostos a desposa-la e capazes de indicar as vantagens que tal aliança traria para o reino não faltavam. Certamente havia nobres naquele exato momento enchendo os ouvidos do rei com bobagens sobre serem eles os consortes adequados para ela. A melhor chance de Kuon sempre foi e continuaria sendo o fato de que a família Mogami o havia aceito, portanto o único obstáculo que ele precisava superar era a vontade de Kyoko.

Kuon massageou as têmporas para dissipar parte da dor de cabeça que se anunciava. Ele tinha apenas os três dias de festival para reconquista-la, e desta vez haveria o agravante de que no evento não faltariam solteiros cobiçando-a e empenhados em persegui-la.

Embora Kuon não se julgasse merecedor dela, ele não acreditava que nenhum outro se dedicaria a Kyoko como ela merecia. Nenhum outro além dele perceberia que a órfã Mogami era a verdadeira fortuna que a família havia deixado para trás.

O último local que ela visitou foi o escritório. Para alívio de Kyoko, Kuon não estava lá, apenas o secretário dele. Ao que parecia, o Mestre estava enfrentando a chuva para averiguar algumas reclamações dos colonos.

O homem diante dela parecia nervoso por algum motivo. Intrigada, a mente de Kyoko começou a buscar uma explicação, até que ela se lembrou de ter lido no diário de sua versão passada que aquele fora o autor das cartas que a jovem herdeira havia recebido por dois anos.

"Ah, entendo... Senhor Yukihito, é um prazer finalmente conhece-lo. Creio que um pedido de desculpas é necessário"

Interpretando equivocadamente as palavras dela, o homem imediatamente se curvou.

"Milady, minhas sinceras desculpas pelo engodo do qual eu fui cúmplice. Eu não tenho palavras para-"

"Por que o senhor está se desculpando? O senhor estava apenas cumprindo ordens. O senhor tem uma irmã, certo?"

Ela não poderia tê-lo surpreendido mais.

"Na verdade, eu tenho _três_ irmãs. Perdoe-me, mas eu não compreendo o que isso tem a ver com-"

"Suas cartas, senhor. Suas cartas podem ludibriar uma jovem tola e inexperiente, mas basta um pouco de vivência para perceber que o conteúdo delas, apesar de atencioso, mais pareciam coisas ditas para uma irmã do que para a mulher amada. Não havia uma vírgula que fosse romântica nelas. Claro, se uma jovem se sente solitária, é plausível que ela confunda o carinho de um homem que está pensando no bem-estar de uma irmã com o amor de um futuro marido. Foi algo realmente cruel o que aconteceu com ela. Digo, _comigo, _mas se alguém precisa se desculpar, não é o senhor. Imagino que suas irmãs dependam financeiramente do senhor, certo?" Yukihito apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Era o máximo que a perplexidade o permitia fazer. O pobre homem sequer conseguia fechar a boca. "Ou seja, o senhor precisa deste emprego. Não podia dizer não às ordens do Mestre, mas podia fazer o possível para não a enganar. Digo, enganar-_me_. Fique tranquilo, eu demorei a perceber, mas finalmente ficou claro que o senhor jamais tentou me convencer de um sentimento inexistente. Suas intenções foram meramente as de um adulto mais velho que se preocupa com uma jovem ao ver nela uma irmã. Portanto, eu o agradeço por suas boas intenções. Lamento que o fiasco da minha vida amorosa o tenha prejudicado, ao ponto de o senhor ter sido submetido a tal tarefa"

Ela ficou alguns segundos curvada, e tudo que Yukihito conseguiu fazer foi abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes à procura de palavras. Aquela jovem não parecia a mesma que se correspondeu com ele por dois anos e que ele somente conheceu pessoalmente no fatídico dia do falso noivado. Aliás, apesar da estupefação, não lhe passou despercebido que várias vezes ela falara de si como se falasse de outra pessoa.

"Err... Milady, suas desculpas não são necessárias. Nada disso foi culpa sua"

Kyoko ergueu o corpo lentamente, pensativa.

"Tem razão, Senhor. É Kuon quem deve se desculpar. Ele não deveria tê-lo submetido a tal constrangimento"

Yukihito empalideceu imediatamente.

"Milady, por favor-"

"Falarei com ele. Sim, eu exigirei que ele se desculpe com o Senhor. E que prometa jamais desvia-lo de suas atribuições. Certamente o Senhor não é pago para ser o alcoviteiro dele. Ou é?"

O olhar dela continha uma advertência que o fez engolir em seco.

"N-não! Eu cuido apenas da parte legal e financeira! Sim, apenas isso! Eu juro!"

Ela o avaliava em silêncio, os olhos apertados e fixos em seu rosto. A última pessoa que o olhara daquela maneira fora sua avó, quando ele tinha seis anos e ela quis saber quem havia comido a sobremesa antes do almoço.

Aparentemente ele havia passado no teste, porque as feições dela suavizaram após o escrutínio e ela finalmente sorriu.

"Mesmo? Bem, então acho que nos daremos muito bem! Eu tenho algumas dúvidas, e acredito que o Senhor seja a pessoa perfeita para elucida-las!"

Kuon mal conseguiu se concentrar no seu trabalho de inspeção. Sim, sem dúvida ele tinha alguns problemas urgentes para resolver para os colonos, sendo que a manutenção das choupanas era o mais grave deles. O inverno não tardaria a chegar e ele não queria seu povo à mercê do tempo.

Então, por que diabos seu pensamento se desviava para lábios rosados e carnudos a cada segundo?

Ele havia perdido o almoço. Não que ele quisesse comer, mas depois de passar horas fantasiando alimenta-la novamente, era frustrante que os problemas no vilarejo fossem maiores do que ele previra e tivessem tomado toda a manhã e boa parte da tarde.

Kuon estava determinado a servir a ela as menores frutas que conseguisse encontrar. Mirtilos, de preferência. Tudo para garantir que tocaria novamente aqueles lábios. Mas a quem ele queria enganar? Ele podia dizer a si mesmo que estava pensando em uvas e framboesas, mas a verdade é que ele tinha desejos bem mais decadentes sobre o que fazer com a boquinha tentadora e atrevida que ficara gravada em suas retinas.

Então, ele percebia o que estava pensando e se envergonhava de si mesmo. Logo em seguida, ele se lembrava da imagem dela recém-saída do rio, e os pensamentos libidinosos voltavam. Em suma, Kuon passara o dia oscilando entre prestar atenção às demandas dos colonos, fantasiar indecências com sua amiga de infância virgem, e sentir-se um merda desprezível.

Mais de uma vez, seus companheiros flagraram suspiros pesarosos vindos dele. Kijima e Taira somente entenderam o que se passava com Kuon quando o ouviram murmurar.

"Eu sou mesmo um animal. Deveriam me trancar em uma jaula e jogar a chave fora!"

Para a sorte deles, Kuon estava absorto demais para notar os dois abafando as risadas.

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Kuon entornou o que restava de sua quarta caneca de cerveja sem perceber o olhar conhecedor dos amigos. Eles estavam na taverna do vilarejo, local que o Mestre visitava esporadicamente para se manter em contato com os aldeões. Contudo, naquela noite a presença dele se devia a uma donzela pequena de língua afiada.

A caneca vazia batendo contra a mesa atraiu a saltitante garçonete de seios fartos, que não perdeu tempo em enche-la novamente. Como de costume, a moça inclinou-se mais do que o necessário, dando aos três homens uma visão privilegiada que fez Kijima salivar e Taira, determinado a cortejar Manaka corretamente, esforçar-se para não apreciar.

A intenção real dela, contudo, fracassou como sempre. A provocação era destinada a Kuon, mas o Mestre permanecia irredutível em sua ética de não se envolver com as moças do vilarejo. Além do mais, ele estava absorto demais em pensamentos para sequer perceber a presença da garçonete.

**Horas antes**

Kuon estava ensopado da cabeça aos pés quando finalmente retornou ao castelo, mas rever Kyoko era mais urgente do que se secar. Ele ficou feliz quando soube que ela estava no escritório, e surpreso quando falaram que ela passara o dia todo lá. Vencendo a distância que o separava do cômodo em poucas e longas passadas, Kuon abriu a porta e se deparou com o inimaginável.

Sua noiva e seu secretário, juntos e muito amigáveis um com o outro. Ambos diante da lareira, o tabuleiro de xadrez esquecido entre eles enquanto os dois riam. Sequer perceberam a presença dele, tão entretidos estavam com o que quer que os tivessem feito rir daquela maneira.

Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia a gargalhada dela em mais de uma década, e somente tivera tal privilégio por obra do acaso.

Inevitavelmente, Kuon se lembrou da relação que Kyoko e Yashiro tinham. A relação que _ele _garantiu que os dois tivessem, considerando que partira dele a ordem para que Yashiro se correspondesse com ela.

Uma fisgada dolorosa o fez prender a respiração. Kyoko parecia tão à vontade, tão feliz. A última vez que ele a viu daquela maneira foi quando os dois eram crianças. Na ocasião, fora ele a causa e o destinatário daqueles sorrisos e daquela animação.

O ciúme que se apoderou de Kuon foi como um monstro invisível de garras afiadas, sufocando-o ao comprimir sua garganta com as enormes e deformadas mãos e exigindo o pior dele ao sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido que aquele rato de biblioteca iria roubar o que ele tinha de melhor.

Se Yashiro fosse qualquer outro homem, um menos admirável, e Kuon cedesse ao impulso sombrio de seu coração, ele o puniria severamente. Talvez até o fizesse sumir misteriosamente. No entanto, seu secretário era arrimo de família e tinha um currículo impecável, que incluía a indicação de ninguém menos que o Mestre Takarada.

Ele não era um qualquer, o que complicava tudo.

Além do ciúme inédito que Kuon sentia, havia o medo de que Kyoko se apaixonasse por Yashiro. Se é que ela já não estava apaixonada, considerando que ela finalmente interagia abertamente com o autor das cartas que tanto a encantaram e que a mantiveram cativa dele por todo o período em que ele a ignorou.

Como se seus sentimentos não estivessem confusos o bastasse, o arrependimento permeava cada um de seus pensamentos, dizendo-lhe que ele só poderia culpar a si mesmo caso Kyoko decidisse se casar com o secretário.

Em poucos segundos que pareceram várias eternidades, os sentimentos se digladiaram dentro de Kuon. Enquanto um tentava sobrepujar o outro, ele observava Yashiro desfrutar da companhia de _sua noiva_, deliciando-se com sua risada depois do que deveria ter sido uma tarde entretendo-se com o tabuleiro de xadrez que _ele_ ganhara de ninguém menos que o rei, confortavelmente sentado na poltrona de veludo que _ele_ comprara!

Pelo visto, o ciúme estava ganhando a batalha. Maldito rato de biblioteca!

"Você está despedido"

As palavras pularam de sua boca assim que se formaram em sua mente. Não era exatamente o que ele desejava fazer, mas sem dúvida aplacava algo tóxico que lhe envenenava os sentidos. Prova disso foi a sensação de vitória que se seguiu à expressão de choque em ambos os rostos.

Choque que durou apenas alguns segundos.

"Não está, não"

Lógico que Kyoko precisava contradize-lo, e na frente de seu _ex_-secretário.

"Sim, está. Eu não o contratei para desperdiçar uma tarde _confraternizando_ com a _minha noiva_. Temos muito trabalho e-"

"Em primeiro lugar, nós acabamos o trabalho. Confira os livros, se quiser. Yuki e eu-"

"Oh? _Yuki_? Desde quando vocês são tão _íntimos_?"

Talvez aquele fosse um excelente momento para Yashiro escapar sem ser notado, mas isto significaria deixar Kyoko à mercê da fúria do Mestre. Com sua honra na berlinda, o secretário ficou ao lado da jovem, que parecia imune ao vendaval de ira que Kuon emanava.

"Eu não sei. Talvez desde que _Milorde_ o ordenou a _confraternizar_ comigo por dois anos através de cartas, quem sabe?"

Kyoko havia acertado em cheio o ponto fraco dele, deixando-o sem fala. No entanto, ela ainda não havia terminado: após prometer que se ele despedisse o secretário _ela_ o contrataria, o Mestre se viu na inédita situação de ser encurralado por uma jovem miúda.

Por pior que fosse ser demitido e estar no epicentro de uma briga, era fascinante ver os dois se enfrentando. Enquanto Kuon falava baixo e mordazmente, Kyoko quase vociferava seus argumentos. Contudo, o mais intrigante não eram as diferenças em suas personalidades, nem o destemor da jovem diante da impressionante figura do Mestre de Hizuri II, mas a intimidade do momento. Para Yashiro, o que inicialmente parecera uma discussão acalorada prestes a explodir agora o constrangia pela intensidade com a qual os dois se olhavam.

_"Se lhe faltar a certeza sobre como proceder e as emoções o deixarem confuso, retroceda. Não há vergonha em recuar, filho; vergonhoso é fazer uma besteira impulsiva"_

Ele agradeceu aos Céus por se lembrar tão bem de todo o seu treinamento com o pai. Kyoko o estava deixando louco e a presença de Yashiro não estava ajudando em nada. Ao contrário, Kuon estava queimando de desejo de mostrar aos dois a quem ela pertencia, e de preferência na frente do suposto rival.

As palavras de Kuu, contudo, retumbaram em sua mente e finalmente surtiram efeito. No passado, Kuon fracassara repetidamente quando o desafio fora conter a si mesmo. Aparentemente, faltava Kuon perceber que ceder aos seus impulsos sombrios magoaria Kyoko.

Ele não conseguia sequer conceber a ideia de magoa-la de novo. Quem diria que sua amiga de infância e dama prometida seria o freio que ele precisava?

Convencendo-se de que não era uma fuga e sim uma retirada estratégica, Kuon destinou um último olhar cheio de significados a Kyoko e a Yashiro antes de marchar para fora do escritório e do castelo. Odur ainda estava sendo levado ao estábulo quando ele surpreendeu o cavalariço ao montar no cavalo e retornar ao vilarejo. Kijima e Taira, que estavam por perto, viram a cena e acharam melhor seguir o Mestre.

Já na taverna, ele balbuciou entre um gole e outro o que havia acontecido. Aos dois homens o relato apenas confirmava o que eles já sabiam: Kuon estava perdido de amores, ao ponto de eles terem certeza de que Yashiro escaparia de qualquer represália. O Mestre certamente já havia percebido que punir o secretário contrariaria Kyoko, e tudo que o tolo apaixonado diante deles queria era agrada-la.

**Momento atual**

Kuon parecia tão miserável quanto se sentia, o que deixava seus dois companheiros desconfortáveis. Além do constrangimento de testemunharem os suspiros apaixonados e pesarosos que escapavam do imponente Lorde, havia a preocupação de serem vistos por olhos inimigos.

Nunca era boa coisa quando um guerreiro mostrava vulnerabilidade, especialmente alguém tão invejado quanto ele. Portanto, Kijima e Taira agradeciam aos Céus que estivessem em um canto reservado da taverna, onde apenas a garçonete insistia em se fazer mais presente que o necessário, debruçando-se sobre a mesa à menor oportunidade, praticamente empurrando os seios contra o rosto do Mestre.

Àquela altura, seria razoável pensar que as mulheres do vilarejo já estariam conformadas com o fato de que o Mestre não se interessaria por nenhuma delas. Kuon era prático demais para complicar algo simples: se havia mulheres experientes e desimpedidas em outros vilarejos, por que ele se deitaria com uma mulher de seu próprio povo, arriscando que ela alimentasse a ilusão de algo duradouro ou mesmo permanente?

Quando seu ânimo finalmente esfriou, Kuon retornou ao castelo. A bebida não lhe deu um conselho útil sobre como conquistar Kyoko, como esperado, mas ao menos o relaxou.

E talvez o tenha desinibido um pouco mais.

Kyoko estava preparada para brigar quando entrou no escritório atendendo ao chamado do Lorde. De forma alguma ela esperava encontra-lo no mesmo lugar que Yuki ocupara horas antes, o tabuleiro de xadrez pronto para uma partida, o semblante esperançoso e arrependido fazendo-o parecer um garotinho.

Ela imediatamente percebeu que ele havia tomado banho, o que a tranquilizou. Embora aborrecida com o comportamento dele de horas antes, Kyoko ficara preocupada ao descobrir que ele havia partido novamente para o vilarejo com as roupas ensopadas.

Kuon se levantou assim que a viu, como era o costume dentre os cavalheiros.

"Milady, eu... pensei que poderíamos jogar uma partida antes de nos recolhermos"

A fala dele foi hesitante. Embora o aposento estivesse iluminado apenas pelo fogo crepitando na lareira, ela podia ver a súplica em seus olhos. Havia algo que ele queria dela, Kyoko podia dizer, e que ia muito além de uma partida de xadrez.

"E antes de Milady recusar o meu convite, como é provável que faça, saiba que eu já falei com Yashiro e... ele permanecerá como meu secretário"

Ele estava ruborizando? Desde sempre, Kyoko admirou a imponência natural das pessoas altas. Portanto, foi chocante perceber como Kuon não passava de um outdoor ambulante para o próprio desconforto.

Ser tão alto estava sendo uma desvantagem naquele momento. Ele era quase dois metros de puro constrangimento.

"Lamento pela minha impulsividade. É um traço que eu tento combater há muito tempo e... Milady já comeu? Também podemos cear, se Milady preferir"

Que diabos estava acontecendo? Nas únicas vezes em que ela testemunhou um homem atrapalhando-se com as palavras ficara óbvio que o sujeito estava perdidamente apaixonado pela mulher com a qual ele tentava falar. No entanto, tal explicação não se aplicava ao que acontecia naquele momento, já que não era possível que Kuon estivesse apaixonado por ela.

_Apenas fique comigo por alguns instantes_, era a mensagem clara que ele transmitia. Contudo, a incredulidade de Kyoko quanto a ser ela a destinatária de tão afetuoso conteúdo a confundia.

"Milorde não precisa mais fazer isso"

"...Milady?"

Kyoko imaginou que finalmente havia compreendido a situação. Sendo quem era, isso significava que ela havia encontrado uma explicação (bizarra) que não envolvesse amor.

"A sua dedicação aos seus deveres para com o reino é louvável. Yu-... Digo, Yashiro me esclareceu algumas dúvidas hoje e acho que tenho a solução para os nossos problemas. Milorde não precisa mais se esforçar tanto me cortejando"

Kuon achou prudente não demonstrar o quanto as palavras dela o incomodaram.

"Verdade? E qual seria tão miraculosa solução?"

Era agora ou nunca. Kyoko fortaleceu seus nervos e endureceu seu coração enquanto tentava ignorar o toque dele, conduzindo-a a um sofá e sentando-se ao lado dela.

_"Perto demais, perto demais, perto demais"_, sua mente entoava. Não seria fácil dizer adeus com ele a poucos centímetros de distância, inebriando-a com sua presença e com o delicioso cheiro que emanava dele.

Torcendo para que ele não percebesse o efeito que estava causando nela, Kyoko explicou seu maravilhoso plano.

"Eu sei que Milorde tem um projeto brilhante para esta região e este castelo... que ainda não é um castelo. Acredite, eu ficaria muito feliz em contribuir para o desenvolvimento desta região porque... bem, é onde eu moro!"

Ela deu uma risadinha nervosa que apenas ampliou o sorriso que ele já tinha nos lábios. Pelo visto, ele havia percebido o efeito que causava nela e se divertia com a situação. Não que ele não estivesse concentrado no que ela dizia, mas tê-la tão perto e falando normalmente com ele era uma situação doméstica que lhe trazia enorme felicidade.

Era sinal de que ele ainda tinha uma chance com ela.

"Eu acredito que Milorde fará coisas maravilhosas por esta região e pelo reino"

"Realmente?"

Não havia troça em sua voz, apenas genuíno interesse.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. "E eu quero ajuda-lo"

"Eu fico honrado com sua ajuda e confiança"

Mais do que ela podia imaginar, na verdade.

"Por isso, eu quero financiar todo o seu projeto"

Fora imaginação dele, ou houve certo pesar nos olhos dela quando disse isso?

"Hmmm..."

"Podemos ser parceiros de negócios"

Não, não foi imaginação. Lá estava o pesar mais uma vez, nublando seus olhos e estrangulando sua voz.

"Parceiros de negócios"

"...Sim"

Ele percebeu que ela estava muito perto das lágrimas. Por que diabos ela formulou aquele plano, se ele lhe provocava dor?

"E o casamento?"

Ela engoliu em seco e piscou diversas vezes.

"...Não teria casamento"

"Ou seja, Milady está se propondo a pagar cada moeda necessária para pôr em prática o meu projeto de desenvolvimento e proteção da região em troca de..."

"...Não nos casarmos. Exato"

Kuon ficou contemplativo. Aos olhos dela, ele estava avaliando a proposta. Era questão de tempo até ele rasgar seu coração em vários pedaços com um mero 'eu aceito'.

Enquanto ela remexia as mãos sobre o colo e tentava se convencer de que seria melhor ser rejeitada agora do que mais tarde, Kuon apenas a olhava, sentado de lado no sofá e aparentemente muito relaxado, a cabeça apoiada no punho fechado, o cotovelo apoiado no encosto, os olhos fixos nela.

"Ahhh. Temo que isso não será possível, baixinha"

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Porque seu plano reduziria nossos ganhos"

"Não reduziria, não! Milorde teria um castelo, uma cidade, uma rota comercial. Eu teria minha liberdade e-"

"Não teríamos um ao outro"

Kyoko abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, perplexa.

"Mas... eu não entendo!"

"Aparentemente não"

"Nós dois estaríamos livres! Livres de uma promessa feita quando éramos jovens demais para decidir algo que envolveria o resto das nossas vidas!"

"Mas eu não quero me livrar da promessa. Eu gosto da promessa. A cada dia eu gosto um pouco mais, na verdade"

"...Milorde não pode estar falando a sério! Você sequer conseguiu me distinguir de outra mulher!"

"Um erro do qual eu nunca vou me arrepender o suficiente"

O medo crescia nos olhos dela, e quanto mais apavorada ela parecia ficar, mais calma Kuon demonstrava. Contágio emocional funcionava tão bem em pessoas quanto em cavalos, e ele era um excelente adestrador.

"Eu não sei que tipo de jogo Milorde está jogando, mas eu não gosto dele. Eu estou basicamente lhe entregando em uma bandeja de prata tudo que Milorde sempre quis e-"

"Não, não tudo"

"-Milorde está recusando! Por quê? O que mais Milorde pode querer de mim?"

"Você, Milady. Eu quero você"

"...Pare com isso, Kuon. Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade!"

"Duvidar não vai mudar a realidade, Kyoko. Eu sei que não lhe dei motivos para confiar em meus sentimentos, mas creia-me, eu não quero nenhuma outra"

Ela se levantou repentinamente e marchou em direção à porta. No entanto, Kuon ainda não estava pronto para deixa-la ir. Não quando a reação dela só fazia sentido se ela estivesse lutando contra os sentimentos que tinha por ele.

Assim que Kyoko sentiu a mão dele se fechar em seu braço e seu corpo sendo girado para deixa-la frente a frente com ele, preparou-se para vociferar todos os impropérios que conhecia. Ele ficaria surpreso ao descobrir quão criativas eram as pessoas do século XXI no quesito xingamentos.

O único som que ela conseguiu produzir, porém, foi um gemido longo e profundo quando os lábios dele cobriram os dela.

Kuon e Yashiro não se consideravam amigos, embora houvesse inegável respeito mútuo. Um encarnava o que faltava no outro, com qualidades e defeitos próprios: Kuon, tão acostumado a lidar com guerreiros, sentia como se entrasse em outro mundo quando se reunia com Yashiro, tão pacato e inteligente; o secretário, por sua vez, admirava o destemor do Mestre de Hizuri II ao lidar com ameaças e a liderança que ele conseguia ser apesar da pouca idade e dos vários opositores.

Lory estava certo quando uniu os dois. Aliás, uma das poucas coisas que eles tinham em comum era a certeza de que, por mais excêntricas que suas decisões parecessem ser, o Mestre Takarada sempre sabia o que estava fazendo. Não era à toa que ele era o Conselheiro real, assim como não era por acaso que os íntimos o chamavam de Druida.

A princípio, Yashiro não pensou que seu trabalho ali fosse durar muito tempo. Os rumores das proezas do jovem Mestre em batalha beiravam a selvageria, o que contrastava incomodamente com a postura predominantemente intelectual do secretário.

Para piorar, seu primeiro contato com o jovem Mestre não foi dos melhores. Apesar de confessamente se impressionar com o físico e a habilidade de Kuon em tão tenra idade, o conjunto selvagem da obra era assustador: a altura, os músculos, as tranças, as peles, a espada de duas mãos que ele empunhava com uma só sem esforço, as pinturas no rosto e no corpo e os olhos impiedosos atestavam que se novo empregador era a porra de um viking, orgulhoso de sua linhagem tanto quanto sua mãe Julliena.

As companhias de Kuon também não indicavam que a parceria sugerida por Lory daria certo. Aos olhos de Yashiro, todos eles não passavam de jovens arruaceiros e mulherengos que em nada contribuíam para melhorar a imagem do único herdeiro Hizuri. Em suma, homens que ele fazia questão de manter distantes de suas irmãs.

Porém, bastaram algumas horas para o secretário perceber que havia muito mais por trás da aparência bárbara do que os olhos podiam ver. Kuon era inteligente, perspicaz e instruído. Mais consciente de seus deveres do que muitos Mestres com o dobro de sua idade e com ideias visionárias que em muito o agradavam.

Ele estava ansioso para ver o que Kuon conseguiria realizar, esta era a verdade e também o que o fez aceitar a tarefa de responder às cartas da herdeira Mogami. Com o tempo, Yashiro constatou que o Mestre tinha razão quando dizia não possuir a habilidade certa para tratar uma jovem tão ingênua, frágil como uma flor, sem despedaça-la. O Mestre era culto, mas também era um bruto, acostumado a lidar com outros brutos e com viúvas experientes e desinibidas.

Em seu íntimo, o secretário acalentava a esperança de que com a influência certa, ou seja, a influência dele Kuon alcançaria o refinamento necessário para lidar com a jovem sem amedronta-la. Talvez o Mestre até conseguisse enxerga-la como algo além de uma responsabilidade, momento em que Yashiro acreditava que teria uma aliada contra a escuridão que por vezes parecia engolfar Kuon e que só piorava quanto mais tempo ele passava perto das pessoas que o temiam ou desprezavam.

Ele ficou feliz por constatar que Kyoko era precisamente a aliada que ele supôs que teria quando percebeu as drásticas mudanças que ocorreram no Mestre em pouquíssimo tempo. Graças a ela, era óbvio. O Mestre estava mais leve e até sorrira algumas vezes.

Mas o maior choque foi quando Kuon se desculpou e pediu a ele que permanecesse como secretário de Hizuri II. Aquilo realmente foi inesperado. Quase tão inesperado quanto os conhecimentos que Kyoko tinha sobre as mais diversas matérias que diziam respeito ao ofício dele e que de forma alguma faziam parte das artes tradicionalmente ensinadas às damas da Corte. Juntos, os dois completaram em poucos minutos o que ele levaria quase um dia para terminar sozinho.

Yashiro definitivamente precisava conversar com alguém sobre aquilo. Não só Kyoko se comportava de maneira distinta da que ele esperava, como ela às vezes falara sobre si mesma na terceira pessoa e se expressara como uma pessoa bem mais velha do que aparentava ser. Sem mencionar que nenhuma dama da Corte entendia de balancetes, investimentos e projeções, tampouco executava cálculos complexos de cabeça.

Por fim, ele podia argumentar o quanto quisesse que ela provavelmente lera a biblioteca inteira do Solar Mogami e que havia relatos de pessoas se comportando estranhamente após fortes pancadas na cabeça, que ainda faltaria a explicação sobre como a grafia dela havia mudado radicalmente.

Sem mencionar que em um momento ela estava morta, e no outro ela havia sobrevivido ilesa à queda. Era muito suspeito.

Decidido a dividir suas preocupações com alguém, Lory foi a pessoa de sua escolha. Não só porque o Druida era "profundo conhecedor das artes místicas", como ele próprio gostava de proclamar teatralmente, mas também porque Yashiro tinha medo do que Kuon faria caso descobrisse que a jovem com a qual ele estava determinado a se casar não era Kyoko Mogami. De novo.

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Ela estava derretendo de dentro para fora, mas havia uma sensação fria em sua boca do estômago, como se ela estivesse em queda livre.

Sim, era isso: seu corpo em chamas despencara em um abismo.

A mão em sua nuca era reconfortante, apesar de forte e quente demais. Quatro longos dedos calejados aninhavam e posicionavam sua cabeça em um ângulo perfeito para ele. O polegar, que momentos antes entreabrira seus lábios, permanecia em seu queixo.

Kyoko não conhecia aquela sensação, mas sabia o que significava. No final das contas, todo o seu esforço não passara de uma bravata inútil: agora Kuon conhecia sua fraqueza e iria explora-la. Ali mesmo, no chão em que pisavam. Talvez no sofá que ocuparam segundos antes. Em qualquer uma das poltronas. Sobre a imponente mesa de carvalho.

Não que ela estivesse desejando que ele perdesse a linha com ela! Ela só pensou sobre isso por acaso, porque era uma modesta mulher precavida que gostava de antecipar todas as probabilidades. Não que ela achasse as probabilidades atraentes! De forma alguma ela estava _torcendo_ para que ele tirasse vantagem da fraqueza dela...

Até então, a única coisa que Kyoko achava especial em beijos era a intimidade do gesto. Melhor dizendo, a _aceitação_ que ele implicava. Nas (poucas) vezes em que fora beijada, ela se alegrara por ter sido aceita como um foco de afeto para alguém. No entanto, após a humilhação de ter sido abandonada no altar, Kyoko passara a resumir a experiência de um beijo com uma única palavra: mentira.

Um beijo havia se tornado apenas mais uma ilusão. Para ela, tolas eram as pessoas que achavam que um contato boca a boca representava uma conexão, uma troca íntima, uma demonstração de afeto. Talvez de desejo, mas este ela nunca sentiu durante um beijo.

Até agora.

A única explicação razoável para ela acreditar que jamais teria outra experiência tão arrebatadora quanto aquela era haver algo de errado com o corpo da herdeira Mogami. Um beijo não poderia ser responsável por tudo aquilo que ela estava sentindo, ao ponto de ela choramingar vergonhosamente quando ele parou de beija-la e apoiou a testa na dela.

Entreabrindo os olhos, Kyoko percebeu que Kuon estava desalinhado, sua camisa amarrotada por ninguém menos que ela mesma ao se agarrar a ele enquanto ela supostamente caía. Ele parecia tão sem fôlego quanto ela, as pupilas dilatadas, os olhos concentrados em seus lábios enquanto o polegar que até então estivera em seu queixo os tocavam, insinuando-se entre eles, contornando-os e acariciando-os com o que parecia ser reverência, mas não podia ser.

Então, o sorriso dele atraiu a atenção dela para os lábios que ela tanto desejava que passeassem por todo o seu corpo em chamas.

"Eu nunca, nunca vou me esquecer desse beijo, Milady. Não importa quantas propostas mirabolantes você me faça ou quantas vezes você negue, seus lábios acabaram de revelar o quanto você me quer"

Ainda assim ela pensou em negar, mas como poderia? Não enquanto a evidência ainda estava clara em seu corpo trêmulo.

"E pensar que há alguns dias eu estava determinado a sequestra-la. A casar-me com Milady nem que fosse preciso deixa-la sem escolha após seduzi-la e engravida-la" Kyoko arquejou diante da novidade, escandalizada mais consigo mesma do que com ele. Afinal, ela não deveria gostar do que acabara de ouvir.

Interpretando a reação dela como preocupação, Kuon a tranquilizou.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Alguns dias com Milady bastaram para que eu percebesse que eu jamais conquistaria sua confiança se eu fosse desonesto em minhas ações. Em minhas _ações_, Milady; jamais me passou pela cabeça ser desonesto em meus sentimentos. Eu espero que algum dia você perceba a diferença"

Ele se afastou lentamente, mas não sem antes arrepia-la com uma última carícia em seus cabelos e beijos nas duas mãos que ele delicadamente desprendeu de sua camisa.

"Eu não vou desistir de você, Lady Kyoko. Por mais que paciência não seja o meu forte, eu aguardarei pelo momento em que você me aceitará como seu marido. No entanto, eu não aguardarei de braços cruzados: até esse dia chegar, sim, eu me esforçarei ao máximo para conquista-la. Digno ou não, foi a mim que seu coração escolheu e enquanto ele for meu aliado, eu vou corteja-la. Agora vá, tranque-se no seu quarto"

Ela estava tendo dificuldades para processar tudo que tinha acontecido, o que seu corpo ainda estava sentindo e o que ele havia acabado de dizer. A cada passo para trás que ele dava, os olhos ardentes fixos nela, mais ela desejava correr para ele e zerar a distância que os separavam.

"Trancar-me...?"

"Falo sério, Milady. Tranque as duas portas. Não facilite para mim. Eu não quero me aproveitar de sua inocência, mas eu também não sou conhecido por ter autocontrole"

Inocência? Será que ele ainda a acharia inocente se soubesse o quanto _ela _queria_ se aproveitar dele_?

Kuon já estava no canto oposto do escritório quando as pernas de Kyoko finalmente se moveram. Não só porque os joelhos dela pareciam gelatina, mas também e principalmente porque ela queria correr para ele, e não dele.

Assim que alcançou seus aposentos, Kyoko acatou a advertência recebida e trancou ambas as portas. Como medida extra de segurança, ela arrastou um pesado baú até a porta de conexão entre os quartos dos dois, o tempo todo repetindo para si mesma que aquele era o certo a se fazer.

Naquela noite, Kyoko adormeceu tentando se convencer de que não estava torcendo para que Kuon derrubasse a maldita porta.

**~Manhã seguinte, primeiro dia de festival~**

Apesar de quase não ter dormido, Kuon acordou feliz e bem-disposto. Perder o sono por não conseguir parar de reviver o sabor e a textura da boca de Kyoko e o som dos deliciosos gemidos e suspiros que ela produziu nos braços dele definitivamente era seu motivo favorito para uma noite mal dormida.

Ele mal podia esperar para acompanha-la aos eventos do festival. Ele também estava ansioso para rever sua família e para que todos revissem Kyoko. Pensando bem, seus pais deveriam estar preocupados com os dois.

Como se atraídos por seus pensamentos, o som da corneta de Hizuri I ecoou ao longe, indicando que em breve a comitiva de seu pai chegaria a Hizuri II.

Kuon sorriu. Certo de que Manaka saberia o que fazer e querendo dar a Kyoko um pouco mais de tempo para digerir todos os eventos do dia anterior, ele deixou a cargo da aia a tarefa de avisa-la sobre a chegada das pessoas que em breve seriam a família dela também.

"Milady, seus sogros! Eles estão chegando!"

Kyoko abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi a porta de conexão intacta. Diabos, sua frustração era descabida e inconveniente. Sem registrar o que a garota havia falado, ela se levantou e se olhou no espelho, achando que daria um ótimo espantalho com a aparência que tinha.

Seus cabelos pareciam odiá-la, ela estava com olheiras e indisposta. Sem mencionar o estomago embrulhado só de pensar em rever Kuon, com seus pecaminosos lábios prodigiosos.

Kyoko sabia que iria revê-lo no desjejum, onde havia a chance de ele querer alimenta-la novamente. Então, talvez ele tocasse os lábios dela e... Opa, território perigoso. Melhor pensar em outra coisa. O que foi mesmo que Manaka lhe disse? Oh sim, que os sogros dela estavam chegando, o que quer que isso significasse. Da última vez em que ela pensou em sogros, estava plantada no altar feito uma idiota, balbuciando explicações para o inexplicável. Ela fora abandonada, estava óbvio, mas seus "sogros" insistiam em saber o que raios ela havia feito para afugentar o maravilhoso filho único.

Como se ela soubesse.

Então, a compreensão a atingiu feito um raio.

"Os Hizuri? Os Hizuri estão chegando?"

"Sim, lady Kyoko! Em menos de uma hora, pelo toque da corneta!"

Toque da corneta. Ok, ela precisaria estudar o significado disso depois. O importante agora era descobrir quantas pessoas estavam chegando, quanto tempo pretendiam ficar e se os empregados estavam trabalhando corretamente. As provisões! Sim, ela precisava checar as provisões também. Comida, lenha, lençóis, toalhas. Os quartos estavam limpos? Era bom que estivessem, porque em menos de uma hora haveria muito pouco que poderia ser feito.

Sem perceber, Kyoko havia entrado no modo anfitriã/gerente de hotel. Sentindo-se repentinamente energizada e com a mente em alvoroço, ela não escutou os resmungos de Manaka sobre Lady Kyoko não ter roupa adequada para vestir. O pouco que ela havia trazido do Solar já havia sido usado, aquele era o primeiro dia de festival e a primeira vez em onze anos que ela iria rever os Hizuri, e Kyoko Mogami não se apresentaria a contento.

Praticamente um sacrilégio, nas palavras da aia que Kyoko não ouviu, mas cujo significado ela entenderia em breve.

Julie foi a primeira a se jogar sobre ele, como esperado por todos. Sempre dramática, chorou e soluçou enquanto acariciava e beijava seu rosto. Não demorou para Kuu se reunir aos dois, quase derrubando Kuon sob o peso do entusiasmado abraço coletivo de seus pais.

A situação era tão desconcertante quanto reconfortante. Sim, ele os amava e sabia que era amado por eles, mas às vezes o amor dos dois o sufocava. Incapaz de dizer tal coisa em voz alta, Kuon se culpou por seus pensamentos e sentimentos, especialmente estando sob o mesmo teto que uma órfã recente.

E por falar nisso, onde ela estava?

Quando finalmente se desvencilhou dos pais e os convenceu de que estava bem e fora de perigo, foi a vez de Rick quase derruba-lo. Por fim, Tina o cumprimentou e foi a única daquela barulhenta comitiva que o fez sem quase joga-lo ao chão.

Enquanto tentava conduzir sua família para o interior do castelo, respondia ao bombardeio de perguntas e distribuía ordens aos empregados, Kuon ainda encontrava tempo para destinar olhares expectantes ao alto da escadaria em busca de um vislumbre de Kyoko.

Distraído pela excitação que o rodeava e pela ansiedade em inserir Kyoko naquela celebração, uma pequena e delicada mão, pertencente a uma pessoa que ele não havia notado no meio da confusão, veio de lugar nenhum e o puxou repentinamente para baixo, desequilibrando-o.

Por mais que a euforia de sua família em constatar que ele estava vivo e bem fosse aceitável, para todos os presentes Lady Kana havia escolhido uma maneira bastante questionável de cumprimentar o primo.

O beijo durou dois segundos, tempo necessário para que ele percebesse o que acontecia e reagisse à intrusão. Tempo suficiente para que Kyoko testemunhasse o beijo.

Ao desvencilhar-se da prima e olhar apreensivo para o alto da escadaria, Kuon praguejou baixinho contra o que só poderia ser uma travessura divina.

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Kyoko piscou várias vezes para dissipar a incômoda sensação em seus olhos. As pessoas reunidas no hall de entrada eram tão brilhantes que ela achou impossível não se sentir ofuscada. Em breve suas retinas queimariam diante de tamanha resplandescência.

Por isso seus olhos lacrimejavam. De maneira alguma ela queria chorar.

Pelo menos era o que ela repetia para si mesma.

Kyoko só se lembrava de ter visto tanta beleza reunida quando o Hotel Fuwa hospedou um grupo de modelos. Evidente que a experiência não fora das melhores, considerando como Sho se comportara na ocasião.

Cinco séculos de diferença e Kyoko identificava desafios parecidos em ambas as situações. Lá estava ela, mais uma vez se sentindo um pato desengonçado em meio a deslumbrantes cisnes e recorrendo aos sorrisos polidos e ao tom de voz profissional incontáveis vezes treinados para bloquear tudo que a incomodava.

No momento, era a loira deslumbrante que se pendurava no braço do homem que há poucas horas lhe fizera doces promessas, complementadas com o que só poderia ser definido como um beijo prodigioso.

E pensar que os mesmos lábios estiveram colados aos da estranha há poucos segundos atrás... Era chocante como a mera lembrança doía, apesar de ela ter visto a cena toda e ter percebido que ele foi pego de surpresa. Talvez a angústia que ela sentia desde então estivesse relacionada à sua certeza de que era só uma questão de tempo até ele ceder aos encantos das belíssimas mulheres que sem dúvida o cercavam.

Se é que ele já não estava cedendo.

Usando o máximo de suas habilidades, Kyoko conseguiu parecer inabalável enquanto descia as escadas e oferecia cumprimentos e amenidades aos ilustres convidados, acintosamente ignorando a vespa que também acintosamente pressionava os seios contra o braço de Kuon. Pela primeira vez, Kyoko desejou ter dado ouvidos a Manaka e ter trazido mais do que algumas mudas de roupa do Solar Mogami. Se o tivesse feito, talvez agora ela não se sentisse destoando tanto daquele grupo.

O fato de que sua aparência atual não fazia frente aos visitantes seria irrelevante se todos eles fossem amigáveis. Infelizmente não era este o caso.

"Oh, a governanta. Já era hora!"

Em qualquer outro momento e por qualquer outra pessoa, ser confundida com a governanta não lhe traria um gosto amargo na boca. Ao contrário, ser uma governanta exigia esforço e dedicação e fora um papel que ela ocupara com orgulho no século XXI. Contudo, algo nas palavras da mulher diziam a Kyoko que o suposto mal-entendido tinha a intenção de ser uma ofensa.

"Lady Kana, esta jovem é Lady Kyoko. Você deveria saber disso, vimos o retrato dela há poucas horas."

_Bingo._

"Oh? Pois eu não a reconheci. Talvez o artista tenha sido generoso em sua retratação."

A acidez óbvia nas palavras trocadas entre Kana e Tina tinha notas características de um velho rancor, e a tal Lady Kana era habilidosa o bastante em suas colocações para fazer de Kyoko uma vítima colateral do que parecia ser uma antiga rixa com Lady Tina.

"Meu retrato?"

Ela não estava realmente interessada em saber sobre o quadro, mas aquele parecia ser um assunto mais inócuo. Percebendo que a intenção de Kyoko era impedir a continuação da troca de farpas, Julie aproveitou a deixa para conduzir a interação para o que deveriam ser águas menos turbulentas.

"Sim, minha querida! Menina maravilhosa!"

Inesperadamente, Kyoko foi engolfada por um abraço entusiasmado e pelo cheiro de rosas. Após alguns segundos de interminável e constrangedora demonstração pública de afeto, que incluiu sonoros beijos e elogios extravagantes e que fez Kyoko pensar que iria sufocar em seios fartos, cachos loiros e perfume, Julie explicou sua motivação.

"Eu nunca conseguirei agradece-la o suficiente por ter salvado a vida do meu Kuon!"

Oh, então era isso. Bem, ao menos a matriarca estava satisfeita, o mesmo não podendo ser dito sobre o patriarca. Bastou uma olhadela para que Kyoko captasse que Kuu não compartilhava da opinião da esposa.

No entanto, foi Kana a porta-voz do descontentamento.

"Isso é mesmo necessário, tia Julie?" Tia. Então a estranha beijoqueira e Kuon eram primos. Kyoko, que ainda estava sendo sufocada pela (excessivamente) afetuosa mulher, sentiu seu imediato incômodo com as palavras da sobrinha. "Será que não estamos nos esquecendo que Kuon não teria corrido risco de morte se não tivesse se associado à família dela?"

"Lady Kana, já chega!"

"Mas Kuon!"

Bastou um olhar dele para Kana perceber que havia trespassado território perigoso e se desgrudar de seu braço. Imediatamente Kuu a confortou, depositando uma mão fraternal em seu ombro e lhe sorrindo apaziguadoramente.

Por ainda estar nos braços de Julie, Kyoko percebeu que ela não gostou nem um pouco da atitude do marido. Uma briga conjugal parecia prestes a eclodir.

Não era maravilhoso? Até então todos estavam sorridentes e felizes. Bastou ela se aproximar para a família se dividir. Aparentemente, o que quer que a impedia de ter uma família amorosa era contagioso.

"Lady Kana tem razão, Milorde"

Kyoko não queria concordar com a mulher que parecia ser o pivô de vários assuntos mal resolvidos entre as pessoas ali reunidas e cujos lábios ainda brilhavam pelo beijo roubado, mas se fosse preciso enrolar a corda no próprio pescoço para reatar o que parecia ser um laço rompido naquela família, ela o faria com prazer.

"Milady, não-"

Qualquer que fosse o apelo que ele estava prestes a fazer, Kyoko não estava pronta para ouvir. Ela sequer sabia dizer se algum dia estaria.

"Se nossas famílias não tivessem se associado, nada disso teria acontecido. _Nada disso teria acontecido._"

A última frase foi sussurrada lentamente, e para Kuon soou como se Kyoko procurasse um significado oculto ou uma compreensão elevada nas palavras que repetiu. Desvencilhando-se delicadamente de Julie, ela sorriu para a mulher quando sentiu a resistência dela em solta-la. Um sorriso triste, mas repleto de gratidão.

Se casamento não fosse um tabu tão grande para ela, Kyoko adoraria ter uma sogra como Julie. Afinal, não seria nada mal ter uma sogra que gostasse dela.

Uma pena que isso parecia rachar a família ao meio.

"Se me derem licença, eu preciso..."

Precisava o quê? Ela nada mais tinha para fazer e nenhum outro lugar para estar. Até onde Kyoko sabia, aquela era sua realidade, boa ou ruim. O que ela realmente precisava era encara-la de frente.

Foi exatamente o que ela fez: encarou a realidade (e as pessoas) de frente.

Seis pares de olhos refletiam os mais variados sentimentos: a superioridade de Kana, a acusação de Kuu, a compreensão de Tina, o constrangimento de Rick, a compaixão de Julie e a preocupação de Kuon. Apesar das diferenças entre eles, Kyoko podia apostar que todos esperavam que ela completasse a frase com uma desculpa qualquer que acobertasse sua fuga desonrosa, enquanto crescia dentro de Kyoko a vontade de mandar tudo para o inferno.

Sim, era isso. Lá estava ela, fazendo as mesmas coisas e lidando com os mesmos problemas. Claro, ela usava sempre o mesmo estímulo, não deveria surpreende-la que obtivesse sempre o mesmo resultado. Naquele momento, por muito pouco ela não saltitara para a armadilha de se culpar pelo atentado contra Kuon e a ruptura em sua família, da mesma maneira que ela procurou em si mesma o motivo para ter sido rejeitada pela mãe, abandonada por Sho e menosprezada por tantas pessoas. E o que ganhara em troca? Apenas a extenuante tarefa de continuar tentando ser a pessoa que todos queriam que ela fosse.

Tudo que ela conseguiu com suas tentativas foi anular a si mesma. Como ela pôde ser tão cega a ponto de não enxergar isso? Onde estava a verdadeira Kyoko no meio de todas as suas versões artificiais criadas para se adequar às expectativas alheias?

Dentre todas as pessoas que lhe viraram as costas, Kyoko se surpreendeu por constatar que se incluía no rol e que aquela era a traição que mais doía. Abandonara a si mesma ao aceitar que havia um padrão, que ela estava abaixo dele e que enquanto ela não o alcançasse, ninguém a amaria. Desistira de seu verdadeiro eu quando aceitou, ainda que tacitamente, que ela precisava ser outra pessoa para conquistar o afeto de alguém.

Ser abandonada e menosprezada era ruim, sem dúvidas, mas abandonar e menosprezar a si mesma era a verdadeira tragédia de sua vida.

E se... ela se esforçasse por si mesma? O que aconteceria se toda a dedicação que ela empregou para conquistar o apreço dos outros fosse usado para conhecer e amar Kyoko, passada e futura, unidas naquele bizarro presente?

Como um diamante em formação, a pressão que a sufocava finalmente a transformou. Compreender algo tão crucial sobre si mesma e sua vida (ou vidas) foi uma verdadeira epifania, somente alcançada após ela passar por uma série intricada de eventos, que incluíam ser arremessada cinco séculos no passado. Não foi fácil sobreviver sozinha no século XXI, levar um tiro no peito, acordar em um corpo estranho e em outra época. Não foi fácil passar pelo estresse de se adaptar a tantas mudanças e ter nas mãos a vida de um tolo teimoso. Não estava sendo fácil ser o alvo das seduções de um homem que a confundia, mas por cuja alma ela havia se apaixonado em circunstâncias ímpares.

Tantas provações e ninguém fazia ideia. Ela estava enfrentando um leão por dia de mãos vazias e ninguém fazia ideia!

Para o inferno com tudo aquilo. Nenhuma das pessoas que a testaram e humilharam tinha espinha dorsal capaz de suportar um único dia em sua pele.

Menos ainda se ela considerasse as _duas_ peles.

Um largo sorriso se fez em seus lábios, surpreendendo a todos. Naquele momento, ela ineditamente sentiu verdadeira estima por si mesma. Imbuída de orgulho por todas as batalhas diárias que ela enfrentou, Kyoko firmou um pacto consigo mesma de se proteger quando possível e de se defender quando necessário. Bastava de ser um capacho. Se nenhum deles pretendia poupa-la de ser o epicentro de antigas rixas e de novos desentendimentos, ela decidiu ali mesmo que cuidaria de si mesma.

Com uma força que ela não sabia possuir pulsando dentro dela, Kyoko compreendeu que às vezes mandar tudo para o inferno era o melhor plano possível.

"Eu preciso... fazer qualquer coisa aleatória que me tire daqui. Afinal, eu não quero me _associar_, aproveitando suas palavras, Lady Kana, a uma mulher que rouba um beijo de um homem, especialmente o próprio primo, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Tampouco quero interagir com pessoas que ignoram que em poucas semanas eu perdi minha família inteira de uma só vez, fui humilhada por meu suposto noivo e assassinada – ou quase - por minha prima e depois tive que me responsabilizar pela vida do mesmo homem que me humilhou. Eu não sei que tipo de problemas vocês têm, mas se não conseguem resolve-los longe daqui ou ao menos evitar que eu seja arrastada para o meio deles depois de tudo que eu passei há pouquíssimo tempo, eu automaticamente me desobrigo de fazer o menor esforço que seja para ser até mesmo cortês com os senhores. Eu não devo consideração aos sentimentos de quem não respeita os meus."

Ninguém conseguiu produzir um som coerente. Para Kyoko, o estupor daquelas pessoas não era uma vitória a comemorar porque ela realmente não estava interessada em provocar nenhum tipo de reação ou em saber qual era a opinião de nenhum deles sobre o que ela havia falado, boa ou ruim.

Ela queria apenas estabelecer um limite, pela primeira na vida, e isso sim era algo que ela pretendia comemorar mais tarde.

"Bem, é isso. Eu me sinto bem melhor agora que tivemos esta conversa." Aquilo dificilmente poderia ser classificado como uma conversa e a ironia contida na voz de Kyoko quando o disse fez Julie ter dificuldade para controlar o riso. A matriarca Hizuri era a única dos presentes que não parecia ter petrificado. "Nós nos veremos de novo em breve, eu suponho, mas não é algo que eu realmente queira. Infelizmente eu não tenho tido muita escolha ultimamente..."

A última frase foi dita olhando para Kuon, que captou a mensagem e teve a decência de ficar constrangido.

Com uma reverência bem mais elegante do que a ocasião pedia e que contrastava fortemente com suas vestimentas simples, Kyoko se despediu. Por força do hábito, cinco pessoas que pareciam estátuas venceram o estupor e retribuíram a reverência, ou quase: Kuu voltou a petrificar no meio do movimento, atônito por ter se deixado levar pela habilidade da jovem Mogami, assim como Kana, que se desequilibrou no fim da reverência em sua tentativa de abortar o movimento.

Sentindo-se humilhada porque seus movimentos eram pálidos em comparação à fluidez elegante da reverência de Kyoko, o belo rosto de Kana se transformou em um esgar de ódio. A beldade mais parecia uma bruxa do que a rainha que julgava ser.

A única que não retribuiu a reverência foi Julie, que optou por arremessar um beijo para Kyoko quando seus olhares se cruzaram, pouco antes da jovem virar as costas e partir em direção à área externa do palácio.

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Kuon conseguiu bloquear boa parte da ladainha de Kuu enquanto pendurava o retrato de Kyoko na parede do escritório, de frente para sua mesa. Ela seria a primeira coisa que ele veria sempre que levantasse a cabeça do que quer que ele estivesse lendo.

Alguém poderia dizer que ele estava obcecado por Kyoko caso o conceito existisse naquela época, mas Kuon não se importaria. Obsessão era um traço de família, afinal de contas.

"Ela não nos trouxe nenhum bem, meu filho! Olhe para você, com raiva de mim por causa dela!"

Kuon ignorou o tom lamurioso do pai em prol de tentar descobrir porque ele insistia em encobrir o que raios havia motivado o espetáculo do hall de entrada. Por mais superprotetor que Kuu fosse, seu antagonismo com Kyoko era estranho. Sem dúvida ele lhe escondia algo.

Após se satisfazer com a posição do quadro, Kuon se postou ao lado da janela, de onde tinha uma visão privilegiada do quintal.

"Oh sim, eu estou com raiva do senhor. Esta parte é verdade."

Ligeiramente desconcertado pela admissão do filho, Kuu observou seu perfil, captando cada expressão que ele fazia enquanto seguia Kyoko com o olhar.

"Lady Kyoko enfeitiçou você."

Naquele momento, o assunto da conversa entre pai e filho cumprimentava os passantes e cheirava flores, um sorriso tão aberto e espontâneo que era difícil acreditar que ela havia acabado de enfrentar as loucuras de sua família. Cedo demais, na opinião de Kuon. Se dependesse dele, os dois estariam casados e com um herdeiro a caminho antes que os Hizuris começassem a assusta-la com suas brigas passionais.

"...É uma forma de descrever, sim."

"Tsk! Mais um motivo para que eu me preocupe. Meu filho, sua cabeça não está no lugar certo!"

Kuon suspirou resignado. Mais uma vez, Kuu somente enxergava os acertos nos atos do maravilhoso filho, ainda que ele tivesse que fabrica-los. Até aí, nada novo. Contudo, ingratidão não era do feitio de Lorde Hizuri, então Kuon permanecia atento, à espera de que um deslize de Kuu lhe indicasse o que o patriarca tinha contra Lady Kyoko.

"Aquela jovem é um mau agouro em nossa família. Quase matou você e agora está nos desunindo!"

Tais acusações foram inesperadas e o aborreceram sobremaneira. Por mais que Kuon estivesse acostumado a tolerar os desvarios do pai, ele não poderia permitir que Kuu transformasse Kyoko, a mulher a quem ele devia a vida, em uma criatura maléfica.

"Em primeiro lugar, _eu_ fui o idiota que a ignorou por dois anos. _Eu _a confundi com Lady Kimiko. Foi a _minha_ soberba que a fez partir daqui, deixando-a à mercê da loucura da prima. Lady Kyoko poderia ter morrido, e a culpa teria sido _minha_. _Eu_ fui negligente com ela, e como ela tão bem colocou há poucos minutos, eu só estou vivo hoje porque mesmo assim ela cuidou de mim. Portanto, eu não vejo como _ela_ pode ser um mau agouro para mim. Parece-me mais o contrário. Em segundo lugar, ela não está nos desunindo. Quando muito, Lady Kyoko só apontou rachaduras que sempre estiveram presentes e que nós teimamos em ignorar."

Os ombros caídos de Kuu eram o sinal que Kuon precisava. Finalmente o pai se resignava a não mais tentar convence-lo de que nada daquilo era culpa dele. Restava, agora, convence-lo a dizer por que Kyoko o aborrecia tanto.

Os dois não passavam de um belo par de tolos, esta era a verdade. Ambos alheios aos sentimentos e às reais intenções do outro: o mais velho apiedava-se do mais novo e temia pelo impacto provocado por sua tendência a se culpar excessivamente quando algo dava errado. O mais novo, longe de se sentir apoiado pela confiança depositada nele, desejava acima de tudo que o pai admitisse que ele não era um filho perfeito, um homem perfeito, um súdito perfeito, porque tal admissão também significaria que sua imperfeição era aceita.

Da maneira como Kuu procedia, com suas excessivamente positivas avaliações do filho, Kuon somente se sentia pressionado a alcançar um padrão inatingível de excelência em tudo. Sem mencionar a angustiante solidão de não poder contar com a família para ajudá-lo a corrigir seus erros, quando tais erros não eram sequer admitidos.

Kuu, por sua vez, preocupava-se com a tendência de Kuon em seguir por um caminho destrutivo quando suas emoções se tornavam intensas demais, daí o costume de Kuu de recorrer aos elogios para apaziguá-lo, mas Kuon não sabia disso. Exatamente como Kuu não sabia que seus constantes elogios pesavam sobre Kuon como cobranças, lembretes cruéis de como ele _deveria _ser.

Após anos a fio de uma comunicação cheia de ruídos, não era estranho que ambos se surpreendessem com a atitude de Kuon.

"...Pai, o que o senhor está escondendo de mim? De onde vem sua hostilidade para com Lady Kyoko?"

Um silêncio tenso e desconfortável se fez entre os dois. Um mudo acordo de cavalheiros havia estabelecido, anos antes, que eles nunca fariam perguntas diretas sobre o que o outro obviamente escondia.

Era a forma como treinavam argúcia e intuição. Ou pelo menos foi assim que eles procederam até Kyoko surgir na vida de Kuon e introduzir nela uma boa dose de franqueza.

"...Ela escreveu para o rei."

Um mau pressentimento tomou Kuon de assalto.

"Quando?"

"Logo após a festa de noivado. Assim que chegou ao Solar, Lady Kyoko escreveu para o rei repudiando você e se dizendo disponível para o matrimônio com quem ele achasse digno. Hmpf, como se existisse alguém mais digno que Kuon Hizuri!"

Então era isso. Seu pai estava furioso porque Kyoko o havia rejeitado e porque isso provavelmente denegriu sua imagem perante o rei. Bem, Kuon não podia culpa-la, por mais que a notícia doesse. E era justamente tal dor que inflamava ainda mais o discurso de Kuu contra Kyoko.

"E o rei?"

"Está considerando, é claro. O que não faltam para ela são pretendentes. Nenhum tão belo e nobre quanto você, mas ela fez a escolha dela. Ou como dizem, ela se deitará na cama que escolheu."

_Nem por cima do meu cadáver_, Kuon pensou. O único leito matrimonial que ela conheceria seria o dele, mas como garantir isso sem que ela o odiasse por ludibria-la? E em tão pouco tempo?

Kuu observou Kuon passar os dedos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso tão conhecido, os olhos verdes refletindo o turbilhão de sua mente ao procurar uma saída para aquela situação.

Como o pai amoroso que era, Kuu havia planejado manter o filho em Hizuri II durante todo o festival. Não seria fácil, mas ele faria de tudo para mantê-lo distante do burburinho da Corte e para convence-lo de que Lady Kyoko era uma opção ruim para a família.

A presença constante e sensual de Lady Kana se encarregaria do resto. Assim, na próxima vez em que Kuon precisasse encarar a Corte, já estaria casado com uma alternativa quase tão boa quanto a herdeira Mogami.

No entanto, Kuu não esperava se deparar com o fascínio de Kuon por Lady Kyoko. Não era apenas gratidão como ele pensou inicialmente, era algo mais. Algo que prometia arruinar seus planos de proteger o filho de uma dolorosa desilusão.

Algo que já havia arruinado seus planos, na verdade, a julgar pela angústia que Kuon deixava transparecer.

"...Lory está encarregado de encontrar um marido para ela."

Lógico que Kuu não suportou ver o filho tão abatido. Como previra, Kuon imediatamente se empertigou.

"Tio Lory?"

Fazia anos que Kuon não chamava Lory de tio, portanto o deslize deixou claro a Kuu que Kuon estava se apegando à conexão com o Lorde Takarada para ser favorecido na corrida pela mão de Lady Kyoko.

"Sim. Pelo que ouvi dizer, o Druida se voluntariou para resolver a situação. O soberano obviamente aceitou a oferta. Lorde Uesugi detesta questões amorosas..."

A expressão outrora atormentada de Kuon imediatamente se iluminou, provocando uma pontada de dor no peito de Kuu. Para o patriarca Hizuri, Kyoko não passava de uma jovem brincando com os sentimentos puros de seu íntegro filho.

"Kuon, Lady Kana enviuvou."

Por mais que fosse uma batalha perdida, era seu dever de pai tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça dura do filho.

"Assim eu soube."

"Ela ainda é jovem, sem filhos."

"E?"

"E? Ora, não se faça de sonso, rapaz! É óbvio que ela o quer!"

"Como queria o falecido marido rico sessenta anos mais velho?"

"Você o disse muito bem: falecido marido rico. Agora ela é uma viúva rica. É jovem, bela, saudável e desimpedida. Ainda pode conceber muitos filhos. E o mais importante: ela se casaria com você agora mesmo! Veio de tão longe somente para deixar suas intenções claras!"

Kuu não era tolo. Ele sabia bem que Kana não era a melhor opção para o filho. Por outro lado, ela era a única opção disponível capaz de desviar Kuon da trilha de dor na qual ele parecia caminhar a passos largos. Se o apego do jovem por Kyoko não fosse combatido enquanto ainda houvesse tempo, Lorde Hizuri temia que o filho cairia de vez na escuridão que sempre o espreitou.

Voltando os olhos para Kyoko, Kuon capturou o momento em que a filha do jardineiro colocou um anel de flores no dedo dela, emocionando-a. Ele imediatamente se lembrou de não ter um anel para oferecer a ela, já que seria absurdo querer que ela aceitasse o mesmo anel que ele havia dado a Kimiko por engano.

Ela era jovem demais para ter tantas feridas, e uma delas tinha o nome dele.

"Ela veio de tão longe somente para deixar suas intenções claras? Mesmo? Eu poderia jurar que ela veio apenas para antagonizar minha noiva e dificultar minha vida."

"Lady Kyoko não é mais sua noiva, esqueceu? Ela mesma providenciou o fim do noivado. Aliás, ela deveria ir embora o quanto antes. Não fará bem à reputação dela permanecer na residência de um homem solteiro com o qual ela não tem qualquer compromisso."

Tal argumento fazia parte do plano de Kuu para favorecer Lady Kana; plano que Kuon já havia divisado por inteiro graças às informações que o pai lhe deu a contragosto.

"Lady Kyoko ainda é amiga da família. Ou será que os Hizuris virarão as costas para a única sobrevivente dos Mogamis, com os quais fizemos vários votos de amizade, deixando-a sozinha em um momento tão delicado?"

As altercações dos dois em nada diferiam de um jogo de xadrez em termos de estratégia e objetivo: um usava todos os recursos que tinha para encurralar o outro.

"C-Claro que não, mas-"

Apelar para a honra de Kuu era um golpe baixo, mas também uma boa jogada. Contudo, estava óbvio que Kuu não desistiria sem lutar e Kuon não queria prolongar aquela conversa. Os altos e baixos de ter a família por perto cobrava um alto preço, sem mencionar as preocupações que as novas informações trouxeram.

Após suspirar resignadamente, Kuon finalmente aceitou que teria que ser franco com o pai, apesar de saber que isso colocaria sal nas feridas de ambos.

"Pai, eu não vou desistir de Lady Kyoko. Algum dia o senhor terá que aceitar isso, da mesma maneira que algum dia o senhor terá que aceitar que seu precioso filho único cometeu erros terríveis, que quase tiveram consequências trágicas. Se o nome Hizuri se tornou alvo de maledicências na Corte, é por minha culpa, não de Kyoko. Eu realmente lamento pelo que fiz ao seu bom nome, assim como lamento por não ser o filho perfeito que o casal Hizuri merece. Afinal, eu deveria compensa-los de alguma forma por mamãe quase ter morrido quando eu nasci e por ela ter perdido a capacidade de conceber desde então."

A perplexidade e o pesar no rosto de Kuu dispensavam explicações. Era a primeira vez que Kuon abordava o maior tabu da família em voz alta: Kuon era o precioso filho porque sempre seria o único filho, aquele que já nasceu com a responsabilidade de valer por todos os outros bebês que o casal dourado da Corte do Rei Uesugui jamais teria.

"Kuon... você sempre será nosso filho adorado. Não importa o que, você-"

Kuu virou de costas e precisou de alguns instantes para se recompor. Após tantos anos tentando se convencer de que havia protegido o filho dos comentários maldosos e olhares de reprovação de amigos e parentes, acusando-o cruelmente de ser a aberração que quase matou a própria mãe durante o parto, era frustrante e doloroso perceber que Kuon não escapara ileso, afinal.

E pensar que ele e Julie fizeram tudo que estivera ao alcance deles para mostrar ao mundo o quanto Kuon era amado e aceito, para que nunca cobrassem do menino o que não era sequer culpa dele...

O patriarca Hizuri não fazia ideia de que o filho carregava tão pesado fardo. Talvez estivesse ali o motivo para ele se tornar tão sombrio às vezes. Será que este também era o motivo para Kuon se dedicar tanto a tudo que fazia?

Em meio a tais pensamentos, mais um se insurgiu na mente de Kuu: por que Kuon estava revelando tanto de si agora?

Apenas uma hipótese lhe ocorreu.

"Ahhh... foi Lady Kyoko. Aquela jovem mudou mesmo você."

Kuon parecia ter a resposta na ponta da língua.

"Ela não me mudou, pai. Ela me inspira. É diferente."

Perscrutando o semblante do filho, Kuu identificou dor e preocupação em seus olhos. Contudo, também havia esperança e... alegria? O jovem Hizuri estava apaixonado, não restava mais dúvida, e tal sentimento o estava transformando, dando às pessoas (a ele!) um acesso que Kuon jamais havia permitido.

Se ele pensou que chegaria a tempo de evitar que Kuon ficasse à mercê da donzela que o havia repudiado, ele havia chegado tarde demais. Tudo que lhe restava fazer agora era permanecer por perto e fazer o possível para impedir que as trevas reivindicassem Kuon por completo, além de rezar para sua opinião a respeito de Lady Kyoko estar equivocada.

**CAPÍTULO 21**

"Eu posso me aproximar? Juro que vim em missão de paz!"

Kyoko olhou em direção à voz e riu quando viu um braço delgado agitando um lenço branco.

"Isso deveria ser uma bandeira branca?"

O rosto sorridente de Tina despontou de trás da árvore que ela usava para se esconder.

"Eu também trouxe uma oferenda, se minha bandeira branca improvisada não for suficiente!"

No outro braço, ela trazia uma cesta de comida, fazendo o estômago de Kyoko roncar alto. Era a deixa que Tina precisava para se aproximar da jovem e se sentar ao lado dela em um tronco caído.

Kyoko estivera tão distraída, que não percebera a própria fome. Após agradecer sinceramente e gemer satisfeita ao encontrar tudo que ela mais gostava na abençoada cesta, a primeira coisa que ela atacou foram os morangos. Curiosamente, Tina gargalhou.

"Então é verdade! Eu pensei que Kuon estava apenas implicando com Lady Kana."

Como estava com a boca ocupada mastigando, Kyoko levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora. Com os olhos cheios de alegria, Tina relatou o desjejum interessante da família Hizuri.

"Milady perdeu o café da manhã tardio que tomamos. Foi realmente espetacular. Primeiro, Tio Kuu parecia ter levado um soco no estômago, e pela cara brava de Kuon quando chamou o pai para conversar no escritório, eu não me surpreenderia se tivesse sido exatamente este o caso. Bem, tio Kuu precisa agradecer aos Céus por ter enfrentado a ira dele e não a de tia Julie. Nunca se esqueça: entre enfurecer Kuon e Lady Julie, sempre escolha Kuon!"

Incerta sobre o que dizer, Kyoko apenas acenou com a cabeça, os olhos arregalados concentrados em Tina.

"Poupando-a dos detalhes sobre as brigas de sempre - e eu... _nós_ realmente lamentamos muito que Milady tenha sido alvo delas - foi épico quando Lady Kana tentou comer os mesmos morangos que Milady acabou de devorar. Adoravelmente, aliás."

Kyoko ruborizou enquanto mastigava um pão de batata, balbuciando algo que pareceu um pedido de desculpas pelos maus modos.

"Minha cara, eu já presenciei tio Kuu comendo vezes demais para me escandalizar com seu apetite saudável. Mas onde eu estava, mesmo? Oh sim, Lady Kana e os morangos. Bem, ocorre que Kuon já havia nos advertido que os morangos eram seus, assim como tudo que está nesta marmita que você segura, a propósito. É uma medida necessária quando se senta à mesa com Kuu e seu apetite insaciável. Bem, sendo a ladra que é, Lady Kana tentou pegar seus morangos quando Kuon pareceu se distrair com a família. Discutíamos sobre Milady ter ou não sangue viking. Tia Julie jura que sim e não descansará enquanto não mapear toda a sua árvore genealógica. Milady realmente a impressionou com o seu... como foi que ela chamou? Oh sim! _Fervor!_"

Enquanto Kyoko olhava para a marmita agora quase vazia em seu colo com outros olhos, tentando diminuir as batidas frenéticas de seu coração ao pensar que Kuon havia realmente prestado atenção a tudo que ela gostava, Tina gargalhava com as lembranças.

"Eu juro que pensei que Kuon espetaria a mão insolente dela com um garfo! No entanto, tia Julie foi a mais rápida e afastou a cesta de morangos para longe do alcance de Kana. Aquela mulher tem olhos de lince! Tio Kuu pode se gabar o quanto quiser, mas foi de tia Julie que Kuon herdou a pontaria precisa. Nem mesmo o soberano consegue superar a habilidade dela com o arco e flecha!"

Após alguns instantes processando todas as informações que estava recebendo, Kyoko fez a pergunta que a estava incomodando desde que a comitiva havia chegado ao palácio.

"Milady e Lady Julie não parecem gostar de Lady Kana. Então, por que ela está aqui?"

Tina, que até então se divertia, imediatamente recuperou a sobriedade.

"Porque o marido dela morreu semana passada e ela não vê a hora de fincar as garras em um certo solteiro cobiçado."

Mesmo a contragosto, Kuon levou Kana para seu escritório. Era óbvio que precisavam conversar sobre a presença dela em Hizuri II, e quanto mais cedo melhor. Bastavam de mal-entendidos com Kyoko.

Por ora, ele ignoraria a expressão de nojo que a mulher fez quando viu o retrato da rival pendurado na parede. A pergunta que ela lhe fez, contudo, não havia como ignorar.

"_Isto_ é apropriado, Milorde?"

O _isto_ que ela apontava com desdém era, obviamente, o retrato de Kyoko.

"Como Senhor deste castelo, o que eu faço dentro dele é apropriado. Por outro lado, o mesmo não pode ser dito sobre perguntas desrespeitosas."

Era evidente que Kuon estava estabelecendo um limite e Kana compreendeu o recado, a julgar pelo visível esforço que ela fez para relaxar o rosto.

"Lady Kana, sejamos honestos um com o outro. O que há de tão importante em Hizuri II para Milady reacender velhas mágoas vindo até aqui?"

"Velhas mágoas, Milorde?"

Pelo visto, honestidade estava fora do cardápio para ela.

"Minha mãe e Lady Tina mal a toleram. Lorde Richard se sente desconfortável perto de Milady. Sem mencionar que, depois de hoje, desconfio que Lady Kyoko se desagrade de você."

Mas não estava fora do cardápio para ele.

A primeira resposta de Kana foi um inesperado sorriso sensual.

"Não me surpreende, Milorde. Mulheres em geral não gostam de mim e é sempre pelo mesmo motivo. Não tenho culpa por ter sido abençoada com algo que incomoda as mulheres e deixa os homens casados... _desconfortáveis_."

Kuon precisou se lembrar algumas vezes de que estava diante de uma mulher para conseguir se controlar. Era fácil se esquecer do 'sexo frágil' ao lidar com uma víbora como aquela. Aliás, a vida parecia testa-lo ao arremessar em seu caminho duas mulheres particularmente perigosas em um curto período de tempo, e ambas eram hostis a Kyoko.

Ele já havia cometido o erro de subestimar aquele tipo de ameaça uma vez. Ele não o faria de novo.

Kyoko não sabia disso, mas a verdade é que ela contava com um formidável escudo e uma potente lança à sua disposição.

"Lady Kana, peço-lhe que seja breve. Eu realmente não tenho tempo a perder com charadas e dissimulações."

"Eu também tenho pressa, Milorde. Desperdicei tempo demais da minha vida com o homem errado. Agora, pretendo aproveitar a vida com o homem certo."

De repente, honestidade havia se tornado o prato do dia.

No passado, tal franqueza e ousadia o atraíram para as mulheres experientes, em detrimento dos pudores cansativos das donzelas. Entretanto, naquele momento as palavras de Kana o aborreceram, reflexo das mudanças que ocorriam nele.

"Milady não deveria se referir assim ao vosso casamento. O corpo do vosso marido sequer esfriou no túmulo!"

"O corpo do meu marido já estava frio muito antes de ele morrer, Milorde." Aproximando-se sedutoramente e apoiando a mão sobre o coração de Kuon, Kana desferiu o que imaginou ser o golpe final. "Com Milorde, por outro lado, eu acredito que todos os meus dias seriam de intenso calor."

Enquanto isso, Tina relatava a Kyoko como a carta que ela havia escrito ao rei terminando o noivado com Kuon e o falecimento do marido de Kana ensejaram os últimos eventos ocorridos em Hizuri II.

"E-eu escrevi para o rei?"

"...Sim. Milady não se lembra?"

A expressão de estranhamento de Tina despertou Kyoko de sua estupefação.

"Eu... é que está tudo tão confuso na minha cabeça!"

Ela não precisou fingir o desamparo em sua voz. Confusão havia se tornado seu nome do meio desde o assalto a Hizuri II no século XXI.

Tina a consolou com um sorriso compreensivo e mudou de assunto.

"Não é a primeira vez que ela faz isso, sabe? Nem a segunda, na verdade."

"...Quem faz o quê?"

"Lady Kana. O beijo."

"Oh."

As mãos inquietas de Kyoko evidenciavam seus sentimentos. Porém, por mais que o assunto lhe fosse desagradável, ela queria saber mais sobre a relação entre Kana e Kuon.

"A primeira vez foi com meu cunhado, Kouki. Minha irmã ficou arrasada! Lina é uma mulher frágil, alvo fácil para mulheres como Lady Kana."

Aos poucos as engrenagens na cabeça de Kyoko pegaram ritmo.

"Lady Lina Takarada é sua irmã?"

Tina riu.

"Então Kuon estava certo também sobre isso! Milady realmente viveu isolada durante muito tempo. Sim, Lina é minha irmã. Criativo, não? Lina e Tina. Não me pergunte como foi crescer sem saber qual de nós duas estava sendo chamada..."

Foi a vez de Kyoko rir.

"Como eu ia dizendo, Lady Kana é sobrinha de Tia Julie. Veio das Terras do Norte com o pretexto de visitar a tia, mas acho que a real intenção dela era jamais voltar para casa. Afinal, assim que ela chegou, tentou seduzir Kouki, noivo de minha irmã. Milady pode imaginar qual truque ela usou. Eu nunca vi minha irmã tão arrasada. Lina não tinha visto a cena toda e pensou que Kouki a beijava. Eu passei dias inteiros consolando-a. Kouki tentou desesperadamente entrar em contato com ela, mas Lina se recusava a recebe-lo. Então, providencialmente Lady Kana se voltou para Rick, o meu noivo, quando percebeu que Kouki jamais a aceitaria."

Kyoko arfou com a notícia. _Providencialmente_? O que havia de providencial em uma beijoqueira fazendo o noivo de outra mulher de alvo?

O tempo todo, Kyoko acompanhou o relato de Tina com extrema atenção e fôlego preso. Aqueles detalhes não estavam em nenhum dos livros de história que ela leu no século XXI quando procurou por uma maneira de quebrar a maldição que prendia Kuon a Hizuri II. Bem, não era de se estranhar, já que Kyoko restringira suas buscas aos nomes Kuon e Hizuri.

Ainda assim, havia algo, uma lembrança ou ideia perambulando no fundo de sua mente e provocando uma dorzinha incômoda em sua cabeça. Sem dúvidas era algo importante e relacionado às pessoas que Tina mencionava, mas como todo pensamento travesso, quanto mais ela se esforçava para captura-lo, mais ele saltitava para fora do alcance.

Por outro lado, ao menos o motivo para Rick parecer tão constrangido no episódio do hall de entrada finalmente fez sentido. Sem dúvidas ver Kuon ser atacado da mesma maneira que ele foi, e diante de Tina, era motivo suficiente para deixar qualquer um desconfortável.

"Graças aos Céus Lina presenciou Rick sendo atacado por Lady Kana. Por causa disso, ela finalmente aceitou falar com Kouki e, com a situação esclarecida, os dois se reconciliaram."

Oh, agora ela entendia o 'providencial'. Contudo, a sensação estranha que dizia a Kyoko que ela precisava se lembrar de algo permanecia. Talvez, se continuasse conversando com Tina, o pensamento se tornaria claro.

"...Ou seja, ela tentou e falhou com Lorde Kouki. Derrotada, ela tentou e falhou com Lorde Richard."

"Sobrinho de Lorde Kuu, sim. Meu Rick. Lady Kana sabe escolher suas presas dentre os homens influentes. Ela não queria retornar às Terras do Norte, onde estaria sob constante vigilância da família, então tentou arranjar um casamento por aqui. Um casamento vantajoso, veja bem. Em sua trajetória, Lina e eu fomos vítimas de sua ambição, assim como Kouki e Rick. Não me envergonho em admitir que extraio enorme satisfação em pensar que ela perdeu dois homens para duas irmãs."

Oh sim, a expressão de Tina deixava clara sua satisfação.

"Por que ela somente tentou seduzir Lorde Kuon agora?"

"Kuon só tinha dez anos na época em que Lady Kana se lançou na jornada por um marido rico. Sem mencionar que Tia Julie já tinha uma mocinha em mente para ser esposa de Kuon."

Tina sorriu ao ver o rubor no rosto de Kyoko.

"Logo em seguida, Lady Kana soube de um Lorde muito rico e muito velho e doente que havia acabado de perder a esposa, e lá se foi ela para um casamento que imaginou que seria breve. Para seu azar, o bode velho precisava apenas de capim novo para viver por mais onze anos."

Não era difícil compreender o resto da história.

"E agora ele morreu. E Lorde Kuon não é mais meu noivo."

"Exatamente."

Neste momento, os olhos de Kyoko se voltaram para a janela do escritório. Como se atraído por eles, Kuon surgiu na janela e olhou diretamente para ela.

"Milorde não pode estar falando sério! Vai me... expulsar daqui?"

É claro que ela estava atônita com a reação de Kuon ao convite ousado que ela lhe fez.

"Eu prefiro dizer que vou destacar alguns de meus melhores homens para escolta-la de volta para seu palácio ou qualquer outro lugar de sua preferência. De qualquer forma, Milady deve partir o quanto antes."

"É o mesmo que me expulsar!"

Kana queria gritar, xingar, destruir algo. Ela queria reabrir a ferida no ombro esquerdo de Kuon com o abridor de cartas que estava sobre a mesa. Finalmente ela compreendia o sentimento de Kimiko ao ser preterida por uma garota insossa.

Entretanto, ser arrastada ao cadafalso não estava em seus planos, então ela respirou fundo várias vezes para se acalmar e tentou não se enfurecer novamente ao perceber que Kuon estava indiferente ao sofrimento dela. Pelo contrário, o maldito estava sorrindo! Um sorriso malicioso que fazia seus olhos verdes brilharem bem-humorados. O que ele estava vendo pela janela para sorrir de tal forma?

Ao perceber que a mulher se aproximava, Kuon a bloqueou com sua aura intimidadora. Afinal, seria problemático se ela visse Kyoko olhando desafiadoramente para ele, o dedo médio erguido em um gesto obsceno que Kuon não fazia ideia de como ela havia aprendido.

"Estamos de acordo? Note que só estou perguntando porque minha educação me obriga, já que Milady partirá querendo ou não."

O olhar que ele destinou a ela foi de aviso e tão distinto do olhar de segundos antes que ele pareceu se tornar outra pessoa. No entanto, Lady Kana fora criada no meio de vikings. Era preciso bem mais do que aquilo para intimida-la.

"Lógico que não! Eu acabei de chegar! Milorde falou em educação, mas onde está o cavalheirismo famoso nessas terras?"

"Não se estende a alguém que tenta impor sua presença sem ter sido convidada, menos ainda a alguém que antagoniza membros da família. Será que eu terei que parafrasear Lady Kyoko, que brilhantemente nos lembrou o que é o verdadeiro cavalheirismo?"

Irritada pela lembrança da rival, Kana se tornou ainda mais ousada.

"Milorde, eu imploro... Pense com clareza! Lady Kyoko o rejeitou e humilhou. Ainda assim Milorde se sujeitará a corteja-la, tornando-se alvo de chacota para a Corte?"

Algo na escolha de palavras de Kana atraiu a atenção de Kuon e iluminou seu semblante.

"Sim... ela me rejeitou e humilhou!"

Kana teria se animado com as palavras de Kuon caso a expressão que ele fez e o tom de voz que usou não fossem incompatíveis com a de um homem insultado. Na verdade, naquele momento ele era um homem que havia percebido, graças ao veneno de uma mulher maldosa, algo crucial no ato de Kyoko de escrever para o rei.

Até então, Kuon só havia visto a retaliação de uma jovem magoada e o problema que aquilo representava para ele. Graças a Kana, agora Kuon enxergava a súplica silenciosa que ela havia feito.

"Exatamente como eu fiz com ela... Agora estamos quites! Kyoko nos colocou em pé de igualdade!"

Kana não ouviu as frases murmuradas, mas ainda assim o sentimento de derrota se fazia mais claro a cada segundo em que Kuon parecia esquecido de sua presença e absorto em pensamentos que o surpreendiam e animavam.

"Ela se deu ao trabalho de escrever para o rei me rejeitando, mas não removeu meu retrato da parede..."

Os poucos fragmentos dos balbucios murmurados de Kuon não faziam o menor sentido para Kana, que começava a questionar a sanidade do herdeiro Hizuri. Então, ele falou alto e claro, sobressaltando-a.

"Ela está me testando!"

Kana só conseguiu observar, com olhos esbugalhados, enquanto Kuon ria. Ela não tinha como saber que ele estava extasiado por haver descoberto que, ao contrário de remove-lo permanentemente de sua vida, Kyoko havia, na verdade, dado a ele mais uma chance. Uma única oportunidade de mostrar a ela que ele a queria apesar de ela não ser mais sua melhor opção.

Ela queria que ele lutasse por ela.

Como se Kana não estivesse atônita o suficiente, Kuon a abordou.

"Lady Kana, os seus bons préstimos a tornaram quase tolerável! E pensar que Milady me faria ver algo tão óbvio, mas tão hábil em se esconder à luz do dia!"

A mulher não compreendeu uma palavra além do "quase tolerável". Seus truques não haviam dado certo, e aparentemente ela havia ajudado Kuon com alguma questão envolvendo Kyoko.

Em suma, ela não poderia se sentir mais ultrajada.

Menos de uma hora depois, Hizuri II testemunharia Lady Kana partindo furiosa, sem olhar para trás, com uma escolta de pobres homens que comentariam, por meses a fio, como uma belíssima dama podia ser proporcionalmente horrenda por dentro.

Isto, é claro, nos intervalos entre os comentários acerca dos eventos surpreendentes prestes a se desenrolar no festival do equinócio de outono.

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Kyoko não sabia explicar o que havia se apoderado dela para se comportar daquela maneira, mas ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que se arrependia.

De tudo que ela entendeu a partir da conversa com Tina, uma coisa ficara clara: Kuon não só tinha motivos suficientes para procurar outra futura esposa, considerando como seria vexatório se ele persistisse no intento de corteja-la, como ela própria o havia liberado do compromisso assumido entre as famílias Mogami e Hizuri.

Era nisso que Kyoko pensava quando seu olhar se cruzou com o de Kuon. Então, Tina revelou que ele estava, naquele momento, conversando com Kana no escritório.

Que conveniente! Bastava ele precisar de uma esposa para uma viúva rica cair em seu colo! Engraçado como a sorte sempre parecia favorecer os homens. Talvez por isso ela fosse conhecida como _Lady Luck._

Pensando bem, era bem simples explicar o que havia se apoderado dela: uma mistura complexa entre raiva, frustração e ciúme que lhe embotou os sentidos e a fez desafia-lo abertamente, primeiro com o olhar, depois com o gesto rude.

Nenhuma de suas versões, passada ou futura, tinha o menor controle sobre os sentimentos que aquele homem despertava nela. Talvez Kuon até soubesse disso, a julgar pelo sorriso malicioso que ele lhe destinou e que somente serviu para aumentar sua frustração.

Um dia ela o deixaria sem reação, foi a promessa silenciosa que ela se fez.

Por ora, Kyoko decidiu evitar novas confrontações. Despedindo-se de Tina, que ainda tentava se decidir se achava hilário ou escandalizador o que Kyoko havia acabado de fazer, a herdeira Mogami retornou a seu quarto a fim de descobrir uma maneira de transformar suas poucas mudas de roupa em algo aceitável para o festival.

Por algum motivo, sua golpeada vaidade demandava que ela estivesse à altura das damas que estariam no evento.

"Babá!"

O rosto iluminado da jovem se somou ao tratamento carinhoso de antigamente para aquecer o coração de Okami. Desde o crime horrível de Kimiko e o despertar milagroso de Kyoko, a bondosa mulher andava preocupada com ela. Mais precisamente, com o comportamento taciturno e assustadiço tão distinto de sua usual jovialidade.

Era como se outra pessoa tivesse despertado no corpo da moça que ela amava como filha.

No meio da corrida para seus braços abertos, Kyoko pareceu acordar de um transe, reduzindo a marcha para um caminhar vacilante. Algo não parecia bem. Algo não parecia certo. Os olhos da jovem se arregalaram e havia pavor neles. Então, alguns segundos depois, o medo e a dúvida desapareceram e Kyoko voltou a correr para os braços acolhedores de Okami.

Kyoko só conhecia Okami como a governanta do Solar Mogami. Por mais que ela houvesse descoberto que a mulher também fora ama de leite e babá da herdeira Mogami, Kyoko jamais pensaria em chama-la de babá sem mais nem menos.

No instante em que se percebeu correndo em direção à mulher, percebeu também novas e fragmentadas memórias que a aterrorizaram. Lembranças de interações que não estiveram ali segundos atrás.

O pavor momentâneo de estar se perdendo dentro de Kyoko Mogami só durou até ela constatar que toda a sua memória do século XXI permanecia ao seu alcance. Então, o alívio por não estar desaparecendo se somou à alegria de rever o amável rosto de Okami, culminando em um sentimento tão terno que Kyoko não pôde – ou não quis – combater, daí sua reação de voltar a correr até a mulher e se atirar nos braços dela.

O cheiro de lenha queimada e de canela que a envolveu era tão familiar quanto maravilhoso.

Naqueles braços tão conhecidos, mais memórias a tomaram de assalto, desnorteando-a por um breve instante: as dezenas de vezes em que seus pais voltaram para casa, enchendo-a de esperança de que daquela vez eles ficariam, apenas para partirem poucos dias depois prometendo leva-la com eles da próxima vez. E da próxima. E da próxima. Todas as vezes em que ela foi envolvida por aquele mesmo abraço enquanto chorava, enquanto se recuperava de uma febre, após um pesadelo ou quando se sentiu insuportavelmente sozinha.

Havia um mundo cruel a separa-las. Convenções sociais, classes, regras de etiqueta determinando rigidamente que uma era uma nobre, a outra uma mera empregada. Juntamente com as lembranças que brotavam incansáveis, Kyoko conseguiu acessar, com notável clareza, os sentimentos de sua versão passada, sempre tão insegura quanto às intenções de seus empregados. Um medo alimentado durante anos por comentários rotineiros sobre a lealdade e a dedicação de Okami e Taisho aos poucos sedimentou a certeza de que os dois somente cumpriam suas obrigações ao cuidarem dela. Afinal, se os próprios pais a abandonavam sem olhar para trás, era certo que os empregados fariam o mesmo se pudessem abrir mão de seus empregos.

Entretanto, sua versão do futuro sabia o quanto um empregado podia amar sinceramente um patrão. Não ficara ela por tantos anos acreditando que seus empregadores eram sua família? Não os tratara como tal? Não os amara profundamente, ao ponto de nunca se incomodar por não receber salário ou folga?

O conhecimento compartilhado entre as duas versões de si mesma trouxe alento para ambas. A herdeira Mogami finalmente aceitou que sempre fora amada como filha, ao passo que a Kyoko do futuro absorveu avidamente o amor daquelas lembranças.

Sentindo-se revigorada após alguns preciosos segundos de afeto, Kyoko levantou a cabeça do ombro de Okami e olhou para ela. As duas haviam escorregado para o chão enquanto Kyoko chorava e Okami a embalava sem questionar a razão do pranto, apenas murmurando a canção de ninar que sempre a fizera dormir após um sonho ruim. As duas estavam com os olhos úmidos e inchados, mas com os corações plenos e aquecidos, sorrindo tolamente uma para a outra.

"O que faz aqui, Babá?"

"Ora, eu não poderia deixar minha menina comparecer ao seu primeiro festival sem roupas adequadas, poderia?"

Se ela podia fazer as vezes de mãe, ela também podia fazer as vezes de fada-madrinha.

O alívio no rosto da jovem fez Okami sorrir. Sem dúvidas, ela havia chegado na hora certa, trazendo consigo todo o maravilhoso guarda-roupa que Kyoko deixara no Solar. Melhor ainda: Okami havia chegado bem a tempo de finalmente reconhecer a menina de quem ela cuidara desde o nascimento na jovem em seus braços.

Após o pesadelo da morte, por fim uma honorável mãe sentiu que a filha perdida havia voltado para casa.

Do lado de fora do castelo, Kuon aguardava ansioso por Kyoko. Ele torcia para que ela gostasse da surpresa que ele havia reservado a ela.

Contudo, quem se surpreendeu foi ele.

"Você devia fechar a boca, primo. Nesta época do ano, é provável que você engula uma mosca ou duas."

Kyoko não precisaria se preocupar em prometer a si mesma que um dia o deixaria sem reação. Ela já fazia isso naturalmente, sem muito esforço, daí o efeito devastador quando ela se arrumou um pouco.

"Oh, _uma pena_ que Lady Kana já partiu! Eu adoraria ver a cara dela quando visse a _governanta!_"

Enquanto Julie concordava com Tina e as duas comentavam como Kyoko parecia ter herdado o bom gosto da mãe, Kuu se aproximou de Kuon, que tentava controlar as batidas erráticas de seu coração, e lhe sussurrou alguns conselhos paternos.

"Não seja tão óbvio, filho. Aquela jovem partirá seu coração se souber que o tem nas mãos."

Kuon não poderia discordar mais do pai, mas como sua garganta parecia incapaz de produzir qualquer som coerente, ele não conseguiu responder que Kyoko não era do tipo de pessoa cruel, capaz de brincar com os sentimentos alheios como Kuu havia sugerido.

"Ele é sempre tão patético diante de Lady Kyoko?"

"Milorde ainda não viu nada!"

Kuon estava tão concentrado na mulher que descia as escadas que levavam ao castelo que não percebeu que Taira havia se aproximado e conversava com Rick. Tudo que importava a ele naquele momento era atrair a atenção de Kyoko para si. Ele queria aqueles olhos exóticos focados nele, para mergulhar em suas profundezas, perder-se completamente e-

"Meu Deus, homem! Recomponha-se! Daqui a pouco começará a babar!"

A advertência divertida de Kijima e os risos que se seguiram despertaram Kuon de seu estupor. Olhando ameaçadoramente para todos, ele os calou. Ou quase: alguns risinhos ainda eram ouvidos, resultado do rubor que ele não conseguiu impedir.

Quando olhou novamente na direção de Kyoko, percebeu-a petrificada no último degrau. Ela olhava fixamente para ele, ou melhor, para a surpresa que ele conduzia pelas rédeas.

"Freya!"

O êxtase no rosto de Kyoko o fez sorrir. Ao ouvir a voz de sua ama, a esplêndida égua branca se impacientou para ir até ela. Aproveitando a oportunidade para se afastar de sua barulhenta e indiscreta família, Kuon conduziu a égua ao encontro de Kyoko, que praticamente correu na direção deles e os encontrou no meio do caminho.

Sem saber que a jovem dama estava sendo invadida pelas felizes e ternas recordações de Kyoko Mogami envolvendo Freya, Kuon se perguntou por quanto tempo as duas estiveram separadas para Kyoko se comover tanto. Então, enquanto acariciava a égua e sorria com os olhos marejados, ela franziu a testa e olhou para ele em um mudo e contemplativo escrutínio.

"Hm?"

"...Freya... e Odur!"

Kuon sorriu, ligeiramente embaraçado por ela ter percebido o que ele havia feito. Por outro lado, ele também estava animado com a perspectiva de faze-la entender seus sentimentos.

"Eu lhe disse, não disse? No verão em que nos conhecemos, eu disse a Milorde que quando eu ganhasse a minha própria égua, eu a chamaria de Freya!"

"...Sim, Milady me disse."

"Quando Milorde ganhou Odur?"

"Quando me sagrei cavaleiro quatro anos depois."

Pelo visto, lembranças não eram as únicas coisas brotando na mente de Kyoko: fatos e costumes também surgiam aos borbotões, aliciados pelo assunto sobre o qual conversavam. Assim, graças à herdeira Mogami, Kyoko soube quão importante era um cavalo para seu cavaleiro: mais do que uma montaria ou um instrumento, era um amigo, um parceiro, um aliado.

Pensar que ele havia nomeado algo tão importante com base em um comentário passageiro de uma criança ingênua de seis anos aqueceu o coração de Kyoko de uma maneira impossível de acontecer se ela não conseguisse acessar os conhecimentos de sua versão passada.

"Eu só ganhei Freya aos doze anos, seis anos depois daquele verão! Como Milorde...? Por que...?"

Ele a achava absolutamente adorável quando gaguejava.

"Eu achei que seria a coisa certa a fazer. Assim, Freya e Odur poderiam finalmente ficar juntos."

_Quando nos casássemos_, foi a frase que ele não precisou dizer.

As implicações de tal escolha eram claras para as duas versões de Kyoko: ao menos por quatro anos, Kuon pensara nela. Ele ainda se lembrava da única semana que passaram juntos. Melhor dizendo, aquela única semana deixara tão forte impressão nele que quatro anos depois o mais jovem e promissor cavaleiro do reino nomeara seu valoroso cavalo de guerra em homenagem ao nome que ela havia escolhido para a égua que somente ganharia dali a dois anos.

Era o mais perto de uma prova de amor que suas duas versões jamais receberam.

Kuon sorriu quando percebeu que ela arfava e seu rubor se intensificava. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, ele quis que Kyoko percebesse o significado de sua escolha desde que ele revelou o nome de seu cavalo. Dizer a ela que durante muitos anos ela foi sua melhor lembrança, aquela que o tirou da escuridão várias vezes, soaria insincero diante dos erros que ele cometeu. Então, ela precisaria perceber por si mesma quão especial ela havia sido para ele antes de finalmente começar a acreditar em seus sentimentos.

Os terrores que ele testemunhou e que o distanciaram não só dela, mas de tudo que era bom e puro por anos, seria um assunto que ele jamais abordaria.

"Esta cor cai muito bem em Milady. Verde realmente ressalta os seus olhos dourados."

Kyoko praguejou mentalmente enquanto sentia o calor fustigar suas bochechas. Claro que seu inconsciente traidor a colocaria em maus lençóis, e claro que Kuon perceberia. Ele e todos os outros, aliás. De todas as cores de seu vasto e invejável guarda-roupas, ela precisava ter escolhido justamente o único vestido que reproduzia à perfeição a cor dos olhos de Kuon.

O brilho no olhar dele conseguia ser caloroso e indecente, assim como seu sorriso. Por que ele continuava agindo daquela maneira com ela, se ela não servia mais para ser sua esposa?

Tal dúvida imediatamente a fez perceber algo.

"Eu não vejo Lady Kana..."

"Nem verá, eu prometo."

Ele falou com tanta convicção que soou fatalista. Por um instante, Kyoko temeu pelo pior.

"...O que houve? Onde ela está?"

"Mandei-a embora."

Ufa! A mulher era uma cobra, mas não merecia morrer.

"O quê? Por quê?"

Kyoko podia jurar que a mulher seria a nova Lady Hizuri, certeza que a incomodava bem mais do que ela estava disposta a admitir.

"Porque ela me aborreceu."

Se ele expulsava do palácio as pessoas que o aborreciam, o que ela ainda fazia ali?

"O que ela fez para aborrecer Milorde?"

"Ela aborreceu Milady."

"..."

Encara-lo estava fora de cogitação, já que um simples olhar parecia capaz de transforma-la em uma poça no chão, então seus olhos fugiram rapidamente de seus tentadores lábios para a crina que ela acariciava. No instante seguinte, a mão dele pousou muito perto da dela, e com apenas o dedo mindinho entrelaçado ao dela, Kuon lhe interrompeu os movimentos.

"O que houve com o anel de flores que a filha do jardineiro lhe deu?"

"E-eu... fiquei com medo de perde-lo, então eu o deixei em minha penteadeira. Eu pensei em resseca-lo e guarda-lo quando o festival acabar."

Kyoko observava a própria mão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Então, Kuon envolveu também o dedo anelar dela.

"Milady cuidaria tão bem assim de um anel que eu lhe desse?"

O possível significado por trás da pergunta a sobressaltou e a fez olhar assustada para ele. Grande erro. Quando ele havia chegado tão perto?

Praticamente encurralada entre Kuon e Freya, estrategicamente posicionados para bloquear a visão das vivazes pessoas que terminavam os últimos preparativos antes de se dirigirem ao festival, Kyoko engoliu em seco várias vezes antes de conseguir falar.

"...Que tipo de anel?"

"Do tipo que simboliza minha devoção a Milady."

Para ilustrar suas palavras, Kuon apertou carinhosamente o dedo anelar de Kyoko. O gesto pareceu desperta-la de uma espécie de transe, a julgar pela maneira como ela balançou a cabeça e falou com firmeza.

"Milorde não fala a sério. Certamente há damas na Corte mais convenientes para Milorde."

Kyoko tentou não se mostrar abalada com a pronta resposta que ele lhe deu.

"Certamente. Se eu quisesse uma esposa conveniente, há várias mulheres que não dariam tanto trabalho quanto Milady. Nenhuma é tão teimosa, desafiadora e encrenqueira. Nenhuma pragueja como um marinheiro bêbado, segundo informações de meus homens, nem distribui gestos obscenos por aí."

Novamente para ilustrar suas palavras, Kuon capturou o dedo médio de Kyoko.

"Eu não distribuo gestos obscenos! Aquilo eu só fiz para Milorde!"

Ele também adorava quando ela se indignava com algo.

"E eu quero que continue assim. Eu quero possuir todas as suas primeiras e últimas vezes, e todas as vezes entre elas. É pedir muito?"

Enquanto Kyoko apenas abria e fechava a boca, Kuon praguejava mentalmente. Talvez ele a tivesse pressionado demais, afinal. Logo ele, que havia planejado corteja-la devagar e com calma, agora agia puramente motivado por sentimentos desenfreados.

Tomando completamente a mão dela na sua, Kuon a beijou antes de solta-la. Mudar de assunto parecia a melhor estratégia no momento.

"Eu adoraria acompanha-la neste primeiro dia de festival, mas temo que só nos vejamos novamente no banquete em Karuizawa. Infelizmente Reino foi nomeado o líder de caça este ano e... bem, eu preciso me apressar."

Era evidente, pela testa franzida, que Kyoko não compreendia o que ele estava tentando dizer. Tanto melhor. No que dependesse dele, ela jamais saberia o que suas palavras significavam.

Uma pena que não dependia dele.

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Enquanto os jovens lordes e cavaleiros cavalgavam para o território de caça a fim de prover a carne que seria usada nos banquetes dos próximos dias, como determinava a tradição do festival, Lorde Hizuri ficou para trás, com as mulheres e outros homens que protegeriam a comitiva.

Seu status elevado perante o reino o liberava tanto do privilégio quanto da obrigação de participar da caçada. Sem mencionar que ele queria aproveitar a oportunidade para testar a escolhida de seu filho.

Conforme viajavam e a cada feira em que paravam, Kuu observava Kyoko ignorar as sedas, rendas e joias e comprar fardos e mais fardos de lã. Sua pesada bolsa de moedas se esvaziava rapidamente com artigos de excelente qualidade, mas nenhum era de luxo. Eventualmente, ele perguntou se ela pretendia visitar as Terras do Norte em breve, pela quantidade de lã e couro que estava comprando e mandando entregar em Hizuri II.

"Os artigos são para os aldeões. Ouvi dizer que teremos um inverno rigoroso este ano."

Era uma oportunidade boa demais para Kuu desperdiçar. Implacável, ele armou sua armadilha.

"Eu não compreendo suas intenções. Após recusar o papel de Senhora de Hizuri II com tanta veemência, sua preocupação com o bem-estar dos aldeões me parece contraditória."

Grandes olhos dourados apenas o observaram por alguns segundos antes de ela responder à pergunta propositalmente capciosa que ele lhe fez.

"Eu não sei se Milorde está dizendo que eu preciso de um motivo extra para me preocupar com alguém necessitado, ou se Milorde acha que a própria necessidade não é motivo suficiente para alguém se preocupar..."

Julie abafou uma risadinha, mas ficou por perto para ouvir a resposta do marido. Tina, por outro lado, incitou sua égua a se afastar rapidamente deles. A jovem não queria ofender o tio com a risada que ela não conseguiria disfarçar.

"..._Touché_, pequena."

A partir daquele momento, Kuu decidiu parar de testa-la e apenas aproveitar a companhia, o passeio, o almoço e as compras. E ele não se arrependeu: durante todo o dia, ela o surpreendeu com sua humildade e gentileza, ao ponto de ele perceber que estava rapidamente se afeiçoando à jovem cujo entusiasmo era contagiante.

Se aquela mulher miúda era capaz de conquistar suas duas pessoas favoritas no mundo todo em tão pouco tempo, encanta-lo com sua alegria e generosidade e ainda por cima desarma-lo em seu próprio jogo, ela provavelmente era digna o bastante de seu precioso Kuon.

Já anoitecia quando Karuizawa despontou no horizonte e os alegres, porém cansados membros da comitiva se animaram com a perspectiva do banho quente e do banquete que os aguardavam.

Uma lástima que a animação só durou até chegarem ao destino.

Os cenhos franzidos de Julie e Tina demonstravam o desgosto que sentiam pela desprezível atividade em andamento no barulhento círculo formado próximo à lateral do castelo, daí a pressa com a qual as duas se refugiaram em seus respectivos aposentos, certas de que Kyoko faria o mesmo.

Ledo engano. A jovem parecia completamente perdida, os grandes olhos perscrutando as pessoas ao redor em um silencioso pedido de esclarecimento a respeito do que estava acontecendo para perturbar tanto Julie e Tina.

Kuu praguejou mentalmente. Era óbvio que Kyoko queria respostas, mas ele não se sentia inclinado a saciar sua curiosidade. Destarte, ele apenas a conduziu aos aposentos destinados a ela, deixou-a aos cuidados de Manaka e partiu rapidamente para onde Kuon provavelmente estaria.

Ele não esperava que a curiosidade dela a faria segui-lo.

Kuu sabia que não poderia interferir na brutalidade que ocorria, já que ele declinara de participar da caçada, mas Kuon certamente conhecia as inclinações de Reino. O pai podia apostar que o filho passara o dia perseguindo Reino e seu bando de cães do inferno, libertando os animais que caçavam da rotina de tortura que Reino apreciava impingir.

Pelo visto, aquele veado havia escapado aos olhos vigilantes de Kuon justamente no fim da caçada, próximo a Karuizawa. Ao alcance dos olhos de Kyoko, a única pessoa que Kuon não queria que testemunhasse tal evento.

Graças às recém-adquiridas memórias de sua vida passada, que surgiam conforme um assunto, nome ou cheiro as evocavam, Kyoko não era mais uma completa ignorante dos costumes locais. Por outro lado, nada a havia preparado para a cena cruel que a aguardava no pátio externo da imponente construção.

Então _aquilo_ era uma caçada?

O que parecia ser uma multidão de imbecis cercava um assustado veado, que sangrava por vários ferimentos não fatais. O animal estava fadado a morrer, mas até isso acontecer, serviria de alvo móvel aos supostos nobres que riam do que parecia ser uma competição entre eles.

"O flanco esquerdo! Acerte o flanco esquerdo!"

Em pouco tempo, Kyoko estava chorando e gritando. Ela exigia que deixassem o pobre animal em paz, mas entre os cães que latiam ao redor do veado, mantendo-o preso no círculo de tortura, e os gritos de incentivo e gargalhadas dos homens ao redor, suas palavras não eram ouvidas.

Aliás, sua presença foi completamente ignorada até Kuu finalmente a perceber ali. E bem a tempo!

Em seu desespero, Kyoko tentou se espremer entre homens e cães para defender o animal, atitude arriscada que Kuu conseguiu impedir ao segura-la firmemente pelas costas. Ele implorava para que ela se fosse dali, mas Kyoko não lhe deu atenção. Ela apenas chorava, gritava, se debatia e arranhava o braço que a mantinha aprisionada.

Ela sequer havia registrado quem a segurava.

Então, vindo sabe-se lá de onde, um homem entrou no ringue com um arco na mão e um alforje nas costas.

"Oh, é Lorde Kuon! Vamos lá, garoto dourado do rei! Mostre-nos sua famosa destreza!"

"O focinho! Acerte o focinho!"

Momentaneamente paralisada, Kyoko sentiu seu coração se partir pela decepção de ver Kuon preparar uma flecha e mirar o focinho do animal. A diversão do momento se tornou um momento de tensão, já que um habilidoso cavaleiro se preparava para acertar um alvo muito difícil, então os homens calaram a boca em consideração à visível concentração que Kuon fazia.

Quando a corda tensionada do arco fez todos prenderem a respiração, fez-se o silêncio necessário para que as palavras de Kyoko fossem ouvidas acima dos latidos dos cães e do resfolegar doloroso do veado.

"Se você fizer isso eu o odiarei para sempre!"

Todos finalmente olharam para ela, o rosto vermelho e banhado em lágrimas, os cabelos se soltando do penteado após muito se debater nos braços de Kuu. Em um deles, marcas raivosas de arranhões já podiam ser vistas. A maioria dos homens riu, alguns mais debochados que outros, e alguns fizeram comentários murmurados que Kyoko não conseguiu ouvir.

Ela ouviu, contudo, o sussurro tranquilizador de Kuu.

"Acalme-se, pequena. Tenha um pouco de fé em nosso Kuon."

O olhar de Kuon para ela foi indecifrável e só durou um breve instante. Logo sua concentração estava novamente sobre o animal ensanguentado à sua frente, que escoiceava e pinoteava inutilmente para tentar remover as setas já fincadas em sua carne. Então, o silvo da flecha cortando o ar, a inesperada queda do veado e o cessar de tudo: as risadas grosseiras, os latidos raivosos e os sons de dor do animal.

"Parece que você errou, Lorde Kuon!" Quem falou foi o sujeito de cabelo platinado e olhos maldosos que parecia comandar o espetáculo cruel. Rodeando o veado morto no chão, ele moveu desdenhosamente a cabeça do animal com a ponta da bota para mostrar aos presentes a flecha fincada não no focinho, mas no peito, logo abaixo do pescoço, penetrando fundo até quase desaparecer. "A menos que sua intenção tenha sido acertar o coração e acabar com a nossa festa, sua pontaria não é tão precisa, afinal!"

Alguns riram da provocação de Reino, mas outros, como Kuu, sabiam o que o olhar de Kuon significava e prenderam a respiração em antecipação.

Era evidente o desejo de Kuon de abater outro tipo de animal.

A jovem em seus braços soluçava baixinho, a cabeça caída para a frente e os cabelos longos e soltos a lhe cobrir a face.

"Venha, menina. Você precisa voltar para o seu quarto."

Kyoko parecia uma boneca de pano, os braços de Kuu ao redor de seu corpo a única coisa a evitar que ela caísse de cara no chão. Ela não produzia qualquer som audível; apenas o contato com o corpo dela denunciava seu choro.

Enquanto as pessoas se dispersavam graças ao fim do espetáculo e ao temor de ficarem do lado errado da famosa ira de Kuon, Kuu a sacudia levemente, tentando extrair dela alguma reação. Era uma situação espinhosa: ele queria cuidar de Kyoko, mas também precisava garantir que Kuon não faria uma bobagem.

Qual dos dois precisava mais dele no momento?

Olhando para o filho, Kuu viu que ele permanecia no mesmo lugar. Contudo, ao invés de estar com os olhos vingativos concentrados em Reino, que escapava sorrateiramente da cena como o rato que era, Kuu se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos pesarosos de Kuon focados em Kyoko.

Então, Kuu entendeu: a preocupação de Kuon com o bem-estar dela sobrepujava e calava o ódio que ele provavelmente estava sentindo por Reino. Em outras palavras, ela o pacificava.

Kyoko era o talismã de Kuon contra a escuridão que tentava clama-lo.

Com tal noção em mente, ficou claro para Kuu que cuidar de Kyoko também era cuidar de Kuon, portanto seria sua prioridade naquele momento.

"Menina, você precisa se mexer. Você quer que essas pessoas tenham o prazer de saber que a afetaram a ponto de você precisar ser carregada até o castelo?"

O efeito foi imediato. O vigor retornou ao corpo de Kyoko, seus joelhos se firmaram e ela levantou a cabeça. Soltando-a lentamente, Kuu a virou para si. Ela estava uma bagunça, como ele imaginava, mas seus olhos brilhavam com uma determinação semelhante à que ele viu algumas vezes em Kuon.

Tirando um lenço de suas vestes, ela secou os olhos e alinhou os cabelos com os dedos o melhor que pôde.

"Milorde pode me acompanhar novamente aos meus aposentos? Não estou bem certa de me lembrar do caminho."

"Certamente que sim, minha cara."

Kuu ofereceu o braço a ela e não pôde deixar de se admirar com sua calma e postura elegante diante das circunstâncias. Kyoko não lembrava em nada a jovem em frangalhos que soluçava há poucos minutos.

Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado para o castelo como se fossem a própria realeza, uma figura incógnita espreitava a jovem por trás de arbustos. O sorriso sádico de Reino prometia problemas, bastava que ele tivesse a oportunidade certa para agir.

Após deixar Kyoko aos cuidados de Manaka, Kuu retornou ao pátio em busca de seu filho, surpreendendo-se ao ouvir de passantes que Kuon desaparecera na direção do rio e que Reino havia seguido na direção oposta.

O duelo que Kuu havia temido realmente não acontecera, e isso se devia a um pequeno milagre chamado Kyoko.

As novas batidas a irritaram. Quantas vezes mais aquilo iria acontecer até que a deixassem em paz?

Enquanto Manaka abria a porta, Kyoko novamente recusava o que ela imaginou ser outra convocação para o jantar.

"Eu já disse que não quero comer!"

"Eu posso me relacionar com isso."

"Kuon, já estou farta das suas ironias sobre comida!"

O murmúrio do homem e a reprimenda da mulher que o acompanhava fizeram Kyoko levantar da cama de um salto. Incapaz de impedir a entrada das duas ilustres visitas, Manaka permitiu-lhes a entrada e pediu licença antes de se retirar para a cozinha, onde os funcionários do castelo comentavam animados sobre como Lady Kyoko desafiara sozinha um bando de caçadores.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, Kuon cumprimentou Kyoko com uma reverência contrita e se dirigiu para o quarto de vestir. Que diabos ele pretendia fazer em seu closet?

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar, Julie colocou a travessa que trazia consigo sobre a mesa de chá, incitando Kyoko a comer.

"Lady Julie, eu sou muito grata por sua preocupação, mas eu me recuso a-"

"É peixe."

Hm? Ela ouvira corretamente?

"...Peixe, Milady?"

"Sim. Caldo de peixe com legumes, para ser precisa. E um bom pedaço de pão, também."

O estômago de Kyoko roncou alto e Julie sorriu antes de dar batidinhas na cadeira a seu lado. Faminta e convencida pelo delicioso aroma que invadia suas narinas, Kyoko aceitou o convite e se pôs a comer.

"Eu pensei que somente carne de caça era utilizada nos banquetes do festival..."

Em tom conspiratório, Julie esclareceu a situação para Kyoko.

"Pensou corretamente. O caldo que você está comendo foi preparado com o peixe que Kuon pescou há pouco tempo. Especialmente para seu jantar, diga-se de passagem. De alguma forma, ele sabia que você se recusaria a comer carne de caça, então ele solicitou à cozinheira que preparasse o peixe para você após pesca-lo no rio." O som gotejante do caldo escorrendo da colher para a tigela enquanto Kyoko tentava processar a informação de Julie com a colher suspensa no ar e os olhos arregalados se somou ao som abafado de batidas que vinham do quarto de vestir. Que diabos Kuon estava fazendo lá dentro, afinal?

Kyoko estava prestes a fazer tal pergunta quando ele se juntou a elas. Era a deixa que Julie precisava.

"Bem, enquanto vocês conversam, eu vou dar uma olhada nos maravilhosos vestidos que você trouxe!"

A mulher se levantou sorridente e sumiu no quarto de vestir, deixando Kyoko e Kuon a sós. Os dois pareciam igualmente desconcertados.

Para não precisar falar, Kyoko voltou a comer. Kuon, por sua vez, entreteve-se caminhando pelo quarto, procurando frestas nas paredes e batucando aqui e ali.

Intrigada, Kyoko não conseguiu refrear a curiosidade a respeito do excêntrico comportamento.

"O que Milorde está fazendo?"

Sem interromper seus movimentos, Kuon a respondeu enquanto checava o que havia atrás de um pesado móvel. Internamente, porém, ele estava aliviado por ela estar falando com ele normalmente.

"Procuro por passagens."

"...Passagens? Passagens secretas, Milorde quer dizer?"

"Sim."

"...Por que?"

"Porque eu não conheço este castelo tão bem quanto eu gostaria. Porque minha família foi alojada em outra ala, longe demais daqui para o meu sossego. Porque Milady é preciosa demais para que eu seja relapso com a sua segurança. Todas essas respostas são verdadeiras, então Milady pode escolher qualquer uma. Ou todas."

Ele estava deitado de barriga no chão, checando o piso sob a cama, quando Kyoko conseguiu falar novamente.

"O que aconteceu hoje... acontece com frequência?"

Ela não precisou explicar a que ela estava se referindo.

"Nunca no meu território. Takarada e Hizuri I também têm regras rígidas quanto à caça, assim como Ogata e vários outros. Em festivais, contudo, as regras são ditadas pelo chefe de caça, e infelizmente..."

"Reino foi nomeado o chefe este ano. Então foi por isso que Milorde disse que precisava se apressar hoje de manhã. Milorde queria impedir a crueldade."

Com um suspiro pesado que exprimia tanto seu cansaço quanto seu alívio por Kyoko ter entendido suas intenções, Kuon se levantou e se sentou ao pé da cama, a cabeça baixa e aninhada entre as mãos.

"Que trabalho esplêndido eu fiz!"

O sarcasmo e a auto depreciação em sua voz eram evidentes e fizeram Kyoko imediatamente se levantar da cadeira e se aproximar dele.

Julie sorriu com a cena que viu ao sair do quarto de vestir. A visita deles a Kyoko havia transcorrido melhor do que ela havia planejado. No entanto, por mais que ela quisesse dar mais tempo aos dois pombinhos, já estava na hora de se recolherem.

Quando Kuon levantou a cabeça do colo de Kyoko, ela estava vermelha até as orelhas. Os dois agradeceram um ao outro, pelo conforto e pelo peixe, ambos visivelmente relutantes com a iminente separação.

Julie simplesmente não conseguia entender por que aqueles dois tolos ainda não estavam casados.

A porta dos aposentos de Lady Kyoko se abriu uma quantidade razoável de tempo depois de ter se fechado pela última vez e por ela saíram Lorde Kuon _e_ Lady Julie, afugentando vários passantes que fingiam estar ali por acaso. Graças à presença da nobre e respeitável acompanhante, nenhuma maledicência sobre a virtude de Kyoko seria espalhada. Despedindo-se uma vez mais, Kuon reservou um instante extra para destinar a Kyoko uma última orientação sussurrada.

"Não se esqueça de manter a porta e a janela trancadas. A sua ideia de bloquear a porta com um móvel pesado é boa, portanto, use-a novamente. Não vai evitar um invasor determinado, mas certamente a possibilidade de estardalhaço irá dissuadi-lo."

_Use-a novamente_. Kyoko ofegou com o significado das palavras de Kuon antes de lhe destinar um olhar de reprimenda, ao qual ele respondeu com um olhar travesso.

"Em minha defesa, eu adverti Milady sobre nunca facilitar para mim!"

Defesa maravilhosa. Ele sequer parecia arrependido!

Julie entendeu rapidamente o que significavam as palavras e olhares trocados, o que a fez rir enquanto narrava os últimos progressos a um empolgado Kuu. Finalmente o marido se aliava a ela e a Tina na missão de unir o jovem casal.

Kyoko, por sua vez, tentou em vão manter a fachada de donzela insultada. A verdade, porém, era que ela estava feliz demais com a tentativa de Kuon de entrar em seu quarto na noite anterior para impedir o sorriso bobo que teimava em aparecer em seu rosto enquanto ela se revirava na cama.

Alheios à reciprocidade de seus pensamentos, os dois adormeceram se perguntando como o outro conseguia, tão habilmente, aplacar a angústia de um dia como aquele.

**CAPÍTULO 24**

O dia seguinte amanheceu calmo e agradável. Nenhum indício acerca dos acontecimentos vindouros pairava no ar fresco do segundo dia de festival.

De todos os convites que Kyoko recebeu naquela manhã, o que mais a agradou – e ela prontamente aceitou – foi o piquenique coletivo promovido pela família Takarada com o apoio de várias outras famílias nobres, incluindo a família Hizuri. Portanto, ela seguiu viagem com Tina, Julie e Kuu para onde Rick e Kuon já se encontravam, compelidos como eram a participarem dos jogos que ocorriam nessas ocasiões.

Após uma cavalgada de quase duas horas, adentraram território Takarada e avistaram, pouco mais à frente, o círculo de homens que bradavam incentivos a qualquer que fosse a demonstração de força e agilidade em andamento. Abaixo deles, sobre a colina em que estavam, o vale destinado ao evento já se encontrava colorido pelas dezenas de tendas cujas cores simbolizavam as famílias nobres ali reunidas, incluindo o branco e azul dos Hizuris. Por fim, pouco adiante havia um rio a conferir um ar ainda mais idílico ao local.

Kyoko sorriu animada. Por mais que aquele fosse notoriamente um local para ver e ser visto, a julgar pela maneira como várias pessoas flertavam abertamente e aproveitavam a ocasião para falarem de negócios, ela se concentrou na beleza quase feérica da paisagem e no propósito de apenas se divertir. Seria seu primeiro piquenique, assim como o sarau previsto para a noite também seria o seu primeiro.

Após se refrescar na tenda da família Hizuri, Kyoko foi convidada por Tina a conhecer Lina e Kouki, que provavelmente se encontravam na tenda da família Takarada.

Por alguma razão, o desconforto que ela sentiu ao ouvir os nomes da irmã e do concunhado de Tina a colocou em estado de alerta.

Enquanto caminhavam para lá, cumprimentando os passantes que tentavam com mais ou menos entusiasmo e persistência convencer Kyoko a aceitar este e aquele convite, o incômodo dela apenas aumentava. Era a mesma urgência que ela havia sentido no dia anterior, quando Tina lhe contou a respeito das manobras escusas de Kana para arranjar um marido influente; uma espécie de sexto sentido que exigia algo dela, mas Kyoko não conseguia lembrar o que.

Até que um comentário passageiro de Tina, motivado por sua preocupação quanto ao perceptível desconforto de Kyoko, tornou tudo terrivelmente claro.

"Não se preocupe, já estamos chegando à tenda Takarada. É aquela preta e vermelha logo ao lado do Rio Javali."

"Rio Javali? Eu pensei que este fosse o rio Pequeno Anjo..."

"Pequeno Anjo? Nunca ouvi falar de tal rio em nosso reino..."

Tina não sabia que uma pessoa podia empalidecer tão rapidamente. No instante seguinte, Kyoko corria desabalada em direção ao rio.

Por mais que Kyoko tivesse ignorado boa parte da história concernente às famílias do século XVI, focando-se apenas em Kuon e na maldição, suas pesquisas no século XXI a fizeram conhecer a história da região tanto quanto os boatos acerca das tragédias que ceifaram as vidas dos três herdeiros.

Tudo obra da mesma maldição, era no que alguns ocultistas acreditavam.

Inferno, por que ela havia demorado tanto tempo para se lembrar disso? Por que ela não deu maior atenção ao incômodo que ela sentia toda a vez que Tina mencionava Kouki e Lina, ou mesmo o Lorde Takarada?

A família que havia perdido seu pequeno anjo para a fúria do rio. A terceira e última vítima da suposta maldição que havia recaído sobre as famílias mais influentes da região, deixando as três sem herdeiros diretos.

A túnica que Kyoko usava atrapalhava sua corrida desabalada, assim como atrapalharia seu nado, portanto ela a removeu juntamente com a anágua sem sequer parar de correr. Ao seu redor, ela ouvia vagamente os sons escandalizados das mulheres e os comentários maliciosos dos homens ao testemunharem Lady Kyoko correndo no que equivalia à roupa íntima da época.

Se pudesse perder tempo olhando ao seu redor, ela veria Kuon observando-a chocado do alto da colina antes de identificar o ponto branco e dourado para o qual ela corria e que lutava para se manter agarrado a uma pedra. Então, ela ouviria todo o desespero em sua voz ao gritar instruções enquanto ele corria colina abaixo.

Por fim, Kyoko perceberia o momento em que o burburinho atraiu a atenção dos pais dentro da tenda, que por um instante de distração haviam perdido a filha de vista e agora entravam em absoluto desespero ao ouvirem as pessoas dizendo que Maria havia sido arrastada pela correnteza e Lady Kyoko havia acabado de mergulhar atrás dela.

Kyoko não percebeu nada disso porque estava concentrada demais em correr o mais rápido que podia e em não perder o rastro da menina que emergia e submergia, agarrando-se a pedras no caminho e sendo arrastada logo em seguida. Graças a tal concentração, ela localizou Maria com facilidade após mergulhar nas águas geladas.

O inferno veio a seguir.

Como qualquer pessoa em pânico, a menina não percebia que seu desespero em se agarrar a Kyoko só contribuía para afogar as duas. Com seus pulmões, músculos, narinas e olhos queimando, Kyoko se perguntava se sobreviveria à tentativa de resgatar Maria, cujo corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada graças ao ensopado vestido cheio de babados que ela estava usando.

Na enésima vez em que as duas foram tragadas para baixo, os movimentos de Maria se tornaram mais lentos até ela finalmente parar de se debater, o que era uma bênção, mas também a prova de que ela havia perdido a consciência.

Kyoko havia chegado tarde demais. Maria havia se afogado, e o mesmo não estava muito longe de acontecer com ela.

Os outros só podiam rezar e correr até o rio e por sua margem em busca de um vislumbre das duas, já que de dentro da água seria mais difícil localiza-las. Sem mencionar que o som da correnteza e os gritos dos expectadores impossibilitariam a audição de qualquer pedido de socorro.

Os segundos se alongavam em minutos intermináveis e as mulheres, especialmente Lina, choravam temendo o pior enquanto tentavam em vão acompanhar as passadas dos homens que corriam à frente.

Por mais que doesse cogitar a morte da sobrinha, Tina se perguntava como a irmã sobreviveria à perda da filha. Mesmo sem saber que Lina definharia aos poucos até sucumbir, conforme havia ocorrido na linha do tempo original, o elo entre elas era forte o bastante para que Tina soubesse que a irmã não superaria tamanha tragédia.

Tragédia pela qual Kyoko já se culpava, considerando que ela poderia tê-la evitado. Seria fácil prevenir a aproximação de Maria do rio e a curiosidade infantil que a fez saltitar pelas pedras escorregadias.

O afogamento da menina estava em todos os livros de história local, pelo amor de Deus! Que tipo de piada cruel era aquela, para ela somente se lembrar de algo tão importante quando já era tarde demais?

Kuon foi a primeiro a chegar à margem onde Kyoko e Maria estavam. Pouco depois foi a vez de Kouki e Rick. Quando as irmãs finalmente alcançaram os três homens, por alguma razão Kouki se debatia nos braços dos outros dois enquanto Kuon o pedia para ficar calmo, para dar uma chance a Kyoko.

Deitada na relva estava Maria, seus olhos fechados e lábios arroxeados a terrível visão que nenhuma família merece encontrar. Kyoko, por sua vez, debruçava-se sobre a menina de tempos em tempos.

O horror foi imediato, assim como a compreensão acerca da ira que compelia Kouki a tentar se libertar dos dois homens e atacar Kyoko. Como uma pessoa podia cometer tamanha atrocidade? Como Kuon e Rick podiam impedir Kouki de punir a mulher que estava violando o corpo da filha dele?

"Apenas observe, Kouki! Veja o que Kyoko está fazendo! Observe Maria!"

Logo um grito indignado se insurgiu de Lina, que se atirou sobre Kyoko, derrubando-a e afastando-a do corpo desfalecido de Maria. Houve uma confusão de tapas, unhas, ameaças e xingamentos que pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas foram apenas alguns segundos. Kyoko, atordoada pelo ataque e pela urgência em reanimar a menina, sentiu gosto de sangue na boca antes que alguém conseguisse remover Lina de cima de si.

Assim que se sentiu livre novamente, Kyoko retornou para o que fazia. De todos os trabalhos de meio período merdas que ela teve, garçonete de uma piscina pública foi o pior deles. Por outro lado, agora ela podia desafiar o destino ou qualquer que fosse a entidade responsável por aquela piada de mau gosto pela chance de consertar algo muito, muito errado. Após meses removendo chicletes do chão e de cadeiras de plástico, era hora de pôr em prática as aulas de primeiros socorros que acompanhara discretamente a partir de seu posto de trabalho.

Em suma, era hora de o universo mostrar a ela que havia um propósito em tudo que ela havia enfrentado. Se todas as dificuldades que ela precisou superar se resumissem àquele momento, àquela chance que somente ela poderia dar àquela menina, sua vida medíocre teria valido a pena.

Enquanto contava mentalmente cada compressão feita no pequeno tórax, Kyoko não ouviu Lina gritando "solte o meu bebê!", tampouco Kuon dizendo a Kouki e a quem mais quisesse ouvir que Kyoko estava forçando o corpo de Maria a funcionar novamente.

"Ela fecha o nariz para que o ar só possa ir para baixo... veja com as bochechas de Maria se estufam! Lady Kyoko não está profanando o corpo de Maria: ela está colocando ar dentro dele e forçando o coração dela a bater!"

Aos poucos, Kouki começou a compreender o padrão naquilo que Kyoko fazia e a centelha de esperança de que a manobra excêntrica funcionasse o fez parar de lutar contra as mãos que o mantinham cativo. Kuon, percebendo que ele não mais representava perigo, soltou-o e deixou que ele fosse até a esposa, imobilizada por Ruto.

Se Ruto estava ali, certamente Lory também estava, mas ninguém se lembrou de procura-lo. A única coisa que importava no momento era observar o esforço de Kyoko, com o rosto ferido e o lábio inferior sangrando graças às agressões de Lina, em obrigar o corpo de Maria a "voltar a funcionar", como Kuon havia definido.

Após uma quantidade indefinível de tempo, uma vozinha incômoda começou a se insurgir na mente de todos: Kyoko já estava tentando há tanto tempo! Quanto tempo mais para ela se convencer de que a menina já estava morta?

Aos poucos, o luto se apoderou das pessoas reunidas naquele trecho da margem do Rio Ymir, que em breve seria renomeado como Pequeno Anjo em eterna memória da vida que o rio havia clamado para si. Somente os lamentos dolorosos de Lina nos braços do marido podiam ser ouvidos acima do pranto silencioso da maioria dos presentes. Até mesmo os curiosos aglomerados ao redor, que informavam o que estava acontecendo às pessoas que chegavam e não conseguiam ver o que se passava, calaram-se.

Quando todos - exceto Kyoko - pareciam ter perdido as esperanças, um jorro de água saiu da boca da menina. E outro, e mais outro, seguido por um choramingo doloroso que imediatamente atraiu os pais para ela, as lágrimas de luto transformadas em lágrimas de alegria enquanto as testemunhas do que parecia ser um milagre observavam a cena entre atônitos e exultantes.

Kyoko, por sua vez, riu um tanto surpresa e verteu uma lágrima de alívio por ter conseguido salvar a menina, afinal de contas.

_"Toma essa, maldição. Você não terá a vida dos três herdeiros!"_

Quando algo pesado e quente foi colocado sobre seus ombros, Kyoko finalmente sentiu o frio, a fadiga e a dor em seu corpo. Alguém havia colocado um manto vermelho ao redor dela. Ao olhar para cima, ela viu um homem de meia-idade e olhos tão profundos e misteriosos quanto o céu noturno sorrindo para ela.

"Eu sabia que você retornaria para consertar tudo. Obrigado, viajante."

Antes de perder a consciência, a última coisa que Kyoko pensou foi que o homem havia falado diretamente em sua cabeça.

**CAPÍTULO 25**

No instante em que abriu os olhos, Kyoko soube que estava sonhando. Tudo ao seu redor era branco, à exceção do homem que parecia esperar por ela enquanto fumava seu cachimbo lentamente e contemplava os mistérios do universo.

Abrindo a boca para chama-lo, nenhum som saiu. Contudo, mesmo assim Kyoko cumpriu seu intento de atrair a atenção de Lory para si.

"Ah, aí está você! Lamento, mas aqui você não conseguirá falar. Afinal, estamos na minha mente, onde só entra quem eu convido e onde somente minha voz pode ser ouvida."

Conjurando algo em sua mão, ele a surpreendeu ao revelar a pedra azulada que Kuon havia lhe dado quando eram crianças.

"Eu não previ que isto chegaria a suas mãos. Tal mistério não foi revelado para mim. Ouça-me, quando este item me foi apresentado por um garoto magro do deserto em busca de orientação, eu soube que estava diante de uma magia quase tão antiga quanto o mundo. Uma pedra dos desejos, como eu prefiro chama-la; um Gênio ou Djin, como outras culturas a chamam."

O assombro em Kyoko foi evidente e fez Lory sorrir.

"Sim, você sabe a que eu me refiro. Provavelmente você ouviu a lenda da lâmpada na qual uma criatura azulada de aparência humana foi aprisionada e condenada a realizar três desejos até que um Mestre suficientemente generoso decidisse libertá-la. Bem, eu lhe digo que tal lenda é um engodo em todos os sentidos. Os Gênios não são criaturas, mas magia em seu estado bruto. A forma humana com a qual são retratados não passa de uma tentativa poética de personificar algo notoriamente poderoso. Por fim, a lâmpada foi apenas uma pista falsa urdida para despistar curiosos e saqueadores. Deixe que procurem o poder em lâmpadas; jamais o encontrarão. Não há engodo sobre a cor, contudo. Não foi necessário mentir sobre isso, já que pedras azuladas existem aos montes!"

Naquele momento, Kyoko só conseguia pensar que tinha um maldito Gênio no fundo de sua mala de roupas íntimas.

"Quando Ruto me trouxe esta pedra, ele atendia por outro nome. Um nome que precisamos enterrar no deserto para que ele fosse esquecido e a pedra permanecesse em segurança. Ele não passava de um garoto solitário e perdido, que não fazia ideia do que fazer com tanto poder. Eu o acolhi, obviamente, mas assim como ele, eu também não queria tal poder para mim. Então, o que fazer com a pedra dos desejos? Como garantir que ela nunca caísse em mãos erradas?"

Neste momento, Lory ficou mortalmente sério e apenas se movia para dar longas tragadas em seu cachimbo, o olhar perdido em lembranças e pensamentos enquanto Kyoko mal se continha de vontade de bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

Não conseguir falar estava equivalendo a uma tortura naquela situação.

"Itens mágicos são perigosos, pequena. Uma pessoa sábia pode passar a vida tentando aprender a usa-los corretamente e morrer sem sucesso. Entenda, é por isso que os Gênios são retratados como seres maléficos: nem sempre o que se pede é o que se obtém, é o que dizem, mas eu discordo. O segredo da magia da pedra dos desejos é ser dolorosamente simples. Não há ética ou noção de certo e errado. Isto que você vê é apenas uma pedra imbuída com éter. Em termos leigos, quando você deseja algo fervorosamente, um pedaço do seu ser equivalente à sua determinação impregna a pedra, e é desta união entre a vontade inabalável e o éter que o desejo é realizado. Portanto, o problema sempre está no desejo feito: querer uma fortuna é ótimo até sua família inteira morrer deixando todos os bens para você; desejar fama parece inofensivo até que você seja injustamente acusado de crimes graves que colocarão o mundo em seu encalço. Esta pequena pedra já ouviu o desejo de uma jovem para ser a mais bela do reino, e como consequência uma praga terrível provocou escaras permanentes no rosto de todos, exceto no dela. Assim, várias pessoas constataram da pior forma possível que nem sempre há vantagem em obter o que se quer, especialmente quando se recorre a atalhos, mas ao invés de aprenderem esta valiosa lição, atribuíram a um Gênio as características humanas da ganância e da perversidade."

Kyoko engoliu em seco. Neste ponto, Lory colocou a pedra na mão direita de Kyoko, encaixando-a perfeitamente entre as calosidades que ela tinha.

"Eu consigo ver claramente uma jovem solitária e insegura desejando de todo coração a oportunidade de viver uma vida onde as pessoas a amam por ela mesma, e não por um senso de obrigação ou por interesse em sua fortuna. Talvez ela até tenha amaldiçoado as facilidades e a riqueza em sua vida, porque haviam lhe trazido tudo menos um amor que a preenchesse. Como resultado, tal jovem renasce em uma nova vida cheia de tribulações e sem um tostão para chamar de seu, mas com a garantia de que, quando ela for amada, será um amor sincero. Entende o que eu digo, viajante?"

Kyoko ofegou com a revelação. Aquele era realmente um item muito perigoso se havia determinado que ela passaria por tantas dificuldades em sua vida futura.

"Saber o que pedir e como pedir é crucial. Por outro lado, imagine que você tenha desvendado o segredo da pedra e saiba que precisa refletir muito antes de desejar. Será que tal desejo, após ser tão adaptado, terá a intensidade necessária para que ele seja realizado? Pior ainda: será que você conseguirá fazer o pedido com uma determinação inabalável enquanto pairar o medo de seu pedido dar fabulosamente errado?"

Os olhos de Kyoko diziam tudo que Lory precisava saber.

"Parece que você percebeu o que tal item representa nas mãos erradas e como é complicado usá-lo: desconheça os riscos, faça um pedido, e pessoas inocentes sofrerão; conheça os riscos, faça um pedido, e sua cautela impedirá que seu desejo seja forte o bastante para se realizar. Ou então, se tal poder estiver nas mãos de uma pessoa inescrupulosa, o cenário será o pior possível. Eu temo pelo mundo caso tal tragédia aconteça um dia."

Naquele momento, tudo em que Kyoko conseguia pensar era em se desfazer da pedra, preferencialmente devolvendo-a a Lory, que pareceu ter escutado seus pensamentos pelo que disse a seguir.

"Eu penso que ficar com a pedra seria a decisão mais arriscada que eu poderia tomar. Afinal, todos esperam encontrar um item mágico com um Druida. Portanto, eu decidi entrega-la a um bom e nobre amigo que jamais a usaria, mesmo se ele soubesse do que se tratava. Pareceu o plano perfeito: Kuu era sentimental o bastante para tratar como um tesouro qualquer presente recebido de um amigo, e era amoroso demais com a própria vida ao lado da esposa e do filho perfeitos para querer mudar qualquer coisa nela. Eu apenas não previ que ele daria a pedra ao filho, menos ainda que Kuon daria a pedra a você. Confesso que estou um pouco magoado com Kuu..."

Lory colocou a mão no peito teatralmente, dando a Kyoko um vislumbre de toda a dramaticidade que o homem gostava de conferir a tudo que fazia.

"Por outro lado, foi providencial que acontecesse desta maneira. O universo tem seus próprios meios de garantir seu equilíbrio. Em poucos dias, três seres de luz deixaram o mundo. Sem dúvidas isso abalou a balança entre o bem e o mal. Veja bem, por mais que às vezes pareça que há mais maldade que bondade no mundo, uma pequena chama basta para dissipar a escuridão de um aposento. O que eu quero dizer, pequena, é que seres de luz são faróis que guiam os ingênuos ao caminho do bem, afastando-os das más influências do mal. Eu tive um vislumbre do mundo sem vocês três e não gostei do que vi. De agora até o século XXI, vocês três sofreram punições que não mereciam e deixaram de influenciar as pessoas que poderiam se beneficiar do contato com vocês e se tornarem multiplicadores para o bem. Era óbvio que o universo não poderia permitir que esta fosse a única realidade possível e me revelou como seria possível revertermos a história para uma linha do tempo na qual os três herdeiros sobrevivem e a promessa que você e Kuon compartilharam poderia se cumprir."

A testa franzida de Kyoko deixava claro o seu questionamento.

"Você se esqueceu, criança? Com a pedra dos desejos em suas mãos, vocês prometeram que sempre estariam juntos, mesmo quando separados. É uma promessa e tanto, já que uniu suas almas para sempre e garantiu que vocês nunca viverão a plena felicidade enquanto não se encontrarem. Por outro lado, tal promessa não me surpreende em nada, já que vocês são o que as pessoas chamam de _almas gêmeas._"

Kyoko sentiu que iria chorar a qualquer momento, o que era estranho considerando que aquilo era um sonho que supostamente acontecia na mente de Lory. Ainda assim, havia uma dúvida que a incomodava e que Lory foi capaz de pressentir.

"Não me olhe assim. Você pode pensar que uma promessa não é um desejo, mas eu lhe pergunto: o que é uma promessa senão o desejo mais profundo do nosso coração? Todos os dias maridos prometem às suas esposas que voltarão em segurança para casa, mas não é algo que eles possam cumprir por si mesmos, certo? É apenas uma manifestação da vontade deles que diz "eu quero muito voltar para você". Da mesma forma, mães prometem diariamente a seus filhos que os protegerão de todos os males, mesmo sabendo que há males contra os quais elas são impotentes. É simplesmente uma manifestação de seus desejos sinceros de que nada ruim aconteça a sua prole. Eu poderia passar o dia todo citando exemplos, mas acho que você já captou a essência do que eu estou dizendo."

Kyoko acenou com a cabeça, ainda um tanto abalada com as revelações que estava ouvindo. Porém, Lory ainda não tinha acabado.

"Confesso que não foi fácil encontrar a combinação certa que colocaria todos os atores em seus devidos lugares, menos ainda suportar a aflição de não saber se tudo sairia conforme o planejado. Eu tinha perdido você, Kuon e Maria. Eu sabia que minha neta era jovem demais para tamanha responsabilidade, e com Kuon aprisionado pela própria culpa, só restava-"

Incapaz de se conter após o que tinha ouvido, Kyoko segurou o braço de Lory para interrompe-lo. A urgência nos olhos dourados implorava a ele para explicar o que havia acabado de dizer.

"...Oh, entendo. Eu ainda não expliquei sobre a maldição, certo?"

Aliviada por ter sido compreendida, Kyoko apenas acenou rapidamente com a cabeça.

"Isso pode ser um choque para você, mas... não há maldição."

A perplexidade no rosto dela era tão cômica que Lory precisou se esforçar para não rir.

"Minha cara, sua família morreu em um trágico naufrágio. Não houve magia envolvida, apenas uma fatalidade. Você morreu pelas mãos de uma jovem insana e uma aia gananciosa. Kuon morreu pelo ataque da mesma jovem insana e por tender a se obcecar com as coisas ao ponto de perder de vista o que deveria ser sua prioridade, como a própria saúde. Maria, por fim, morreu devido à trágica combinação entre uma criança entediada e adultos distraídos."

Os olhos irrequietos de Kyoko deixavam claro que ela precisava de uma explicação melhor do que aquela.

"De que outra maneira eu protegeria o leste do reino se eu não espalhasse a história da maldição por aí? Você viu os paspalhos covardes que infestam a nossa Corte? Além de Kuon, quem mais estaria apto a assumir tamanha responsabilidade? Quem mais seria temido e respeitado o suficiente para manter inimigos à distância e inteligente o bastante para selar as alianças certas para o reino? Lorde Reino?"

Kyoko imediatamente balançou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados que pareciam gritar "qualquer um menos ele!"

Lory sorriu.

"Sim, eu inventei a maldição. Dei-lhe credibilidade. Minha influência junto ao soberano garantiu que ele assinasse o decreto que eu escrevi determinando os pré-requisitos para a contratação da governanta de Hizuri II, o que só aconteceria dali a cinco séculos. Tudo para chegar até você, qualquer que fosse seu nome ou origem ao renascer. Eu sabia que você seria solteira, já que sua alma sempre procuraria por Kuon, portanto eu sabia que você seria inevitavelmente atraída para aquele lugar. Por fim, sabendo que somente você não seria afugentada pelo rancoroso fantasma, eu estabeleci que o retrato e a pedra, últimas chaves que o universo me mostrou, seriam entregues à mulher que durasse tempo suficiente em Hizuri II."

A boca de Kyoko se abriu em um arquejo mudo. Todos os relacionamentos que ela tentou ter, a humilhação de ter sido abandonada no altar... tudo estava fadado a acontecer, considerando que ela nunca seria feliz de verdade enquanto não encontrasse Kuon. Sua alma estaria sempre procurando secretamente por ele. Indo além em suas conjecturas, Kyoko percebeu que até sua fascinação pelo ramo da hotelaria e toda a singular experiência que ela adquiriu em seus vários empregos posteriores poderiam ser uma conspiração do universo para prepara-la para a tarefa de "reequilibrar a balança", como Lory havia dito.

Aparentemente alheio ao turbilhão de emoções que a acometia, Lory prosseguiu sua narrativa.

"Óbvio que Uesugi achou estranho, mas ninguém contesta a sabedoria Druida tanto quanto não contesta um decreto real. Ao mesmo tempo, eu protegi o leste desguarnecido do reino ao incentivar as mentes mais criativas a acrescentarem detalhes aos boatos sobre a terrível maldição. Imagino que isso tenha dificultado a sua vida no século XXI, tentando descobrir um rastro de informação minimamente fidedigna, mas eu não me arrependo de nada, já que garantiu a segurança do nosso povo. Como também não vou me arrepender de espalhar por aí que você é uma Druida como eu."

Kyoko agarrou o braço de Lory outra vez, a expressão de pânico e surpresa tão clara no rosto que ele já estava se divertindo com a capacidade dela de expressar fisionomicamente tudo que sentia.

Ela daria uma ótima atriz se desse uma chance à carreira.

"Lamento, mas já está feito. Enquanto você está inconsciente no meu castelo e sua projeção astral está na minha mente, recebendo as informações que você precisa, meu corpo físico já contou a Kuon que você é uma viajante do tempo e já disse à Corte que você é uma Druida como eu. Uesugi está exultante! Kuon, por outro lado, descontrolou-se. Destruiu meu escritório inteiro."

Os olhos de Kyoko lacrimejaram e ela começou a socar o braço de Lory.

"O que? Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa a eles! Com Yashiro me procurando para dizer que você não era a Kyoko com a qual ele se correspondeu por dois anos e com Tina relatando como você parecia saber antecipadamente sobre o afogamento de Maria, alguma explicação eu precisava dar! Sem mencionar que já estavam comentando sobre sua aparente ressurreição, o fato de que você salvou a vida de Kuon e ressuscitou minha neta. Este povo é imprevisível, minha cara. Diante das evidências, tanto poderiam glorifica-la quanto sacrifica-la. Eu escolhi o caminho seguro: Druida! Desta forma, não poderão fazer nada contra você, da mesma maneira que não agem contra mim."

Ligeiramente apaziguada pela explicação, Kyoko deixou o braço de Lory em paz. No entanto, seu desespero ainda era visível.

"Não se preocupe, Kuon não está bravo com você. Ele está irritado consigo mesmo. Quando eu contei sobre a linha do tempo original, a princípio ele ficou incrédulo, mas então ele se lembrou das interações que teve com você após seu miraculoso despertar e ouviu os relatos de Yashiro e Tina e começou a acreditar. No momento, o rapaz é uma massa caótica de culpa e vergonha, sentado amuado a um canto do meu escritório destruído enquanto pensa sobre tudo que a fez passar..."

Incapaz de se controlar, Kyoko começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Compadecido, Lory se desculpou.

"Lamento ter tomado de você a chance de contar a ele, mas eu imaginei que ele aceitaria melhor se ouvisse de mim. Afinal, eu sou a autoridade do reino quando o assunto está acima da compreensão humana. Por outro lado, a _sua_ história somente você poderá contar, e eu aposto que ele estará disposto a ouvir quando absorver o choque da revelação que eu lhe fiz."

Lory não entendia que Kyoko não tinha a intenção de contar a Kuon. No que dependesse dela, ele jamais saberia que existiu uma realidade em que a noiva dele morreu e eles somente se reencontraram cinco séculos depois, quando ele ainda era um fantasma e-

A cabeça de Kyoko imediatamente se voltou para Lory. Ele, que apenas a observava atentamente enquanto tragava lentamente, mais uma vez pareceu ler seus pensamentos. Creditando aos poderes druidas aquela estranha habilidade, Kyoko continuava sem saber que seu rosto era como um livro aberto.

"...Pensando bem, pode-se dizer que houve uma maldição na história de vocês. Sim, o remorso pode ser entendido como uma maldição, especialmente se consideramos o quanto tal sentimento nos aprisiona e controla nossas vidas. Na linha do tempo da qual você veio, Kuon morreu assolado pela culpa. Seus pensamentos recorrentes acerca dos erros que ele cometeu o impediram de fazer a travessia, tão obcecado – e eu não me canso de usar esta palavra porque finalmente converso com alguém que a compreende – ele estava em se punir por sua morte. Portanto, ele aguardou pelo dia em que você voltaria e o perdoaria, mas mais do que isso, ele precisava perdoar a si mesmo, e isto era algo que talvez nunca acontecesse."

As palavras de Lory ressoaram fundo dentro de Kyoko. A compaixão que ela sentiu por Kuon naquele momento a fez ter vontade de vê-lo imediatamente e de conforta-lo. Que tipo de sentimento era aquele que o fez se condenar a quinhentos anos de martírio? Por que ele era tão duro consigo mesmo?

Pela primeira vez ela pensou no privilégio de haver retornado para salva-lo. Por mais difícil que fosse se adaptar a um novo século, um novo corpo e uma nova vida, era moleza se comparado ao sofrimento pelo qual ele havia passado durante quinhentos anos. Também era um privilégio poder salvar a vida de Maria, mas tantas mudanças na linha do tempo certamente provocaram alterações drásticas no futuro.

"Eu vejo que você ainda tem muitas dúvidas, criança. Dúvidas para as quais eu não tenho todas as respostas... _ainda_. Por outro lado, anime-se! Eu sei exatamente quem pode ajuda-la."

Sem qualquer outra explicação, uma baforada do cachimbo de Lory a envolveu e Kyoko sentiu que caía vertiginosamente. Com a boca aberta em um grito mudo e os olhos fechados delatando seu pânico, de repente ela se sentiu na horizontal. Havia um cheiro característico de antisséptico no ar e o som de um bipe persistente e compassado que só poderia vir de uma máquina.

Como se as evidências não fossem suficientes, a dor em seu peito deixava claro que ela havia voltado ao século XXI, diretamente para seu corpo em recuperação em uma das alas do hospital local.

**CAPÍTULO 26**

_"Eu vejo que você ainda tem muitas dúvidas, criança. Dúvidas para as quais eu não tenho todas as respostas... ainda. Por outro lado, anime-se! Eu sei exatamente quem pode ajuda-la._

Ao abrir os olhos, Kyoko se deparou com o mesmo verde e branco tradicionais que ela havia esperado encontrar quando abriu os olhos no Solar Mogami há uma vida atrás. Fechando-os novamente, apertou-os com força desejando mais que tudo não estar ali, tão longe de Kuon. No momento em que uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto, uma pessoa se moveu ao lado dela.

"Você está bem, querida?"

Era uma simpática mulher de meia-idade que Kyoko nunca vira na vida, mas que agia como se a conhecesse.

"Não, não, não..."

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela deveria ter despertado em um quarto no castelo Takarada e não ali, no século XXI.

"Querida, acalme-se! Vai ficar tudo bem!"

Não, não ia. O maldito Druida havia arruinado o mais perto que ela havia chegado de ter uma existência feliz.

"Lory, seu desgraçado!"

"Laureen, querida."

"Hm?"

Aquela mulher devia ser meio tresloucada para estar tão calma diante de uma paciente do hospital local à beira da histeria.

"Meu nome é Laureen, não Lory. Estou aqui para ajudá-la."

Aquilo chamou a atenção dela.

"...O que aconteceu comigo?"

"Você não se lembra? Você quase foi morta por um ladrão, minha cara. Mas não tema! Ele já foi preso e o quadro que ele roubou já foi devolvido."

O ladrão, o quadro e o tiro. Que tipo de linha do tempo era aquela se tudo parecia ter acontecido como se ela não tivesse alterado o futuro?

"Eu estava tentando reconstruir isto para você." A mulher desdobrou um lenço no qual repousava a Pedra dos Desejos, ou o que havia restado dela após ser fragmentada e reconstruída com algum tipo de cola. "Acho importante que você fique com ela como recordação. Afinal, salvou sua vida! Eu só não consegui encontrar este pequeno pedaço. Está vendo? Não sei onde foi parar... Nem mesmo Bo conseguiu encontrar, e ele é muito bom em encontrar coisas!"

Kyoko aceitou a pedra que foi posta em sua mão e sentiu um estranho pesar ao vê-la tão remendada, seu lindo interior outrora transparente transformado em uma massa opaca de cola. Em sua superfície, a ranhura equivalente a um pequeno pedaço atestava o que a mulher havia dito.

Então, outra tristeza a acometeu quando Kyoko compreendeu que a pedra havia perdido seu poder. Portanto, ela não poderia contar com o item mágico para manda-la de volta para _casa._

"Não fique triste, criança. A pedra cumpriu o seu papel ao protegê-la do projétil que errou seu coração por milímetros."

Incapaz de fazer outra coisa, Kyoko apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela se sentia tão miserável que poderia irromper em prantos a qualquer segundo. Aliás, era exatamente o que iria acontecer caso a porta não se abrisse repentinamente e por ela passasse Bo, com a energia típica de garotos de sua idade.

"Mãe, a que horas- Cacete, ela acordou!"

O queixo de Kyoko caiu.

"Bo! Isso são modos? Onde você aprendeu esse linguajar?"

O olhar dele para Kyoko a denunciou brevemente antes que ele retomasse o assunto premente.

"Temos que contar ao doutor!"

"Ainda não, estou conversando com ela."

"Mas mãe!"

"Escute bem, rapazinho. Eu preciso de alguns minutos a sós com a Senhorita Kyoko. É importante. Entendeu?"

Visivelmente contrariado, Bo acenou com a cabeça antes de sair do quarto arrastando os pés e murmurando algo que Kyoko não se preocupou em conseguir ouvir.

Ela só conseguia pensar no que o garoto havia acabado de revelar.

"Mãe? A senhora é... a mãe de Bo!"

Com um largo sorriso, Laureen imediatamente se empertigou.

"Sim, eu sou a orgulhosa mãe de um adolescente que me tira do sério mais vezes do que eu sou capaz de contar."

O bom humor da mulher era contagiante, mas a perplexidade de Kyoko era maior. Tão grande, na verdade, que ela não conseguiu manter os pensamentos dentro da própria cabeça.

"Mas... a senhora morreu!"

Kyoko não conseguia compreender o que parecia ser uma inusitada fusão entre a linha do tempo original e a linha do tempo alterada, assim como ela não imaginaria, nem em um milhão de anos, que ouviria a resposta a seguir.

"Oh não minha cara. Sim, eu sofri um acidente terrível. Acho que ninguém está imune a esse tipo de coisa, certo? Entretanto, nesta linha do tempo minha vida foi salva por um talentoso cirurgião que estava de plantão no dia."

Só havia uma pessoa capaz de falar sobre linhas do tempo com a desenvoltura de quem conversa sobre o clima.

"LORY?"

"Fale baixo, criança. Estamos em um hospital. E já disse que meu nome é Laureen. Lory é só mais um dentre os muitos nomes que eu já tive."

Sim, era bom que ela estivesse em um hospital, porque Kyoko se sentiu prestes a desmaiar. Ou enfartar. Ou os dois.

"Mas-"

"Eu enviei você para cá porque somente eu poderia lhe mostrar a realidade que você pode ajudar a construir. Do contrário, as suas dúvidas a manteriam insegura. O universo precisa de sua determinação inabalável, minha cara. Do contrário, esta realidade jamais acontecerá. Você precisa ser você em toda a sua glória para tomar as decisões que resultarão nesta linha do tempo, e acredite, _você quer que esta linha do tempo exista._"

O alívio por estar com a única pessoa capaz de manda-la de volta apesar da perda da Pedra dos Desejos se somou a todos os outros sentimentos para fazer o dique das suas emoções se romper. Em outras palavras, Kyoko se descontrolou.

"Eu quero? _Mesmo? _Parece que você é tão louco agora quanto era há quinhentos anos! Eu levei a porra de um tiro! Meu braço está cheio de fios, eu estou praticamente presa a uma cama de hospital e meu peito dói para caralho! Sem mencionar que eu não tenho nada nem ninguém! Como você pode dizer que eu quero essa merda de realidade?"

Laureen respirou fundo duas vezes e murmurou algo sobre ser muito mais fácil lidar com ela quando ela está incapacitada de xingar, retrucar e disparar perguntas.

"Os impactos causados pelas alterações que você proporcionou são de seu interesse, eu lhe garanto, e eu não digo isso apenas porque eu sobrevivi nesta linha do tempo. Eu lhe trouxe aqui, onde tudo deu certo, justamente para provar isso a você. Quando você estiver finalmente convencida do que eu digo e disposta a me prometer que _protegerá esta pedra não importa o preço_, eu lhe mandarei de volta."

Tal afirmação teve o efeito esperado.

"Mesmo? Eu vou voltar?"

"Claro que sim. Precisamos de você para que este futuro aconteça. É você quem vai garantir que o ciclo se feche e passado e futuro se unam em uma linha contínua, sem remendas."

Kyoko finalmente sorriu.

"Ok, Druida. Estou ouvindo. Conte-me o que eu preciso saber e me tire logo daqui."

Um sorriso malicioso e conspiratório se abriu no rosto de Laureen.

"Oh? Apressada para retornar para Kuon?"

Como esperado, Kyoko ruborizou.

"Sem pressa para viver esta vida solitária, na verdade."

Um brilho estranho pareceu acender o olhar de Laureen.

"Vida solitária? Acho que você vai mudar de ideia quando compreender a extensão das alterações que ocorreram neste futuro, minha cara."

Antes que Kyoko pudesse perguntar do que ela estava falando, a porta se abriu novamente e por ela passou não Bo, mas um homem alto com o rosto enfiado no prontuário que ele estava lendo.

"Bom dia, Laureen. Como vai nossa paciente hoje?"

"E por falar no diabo!"

Nem Kyoko nem o médico deram atenção ao olhar satisfeito de Laureen. Assim que o homem ouviu o comentário dela, sua cabeça se ergueu acima do prontuário e olhos castanhos encontraram olhos dourados.

Foi como se o universo parasse por um segundo.

"Você acordou!" No instante seguinte, o prontuário jazia esquecido sobre a mesa e ele se debruçava sobre ela enquanto checava seus reflexos pupilares e sinais vitais. Destinando um olhar reprovador a Laureen, ele não parou de examinar Kyoko nem quando repreendeu a mãe de Bo. "Você devia ter me chamado imediatamente!"

O sorriso de Laureen foi matreiro e nem um pouco arrependido.

"Eu sinto muito. Estávamos tão entretidas conversando que não pensamos em mais nada."

A sombra de um sorriso transpareceu no rosto outrora apreensivo do médico. Kyoko, cujos olhos estarrecidos não viam nada além dele, identificou rapidamente o crachá em seu jaleco.

Doutor Ren Tsuruga, cirurgião.

"É mesmo? E sobre o que vocês conversavam?"

Kyoko nunca tinha visto aquele homem antes, mas sentia como se o conhecesse a vida toda. Ela não queria que ele parasse de toca-la e a recíproca parecia verdadeira: ainda que ela não entendesse todos os procedimentos que ele estava executando, ela vagamente se perguntou se eram realmente necessários considerando que ela permanecia conectada a máquinas que provavelmente dispensavam boa parte daquelas verificações.

"Conversávamos sobre as incríveis coincidências que nos fazem questionar se tudo que acontece é obra do acaso ou se existe uma força maior contribuindo para que certas coisas aconteçam de determinada maneira."

Kyoko ficou curiosa quando percebeu certo constrangimento no médico.

"...É mesmo? E o que a senhorita Kyoko pensa sobre isso?"

Ela pensava que não estava preparada para ter aquele homem olhando-a com tanta intensidade, principalmente quando havia um monitor cardíaco revelando em alto e bom tom o quanto ele a estava afetando.

"E-eu... eu não sei..."

Laureen foi em sua ajuda.

"Eu estava contando a ela como era surpreendente que nossas vidas tenham sido salvas pelo mesmo homem, o médico número um deste hospital."

O suspiro resignado dele deixou claro que aquela não era a primeira vez que o assunto vinha à tona.

"Você continua me superestimando, Laureen. Eu não estava sozinho no centro cirúrgico, assim como eu não estava nas ambulâncias que as trouxeram para cá tão rapidamente."

"Verdade, mas em um hospital tão grande é maravilhoso que tenhamos sido atendidas pelas mesmas mãos talentosas."

Kyoko não sabia se a referência às mãos talentosas foi proposital ou não. Dado o sorriso malicioso de Laureen, era bem possível que a mulher a estivesse provocando e se divertindo às suas costas, especialmente quando o médico olhou intrigado ao monitor cardíaco que parecia ter ido à loucura.

"...Creio que a probabilidade não era tão pequena assim para ser algo digno de atenção."

"Mas eu ainda não terminei minha argumentação, doutor! Eu estava prestes a comentar a inusitada ligação que existe entre você e Kyoko!"

Mais uma vez o médico aparentou desconforto, mas Kyoko estava curiosa demais para poupa-lo.

"Que ligação, Laureen?"

Com um sorriso digno do Mestre Gato, a mulher se moveu para a beirada da cadeira antes de relatar, com um tom de voz conspiratório e os olhos brilhando de excitação, o que ela acreditava ser a revelação necessária para sanar qualquer dúvida que Kyoko ainda pudesse ter.

E ela estava absolutamente correta.

"Tsuruga é uma derivação linguística que alterou o grafismo do nome Takarada há pouco mais de duzentos anos." Olhando rapidamente para o médico, Kyoko viu que ele ruborizava. "Em outras palavras, nosso salvador aqui é um descendente direto da família Takarada. Entende o que eu digo, querida?"

Oh sim, Kyoko entendeu. A felicidade que fazia seu coração inflar como um balão era prova disso. Olhando para o médico com o êxtase estampado em seu rosto, ela concluiu um dos desdobramentos mais importantes de suas ações no século XVI.

"Você é descendente de Maria Takarada, a menina que foi salva por Lady Kyoko Mogami."

Ele acenou afirmativamente enquanto seus olhos pareciam querer fazer buracos nos dela.

"Eu sempre ouvi histórias sobre a heroína que garantiu a continuação da minha linhagem. O fato de que ela realizou intuitivamente uma ressuscitação cardiopulmonar de uma maneira bem próxima àquela que só seria desenvolvida séculos depois me inspirou a me tornar médico."

Até então, Kyoko se culpava por não ter se lembrado sobre o afogamento de Maria antes de ela ser tragada pelo rio, mas ouvindo o relato da boca de seu descendente, tudo ficou claro: a menina precisava se afogar para que a reanimação acontecesse, aquele homem fosse inspirado a se tornar médico e as vidas tanto de Laureen quanto a dela fossem salvas.

Além, é claro, de incontáveis outras.

O que Lory havia dito sobre seres de luz? Oh sim, eles são faróis. Com um único ato, Lady Kyoko havia garantido a existência daquele homem, assim como lhe deu a motivação necessária para trabalhar salvando vidas.

"Não é maravilhoso, querida? O mundo sabe como dar voltas! Quem diria que um descendente de Maria salvaria a vida de uma Kyoko? E uma Kyoko que tem os mesmos olhos da herdeira Mogami, diga-se de passagem!"

Kyoko não conseguiu responder. Quanto mais ela e o homem se encaravam, mais ela tinha a certeza de _quem_ estava vendo.

Naquela linha do tempo, a maldição não existia. Kuon não ficou aprisionado em Hizuri II. Finalmente Kyoko compreendeu porque o adorável fantasma havia desaparecido enquanto segurava sua mão ensanguentada: a linha do tempo estava se reorientando para uma nova realidade, uma na qual ele não se tornava um poltergeist.

Uma na qual seu corpo estava garantido graças à sobrevivência da herdeira Takarada e seu espírito estava livre para renascer e reencontra-la, exatamente como eles haviam prometido um ao outro, séculos antes, tendo a Pedra dos Desejos como testemunha.

Laureen tinha razão, Kyoko definitivamente queria garantir aquela linha do tempo.

Ela só percebeu que estava chorando quando Ren perguntou o que havia de errado. A preocupação em sua voz a fez sorrir.

"Meu peito dói."

Não era uma mentira, mas também não era a razão de seu choro. Naquele momento, Kyoko sabia que precisava se despedir dele para reencontra-lo quinhentos anos antes.

Ela só podia lidar com um Kuon de cada vez.

Assim que ele ouviu a reclamação dela, imediatamente entrou em modo profissional e deixou o quarto prometendo retornar em breve com um analgésico.

Era a oportunidade que as duas mulheres precisavam.

"O que eu tenho que fazer exatamente?"

"Apenas proteja a pedra e seja você, criança. Sua determinação cuidará de tudo."

Conformando-se aos enigmas do Druida, Kyoko apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ok, Lory-Laureen. Me mande de volta para casa. Parece que ainda tenho uma missão para terminar."

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Kyoko retornou bem a tempo da soirée promovida por Lory. Sua prioridade, no instante em que abriu os olhos, foi encontrar Kuon, mas a família Takarada não parecia disposta a lhe dar um segundo de sossego.

Maria passou a persegui-la pelo Castelo, impressionada e curiosa a respeito da jovem dama que lhe salvara das águas congelantes do rio. Lina e Kouki não ficavam atrás, já que não perdiam uma oportunidade sequer de se desculparem e agradecerem, ambos profundamente envergonhados e gratos.

Quando ela finalmente se viu livre da pequena família, os convidados de Lory chegaram em profusão e praticamente a arrastaram de um lado para o outro, todos desejosos de um minuto da atenção da recém-revelada Druidesa.

Ela estava irritantemente sedutora em seu vestido de veludo azul escuro talhado pelo próprio demônio. Cada pequena curva se destacava no caimento perfeito do tecido, que devia invejar a maciez da pele que cobria e se ressentir por não resplandecer um décimo do sorriso da mulher que o estava vestindo.

Ótimo, agora ele tinha virado um maldito poeta!

Kuon queria coloca-la sobre um ombro e leva-la embora. Para bem longe dali, onde os pretendentes babões não poderiam corteja-la como se fossem dignos dela. Para piorar, sempre que ele tentava se aproximar de Kyoko para afasta-la da horda de idiotas, uma mulher surgia do nada e tentava iniciar uma das conversas tipicamente enfadonhas que o faziam desejar estar em qualquer outro lugar.

Faltava pouco para Kuon perder a compostura e começar a transparecer quão insatisfeito ele estava por presenciar a atenção de Kyoko ser dividida com todos, menos com ele.

Bem, ao menos ele tinha conseguido segurar sua mão e olhar em seus olhos algumas vezes enquanto rodopiavam pelo salão graças às trocas de pares de dança. Contudo, não ajudava em nada que a posição dela à mesa do banquete fosse tão distante da dele (a duas cadeiras de distância, que despautério!), menos ainda que os aposentos destinados aos dois ficassem em corredores diferentes.

O passatempo favorito de Lory, mentor e anfitrião daquele evento, devia ser provoca-lo.

Por fim, quando Kyoko abençoadamente anunciou que estava cansada demais para permanecer na festa, Kuon furtivamente se esgueirou para fora do salão de baile pela sacada. Aquele era o melhor lugar para escapar incógnito, alcançar o andar inferior e começar a busca pela larápia que lhe privou do bom senso ao reivindicar posse absoluta sobre sua mente e coração.

Kyoko não tinha um plano definido sobre o que fazer a partir dali. Ela sabia o que (ou quem) ela queria, mas agora ela precisava considerar que ele talvez não a quisesse mais. Afinal, eles não tiveram uma chance sequer de conversar desde que Lory revelou a ele quem ela era.

Ansiosa demais para dormir, Kyoko caminhou a esmo pelo Castelo cumprimentando um e outro conviva. Ela só queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos, portanto, quanto menos pessoas ela encontrava, mais decidida ela se tornava a continuar andando. Quando ela já não sabia ao certo onde estava, os distintos sons de um casal engajado em atividades libidinosas atrás de uma cortina adiante e os sons de pessoas se aproximando às suas costas a obrigaram a buscar refúgio no cômodo mais próximo.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Kyoko demorou alguns instantes para se acostumar à escuridão do aposento, tão contrastante com os corredores iluminados. Então, ela se surpreendeu ao se descobrir dentro de uma sala de música. Por algum motivo, sua atenção foi atraída para a harpa e suas mãos pareciam formigar. Não podia ser o que ela estava imaginando, podia?

Seus pés a levaram ao instrumento. Kyoko se sentou na banqueta, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e posicionou as mãos. Assim que seus dedos começaram a se mover e os primeiros acordes de uma indiscutível melodia preencheram o aposento, ela se levantou abruptamente. A mão trêmula sobre o sorriso e os olhos lacrimejantes denunciavam sua emoção. A vida toda ela desejou aprender um instrumento musical, mas a dura rotina na qual sempre viveu nunca a permitiu.

"Por favor, não pare de tocar. Eu não conheço esta peça, mas me pareceu muito bonita."

Ela teria gritado assustada se não conhecesse tão bem aquela voz e aquela silhueta entrecortada pela luz noturna.

"Como...? Milorde entrou aqui pela janela?!"

Não era exatamente uma pergunta e a reprovação na voz de Kyoko era evidente, portanto Kuon se limitou a dar de ombros. De forma alguma ele contaria a ela que escalada e infiltração estavam entre as suas "brincadeiras de infância".

"Era o jeito mais rápido e fácil de encontrar Milady. Sem mencionar que os corredores, após uma festa com tanta bebida, costumam ficar... _ocupados_."

Ainda que o aposento estivesse iluminado apenas pela lua cheia, o rubor de Kyoko fez Kuon sorrir.

"Mesmo assim foi muito perigoso! Por favor, não faça isso de novo!"

"Se é você quem diz 'me obedeça', eu vou te mostrar que vou continuar a cumprir as regras, independentemente de quão irracionais sejam."

O coração de Kyoko deu alguns saltos acrobáticos e se aqueceu com a esperança de que ficaria tudo bem, afinal. Ele não a estava rejeitando se a tinha procurado e lhe dizia coisas tão ternas.

Retornando timidamente para a harpa, Kyoko se sentou novamente e continuou a melodia. Enquanto ela sorria de olhos fechados, Kuon a observava de sua posição no chão sob a janela, para onde ele havia escorregado assim que ela voltou a tocar. Em determinado momento, ela ficou séria e interrompeu a música.

"Meu pai compôs esta peça. Ele me disse certa vez que sonhava ser menestrel quando crescesse, mas isso foi antes de ele conhecer minha mãe e... bem, digamos que ela deu um jeito de transformar a habilidade dele com as palavras e sua facilidade em entreter as pessoas em uma profissão bem mais lucrativa."

Kuon apenas a ouvia e observava atentamente. Sendo transparente como era, não demoraria muito para Kyoko revelar o que ele queria saber.

"Eu... não sei ao certo como isso funciona. Eu tenho todas essas memórias guardadas em algum lugar na minha cabeça, mas elas só aparecem quando algo as evoca. Em um momento em não sei o que está acontecendo, e no outro, eu sei. As músicas no salão de baile que eu não sabia que sabia dançar até tentar. Freya me lembrando que eu sei cavalgar. A harpa me lembrando de meu pai e que eu sei tocar. Milorde..."

Ele não queria pressiona-la a falar sobre ele, sobre _eles_, mas o silêncio dela na melhor parte começou a enlouquece-lo.

"Milady se lembra de mim?"

A ansiedade na voz de Kuon praticamente gritou a pergunta implícita: _você é a mesma Kyoko que eu conheci?_ Não que ele não estivesse absolutamente apaixonado por _aquela_ Kyoko, mas era perturbador pensar que talvez ele estivesse traindo novamente a memória de sua querida amiga de infância e noiva prometida.

"Eu me lembro de quando nos conhecemos. Eu pensei que você fosse uma fada. Eu me lembro de todas as brincadeiras que eu propus e de como Milorde foi indulgente em aceita-las, apesar de serem brincadeiras infantis demais para um menino tão maduro. Eu me lembro de quando eu caí e machuquei meu joelho, e de quão impressionada eu fiquei quando Milorde me carregou até o rio e lavou meu ferimento. Depois, você o beijou e disse que o beijo iria cura-lo. E deve ter curado mesmo, porque ele parou de doer na hora." A risadinha tímida dela o fez sorrir. "Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu pensei que seria ótimo se um dia eu me casasse com o homem-fada de beijos mágicos."

Olhando discretamente para Kuon, Kyoko viu que seus dentes brancos se destacavam na penumbra.

"Do que mais Milady se lembra?"

Era tão bom ouvir a versão dela sobre os momentos que eles compartilharam que Kuon não resistiu à curiosidade. Contudo, Kyoko ficou tão séria de repente que ele imediatamente se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

"...Eu me lembro do Hotel Fuwa e do dia em que minha mãe me abandonou lá. Eu corri atrás dela, mas não consegui alcança-la. Eu também caí e machuquei o joelho naquela ocasião, mas ninguém me deu um beijo por causa disso, mágico ou não. Meu joelho doeu por dias, e o ferimento se tornou uma cicatriz." Uma lágrima solitária reluziu em seu rosto enquanto deslizava por ele. Perdida nas lembranças, Kyoko não viu quando Kuon se levantou do chão lentamente para não a sobressaltar. "Eu me lembro de aprender sozinha a andar de bicicleta e do Taisho me ensinando a cavalgar. Eu também me lembro da Okami passando noites inteiras cuidando de mim sempre que eu adoecia e de Yayoi me dizendo para permanecer imóvel por horas se necessário para atender o cliente..."

Kuon não sabia o que era bicicleta, nem quem era Yayoi, mas o que Kyoko estava tentando lhe dizer, assim como a dor contida naquelas lembranças, foi perfeitamente compreendido graças às lágrimas que escorriam livres por seu rosto. Kyoko, por sua vez, só percebeu que chorava quando ele já a estava erguendo da banqueta e abraçando-a.

"Eu me lembro... _hic..._ Eu juro que me lembro de Milorde..."

"Está tudo bem, eu acredito em você. Milady se lembra de tudo. De agora e de _depois_."

Kyoko pareceu aliviar um enorme peso ao ouvir tais palavras, porque seu choro se intensificou e se mesclou com uma inusitada risada. Inicialmente perplexo, logo Kuon compreendeu o que aquele momento representava para os dois e o motivo da alegria de Kyoko.

Eles estavam diante de uma segunda chance. Não havia mais mentiras, segredos ou mal-entendidos separando-os. Tudo havia sido dito ou compreendido de outra forma e, mais importante, perdoado. Bem, talvez ele não tivesse perdoado a si mesmo ainda, mas se ela não o repelia pelo que ele havia feito e ele não a rejeitava por ser um fenômeno bizarro, um enorme primeiro passo havia sido dado.

Logo as reverberações do riso de Kuon provocaram uma agradável trepidação no rosto de Kyoko, que só duraram até o corpo dele ficar rígido um segundo antes de ela ser conduzida por ele a largas passadas para um canto do aposento.

Antes que Kyoko pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Kuon deslizou um painel que era quase imperceptível na pouca luminosidade da sala de música, revelando um armário embutido que estaria ocupado de cima a baixo com estantes para partitura. Somente alguém muito familiarizado com o Castelo Takarada saberia que havia um armário ali e que ele estaria abençoadamente vazio graças à soirée ainda em andamento.

Por que diabos ela estava sendo imprensada contra o fundo de um nicho vazio foi algo que Kyoko vagamente se perguntou enquanto Kuon entrava atrás dela e fechava o painel de forma a oculta-los. A resposta ficou clara um segundo depois, quando a porta da sala de música se abriu e duas notórias fofoqueiras entraram no cômodo.

"Oh? Mas eu tinha certeza de ter ouvido barulho aqui dentro!"

"Você está ficando velha, Lady Kamio. Já está ouvindo coisas!"

"Devo lembra-la que eu sou três meses mais nova que você, Lady Iizuka?"

"Detalhes. O importante é que você deve ter ouvido os sons vergonhosos de Lady Ruriko e Lorde Koga e achou que havia mais alguém aqui."

Kyoko sentiu a tensão no corpo de Kuon ao identificar as duas mulheres que caminhavam pelo aposento e pareciam muito interessadas em vasculha-lo, pelos sons de cortinas sendo movidas e portas sendo abertas e fechadas. Aliás, ela sentia tudo no corpo dele, já que estavam ambos imprensados em um espaço pequeno demais para os dois.

"Não me enganei, tenho certeza de que havia alguém aqui. Ou ainda há!"

"Tsk, você está obcecada com Lady Kyoko. Em breve ela estará casada e-"

"E isso não quer dizer nada! Ninguém é tão perfeito! Aposto que ela está fornicando por aí, talvez até tenha um bastardo a caminho. Aposto que Lorde Kuon a rejeitou por causa disso e foi nobre o bastante para fazer parecer que ela o havia rejeitado. Aquela sonsa pode achar que enganou a Corte, mas a mim ela não engana! Foi um enorme erro a Corte se abrir para os malditos comerciantes ricos, que têm muito dinheiro e nenhuma gota de sangue nobre nas veias!"

Kyoko pensou que Kuon havia retesado todos os músculos de seu corpo em indignação pelo que havia escutado. É certo que as palavras de Lady Kamio o incomodaram e houve um tempo em que ele não relevaria tamanha rudeza, mas a verdade é que ele estava tentando arduamente não sentir cada centímetro da parte de trás do corpo de Kyoko.

"E daí que as empregadas não a viram entrar no próprio quarto depois que ela foi embora? Isso não quer dizer que conseguiremos flagra-la em situação comprometedora."

Situação comprometedora era a definição do que estava ocorrendo entre eles. Após tanto se contorcer tentando se acomodar confortavelmente no minúsculo esconderijo, Kyoko finalmente sentiu o que a inquietação dela estava fazendo com Kuon.

"E não iremos mesmo, se você não se calar e começar a procurar! Tenho certeza de que há mais alguém aqui..."

Por um instante Kyoko temeu que a própria respiração ou o som de seu coração galopante iria denuncia-los. Não que ela fosse claustrofóbica, mas o hálito de Kuon em seu pescoço e o cheiro do corpo dele naquele ambiente abafado a estavam entorpecendo. Por outro lado, e daí se eles fossem flagrados? Por mais que ela entendesse a importância da reputação, ainda mais em uma época como aquela, Kyoko não conseguia dar valor a algo que naquele momento a impedia de dar vazão ao que sentia por Kuon.

Era um pensamento perigoso de se ter, especialmente quando ele estava inegavelmente excitado e com o autocontrole por um fio.

Kuon praguejou mentalmente quando percebeu que ela estava tentando ficar de frente para ele. Quanto mais ela se movesse, mais difícil seria para ele se controlar, mais barulho eles fariam e mais risco eles correriam de serem descobertos.

Talvez ela não entendesse quão problemático seria para o nome dela caso aquelas duas megeras os encontrassem. A única solução possível seria um casamento rápido, e por mais ávido que ele estivesse para se casar com ela, a sociedade sempre se lembraria daquele episódio como um momento vergonhoso que ele cavalheirescamente remediou ao se submeter ao matrimônio.

Ele não queria que a vissem daquela forma. Ele não queria que ela sofresse ao ser tratada com menos respeito do que merecia.

Mais uma vez Kuon se culpou pelo risco que a estava fazendo correr. Kyoko era inocente demais para saber quão excitante era para ele estar naquela situação. Longe de desestimula-lo, a tensão apenas aumentava seu desejo.

Como Kyoko não parecia disposta a parar de se mexer, ele a segurou pelos quadris para evitar que ela se virasse. Seria impossível se controlar se ele sentisse a pressão de seus delicados seios. Não que sentir a pressão de seu traseiro fosse muito melhor. No entanto, para sua absoluta surpresa a resposta dela foi pressionar ainda mais o corpo contra o dele e gemer quando ele a respondeu apertando seus quadris.

Talvez ela não fosse tão inocente assim.

Imediatamente tapando a boca de Kyoko com a mão e prendendo a respiração para ouvir melhor o que acontecia na sala de música, Kuon ficou aliviado ao perceber que as duas matronas continuavam tagarelando as últimas fofocas da Corte, aparentemente esquecidas da tarefa de vasculhar o aposento.

Soltando lentamente o ar que estava segurando, Kuon apoiou o rosto contra a cabeça de Kyoko. Ela estava jogando um jogo perigoso, mas ele não poderia dizer que não estava gostando. Especialmente quando ela decidiu usar os lábios para brincar com os dedos dele.

Nem por um segundo a vontade de para-la se manifestou nele. Pelo contrário, Kuon sabia onde o deleitável pescoço estava, e após passar a festa inteira cobiçando-o de longe, ele faria bom uso da regra implícita estabelecida por ela e que permitia o uso dos lábios.

Kyoko ofegou e jogou a cabeça para trás quando o primeiro beijo encontrou seu pescoço. Conforme a boca de Kuon subia em direção à orelha, Kyoko mordiscava os dedos que ainda lhe cobriam a boca, sendo recompensada com o mesmo tratamento. Quando ele finalmente alcançou seu lóbulo, Kyoko abriu a boca e sugou o indicador de Kuon.

Desta vez ambos ofegaram. Mais uma vez imitando o gesto dela, Kuon mordiscou e sugou o lóbulo com o mesmo ardor que Kyoko usava contra seu dedo. Quando sentiu a língua dela circulando seu dígito, Kuon percebeu que havia perdido aquela batalha.

As coisas estavam saindo de controle muito rapidamente. Era hora de usar a saída de emergência. Entre desvirgina-la dentro de um closet do Castelo Takarada ou ser o pivô do escândalo que a transformaria na próxima fofoca da Corte, o segundo pecado pareceu menos ruim para Kuon.

Abrindo abruptamente o painel, ele saiu para o frescor da sala de música abençoadamente vazia. As duas fofoqueiras haviam desistido da busca do mais novo escândalo e nem ele nem Kyoko haviam percebido. Respirando sofregamente, porém aliviado além das palavras, ele se recusou a olhar para trás, para onde ele sabia que ela estaria, tão ofegante e excitada quanto ele.

Não seria daquela maneira que ele a tomaria. Kuon tinha uma ideia muito clara a respeito da proposta que queria fazer ao soberano, e antes de ter a confirmação de que poderia desposar Kyoko a despeito do que estava pretendendo fazer, ele não tornaria físicas suas intenções.

Ciente de que Kyoko merecia uma explicação, Kuon revelou tanto quanto podia.

"Eu... falarei com meu pai amanhã. E com o rei. Eu tenho uma proposta para os dois. É algo muito importante que eu preciso resolver antes de..."

Kyoko finalmente conseguiu se mover da posição em que estava. Caminhando lentamente até Kuon, ela reuniu toda a coragem que tinha para abraça-lo por trás, sorrindo contente quando ele afetuosamente cobriu as mãos dela com as dele.

Ela podia ouvir as batidas desenfreadas do coração de Kuon.

"Antes de o que?"

"Antes de faze-la minha."

"...Tarde demais, eu já sou sua."

Talvez o coração dela estivesse apostando corrida com o dele.

"...Milady sabe como testar meu autocontrole."

Kyoko sorriu entre feliz e aliviada por finalmente interagir com um homem que sempre a recompensava quando ela agia com mais ousadia.

"Para alguém que diz não ter autocontrole, Milorde se controla até demais!"

Kuon riu, e para Kyoko foi o riso mais lindo do mundo.

"Peço perdão por ter que quebrar minha promessa tão cedo. Não será seguro se sairmos os dois pela porta, já que alguém pode estar à espreita. Depois que Milady se for, eu esperarei alguns minutos antes de sair pela janela. Prometo que serei cuidadoso. Milady também precisa ser cuidadosa: vá direto para seu quarto e se tranque como de costume."

Kuon conseguiu sentir o momento em que ela assentiu com a cabeça antes de solta-lo lentamente. Ainda sem ter confiança de que conseguiria olhar para ela sem ceder aos seus desejos, ele se despediu com um breve aperto em suas mãos antes de se afastar rapidamente.

Kyoko já estava na porta quando o chamou baixinho.

"Milorde."

"Hm?"

Olhando para ela, lá estava o que ele tentou em vão não ver: o brilho do desejo incendiando seus olhos, transformando-os em poças de ouro. Era quase como encarar os olhos amarelos de um gato na escuridão, exceto que os dela pareciam chama-lo. Nunca na vida ele se esqueceria de tal imagem, assim como as palavras que ela disse a seguir o perseguiriam para o resto de sua vida como uma de suas lembranças mais felizes.

"Quando voltarmos para casa, a porta do meu quarto estará sempre destrancada."

Sem uma palavra mais, apenas um último sorriso, Kyoko abriu a porta da sala de música e saiu para o corredor deserto do Castelo Takarada. Consigo, ela levava o coração dele. Com ele, ela havia deixado o próprio coração. Era um troca justa, e nenhum dos dois estava mais sozinho.

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Os convivas de Lory que acordaram cedo o bastante tiveram a oportunidade de testemunhar dois eventos incomuns: o primeiro deles foi um nobre cortando lenha no quintal; o segundo, uma donzela irritada caminhando descalça pelos corredores.

Era tanto verdadeiro que os eficientes empregados do Castelo Takarada jamais descuidariam do estoque de lenha quanto o fato de que Kuon jamais desperdiçaria tempo com uma atividade desnecessária. Portanto, se ele havia se lançado a um trabalho repetitivo e braçal, certamente buscava uma maneira de queimar energia e se concentrar na reunião agendada para aquela manhã.

A oportunidade de se reunir com Kuu, Lory e Uesugi não acontecia com frequência. Ao mesmo tempo em que não podia se deixar intimidar, Kuon não podia perder de vista a relevância do que estava prestes a acontecer. Afinal, qualquer um dos três poderia devora-lo em um piscar de olhos caso ele agisse com menos cautela e astúcia que o necessário. Até seu pai, sempre tão zeloso, não perderia tempo em mostrar seu lado impiedoso se achasse que a segurança do reino estava ameaçada.

Relembrando as palavras que pretendia dizer aos três homens pela enésima vez, Kuon novamente desceu o machado sobre a tora de madeira. Mais do que nunca, o futuro dele dependia de sua capacidade de convencer o General, o Conselheiro e o Rei a aceitarem a proposta (absurda para os padrões da época) que ele havia elaborado por considera-la a única capaz de fazer Kyoko feliz.

Após quase uma hora na tediosa e cansativa tarefa de cortar lenha, Kuon finalmente se sentiu sereno o bastante para expor seus argumentos. Ele estava prestes a concluir seu trabalho quando um objeto colidiu contra suas costas desnudas e suadas. Virando-se para o castelo com a testa franzida, a primeira coisa que seus olhos captaram foram as mulheres, de todas as idades, que fugiram das janelas como baratas desnorteadas para não serem percebidas cobiçando-o. Tarde demais, obviamente. A seguir, seus olhos pousaram no objeto que o acertou e Kuon sorriu.

Ele só conhecia uma pessoa capaz de fazer aquilo.

Após recolocar a camisa e retornar para o interior do castelo, Kuon foi avistado por Rick.

"Você está com uma cara assustadoramente satisfeita, primo."

Sem se deter, Kuon o respondeu exibindo o objeto ofensor como se fosse um troféu.

"Ela atirou um sapato em mim!"

Vagamente registrando que nunca vira Kuon mais exultante e que _ela_ só poderia ser Lady Kyoko, Rick se perguntou por que aquilo era algo a ser comemorado.

"...Parabéns, eu acho. E o que você vai fazer quanto a isso?"

Entusiasmado demais para interromper sua marcha apressada, Kuon continuou caminhando para a escadaria principal, que subiu de três em três degraus.

"O óbvio: encontrarei a dama a quem este sapato pertence e me casarei com ela!"

Kyoko agira por impulso. Assim que ouviu as risadinhas e comentários abafados das mulheres debruçadas nas janelas, algo a alertou que somente uma coisa poderia ter atraído a atenção delas. Melhor dizendo, _alguém._

Localizando uma janela vazia, sua intuição se provou verdadeira: lá estava Kuon, resplandecendo ao sol. Sem camisa, suas tentadoras costas à exibição brilhando devido à fina camada de suor que ressaltava a firmeza dos músculos enquanto trabalhavam na repetitiva tarefa.

Inferno, era possível ter uma aula de anatomia usando-o como modelo.

Enquanto apreciava a vista, Kyoko se lembrou de todas as mulheres debruçadas nas janelas e provavelmente tendo os mesmos pensamentos pervertidos que ela. Antes que pudesse perceber o que fazia, seu sapato já estava voando na direção dele.

Kuon a encontrou no quarto poucos minutos depois, tentando encontrar outro sapato que combinasse tão bem com seu vestido vermelho. Diabos, ela parecia uma fruta madura e suculenta implorando para ser colhida.

Se fosse fiel aos seus desejos, Kuon a colheria naquele instante. Se fosse fiel aos seus sentimentos, ele passaria o dia inteiro ao lado dela feito um cão de guarda a rosnar para cada homem que se atrevesse a olha-la. Enquanto desejos e sentimentos se digladiavam, seu senso de humor o fez sorrir diante da perspectiva do alvoroço que ela provocaria na Corte com aquele vestido.

Como filha de um mercador rico, os nobres que acreditavam que a família Mogami não pertencia à nobreza engasgariam no próprio fel ao vê-la desfilar trajando uma cor que não só era nobre, como simbolizava a realeza. Se ele não estava enganado, aquele vestido havia sido confeccionado com um tecido presenteado a Lady Saena pelo próprio rei. Era provável que Okami houvesse adaptado o vestido nunca usado para a figura mais baixa e esguia de Kyoko.

Se fosse este o caso, a mulher havia feito um excelente trabalho. Kuon fez uma anotação mental para congratula-la e agradece-la quando se reencontrassem. Especialmente porque o vermelho ressaltava o rosado adorável de suas bochechas enquanto os dois se olhavam.

Orientando Manaka a permanecer no aposento e manter a porta aberta, ele indicou uma poltrona com o olhar e foi surpreendido quando ela o obedeceu prontamente. Depois que Kyoko se sentou, ele se aproximou, apoiou um joelho no chão e se pôs a calça-la.

Mãos femininas se fincaram com força nos braços da poltrona enquanto mãos masculinas manuseavam o pé com firmeza e... gentileza? Lascívia?

A situação tinha certa dose de constrangimento, mas o que mais sobressaía enquanto Kuon habilmente amarrava os laços de seu sapato era o intimismo. Manaka, de pé ao lado da porta, apenas os observava com o rosto corado e uma expressão de ingênua curiosidade.

Quando terminou de calça-la, ele devolveu o pé dela ao chão, levantou a cabeça e subitamente parou de se mover. Concentrados em suas mãos, os olhos verdes encaravam as marcas de unhas que ela havia deixado no couro da poltrona.

Kyoko engoliu em seco à espera do que viria, mas apesar de ele direcionar o olhar escaldante para ela logo em seguida, as palavras dele a surpreenderam por não conterem um traço da provocação que ela estava esperando.

"Eu tenho uma reunião importante daqui a pouco. Se tudo correr bem, eu gostaria de me encontrar com Milady ao anoitecer. Temos... assuntos pendentes a tratar."

Talvez fosse a posição ajoelhada aos seus pés. Talvez fossem as nuances avermelhadas em seus olhos verdes. Talvez fosse a sombra de um sorriso que tornavam seus lábios tão mais atraentes do que já eram. Fosse o que fosse, o coração de Kyoko pareceu se desmanchar.

Tentando em vão não criar expectativas de que ele iria pedir sua mão naquele dia, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Kuon tomou-lhe a mão esquerda e beijou-a sobre o dedo anelar antes de se levantar e ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Quando ele partiu com passos determinados, até mesmo Manaka estava com os joelhos fracos e um sorriso sonhador no rosto.

**Na reunião**

"Você enlouqueceu?"

Kuon merecia o crédito por não ter se sobressaltado com a voz retumbante do rei. Diante dos três homens mais velhos que o observavam, era fácil se sentir acuado.

"Talvez, meu bom amigo. O amor nos faz perder o juízo."

Lory não disfarçava o contentamento com o desenrolar dos eventos.

"Majestade, acredito que devemos analisar a proposta dele com calma."

Uesugi olhou para Kuu com curiosidade. Normalmente, aquele era o tipo de proposta contra a qual o General se oporia veementemente. Olhando novamente para Kuon, o soberano contemplou silenciosamente a postura rígida e os olhos determinados do jovem lorde que se provara digno mais de uma vez.

"Parece que meus súditos mais confiáveis estão inclinados a concordar com esta insanidade. Diga-me, Kuon: você realmente acredita que conseguirá proteger o leste do reino sob tais condições?"

"Eu aposto minha vida nisto, Majestade."

"Tsk. Se fosse só a sua vida eu não me preocuparia tanto, rapaz! Se Hizuri II cair, também cairão Hizuri I e Takarada. Sem o leste, todo o reino corre o risco de ser tomado. Eu sei que você não é idiota. 'Uma corrente é tão forte quanto o mais fraco de seus elos' é o básico da estratégia. Ainda assim, você aparece diante de mim, de seu pai e de seu padrinho, para sugerir que apostemos tudo no seu plano suicida de realizar um capricho de uma jovem dama!"

"Não é um capricho dela, Majestade. Lady Kyoko nunca me pediu coisa alguma e ela desconhece os motivos desta reunião."

Pela primeira vez, Uesugi percebeu a postura de Kuon se tornar hostil. Ao que tudo indicava, o jovem lorde toleraria qualquer acusação ou recriminação que o rei atirasse contra ele, desde que Kyoko não fosse envolvida.

Interessante.

"Mesmo achando que vou me arrepender de perguntar, o que você acha disso, Lory?"

"Hm... Creio que, na pior das hipóteses, a mera existência de uma druidesa em Hizuri II manterá as ameaças distantes. Sem mencionar que não há motivos para questionarmos a validade dos tratados de paz com as nações vizinhas se eles vêm sendo cumpridos desde que firmados." O rei suspirou aliviado diante da conduta profissional de seu Conselheiro. Porém, o alívio durou apenas alguns segundos. "Mas o mais importante, o que não podemos perder de vista, é que estamos diante de um homem que nos procura para que o ajudemos a realizar a mais sublime declaração de amor em muitos séculos! Não podemos virar as costas para uma história de amor que apenas começou e que-"

"Ok, ok!" O rei rapidamente cortou o que prometia ser um discurso inflamado sobre o amor antes que fosse tarde demais. "Eu já entendi o seu posicionamento. Kuu, o que o General do reino pensa sobre a proposta de Lorde Kuon?"

Estava óbvio que o rei havia estabelecido as regras de sua pergunta: _responda-me como protetor do reino, não como pai_.

"Confesso que é uma situação conflitante para mim, Majestade. Não porque eu não consigo deixar de responder como pai, mas porque eu não consigo ignorar minha intuição sobre Lady Kyoko."

Uesugi alisou a barbicha. Era um gesto que todos sabiam que denotava sua curiosidade.

"E o que sua intuição lhe diz?"

"Creio que podemos confiar nela, Majestade. Aliás, creio que devemos esperar grandes feitos daquela jovem. É possível que ela supere nossas expectativas. A pequena Mogami é um diamante bruto bem maior do que prevíamos."

Os ombros de Kuon relaxaram imperceptivelmente ao ouvir as palavras de Kuu.

"E quanto a Lorde Kuon? Eu posso confiar no discernimento dele?"

_Eu estou aqui, já se esqueceram?, _era o que ele gostaria de dizer.

"Como General do reino, permita-me lembrar Vossa Majestade que somente um louco confiaria no discernimento de um tolo apaixonado."

_Ouch. _Enquanto Kuon abaixava a cabeça e suspirava resignado, Lory e Uesugi riam às suas custas. Por mais incômodo que fosse ouvir tais palavras saindo da boca de seu pai, Kuon sabia qual estratégia Kuu estava usando: no final das contas, não importava se o plano seria aceito por causa dele ou de Kyoko, desde que o rei o aprovasse.

"Então, meu General sugere uma mudança de perspectiva: eu devo parar de questionar o discernimento de Lorde Kuon e começar a confiar em Lady Kyoko. Meu Conselheiro me diz para confiar no sobrenatural e aceitar a proteção que a jovem druidesa trará ao leste do reino. Ah, eu devo estar ficando gagá para concordar com isso! Muito bem, rapaz. Você tem a minha autorização." Cedo demais, Kuon suspirou aliviado e mais feliz do que poderia esconder. "Antes de comemorar, saiba que eu recebi inúmeras propostas mais interessantes que a sua a respeito daquela jovem, então seja grato por esta oportunidade. Se não fosse pela insistência de Lory em mantê-lo como um pretendente de Lady Kyoko apesar da dama em questão ter me escrito uma carta bastante convincente repudiando-o, nós nem estaríamos conversando agora. E se não fosse seu zeloso pai usando contra mim uma estratégia de distração que eu mesmo ensinei a ele, apenas para tentar me convencer a concordar com sua proposta absurda, ela não teria sido aceita. Portanto, lembre-se desta dívida e jamais permita que uma ameaça ao leste comece por Hizuri II!"

Claro que uma raposa velha como Uesugi perceberia imediatamente que seus três súditos estavam empenhados em garantir o enlace, não importavam as condições, assim como ele sabia que manipular Kuon pela culpa era a receita mais acertada para o sucesso.

Com uma humilde reverência, Kuon agradeceu aos três. Ele tinha mais uma dívida para saldar, algo a mais para provar, mas pela primeira vez Kuon não se sentiu sobrecarregado.

Desta vez, ele não se sentia sozinho.

**Enquanto isso**

A ansiedade era sufocante.

Com a intenção de se distrair, Kyoko tentou ler um livro na biblioteca, encontrar alguém na cozinha que aceitasse a ajuda de uma lady e entreter-se com os cavalos no estábulo, mas nada a acalmou nem fez os ponteiros do relógio se moverem mais depressa.

Ela queria que a noite chegasse o quanto antes.

A resposta sobre o que fazer apareceu quando ela entreouviu pessoas conversando sobre a feira. Por ser o último dia de festival, os feirantes exporiam seus artigos a preços mais baixos na esperança de venderem o máximo possível.

Kyoko imediatamente se empertigou com a notícia.

Atraída tanto pela perspectiva de uma distração quanto pela promessa de um bom desconto – e por ter conhecido a pobreza, descontos sempre lhe trariam alegria -, Kyoko retornou para o quarto para pegar sua bolsa de moedas. Antes de sair, porém, ela se lembrou da advertência de Laureen sobre proteger a Pedra dos Desejos a todo custo.

Mesmo não sabendo o que aquilo significava, Kyoko supôs que a pedra estaria segura se ficasse com ela. Prendendo-a ao redor do pescoço como havia feito no século XXI, ela a escondeu dentro das vestes e partiu animada para a última feira daquele festival tão singular.

Nem por um segundo lhe ocorreu pedir uma escolta ou avisar alguém sobre seu paradeiro.

**Na feira**

Vasculhando as barracas em busca das melhores ofertas e surpreendendo um e outro comerciante com sua capacidade de barganha, o olhar de Kyoko foi repentinamente atraído para um objeto reluzindo em um tablado. Tomando-o nas mãos com a expressão de estupefação, Kyoko examinou-o e confirmou sua suspeita.

"Ah, Milady tem bom gosto! É um excelente artigo, e original!"

"Como o senhor o conseguiu?"

O olhar que ela o destinou era ameaçador e prometia uma morte lenta e dolorosa, portanto o vendedor engoliu em seco antes de responder.

"E-eu o comprei-"

"Não minta para mim!"

Desta vez, a voz dela foi doce e suave, mas longe de tranquilizar o comerciante, um calafrio desagradável o percorreu.

Aquela druidesa era muito poderosa, de fato.

"É-é verdade! A anciã que vive sozinha na floresta precisou de dinheiro e o vendeu para mim!"

Kyoko apontou a fivela de cabelo para o homem como se fosse uma arma.

"_Eu_ dei esta fivela de cabelo para ela. Eu não a conheço, mas sei que ela jamais a venderia se tivesse escolha!"

O vendedor engoliu em seco mais uma vez. Inferno, não estava em seus planos ter que enfrentar a fúria de uma druidesa.

"Milady, eu juro pela minha alma que eu não a forcei a vende-lo! É verdade que a anciã não teve escolha, mas foi por causa da doença. Apenas as ervas dela não estavam funcionando, então ela precisou de dinheiro para pagar um médico."

As feições de Kyoko atestavam sua preocupação.

"Doença, o senhor disse?"

"Sim, Milady."

Imediatamente determinada a garantir que a mulher vivesse mais uns cem anos, Kyoko guardou a fivela de cabelo em suas vestes, animando o comerciante com a perspectiva de um bom lucro.

"Ela vive na floresta, certo?"

"Sim, naquela direção." Kyoko olhou para onde o homem apontava. "Parece mata fechada, mas há uma trilha no meio das árvores. Mas Milady não pretende ir, pretende?"

Imediatamente pegando uma cesta e enchendo-a com comida e ervas medicinais, Kyoko se pôs a trabalhar enquanto o feirante corria atrás dela de barraca em barraca.

"Claro que sim. Se ela vive sozinha e está doente a ponto de ter vendido a fivela que tanto a deixou feliz por receber, ela precisa de alguém que cuide dela."

E Kyoko tinha a impressão de que poderia fazer melhor do que um médico daquele tempo. Certamente ela não usaria sanguessugas na pobre mulher.

O homem pensou em argumentar para demove-la da ideia, mas depois considerou que os poderes druidas da jovem a protegeriam. Afinal, se os figurões que a rodeavam haviam permitido que ela visitasse a feira sem um acompanhante, era evidente que ela era capaz de cuidar de si mesma.

Coçando a cabeça em resignação, o comerciante finalmente abordou o assunto que mais o interessava.

"E quanto ao meu pagamento pela fivela, Milady?"

Kyoko se voltou para ele com um sorriso angelical que escondia seus reais sentimentos e uma voz tranquilizadora que não revelava suas intenções, pronta para esmagar qualquer esperança que o homem pudesse ter de se beneficiar com a situação.

"Claro que eu vou paga-lo, bom e generoso homem! Assim que a anciã me informar quanto o senhor deu a ela por esta caríssima fivela, eu o ressarcirei moeda por moeda."

Sem mais uma palavra, Kyoko se dirigiu à cabana no meio da floresta. Atrás de si, ela deixou um cabisbaixo comerciante que viu seu lucro escorrer entre os dedos.

À frente dela, aguardava um lobo que a espreitava há muito tempo.

**A/N - Eu sinalizei com um * as frases e cenas originais do mangá. Algumas sofreram mínimas alterações para se adequarem à esta fic.**

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Kyoko deixou a cabana da idosa prometendo retornar sempre que possível, até que a saúde dela se restabelecesse. Enquanto caminhava em direção ao Castelo, lembrou-se da expressão de alegria da mulher ao receber de volta a presilha e em saber que teria alguém para cuidar dela.

Olhando para cima, Kyoko avistou o céu por entre as copas das árvores e sorriu ao constatar que em breve anoiteceria. Ela mal podia esperar para encontrar Kuon novamente.

* "Falsa Druidesa."

Foi como levar um inesperado banho gelado. O dia que havia começado como um sonho estava rapidamente se tornando um pesadelo.

* "Olá... Prazer em conhecê-la... Nós nos vimos há algum tempo..."

Não foi fácil fazer a garganta funcionar.

* "Do que… do que você está falando? Nós... não nos vimos hoje..."

* "Ho ho... Não hoje... mas nossos olhos se encontraram há dois dias, certo?"

Dois dias atrás. O dia da caçada. Imagens daquele homem parado no meio de um círculo e absolutamente indiferente ao sofrimento desnecessário de um animal indefeso invadiram a mente de Kyoko.

* "Essa expressão... parece tão boa... tão alerta... e também... você está... bem... sedutora... com esse vestido vermelho... tão provocante..."

* Reino coordenava suas lentas passadas com suas palavras. Quando ele finalmente chegou perto o bastante para acariciar uma mecha de cabelo que havia se desprendido da trança, Kyoko já estava convencida de estar dentro de um pesadelo, daqueles típicos em que a pessoa quer correr, mas não consegue.

O estresse súbito havia disparado mais adrenalina do que seu corpo era capaz de lidar. Como resultado, Kyoko não conseguia se mover. Até mesmo falar se provava difícil.

"Eu... não tenho tempo para conversar agora. Lorde Kuon deve estar me procurando."

A ideia de desestabiliza-lo com a informação de que estavam atrás dela pareceu útil no momento. Afinal, ela estava sozinha em uma floresta com a última pessoa que gostaria de encontrar.

* "Não importa se você é a mulher de Kuon, ou não... contanto que seja você."

Aparentemente, Reino havia interpretado as palavras dela não como 'um cara grande e protetor aparecerá a qualquer momento', mas como 'eu já tenho dono'. Diabos, tal mentalidade só podia significar que ele a via como algo a ser tomado.

O corpo dela finalmente ganhou vida. Em um movimento inesperado, Kyoko acertou a cabeça de Reino com a cesta vazia que carregava e fugiu o mais rápido que pôde.

Continuar pela trilha seria a escolha mais óbvia, mas também a mais arriscada. Afinal, Kyoko estava correndo em um vestido longo, o qual ela se recusava a remover para não se sentir ainda mais vulnerável diante de seu perseguidor. Sem mencionar que ela era uma pessoa menor, com pernas mais curtas que jamais a afastariam dele rápido o bastante. Com o Castelo Takarada a cerca de quarenta minutos de distância, seria impossível se manter à frente de Reino por todo este tempo caso ela escolhesse a rota aberta.

A única saída que ocorreu a ela foi se esconder. Inicialmente pensando na cabana da anciã, logo a ideia foi descartada. Como caçador, certamente Reino conhecia toda a região e sabia onde a idosa morava. Aquele seria o primeiro lugar onde ele a procuraria, e para piorar, Kyoko colocaria a pobre mulher em perigo.

Tentando não ceder ao pânico, ela penetrou mais fundo na densa floresta, os ouvidos atentos para qualquer som que denunciasse a presença de seu perseguidor e os olhos buscando freneticamente algum esconderijo. Ao que tudo indicava, sua melhor chance era aguardar que alguém, de fato, a procurasse.

Inferno, por que ela não havia deixado ao menos um bilhete informando seu paradeiro? Quanto tempo demoraria para alguém ir atrás dela? Encolhida atrás de uma árvore para recuperar o fôlego, Kyoko quis chorar. A noite se anunciava e em breve ela não enxergaria mais para onde estava indo.

Reino, por outro lado, caminhava tranquilamente na direção que ela havia tomado, o tempo todo assobiando sadicamente. A ele não importava que ela soubesse a localização dele. Fazia parte de seu jogo maligno deixar claro que ele estava certo de que a capturaria e que a resistência dela apenas o divertia.

Quanto mais amedrontada ela estivesse, melhor. Era assim que Reino gostava de caçar.

Kyoko tremia tanto que conseguia ouvir seus dentes batendo. Enquanto corria de árvore em árvore, usando-as para se esconder e tentando se afastar de seu perseguidor o máximo possível, ela só conseguia pensar no quanto gostaria de estar na segurança dos braços de Kuon naquele momento.

De repente, Reino parou de assobiar.

Kuon estava entediado, embora não demonstrasse. Ao que tudo indicava, o rei pretendia aproveitar a presença de seus principais súditos para debater todos os assuntos pendentes naquele mesmo dia.

Antes ele não tivesse reclamado de tédio, porque no segundo seguinte Taira praticamente invadiu o escritório de Lory com uma Manaka chorosa em seu encalço.

"Mestre Kuon, Lady Kyoko desapareceu."

Kuon se levantou imediatamente, completamente esquecido dos outros homens que participavam da reunião. Olhando pela janela, ele viu que em breve anoiteceria e praguejou mentalmente.

Manaka guinchou ao ouvir a voz indignada do rei.

"Como assim, ela desapareceu? Ela tem que estar em algum lugar do castelo!"

"E-eu não sei onde ela está, Vossa Majestade. Eu comecei a procura-la quando não a vi no almoço, mas ninguém soube me dizer onde ela está."

Kuon tentou não ficar furioso com a jovem. Desde o almoço, ela disse. Kyoko já estava desaparecida há pelo menos quatro horas, mas somente agora a camareira o informava.

"A cozinha? A biblioteca? O estábulo? Minha mãe? Lady Tina? Lady Lina? Maria?"

A cada pergunta que Kuon disparava contra ela, Manaka apenas negava com a cabeça.

Diante da seriedade da situação, Kuu imediatamente conclamou seus homens e os ordenou que procurassem por Lady Kyoko. Lory apenas acenou para Ruto, que praticamente desapareceu logo em seguida.

Kuon, por sua vez, concentrou-se em se perguntar onde Kyoko poderia estar além dos lugares que ele havia perguntado a Manaka. Aterrorizado demais para pensar no pior – que ela havia deixado o castelo sem uma escolta e estava em perigo -, ele ignorou todos a seu redor e caminhou com passos largos até o estábulo, onde foi abordado por Ruto.

"Ela foi em direção à feira esta manhã, mas não retornou ao Castelo desde então."

Rapidamente montando Odur, Kuon galopou até o local onde a feira havia ocorrido. O tempo todo ele tentava não se desesperar com o fato de que àquela hora era improvável que houvesse alguém por lá. O tempo todo ele tentava se convencer de que a encontraria sã e salva, com um sorriso ingênuo a questiona-lo sobre o motivo para tanta comoção.

Primeiro, ele a admoestaria por ser tão irresponsável. Depois, ele lhe daria alguns tapas no traseiro por quase o ter matado de susto. Por fim, ele a beijaria até que ela perdesse o fôlego.

Sim, era isto que ele faria. Exceto que, como ele temia, a feira tinha acabado e não havia sinal de Kyoko.

* Reino praticamente se materializou na sua frente.

* "O que houve...? Não vai mais fugir...? Eu queria te perseguir até que você estivesse em frangalhos e só então comer você".

Sentada no chão e com as costas firmemente pressionadas contra uma árvore, Kyoko tremia aterrorizada com a imagem de Reino, em pé diante dela. Naquele momento, ela se sentiu o pequeno cervo acuado que ele pretendia torturar lentamente.

* "Se você não correr, o jantar começará..."

* De súbito, uma mão fria de dedos longos e unhas pontiagudas a puxou bruscamente. Agora, as costas de Kyoko estavam pressionadas contra o peito de Reino.

Talvez mais terrível que as coisas indizíveis que ele poderia fazer com ela fosse o sentimento de impotência que a paralisava. Ela tinha acabado de conhecer a verdadeira autoestima através do orgulho de ser uma mulher forte e independente, mas nada que ela vivenciou a havia preparado para uma situação em que ela precisaria defender seu corpo da violação, da tortura, do assassinato. Para piorar, as lembranças do atentado perpetrado por Kimiko imediatamente a invadiram. Kyoko se lembrou do pavor daquele momento e, principalmente, da terrível inevitabilidade.

Ninguém iria ajuda-la. Ela nunca mais veria Kuon.

"Eu espero por este momento há muito tempo, sabia? Desde que eu soube que você havia sobrevivido, eu tento colocar as mãos em você."

* Kyoko estremeceu de desgosto quando percebeu que Reino lentamente desabotoava seu vestido. O braço ao redor da sua cintura a prendia com tanta força que era difícil respirar.

"Porque era óbvio que Kuon faria de tudo para tê-la... para consertar a grande cagada que ele havia feito."

Ao que tudo indicava, Reino tinha uma velha rixa com Kuon.

"Eu estava com tudo arranjado para sequestra-la no caminho para Hizuri II... Como seria divertido ver a cara dele quando você lhe escapasse entre os dedos...! Confesso que eu fiquei surpreso quando não vi a égua branca... então eu entendi... ele havia se preparado para uma emboscada..."

Mesmo em face do pânico, Kyoko finalmente percebeu algo crucial nas ações de Kuon no dia em que ele a tirou do Solar Mogami: a pressa em partir antes mesmo que seu ombro cicatrizasse completamente e a escolta formada por cavaleiros encapuzados e montando cavalos pretos foram estratégias pensadas para confundir possíveis sequestradores. Uma égua branca denunciaria a localização da Lady Kyoko tanto quanto um único cavalo preto evidenciaria onde estava Kuon e, consequentemente, a herdeira Mogami. Talvez ele até tivesse permitido a presença de outra mulher na comitiva porque Manaka serviria como dublê. Afinal, estavam ambas encapuzadas.

"Mas o garoto dourado do reino não é infalível... não, ele deixou você ir sozinha ao rio, não é mesmo...? E ele não quis que alguém a vigiasse... tão possessivo..."

Enquanto Kyoko processava as novas informações, a voz de Reino se tornou ainda mais fria e cruel.

"Eu estive tão perto... você nem me notou atrás de você... se não fosse a sua acompanhante ter gritado e você ter se atirado no rio, eu a teria capturado... afinal, ela estava longe, sua escolta não estava perto o bastante, e você estava tão... tentadora!"

Bendito sapo. Kyoko se lembrava bem do episódio e de como a expressão furiosa de Kuon o tornou irreconhecível por um momento. Pelo visto, ele tinha motivos reais para estar tão preocupado durante toda a viagem.

"Eu precisei mudar meus planos... esperar... observar... eu passei horas ouvindo as reclamações da maldita garçonete... há anos ela tentava seduzi-lo, mas na última ida dele à taverna... ele só falava de você..."

O efeito que tais palavras tiveram em Kyoko foi inesperado. Aos poucos, algo quente começou a percorrer seu corpo e devolver-lhe o vigor.

"Tão irritante... ela só falava dele... sobre como ele estava de joelhos por você...! Como eu quis você naquele momento...! Mais do que nunca... tanto... que eu perdi o controle com a garçonete... eu queria sufoca-la aos poucos... mas acabei quebrando-lhe o pescoço..."

Kyoko já tinha ouvido falar sobre psicopatas, mas lidar com um estava fora de sua realidade. A experiência era bem mais aterrorizante do que ela poderia imaginar. No entanto, ainda que um arrepio gélido percorresse seu corpo e prometesse devolve-la ao estupor de antes, Kyoko se recusou a ceder.

Graças às informações que Reino estava lhe dando, ela se lembrou de todas as outras vezes em que Kuon cuidara dela, inclusive colocando a reputação dela acima dos próprios desejos.

"Ela afundou tão rápido no rio... não teve graça... mas você... você vai me dar o que eu preciso, não vai...?"

Kyoko fechou os olhos e se forçou a bloquear as palavras terríveis que ele sussurrava. Tudo que importava naquele momento era evitar que a dedicação de Kuon fosse em vão. Como ela poderia encara-lo novamente se o maldito psicopata lhe fizesse mal?

Kuon certamente se culparia pelo resto da vida. Talvez o bastante para se tornar um poltergeist.

Não, ela não podia permitir. Havia uma linha do tempo em que o querido Bo tinha uma mãe, em que Laureen sobrevivia e em que o Doutor Tsuruga salvava vidas. Aquele homem vil não roubaria o final feliz de tantas pessoas.

Não no turno dela.

* "Isso realmente me excita... Só de pensar em Kuon quando ele vir seu rosto sem expressão, eu me pergunto que tipo de expressão ele vai fazer."

Quando Kyoko reabriu os olhos, um lento sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Graças a Reino, que desabotoou seu vestido, a bolsinha de veludo contendo a Pedra dos Desejos ficou visível. Como ela pôde se esquecer do artefato mágico?

* "É culpa do Kuon... que ele tenha me dado a oportunidade de roubar você... Se ele não quisesse que você fosse roubada, então ele não deveria ter se preocupado com assuntos matrimoniais".

* Quando Reino aproximou a boca do pescoço de Kyoko, ela inesperadamente segurou seu braço, parando-o. A obsessão dele em relação a Kuon começou a preocupa-la mais do que o perigo que ela mesma estava correndo.

* "Por que você faz... esse tipo de coisa? Sem sequer considerar os riscos envolvidos...? Você tem... um ódio inexplicável... em relação a Kuon?"

* Reino pareceu refletir sobre a pergunta por alguns segundos, enquanto uma de suas mãos frias se insinuava debaixo do vestido e descia lentamente em direção ao seio de Kyoko.

* "...Ódio...? Não... nem um pouquinho. Eu estou fazendo isso... simplesmente porque... eu acho muito divertido. Muitas vezes eu vi o rosto sem emoção de Kuon. Se o rosto dele perder a cor, vai lentamente revelar sua expressão de medo, quando tudo o que lhe é caro for perseguido até a destruição? Haverá um olhar de ódio para mim, o homem a quem ele de repente perdeu sua noiva, e outras expressões feias como essa? Eu realmente quero vê-lo... no fundo do poço. Seja o trabalho ou a vida privada dele, não... importa para mim. Enquanto eu puder ver o rosto choroso e sem lágrimas de Kuon."

Foi a gota d'água para Kyoko.

"Você é o tipo de vilão medíocre que gosta de falar, falar e falar..."

Reino ficou tão surpreso com a calma e o desdém contidos na voz dela que o braço que a comprimia afrouxou ligeiramente.

"Gaba-se tediosamente de seu plano, saboreando cada segundo de uma suposta vitória. Tão ofuscado pelo próprio brilhantismo, que não percebe o mocinho parado atrás dele."

Às palavras de Kyoko, Reino imediatamente olhou para trás. O sobressalto e a distração foram as circunstâncias que ela precisava. Com uma força que não julgava possuir, Kyoko se desvencilhou dele e se afastou alguns passos, surpreendendo-o pelo blefe bem-sucedido, pela manobra e pelo fato de permanecer encarando-o ao invés de usar a oportunidade para fugir.

Seria inútil se ela corresse, é claro, mas isso não havia impedido todas as outras mulheres de tentar.

* Kyoko era diferente. Ela era especial, com seus olhos desafiadores e postura destemida. Uma excelente presa, de fato.

* Reino sorriu.

* "Uma aura assassina tão forte... Mesmo que a relação entre vocês dois seja horrível, você ainda não tolerará quando seu amigo de infância estiver sendo prejudicado?"

* "Isso mesmo... É imperdoável!"

Kyoko desamarrou a bolsa que levava em volta do pescoço e a abriu.

* "Hm... Eu não sei o que ele fez para que você o amasse tanto... mas, contanto que você me odeie... talvez, você se torne... tão passional... em relação a mim...? Se assim for... vou trabalhar duro para fazer algo... ainda mais cruel do que eu estou acostumado a fazer."

Antes que Kyoko pudesse reagir, Reino se atirou sobre ela, surpreendendo-a e imobilizando-a no chão. Debatendo-se desesperada, ela tentou chuta-lo, soca-lo, morde-lo, mas nada do que ela fazia era suficiente para causar qualquer dano em seu captor.

Kyoko nunca sentiu tanto medo. Vários pensamentos se atropelavam em sua mente, turvando seu raciocínio: ela iria morrer, lenta e cruelmente. Kuon iria se culpar. Ela havia falhado consigo mesma, com o futuro, com o universo.

Entretanto, no meio do caos do desespero, um único nome sobressaía em sua mente e era repetido com fervor, enquanto ela apertava a pedra com tanta força que já estava machucando a si mesma.

_Kuon!_

Quando uma mão masculina se fechou ao redor do punho de Reino, libertando-a das garras do psicopata, Kyoko confundiu a luz da lua cheia com um halo ao redor da cabeça de Kuon, fazendo-o parecer um anjo. Exceto que ele não era um daqueles anjos fofinhos e sorridentes.

Kuon parecia o próprio anjo da morte.

"Feche os olhos, meu amor."

Ela não precisou de uma segunda ordem. Soltando a Pedra dos Desejos, logo suas mãos estavam tampando seus ouvidos, porque não ver o que acontecia não a impedia de imaginar claramente. Os sons da briga eram terríveis.

Incapaz de se levantar do chão, Kyoko continuou deitada e chorou sonoramente. Seus lamentos serviam tanto para dissipar todo o medo que ela vivenciou naquele dia quanto para bloquear o som gorgolejante que indicava os últimos suspiros de alguém.

De repente, mãos rudes se fecharam ao redor de seus braços e a ergueram bruscamente do chão. Por um segundo, Kyoko temeu que Reino tivesse sido o sobrevivente do combate, mas quando a cabeça dela colidiu contra o peito de Kuon, ela o reconheceu imediatamente.

O coração que ela escutava palpitava freneticamente e os braços que a aninhavam também a apertavam com tanta força que era quase doloroso, enquanto as mãos calejadas procuravam por ferimentos com mais pressa e vigor que o necessário.

Então, Kyoko entendeu que ele estava fora de si.

"Kuon..."

"Ele..."

"Eu estou bem..."

"Ele fez...?"

"Você está... me machucando..."

"Algo...? Ele colocou...?"

"Kuon... pare..."

Algo na voz ou nas palavras de Kyoko pareceu desperta-lo, porque Kuon afrouxou o abraço. Foi então que ela percebeu que ele estava tremendo.

"Kuon-"

"Ele fez... alguma coisa com você? Sob o seu vestido? Ele colocou... algo dentro de você?"

Ele estava perguntando a uma donzela do século XVI se ela havia sido estuprada. Dada a seriedade do momento e quão perto Reino havia chegado de fazer bem mais do que isso, um tremor a percorreu.

"Não. Ele só... desabotoou o meu vestido."

Kuon soltou um doloroso suspiro de alívio e a abraçou novamente, mas desta vez com mais delicadeza. No instante seguinte, Kyoko sentiu que o corpo dele chacoalhava e compreendeu que ele estava chorando.

**Aviso: este capítulo ocorre três meses depois do capítulo anterior.**

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Kyoko se olhou no espelho e disse a si mesma que não havia motivo para pânico. Pela enésima vez. Enquanto ela relembrava o período de quase cárcere que sucedeu o episódio da floresta, suas mãos deslizaram agitadas pelo corpete bordado e desamarrotaram amassados invisíveis na saia do vestido de noiva.

Três meses nunca pareceram tão longos.

O rei fora implacável em sua resolução. Apesar de ele afirmar que se tratava de uma medida necessária para preservar a pouca virtude que lhe sobrara e não de uma punição por ela ter ido à feira sem uma escolta, Kyoko acreditava que o homem a detestava e a havia afastado de Kuon para revidar o alvoroço que ela havia causado em sua Corte.

Sim, ela sabia que estava sendo infantil. Afinal, a explicação do soberano fora razoável: certas ou erradas, as deduções da Corte eram rápidas. Era impossível esconder que ela havia desaparecido, já que Kuu quase mobilizou o exército inteiro para procura-la. Sem mencionar que Lorde Reino estava morto, outro fato notório.

Alguns acreditavam que ela havia fugido com Reino e Kuon, furioso, localizou os dois e praticamente massacrou o rival. Outros conseguiam arranhar a verdade ao afirmarem que Reino a sequestrara e Kuon a salvara. Por fim, a maioria defendia a versão de Lory: Kyoko fora atacada por Reino enquanto voltava da cabana da anciã enferma e usara seus poderes druidas para invocar Kuon, que a salvara do inimigo.

Por mais diferentes que fossem as três versões, todas continham o mesmo problema: Lady Kyoko e Lorde Reino estiveram sozinhos por uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo, o que colocava a pureza dela em xeque.

Tocando suavemente as flores que adornavam seu penteado, Kyoko se lembrou da indignação que a acometeu ao ouvir do próprio rei que a reputação dela estava arruinada. Todos os pretendentes que ela tinha ou retiraram suas propostas ou acrescentaram como condição ao matrimônio que ela fosse examinada pelo médico real e tivesse sua virgindade atestada.

Apenas um pretendente não só não impôs condições como quis se casar com ela o quanto antes. Sorrindo para si mesma no espelho, mas com os pensamentos longe dali, as palavras do soberano ecoaram em sua mente e a fizeram ruborizar.

_"Aquele tolo persiste querendo-a só os deuses sabem por que. Até de sua herança ele abriu mão!"_

Kyoko compartilhava da estupefação do Rei. Era no mínimo surpreendente que Kuon tivesse se reunido com os líderes do reino para jurar que manteria o leste protegido a despeito de se recusar a receber uma única moeda por sua mão. Afinal, ela sabia que Kuon havia prometido transformar Hizuri II em um Castelo, assim como sabia que ele, sozinho, não teria recursos suficientes para realizar tal promessa pelos próximos vinte anos.

Como de costume, um arrepio a percorreu quando ela pensou nisso. Todos, inclusive ela, foram pegos de surpresa quando a proposta de casamento dele se tornou pública. Ele a queria e nada mais. Kuon não quis receber nem mesmo o dote acordado entre as famílias quando os dois eram crianças. Casando-se com ele, Kyoko manteria total controle sobre o patrimônio Mogami.

Como Lory gostava de repetir, aquela era uma declaração de amor alta e clara o bastante para fazer até mesmo uma criatura cética como ela entender que Kuon a queria por si mesma, não pela conveniência da fortuna que ela tinha.

Desnecessário dizer que a Corte ficou em choque. Aos olhos do mundo, Kuon havia desistido da única chance que teria para concretizar seus planos de se tornar mais rico e poderoso do que seu pai, o que para a época era quase tão absurdo quanto um nobre aceitando como esposa uma mulher de origem burguesa que não lhe traria qualquer benefício financeiro.

Para as pessoas mais próximas ao casal, no entanto, a atitude de Kuon era merecedora de aplausos, não de recriminações. Finalmente as prioridades dele estavam no lugar certo: Kyoko merecia estar acima da reputação dele como um prodígio do reino. Acima da necessidade dele de suprir a expectativa de todos. Acima de... _qualquer coisa_.

Kyoko passara a vida desejando ser amada, e agora ela não sabia se estava preparada para ser amada tanto assim.

_"Se Kuon não exigiu, eu não vou submete-la ao exame médico. Mas você ficará em meu castelo, sob minha vigilância, até o seu aniversário. Parece-me uma boa data para o casamento, e tempo suficiente para que não digam por aí que seu ventre carrega um bastardo."_

Apesar de ainda se indignar ao se lembrar de tais palavras, Kyoko compreendia a lógica do rei. Se dependesse da vontade do casal, eles se casariam no dia seguinte. Se ela engravidasse logo – e ainda era surreal pensar em filhos – pairaria sobre o primogênito a eterna dúvida sobre sua paternidade.

Kuon era a prova viva de que a Corte podia ser cruel até mesmo com uma criança. Kyoko não queria que um filho ou filha experimentasse o mesmo que o pai. Portanto, só restou a ela se resignar em se mudar temporariamente para o Castelo Kotetsu depois de aceitar o pedido de casamento de Kuon.

E como ela poderia dizer não?

_"Depois de tudo que Milady fez por mim... por minha família e por meus entes queridos, é um insulto que eu, dentre todas as pessoas, abuse de sua generosidade e de sua compaixão para implorar... certo de que serei ouvido... certo de que meu pedido será ao menos considerado... mesmo sabendo que eu não mereço tamanha dádiva, o que faz de mim a mais desonesta das criaturas... Ainda assim, meu coração exige que eu implore a Milady para que sejas minha. Hoje, amanhã e em todos os outros dias que me forem concedidos, nesta e em quantas vidas mais eu tiver que viver, porque o pouco que eu sou e o pouco que eu tenho já lhe pertencem completamente."_

Kyoko tinha certeza de que choraria sempre que se lembrasse do pedido. Em pé diante do espelho, ela secou rapidamente os olhos e examinou mais uma vez o vestido de casamento. Os três solitários meses que se seguiram foram suportáveis apenas pela constante troca de cartas com Kuon, o que não deixava de ser irônico dado o passado entre os dois. Porém, desta vez ele mesmo escreveu para ela, e foram as palavras mais doces e sinceras que Kyoko poderia ler.

(Bem, ao menos elas começaram doces e sinceras antes de evoluírem para sensuais conforme os dias passavam e a separação forçada cobrava seu alto preço.)

_"Os aldeões estão exultantes com um inesperado carregamento de lã que foi entregue nesta tarde. Parece que eles têm uma benfeitora anônima. Eu me pergunto quem seria tão generosa criatura e torço para que ela não esteja se sentindo tão miserável quanto eu."_

_"Eu me flagrei pensando em Milady o dia todo. De novo. Já faz vinte e dois dias que alguém precisa me sacudir para ter minha atenção. Não quero preocupa-la, mas talvez eu esteja doente. Pelo menos meus amigos estão dizendo que isso não é normal."_

_"Hoje de manhã eu acordei ao som de uma carriça. Lembrei-me de Milady imediatamente. Aliás, tudo me faz lembrar de você, mas nada a alcança. Você é tão única que tudo empalidece em comparação, o que me deixa inquieto. Sinto falta dos seus pensamentos inusitados. Sinto falta do som da sua voz, da sua risada e dos seus rubores. Suas cartas são o único alento que tenho."_

_"Já faz quarenta e sete dias. Estou irritadiço e desconcentrado. Yashiro praticamente me expulsou do escritório e assumiu todo o trabalho sozinho. Eu o estava atrapalhando mais do que ajudando. E eu culpo Milady por isso."_

_"Sessenta e dois dias. Quando Milady vai me devolver minha sanidade?"_

_"As cozinheiras fizeram geleia de morango. Potes e mais potes. Eu permiti que eles fossem doados na vila, mas não consegui abrir mão de todos: guardei alguns para uso pessoal. Após setenta e cinco dias de solidão, Milady me transformou em um homem mesquinho. E vingativo, embora eu reconheça que minha tendência a tais falhas sempre esteve presente. De toda forma, pretendo puni-la pelo que Milady está fazendo comigo. Farei bom uso da geleia de morango. Esteja preparada."_

_"Oitenta e quatro dias. Semana que vem estaremos juntos para a eternidade."_

Após três meses de espera, lá estava ela, em um dos cômodos do templo no qual o enlace seria celebrado, aguardando que a chamassem para a cerimônia. Era a segunda vez que Kyoko passava por aquela situação, e ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nervosa. Por mais que confiasse em Kuon, o medo de olhar para o altar e não ver o noivo esperando-a teimava em esticar o feio pescoço. Afinal, não seria a primeira vez.

Ela estremeceu ao pensamento e novamente alisou a saia do vestido. Nevava muito naquela tarde de dezembro, então ela culpou o frio pelas mãos trêmulas.

Unindo-as, Kyoko sentiu falta do anel que usara nos últimos meses e agora se encontrava em poder de Lory, celebrante da união. Em breve ele adornaria sua mão esquerda, o novo brasão criado por Kuon a perfeita materialização de quem eles eram e de como se reencontraram: a lótus âmbar sobre o fundo esmeralda imortalizava a união das duas famílias e simbolizava o nascimento de uma nova linhagem.

Era impossível não apreciar o senso de humor de seu noivo, apesar de que poucos entenderam a mensagem por trás das escolhas dele. Afinal, o fato de que a flor de lótus representa a ressurreição não era de conhecimento geral. Não pela primeira vez, Kyoko se perguntou se os pais do Doutor Tsuruga se inspiraram no brasão da família Mogami-Hizuri para nomear Ren, outro nome para lótus. Se sim, era hilariante que Kuon houvesse contribuído indiretamente para a escolha do nome que ele teria quando reencarnasse quinhentos anos depois.

Enquanto Kyoko ria da ideia, Okami entreabriu a porta para avisa-la que estava na hora. Era chegado o momento de oficializar o que estava predestinado a ocorrer desde que os herdeiros Mogami e Hizuri se conheceram. Na época, os dois eram jovens demais para entenderem o significado do que sentiram ao terem se encontrado. Ainda assim, já foram capazes de intuir que se tratava de algo precioso demais para ser esquecido mesmo através dos séculos.

"Ele veio? Ele está mesmo aqui?"

A pergunta feita para Taisho não passou de um sussurro que somente ele pôde ouvir. Bastava que ela erguesse os olhos para ver Kuon esperando-a a alguns metros, o olhar fixo nela e a postura intranquila de quem gostaria de ir até ela o mais rápido possível, mas o medo de encontrar o altar vazio a fez querer se certificar com a pessoa mais próxima.

Taisho, confuso pela visível apreensão da jovem, apenas grunhiu algo como "ansioso demais para o meu gosto". Encorajada pela mão calejada e quente do homem que a criara como filha e a conduziria pelo templo, Kyoko finalmente levantou a cabeça.

Primeiro, seus olhos pousaram nos convidados. Ao invés dos olhares de pena ou de deboche que ela recebeu em outra vida, Kyoko encontrou olhares de regozijo. Ao invés de rostos maldosos e frios, rostos sorridentes e calorosos.

Aquela era sua nova família. Seus amigos e seu clã. E, mais adiante, lá estava seu futuro marido, sobressaindo-se aos demais graças a sua altura e imponência.

Kyoko não conseguiria descrever nem o alívio nem a euforia que sentiu.

Como se obedecessem a um maestro invisível, os três começaram a andar: Maria, à frente, cobria o caminho com pétalas de flores enquanto Taisho conduzia Kyoko com doses iguais de firmeza e gentileza.

Os olhos penetrantes e inteligentes de Kuon atraiam-na mais do que nunca. Fosse pelo tempo em que ficaram sem se ver, fosse pelo magnetismo que parecia envolver os dois, Kyoko caminhou até ele sem perceber o que acontecia a seu redor. Pessoas falavam sem que ela identificasse quem ou o que diziam.

Quando ela finalmente foi entregue a Kuon por um relutante, porém feliz Taisho, o tempo parou de fazer sentido. O universo parecia ter entrado em suspensão. Se se passaram alguns minutos ou várias horas, Kyoko não saberia dizer. Havia Kuon e nada mais. O brilho em seus olhos, o sorriso em seus lábios, o calor de seu corpo e só. Então, quando ele apertou a mão dela com um pouco mais de firmeza, como se quisesse dela alguma reação específica, Kyoko falou a única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça.

"Eu aceito."

O templo irrompeu em risadas, finalmente despertando-a. Olhando de Lory para Kuon, que sorriam, para o público que ria, a confusão de Kyoko estava escrita em seu rosto.

"Ainda não chegamos nessa parte, meu amor."

Kyoko ruborizou violentamente. Era culpa dele que o cérebro dela tivesse derretido, mas o malandro apenas sorria o sorriso mais satisfeito que ela já viu.

Salvando-a de maiores constrangimentos, Lory prosseguiu com a cerimônia. Ele parecia estar se divertindo no papel de celebrante. O mesmo podia ser dito sobre os convidados, que, conquistados pelos noivos, comentariam por muitos anos que aquela foi a cerimônia de casamento mais mágica que eles testemunharam.

Chegado o momento do juramento de amor e fidelidade eternos, todos suspiraram em uníssono quando Kyoko e Kuon se aceitaram. Lory, por sua vez, não resistiu à oportunidade.

"Sem surpresas, hm? E eu esperando uma reviravolta dramática!"

O som das risadas se somou ao choro daqueles que se emocionaram com o enlace. Trocadas as alianças, Kuon a surpreendeu com um beijo casto que mais pareceu um breve roçar de lábios. Pela tônica das últimas cartas que Kyoko recebeu, ela esperava que ele a jogasse sobre um ombro e partisse dali para a alcova mais próxima a passos largos. A propósito, era isso que ela ansiava que ele fizesse, daí o impulso dela em puxa-lo para baixo e beija-lo com mais entusiasmo do que seria apropriado em um templo.

O público riu, assobiou, aplaudiu, o que obviamente fez Kyoko ruborizar. Ela vagamente reconheceu as vozes de Rick e Kijima nas frases de incentivo gritadas para Kuon quando ele a abraçou e a ergueu do chão. Escondendo o rosto no pescoço do agora marido, Kyoko riu com os convidados apesar do constrangimento que estava sentindo. E como rir não era suficiente, ela chorou lágrimas de puro regozijo.

A trajetória até ali não tinha sido fácil para nenhum dos dois, mas não havia dúvida alguma de que valera a pena: tão longe quanto eles podiam ver, nem a luz nem a escuridão existiam em suas vidas.

O futuro que eles viam agora era cheio de esplendor.

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Por mais que Kuon quisesse monopolizar Kyoko, observa-la de longe teria que bastar por enquanto. Afinal, ela era a noiva _e _a aniversariante. Dentre parentes, amigos e membros do clã, todos queriam um momento de sua atenção, o que significava que ela já estava com as mãos cheias sem precisar lidar também com a possessividade que ele estava conseguindo refrear sabe-se lá como.

As pessoas também se aproximavam dele para conversar, é claro. Kuon só não tinha certeza se estava sendo coerente em suas respostas. Eventualmente, os convidados entenderam que ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito naquela noite e se conformaram a apenas ficar por perto, conversando entre si e concedendo a ele a chance de interagir quando sua atenção flutuante assim o permitisse.

Kuon estava dividido. Ele queria ser um bom anfitrião e dar a Kyoko uma festa inesquecível. Por outro lado, ele também queria que a festa acabasse, porque seria quando começaria... bem, a festa _dele_.

Mesmo distante, ele ouviu quando Tina parabenizou Kyoko por seu décimo oitavo aniversário e se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe sobre a esposa.

"_Ela tem _v_inte e oito anos, Tina. Ela pode não aparentar fisicamente, mas já é uma mulher madura." _Kuon pensou com um sorriso enigmático.

Quem a olhava não era capaz de dizer que ela guardava dentro de si todas as vivências de uma mulher uma década mais velha. De uma hora para outra, Kyoko fora de quatro anos mais nova para sete anos mais velha que ele, noção com a qual Kuon ainda estava se acostumando. Ao mesmo tempo, a mera ideia de ter a seu lado uma pessoa tão idiossincrática o excitava para caralho.

Não que ele fosse um pervertido. Era mais uma questão do que ela fazia com ele.

Kuon ainda sentia os resquícios da perplexidade que o acometeu quando ela revelou o próprio passado nas cartas que lhe enviou. Ele não sabia se se incomodava mais com o fato de ela achar que ter um passado faria alguma diferença para ele ou com o fato de que ela ainda carregava as inseguranças de uma mulher abandonada no altar por um idiota qualquer.

Ao retornar de suas divagações, Kuon percebeu que Kyoko estava bebendo com mais entusiasmo do que seria prudente. Era comum uma mulher se deixar enganar pelo adocicado do hidromel e beber além da conta. Considerando que uma Kyoko bêbada contrariava seus planos para aquela noite, ele decidiu intervir no momento em que Julie praticamente a sufocava em mais um abraço.

Aproximando-se das duas mulheres mais importantes de sua vida, Kuon ouviu mais do que viu que sua mãe já estava embriagada. Com a voz arrastada, Julie reiterava sua afeição a uma muito corada Kyoko, que tentava em vão acompanhar o raciocínio confuso da sogra. Já seria difícil se ao menos uma das duas estivesse sóbria, o que Kuon confirmou naquele momento não ser o caso.

"-feliz por você ter finalmente entrado na família! _Hic_."

"Mamãe, acho que a senhora está assustando sua nora."

A gratidão evidente no rosto da esposa quando pousou os olhos nele quase o fez rir. Julie, por sua vez, sobressaltou-se como se tivesse sido despertada. Cedo demais, Kuon suspirou aliviado com o que parecia ser sua mãe recobrando a sobriedade.

"Minha nossa! _Hic. _Só agora eu percebi quão pequenina você é!" Ela mediu o casal com o olhar como se pudesse obter dados precisos no estado em que estava. Por algum motivo, Kuon teve um mau presságio. "Ainda mais... _hic _perto dele." Um calafrio o percorreu, avisando-o do perigo iminente. Infelizmente, Kuon não foi rápido o bastante para evitar o pior. "Pelos deuses..._hic! _Pobrezinha, meu Kuon vai partir você ao meio!"

Kyoko arquejou. Kuon bateu a mão no rosto com tanta força que o som pôde ser ouvido do outro lado do barulhento salão. Por sorte, foi tudo o que os convidados escutaram. Kuon podia apenas imaginar quão constrangida Kyoko ficaria se mais alguém tivesse ouvido a declaração de Julie. Ele não acreditava que o tom escarlate da esposa poderia ficar ainda mais escuro sem comprometer a saúde dela de alguma forma.

"Mamãe, acho que Kyoko não quer ouvir isso agora. Ou nunca!"

Julie o ignorou apesar da urgência em sua voz. Kuon se sentiu dispensado como se fosse uma mosca.

"Sim, sim, querido." Sem tirar os olhos da nora, ela estava longe de terminar seu bombardeio. "Deve haver banha de porco na cozinha, querida. Deve ajuda-la."

Kuon gemeu. Kyoko abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, os olhos inquietos e a expressão aterrorizada de quem fugiria correndo da situação se o corpo estivesse obedecendo comandos simples. Por sorte, Kuu pareceu deduzir que Julie estava sendo chocantemente honesta, como sempre acontecia quando ela bebia demais. Após praticamente arrastar a esposa para a pista de dança, apaziguando-a enquanto ela reclamava que ainda tinha muitas dicas para dar à nora, os recém-casados tiveram a oportunidade de se recobrarem do 'efeito Julie'.

"Eu... lamento por isso."

Ele realmente lamentava. Kuon não poderia estar mais mortificado. Por mais que estivesse acostumado à naturalidade com a qual a mãe tratava de assuntos que normalmente constrangiam as pessoas, ele não estava preparado para ver Kyoko se tornando o alvo dos conselhos sexuais de Julie.

"Acho que eu... preciso de mais hidromel..."

Kyoko olhava atentamente para o interior de seu cálice quase vazio como se pudesse enche-lo com a força do pensamento.

"Minha família tem um jeito estranho de mostrar solicitude."

"Ou vinho..."

"É provável que minha mãe tenha pensado que este era o... tipo de conselho feminino que você precisava ouvir."

"Talvez, se eu beber a adega inteira, eu consiga esquecer..."

"Eu só gostaria que ela tivesse escolhido um momento menos inadequado..."

"Mas, para chegar à adega, eu teria que passar pela cozinha..."

"Ou, ao menos, que ela não estivesse bêbada."

"...Eu nunca mais vou olhar para um porco da mesma maneira, vou?"

"...Eu realmente lamento por isso."

Kyoko inspirou profundamente ao tom pesaroso do marido. Embora ela ainda não se sentisse capaz de olhar para ele, era evidente que ele estava remoendo a situação.

"Kuon, pare de se desculpar. Agora eles também são minha família." Havia um inegável tremor na voz dela, como se ela se emocionasse só de lembrar que não estava mais sozinha. Tal noção o enterneceu e lhe trouxe imensa alegria. "Acho que eu só... preciso me acostumar à ideia de ser afetuosamente constrangida por todos e cada um deles da maneira mais inesperada possível."

Só restou a ele sorrir diante da definição precisa do modus operandi da família Hizuri.

"Então... você quer-?"

"Ew! Nem pense em usar banha de porco! Eu não bebi o suficiente para concordar com algo assim!"

Indignados olhos dourados o encararam. Enquanto um sorriso malicioso lentamente surgia no rosto de Kuon, o humor substituía a perplexidade nos olhos verdes.

"...Eu ia perguntar se você quer dançar."

Kyoko cambaleou ligeiramente e um gemido doloroso lhe escapou. Ela definitivamente não precisava que a sogra lhe colocasse imagens escandalosas na cabeça.

"...Tudo bem se só ficarmos aqui um pouco? Foi um dia agitado."

As palavras dela não passaram de um balbucio tímido.

"Claro que sim, embora eu não ache que consigamos muito tempo de sossego. É nossa festa, você sabe."

Kyoko apenas aquiesceu com a cabeça, aliviada por ele a ter poupado de uma nova provocação e certa de que aquele momento a sós com Kuon duraria pouco tempo.

Imitando o gesto do marido, ela se recostou contra a parede e suspirou resignada. Kyoko não queria parecer tão ingrata quanto se sentia por desejar que os convidados desaparecessem. Devido ao cansaço causado por um dia de fortes emoções, logo o corpo dela estava instintivamente se inclinando em direção ao dele, buscando o reconfortante calor que ele emanava, até que um ombro tocou um braço. Quando a mão dele se entrelaçou na dela, Kyoko se encheu de coragem.

"Eu não estou acostumada a essas festas. Quanto tempo elas costumam durar?"

"Hm... para ser sincero, é sempre uma incógnita. Como estamos entre parentes e amigos, o mais provável é que só termine quando o último convidado adormecer."

Era a primeira vez que ela pensava sobre isso, o que a preocupou.

"Todos vão dormir aqui? Mas... onde?"

Era certo que em Hizuri II não havia quartos suficientes.

"Alguns ficarão nos quartos. Outros terão a iniciativa de retornar para casa ou se hospedarão na pousada da vila. Mas, a maioria vai dormir onde cair."

Kyoko ofegou. Onde cair? Ela havia escutado corretamente?

O sorriso de Kuon respondeu à pergunta muda. Todo aquele ouro, veludo e seda; toda a pose usada na Corte certamente não indicavam quão desinibidas aquelas pessoas podiam ser quando estavam entre entes queridos. Olhando para os convidados com novos olhos, ela finalmente percebeu que a maioria estava embriagada e havia mandado a etiqueta às favas. Algumas mulheres dançavam descalças e os homens mais jovens improvisavam uma competição de queda de braço.

Ou seja, o requintado salão de Hizuri II mais parecia uma taberna barulhenta que qualquer outra coisa. Onde ela estava com a cabeça para não ter percebido isso mais cedo?

"Não vai demorar muito, não é?"

Apesar da surpresa evidente, a voz dela continha inegáveis tons de esperança.

"...Milady não está gostando da festa?"

Droga. Como responder sinceramente sem magoar Kuon, o idealizador daquilo tudo?

"Estou! A decoração, as músicas, a comida, está tudo perfeito...! Mas... foi um dia tão longo..."

Ele olhou para ela com o canto do olho e sorriu apaziguadoramente.

"...Sim, foi um dia muito longo."

Ela entornou o que havia sobrado do hidromel e colocou o cálice na mesa mais próxima. Aos poucos convidados sóbrios o bastante para reparar no casal que observava o salão com uma expressão quase desamparada, eles eram dois jovens visivelmente ansiosos pelo contato físico há muito tempo adiado.

"...Eu sou uma pessoa horrível por querer ir embora mais cedo da minha própria festa? Quero dizer, Milorde está decepcionado comigo? Nossa família e amigos ficariam decepcionados comigo se soubessem?"

Kuon pareceu contemplar as perguntas da esposa por alguns instantes antes de responder. A verdade, no entanto, era que ele estava tentando controlar o coração descompassado diante do que ele desejava que fosse a pressa dela em consumar o casamento.

"Não para a primeira pergunta, jamais para a segunda e talvez para a terceira. Mas... há um jeito de irmos embora sem que eles se decepcionem."

"Há?"

Ele abriu um largo sorriso diante dos grandes, esperançosos e inocentes olhos dourados. Era exatamente aquela inusitada mistura de sabedoria e ingenuidade que ele amava.

Ela ficaria furiosa com ele, mas valeria a pena.

A última coisa que Kyoko viu antes do mundo ficar de cabeça para baixo foi o olhar malicioso do marido. Finalmente, Kuon agia conforme seus impulsos e a carregava sobre um ombro a passos largos para a alcova mais próxima. Ou seja, o quarto deles.

Após o que pareceu ser um silêncio ensurdecedor, o salão irrompeu em risadas e em gritos de incentivo, enquanto Kyoko se debatia e gaguejava frases incoerentes entre suplicantes e indignadas. Indiferente, Kuon abriu caminho entre os convidados, desculpando-se pela saída prematura da festa e desejando a todos que aproveitassem a noite, porque ele certamente aproveitaria.

**Warning: NSFW**

**CAPÍTULO 32**

Enquanto era carregada escadaria acima, por mais que ela não quisesse que eles tivessem a primeira briga conjugal no primeiro dia de casados, Kyoko só conseguia pensar no quão encrencado Kuon estava. Para piorar, as risadas e os vivas dos convidados pareciam ecoar nas paredes, alimentando sua indignação.

Concentrada demais em planejar como ela iria repreende-lo tão logo fosse colocada no chão, ela não se deu conta do que estava realmente acontecendo. Era a noite de núpcias deles, e Kyoko só pensava em gritar com o tolo medieval que se atrevera a envergonha-la publicamente.

Contudo, quando ele fechou a porta do quarto com um baque e um silêncio ensurdecedor se fez, Kyoko finalmente percebeu que a aura em torno do marido era de uma tensão quase solene, o que a colocou em estado de alerta.

"...Kuon?"

Ser depositada na enorme e macia cama como se fosse uma boneca de pano a desorientou quase tanto quanto a sensação do corpo dele sobre o dela. Ainda assim, Kyoko conseguiu um breve e fugidio vislumbre do rosto do marido, o que bastou para que ela percebesse que ele havia alcançado seu proverbial limite. As brincadeiras e as provocações haviam acabado. Os olhos verdes e enevoados e o maxilar cerrado foram as últimas imagens que ela viu antes que os lábios dele a arrebatassem em um beijo exigente e implacável.

Toda a indignação que ela sentiu pela maneira constrangedora com a qual ele a tirou da festa e que até então a enchia de coragem, abandonou-a. Naquele momento, Kyoko se sentiu pequena e indefesa diante da virilidade ansiosa que a desnorteava e a mantinha presa ao colchão.

Quando Kuon parou de beija-la para se concentrar na tarefa de remover-lhe o vestido, Kyoko debilmente tentou se afastar. O desconhecido ardor sensual com o qual ele se apressava em coloca-la nua e que indubitavelmente indicava quão afoito ele estava para consumar o casamento a assustava e ela só pensava em ganhar tempo.

Para que, ela não fazia ideia.

Após abrir os botões e afrouxar os laços, Kuon segurou o vestido pelo decote e o puxou para baixo. Kyoko aproveitou o momento para se virar na cama e engatinhar em direção à cabeceira, para longe do homem cuja única intenção parecia ser devora-la em uma única bocada, mas sua escapada não durou muito tempo. Logo Kuon estava novamente sobre ela, desta vez removendo-lhe a roupa de baixo com a determinação inquietante de um guerreiro. Sua concentração na tarefa era tamanha que os balbucios tímidos da esposa não lhe chegaram aos ouvidos. Ou, se chegaram, ele escolhera ignora-los: não, ele não iria "apagar a luz". A única claridade do aposento provinha da lareira, e ele jamais a submeteria ao frio que certamente se instalaria no quarto naquela noite gelada caso ele cedesse ao absurdo apelo.

Até então, Kyoko não havia compreendido o que a estava intimidando. Porque até aquela noite, Kuon havia se controlado. Os poucos momentos de intimidade que eles partilharam – e que para ela foram o auge da sensualidade – empalideciam em comparação à paixão desenfreada daquele momento. Nunca em sua vida – todas as duas – ela imaginou que experimentaria o desejo de um homem desesperado por ela.

Quem diria que a insossa, comum e simplória Kyoko enfrentaria tal situação algum dia?

Implacável, Kuon somente se aquietou quando Kyoko estava finalmente nua e trêmula, os grandes olhos encarando-o como se tentassem decifrar o maior mistério do universo e o corpo encolhido contra a cabeceira para se esconder dos olhos famintos que devoravam cada centímetro visível de pele.

Muito pouca pele visível, na opinião dele.

"Quero vê-la, esposa."

O som baixo e rouco pareceu ter saído de algum lugar do peito dele. Um arrepio a percorreu e a deixou ainda mais ofegante. Era como se ela estivesse diante de uma criatura mais fera que homem. Reunindo toda a coragem que lhe restava, Kyoko negou lentamente com a cabeça, enquanto pressionava as costas contra a madeira entalhada e abraçava os joelhos em busca de proteção.

Kuon não demonstrou qualquer aborrecimento com a recusa. Levantando-se da cama, ele começou a se despir diante dos olhos tímidos, porém curiosos, que admiraram a fluidez com a qual ele removeu a sobrecasaca e deixou-a cair no chão. Depois, foi a vez das botas, do cinto de couro e da camisa. À luz alaranjada do fogo que crepitava na lareira, o corpo esculpido do marido parecia feito de bronze polido, como se ele fosse uma estátua de algum mestre renascentista.

Kyoko umedeceu os lábios subitamente secos. Apesar de oprimida pela tensão sexual do momento, sua excitação crescia e se revelava nos pequenos seios, inusitadamente pesados, e no calor que escorria de seu baixo ventre para o ápice entre suas pernas. Suas mãos formigavam com a vontade de deslizar pela pele dourada que cobria os músculos firmes e tentadores, mas ela tinha medo de toca-lo. Sem dúvida ele não precisava de mais um incentivo para devora-la.

Enquanto desabotoava e removia a calça, em nenhum momento Kuon demonstrou hesitação ou vergonha. Kyoko, por sua vez, engoliu em seco quando a última peça de roupa se juntou às demais no chão. Ela realmente tentou, mas foi impossível ignorar o membro rijo e intumescido, emoldurado por cachos cor de palha bem aparados.

Ele não desperdiçou um segundo com provocações ou piadas antes de ajoelhar na cama e se aproximar implacavelmente dela. Nu, ele conseguia ser ainda mais intimidador. Não havia qualquer traço de arrogância, malícia ou pudor em seu belo rosto tenso de desejo, apenas determinação.

Quão mais fácil ela lidaria com a situação se ele fosse o mesmo Kuon de sempre! Aquele que faria um comentário malicioso acerca do intenso rubor que lhe fustigava as bochechas ou que a provocaria com um sorriso sensual. Até a versão mais irritante de Kuon, que a trataria com condescendência, seria preferível ao desconhecido que se aproximava dela.

Tirando-a do estupor, a mão calejada se fechou em torno do tornozelo delicado e a puxou para baixo. Se Kuon percebeu a mancha de umidade na colcha exatamente onde ela estivera sentada, não mencionou. Ele também não pareceu ter ouvido o gritinho de surpresa da esposa quando foi puxada para ele, menos ainda o arquejo dela quando os corpos nus se tocaram.

Com sofreguidão, Kuon a beijou. Os lábios quentes e sensuais a deixaram zonza. Como ele parecia disposto a mapear com as grandes mãos cada plano, curva e reentrância, cada pico e cada vale, em breve ele conheceria toda a sua geografia e nada havia que o pudor dela pudesse fazer para protege-la.

Decidido a saborear a deleitável pele alva, ele experimentou cada centímetro, desde a boca até o colo, dando especial atenção ao pescoço. De repente, as mãos dele se fecharam em seus seios e ela descobriu que a aspereza dos dedos roçando suavemente em seus mamilos túmidos a enlouquecia de prazer e eliciava sons vergonhosos. Arriscando entreabrir os olhos, Kyoko deparou-se com Kuon observando-a avidamente, os dois poços esverdeados sem fim concentrados ora em seu rosto, ora em seus seios.

"És mais formosa do que eu fui capaz de fantasiar, esposa."

Ela estremeceu. O timbre do marido, quando excitado, provocava reações fortíssimas em seu corpo, mas não tão fortes quanto a sensação da boca dele em seus seios.

Kyoko ouviu sua própria respiração ofegante se mesclar com gemidos e com sons de sucção. A língua e os dentes em seus mamilos eram docemente cruéis. Ela conseguiu distinguir, naquele ataque violento aos sentidos, o peso e o calor do membro de Kuon sobre sua perna.

Instintivamente erguendo os quadris, Kyoko tentou puxa-lo para cima primeiro pelos braços, depois pelos cabelos. Em vão. Ao invés de subir, Kuon estava determinado a descer, e no caminho abria uma trilha com beijos tórridos em direção ao seu sexo, a situação tão eletrizante quanto constrangedora. Quando ele estava perigosamente perto de sua feminilidade, Kyoko a cobriu com as duas mãos e choramingou quando sentiu a língua quente em seus dedos pedindo passagem e dando uma pequena demonstração do que ele queria fazer com _aquela_ parte dela. Apesar da umidade que ela escondia do ataque voraz da boca sequiosa do marido, Kyoko ficou ainda mais molhada graças à persistência delicada com a qual ele tentava convence-la a se abrir para ele tal qual uma flor.

Sim, ele poderia facilmente tirar as mãos dela do caminho, mas onde estava a diversão nisso?

Percebendo que a intenção do marido era a sua rendição, Kyoko praguejou mentalmente. Pensar no que aquela língua prodigiosa a faria sentir caso ela afastasse as mãos fazia o sexo dela pulsar quase dolorosamente. Era tão típico dele, tenta-la daquela maneira, encurrala-la à beira de um precipício com nenhum outro lugar para ir senão o abrigo de seus braços abertos. Cortês o bastante para fazer parecer que ela tinha escolha, quando não tinha; que ela ainda conservava algum controle da situação, quando as rédeas sempre estiveram nas mãos dele.

Aquele cavalheirismo sádico que ela precisava se resignar em aceitar, por mais que lhe ferisse o orgulho, era quase uma zombaria. Inspirando profundamente e mordendo o lábio inferior, Kyoko afastou uma mão. Depois, a outra.

Foi como levar um choque. O corpo dela arqueou e os calcanhares pressionaram o colchão até o quadril dela se erguer. Tremores a percorreram e ela gritou, mas de nada adiantou para amenizar as avassaladoras sensações. Arriscando um olhar para baixo, Kyoko imediatamente se arrependeu: a visão do rosto de Kuon, tão visivelmente satisfeito chupando-a, lambendo-a, foi atordoante e um segundo grito lhe escapou.

Era demais.

Kyoko arfava e se contorcia. Sua pele queimava. O ar parecia rarefeito. Ela tentou fugir, mas em algum momento os braços dele circundaram sua cintura, mantendo-a cativa. A cabeça dele a impedia de fechar as pernas. Choramingar, implorar, empurra-lo se mostrou inútil.

Ela não teria descanso nem misericórdia. Ali não estava o menino bondoso e gentil que ela conheceu na infância. O homem que a beijava intimamente era inclemente. A única gentileza que ele demonstrava estava na maneira vergonhosamente afetuosa com a qual ele usava o próprio rosto para acaricia-la, apenas para voltar a sorve-la com sofreguidão logo em seguida.

Estava quente, muito quente. Ela devia ter balbuciado sobre o calor, porque ele afastou o rosto brevemente e assoprou em seu sexo. Oh não. Ele definitivamente não havia ajudado. Seu marido era um sádico, ela tinha certeza agora. Ele a faria gemer e gritar e seria como música para os ouvidos dele.

Kyoko começou a se contorcer e a choramingar freneticamente. Algo estava errado com aquele corpo do século XVI. Não podia ser normal sentir tudo aquilo. Os sons molhados que ela ouvia também não ajudavam em nada. Algo dentro dela ia se partir e ela ia morrer, ela tinha certeza. Seria a lápide mais constrangedora da história.

_Aqui jaz Kyoko Mogami Hizuri. Morreu aos dezoito anos de síncope orgástica._

Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela finalmente aceitou seu trágico destino. Dentro dela, foi como se algo há muito tempo reprimido se libertasse. Um longo grito brotou de seu peito. Então, veio o choro. Com o choro, o alívio e a tão aguardada recompensa: o mundo era um lugar maravilhoso. Viver era maravilhoso. Aquela paz duraria para sempre. Ela cairia em um sono profundo e reparador tão logo seu corpo exaurido parasse de convulsionar, o que aconteceria a qualquer momento.

Enquanto Kyoko flutuava em uma nuvem de contentamento, seus olhos entreabertos captaram imagens fragmentadas. Seu cérebro enevoado pelo prazer também não a permitia discernir muito do que estava acontecendo, mas ela viu quando deslumbrantes olhos verdes pousaram em seu rosto e brilharam ainda mais quando o maravilhoso ser feérico que era seu marido sorriu. Sem saber que o sorriso dele se alargou porque ela debilmente sorriu de volta, Kyoko sentiu mais do que viu que Kuon havia se aproximado de sua abertura e se revestia na lubrificação dela.

Ao menos era o que devia significar aquela coisa quente e dura esfregando-se em seu sexo.

O coração dela mal havia desacelerado e já estava acelerando novamente. Sem dúvida seu corpo ainda estava excitado e respondia alegremente à nova estimulação. Mordiscando o lábio inferior e gemendo baixinho, Kyoko tentou levantar a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas foi impedida pelo corpo de Kuon assomando sobre o dela e pela súbita dor da penetração.

Os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo, mas por razões diferentes.

Ainda que ele soubesse que ela estava sentindo a dor da invasão, ele não conseguiu impedir que seus quadris se movessem. Que os deuses o perdoassem, era bom demais arremeter-se dentro dela e quanto mais fundo ele chegava, mais prazeroso ficava.

Parar estava fora de cogitação. Diminuir parecia impossível. Beijando-a nos lábios, ele fez uma súplica silenciosa para que a esposa relevasse aquela transgressão. Ela era tão doce e perfeita, tão macia e quente, tão apertada e úmida, que ele se entregou completamente ao momento e fechou os olhos, os lábios balbuciando o que quer que lhe viesse à mente.

No meio do calor que se irradiava de seu ventre, Kyoko rapidamente sentiu a dor ser substituída pela plenitude. Havia algo de natural e familiar na inédita sensação de ser alargada e preenchida, como se o oco de seu corpo existisse apenas para ser completado. Não eram exatamente duas peças de um quebra-cabeça se encaixando, porque ele ainda parecia grande demais, mas até isso era perfeito e excitante.

Quando Kuon a beijou, ela finalmente o retribuiu com paixão. O receio de toca-lo foi esquecido e as pequenas mãos correram livres por onde conseguiram alcançar, inflamando o desejo dele como ela suspeitava que aconteceria, exceto que agora ela não o temia mais. Em algum momento daquele frenesi, ela percebeu que ele sussurrava algo, mas em vários idiomas que ela não conhecia. Não importava. Os murmúrios quentes perto de sua orelha e pescoço soariam sensuais ainda que ele estivesse recitando o alfabeto.

Então, ela ouviu "_cor meum"_ \- meu coração, em latim – e foi o bastante para que ela tivesse a certeza de que, em seu delírio apaixonado, Kuon lhe entoava palavras afetuosas.

Kyoko nunca se sentiu tão amada quanto naquele momento. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela o segurou pelas nádegas e o puxou firmemente de encontro a si. A mensagem estava clara, Kyoko queria que ele acelerasse o ritmo. Kuon não precisava de uma segunda ordem. Imediatamente, palavras outrora ditas com suavidade agora escapavam por entre os dentes cerrados com a crueza dos segredos mais íntimos compartilhados entre amantes. Ela permanecia sem entender seus significados, mas era certo que se tratavam de obscenidades: além do tom de voz dele, a maneira ardente com a qual ele a olhava e acariciava seu clitóris, enquanto a outra mão a segurava firmemente pelo quadril para facilitar as estocadas, já deixava isso claro.

Mais cedo do que esperava, Kyoko gozou pela segunda vez. Enquanto se contorcia de prazer e se agarrava a Kuon, aos travesseiros, à colcha da cama como se sua vida dependesse disso, ela o sentiu estremecer e o ouviu gemer longa e profundamente antes que o gozo dele a preenchesse. Suado, trêmulo e sem fôlego, o marido rolou para o lado e a levou consigo, deitando-a sobre ele.

"Você é extraordinária, pequena."

Não, ele que era, Kyoko pensou. Elegante até durante o orgasmo. Chegava a ser irritante, mas ao menos ele havia perdido a pose no afã de possui-la.

Uma pequena vitória ainda era uma vitória.

Com tal pensamento em mente, ela sorriu, o rosto de encontro ao peito amplo denunciando sua alegria e fazendo-o rir. A vibração a sobressaltou e a fez perceber que ela havia adormecido por um segundo, os longos dedos que acariciavam suas costas e cabelos e o som compassado do coração dele ninando-a mais eficientemente que as endorfinas pós-orgasmo.

"Eu a satisfiz plenamente, não?"

Lá estava o Kuon divertidamente pretensioso que ela conhecia, deixando-a louca com suas provocações fora de hora.

"Na verdade, não. Milorde foi mandão demais para o meu gosto."

Não era exatamente uma mentira, mas também estava longe de ser uma verdade e ele sabia.

"Oh? Eu não ouvi nenhuma reclamação. Aliás, se me lembro corretamente, houve algumas sequencias bem empolgadas de 'sim' e vários expletivos interessantes." Kyoko o repreendeu com um tapinha no peito, cansada demais para fazer mais do que isso e muito envergonhada por saber que era verdade. "Mas talvez eu não tenha ouvido bem, com suas coxas tapando meus ouvidos."

Ele era terrível, simplesmente terrível, mas ele era dela.

Kyoko só percebeu que havia adormecido quando Kuon a acomodou sobre a cama, despertando-a. Grogue demais para acordar totalmente, ela ficou quietinha enquanto o ouvia atiçar o fogo na lareira e caminhar pelo quarto. Talvez ele estivesse com sede, porque ela ouviu o som de água. No que pareceu ser um segundo depois, um pano morno e úmido deslizava entre suas pernas, sobressaltando-a.

Seu marido não tinha qualquer decência, apenas a inquietante inclinação para constrange-la. Indiferente tanto aos protestos quanto às tentativas de fuga dela, Kuon somente parou de limpa-la quando não havia mais qualquer traço da virgindade perdida além das manchas rosadas no pano branco.

Mortificada, Kyoko escondeu o rosto com um travesseiro e se encolheu sob a colcha com a qual ele a cobriu, certa de que ele se uniria a ela assim que terminasse o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo. Acordou quando ele descartou o travesseiro que ainda estava sobre o rosto dela e a abraçou possessivamente.

Naquela noite, ele a despertou mais uma vez, com tórridas carícias, desavergonhadamente afirmando que não teve o bastante dela antes de colocá-la de bruços, ergue-la pelo traseiro até que ela ficasse de joelhos e penetra-la. Depois, os dois tombaram, satisfeitos e exaustos, para mais algumas horas de sono.

É certo que um cavalheiro teria esperado pacientemente que ela acordasse na manhã seguinte, quando ele perguntaria, muito discretamente, se ela já se sentia bem o bastante ou se ainda estava dolorida. Contudo – e Kyoko era secretamente grata por isso -, Kuon Hizuri não era um cavalheiro: ele era um descendente viking que gostava de leva-la às alturas mais vezes do que ela se julgava capaz de suportar e que havia planejado, para a manhã seguinte, algo bem mais interessante que uma conversa educada.

O cardápio do desjejum só continha Kyoko e geleia de morango.

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Kyoko afundou o corpo lentamente na enorme tina, percebendo como seus músculos doloridos precisavam daquele bálsamo. Havia aloe vera e essência de lavanda na água quente. Sem dúvida, Kuon sabia reconhecer que a havia submetido a uma verdadeira maratona sexual e aquela era a maneira dele de se redimir.

Ou não. Talvez o marido tarado estivesse apenas querendo prepara-la para mais uma rodada.

Ela inspirou profundamente antes de se recostar e exalou ruidosamente quando finalmente relaxou. Quanto tempo os dois ficaram entretidos um com o outro, isolados do mundo naquele quarto que rescendia a sexo e morango? Kyoko não sabia dizer se dois ou três dias. Ela só sabia que finalmente estava se livrando dos últimos resquícios pegajosos de geleia, saliva e outros fluidos corporais que ela era tímida demais para nomear até em pensamento.

Esfregando-se suavemente, Kyoko anotou mentalmente cada uma de suas "cicatrizes de amor": a pele ao redor dos lábios e os mamilos estavam sensíveis e ardiam ligeiramente. O mesmo podia ser dito sobre os dois joelhos, os antebraços e a lombar, cortesia do tapete próximo à lareira. Sem mencionar os vários tons de roxo, testemunhos dos chupões que ela recebeu.

Ela fora profanada milímetro por milímetro, mas a mulher que a observava do espelho não demonstrava qualquer desagrado por isso. Pelo contrário, Kyoko não se reconhecia na sensual criatura cujos olhos brilhavam de mundana satisfação e cujo sorriso se alargou à lembrança do corpo masculino que saiu da cama sorrateiramente para não a acordar, antes de se vestir e deixar o quarto imaginando que a esposa ainda dormia.

Kuon estava em pior estado que ela, se isso era possível. Kyoko realmente não se lembrava de havê-lo atacado daquela maneira, embora soubesse que só ela podia ser a autora das marcas que ele ostentava sem qualquer pudor: havia arranhões em suas costas e braços e alguns chupões mais pareciam mordidas. Para coroar o aspecto deplorável do marido, ele estava mancando ligeiramente graças a uma câimbra na panturrilha que ele teimou em ignorar.

(Não que ela tivesse dado a ele alguma chance de parar o que estava fazendo para cuidar do músculo dolorido, com suas súplicas para que ele continuasse por tudo que era sagrado.)

Os olhos dela percorreram o aposento com lentidão. Cada objeto fora do lugar evocava uma lembrança sensual e atestava quão intensa e incansavelmente eles se amaram. Exceto pelos lençóis que Kuon fizera questão de trocar um ou dois dias antes, o quarto estava em absoluta desordem. Abafando uma risadinha com ambas as mãos e sentindo-se uma pervertida, Kyoko se levantou da tina, enxugou-se, vestiu-se e abriu a janela para arejar o ambiente que ela pretendia arrumar, não fosse uma imagem inusitada capturar sua atenção e a fazer sair correndo do quarto feito uma lunática.

Era a primeira vez que recepcionar aspirantes a cavaleiros o aborrecia. Dentre a leva de novos aldeões que escolheram Hizuri II como porto seguro, dezoito jovens se apresentaram para serem treinados na arte do combate e prometiam proteger aquele território com suas vidas.

Não era todos os dias que um Mestre recebia tantas juras de lealdade. Sem dúvidas, mais e mais pessoas o buscariam, atraídas pela novidade de seu casamento com uma herdeira rica que, para melhorar, tinha a fama de ter poderes druidas. Inferno, até ele, se estivesse na situação daquelas pessoas, arriscaria as chances em Hizuri II.

Quando não por acreditar em magia, ao menos por curiosidade.

O vento da mudança o favorecia, afinal. Ainda que houvesse desistido do plano inicial de transformar Hizuri II em um imponente e intransponível castelo, de uma maneira impensável ele se viu diante de uma oportunidade sem precedentes de concretizar sua promessa de proteger aquelas terras. Sim, era uma chance de ouro! Então... por que ele só conseguia pensar em retornar para o quarto, para onde ele havia deixado sua deliciosa esposa, que já devia ter acabado de tomar banho? Oh, com certeza ela estava limpa, fresca e perfumada naquele exato momento.

Perfeita para que ele a deixasse suja outra vez.

O sorriso selvagem do Mestre amedrontou mais de um candidato a escudeiro e provocou arrepios nas mulheres que o observavam de longe. Enquanto Kijima e Yashiro explicavam as regras do território e a rotina do vilarejo, Kuon se limitava a ser a figura que conferia autoridade às palavras ditas, enquanto sua mente divagava sobre todas as coisas que ele ainda queria fazer com sua pequena feiticeira.

Cobiçosamente voltando os olhos para o palácio, para onde ele gostaria de estar, o sangue quente de Kuon imediatamente gelou nas veias: com metade do corpo para fora de uma das janelas do último andar, a mulher que atiçava sua libido parecia prestes a se atirar para a morte certa.

Quase lá... Ela estava quase lá... Só mais um pouquinho e então...

_Bam!_

O estrondo da porta sendo violentamente aberta a sobressaltou e desequilibrou. O único pé que ela ainda mantinha no chão se ergueu no ar perigosamente e por um instante Kyoko temeu que fosse despencar para o chão. No entanto, mãos fortes a puxaram para dentro do aposento antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Por que, mulher?" Kuon parecia fora de si. Os olhos continham um misto de medo e ira e o rosto estava contorcido de pesar. "Eu a fiz tão infeliz assim?" Ele a segurava pelos braços e a sacudia enquanto exigia explicações que não faziam qualquer sentido para ela.

"E-eu não entendo..." Ele apertava seus braços com tanta força, que foi a primeira vez que ela teve medo dele. "P-pare... você está me machucando..."

Kuon afrouxou o aperto, mas não a soltou. No instante seguinte, a dor em seu rosto ficou tão evidente que Kyoko imediatamente se esqueceu do medo e passou a sentir pena dele.

"Por que, Kyoko? Eu pensei que a estivesse fazendo feliz..."

As palavras foram ditas em um sussurro doloroso. Kuon agia como se a tivesse flagrado em traição, o que não fazia o menor sentido. A menos que-

"Espere... você acha que eu estava tentando me matar?"

Kuon arfava, uma mistura do esforço feito na corrida desabalada que incluiu vários lances de escada para chegar até ali e a adrenalina provocada pelo medo de chegar tarde demais.

Em resposta, ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça em um gesto curto e rápido, o maxilar contraído e os olhos denotando desespero e raiva.

"E por que eu faria tal coisa?"

Havia perplexidade na voz dela, o que o confundiu por um segundo.

"Para me deixar! Para voltar para o seu tempo! Não é óbvio, mulher?"

Kyoko o olhava como se dissesse que nada havia de óbvio naquela conclusão.

"Kuon, _este_ é o meu tempo agora. Por que eu iria querer deixa-lo, se aceitei retornar para cá e me casar com você?"

As palavras dela pareceram agrada-lo, mas ainda não o convenceram por completo.

"Então por que você estava tentando se jogar pela janela?"

O tom de voz dele era acusatório e a irritou quase tanto quanto a lembrança do que a havia levado até ali.

"Eu não estava tentando me jogar pela janela! Eu estava tentando alcançar aquela coisa amaldiçoada que estenderam no mastro!"

Era quase possível ver as engrenagens funcionando na cabeça dele, enquanto pesava as palavras da esposa e virava a cabeça lentamente em direção à janela para ver sobre qual coisa amaldiçoada ela estava se referindo.

"...Você está falando do lençol nupcial?"

"Sim! Eu estou falando do maldito lençol nupcial!"

A cabeça dele novamente se moveu lentamente, mas desta vez na direção dela, enquanto uma veia pulsava em sua têmpora. Não era todos os dias que alguém gritava com ele.

"...Não gosto do seu tom de voz, esposa."

Uma pessoa normal ficaria amedrontada ao ser alvo daquele olhar duro e ao ouvir aquele tom de voz de advertência, mas Kyoko não era uma pessoa normal.

"E eu não gosto daquela maldita coisa tremulando lá fora!"

Kuon se empertigou como se tivesse sido afrontado, o que para ela não fez o menor sentido. Aliás, como tudo que havia acontecido desde que ela abriu a janela do quarto e se deparou com um lençol sujo hasteado ao lado do brasão da família.

"Aquela _maldita coisa_ é o testemunho da consumação do nosso casamento, o símbolo da sua honestidade e do meu orgulho como seu marido."

Oh não. Ele não disse isso.

"Kuon. Hizuri." Um homem normal ficaria amedrontado ao ter seu nome sibilado daquele jeito, mas ele não era um homem normal. "Que estupidez ultrapassada é essa sobre honestidade e orgulho?" Então, uma constatação a atingiu como um raio. "Foi você...! Você colocou o lençol ali!"

Sentindo-se injustiçado pelo tom acusatório da esposa, Kuon estufou o peito.

"Claro que sim! Só eu teria autoridade para tanto!"

"Autoridade? Para estender um lençol manchado como se hasteasse uma bandeira?"

"Sim! Para dizer ao mundo que você é _minha_ em todos os sentidos!"

"_Sua_? Eu não sou sua, seu brutamontes medieval!"

"Claro que é! Nosso casamento ocorreu em uma celebração legítima que foi consumada! O selo real na nossa certidão e o sangue virginal naquele lençol são provas disso!"

Ah, ela queria arrancar os cabelos! Tanto melhor se fossem os cabelos dele!

"Argh! Seu... Seu... Homem primitivo e irritante!"

As feições dele deixaram claro que ela havia ido longe demais, mas Kyoko não se importava. Saber que também o havia irritado era reconfortante.

"Que boca malcriada você tem!"

Pegando-a no colo com mais cuidado do que ela esperava, Kuon a carregou apressadamente enquanto ela esperneava e o mandava solta-la, ambos alheios às pessoas que os olhavam com um misto de humor e perplexidade, mas ele somente a obedeceu quando a porta do quarto deles se fechou.

Kyoko se afastou rapidamente dele, a postura denotando que ela estava disposta a continuar brigando. Kuon, por sua vez, a analisava com voracidade. Tudo nele implorava para possui-la naquele instante, o medo de perde-la e a irritação da discussão rapidamente se transformando em outra coisa, mas havia algo mais urgente que ele precisava fazer.

Surpreendendo-a mais uma vez, ele virou as costas para ela e caminhou determinado até um enorme baú, de onde removeu uma pesada manta. Depois, os mesmos passos determinados o levaram até ela.

Kyoko não conseguiu se mexer. Ela ficou ali parada, com a respiração suspensa enquanto ele enrolava a manta ao redor dela e a virava em direção à lareira.

"Vá se aquecer. Não quero que adoeça."

Como Kyoko não se mexeu, ele a despertou com um tapa no traseiro e foi recompensado com um gritinho que pôs um sorriso em seu rosto. E como a vontade de possui-la era grande demais, ele saiu rapidamente do quarto sem olhar para trás, deixando-a completamente só e perturbada diante do fogo.

Só então Kyoko percebeu que estava tremendo de frio.

Kyoko passou o resto do dia refletindo sobre a discussão que tiveram. Quem diria que eles iriam brigar tão rápido! Em sua doce ilusão, ela imaginou que demoraria pelo menos alguns meses, mas pensando melhor, aquela não foi a primeira vez que os dois se desentenderam graças às diferenças culturais óbvias entre um homem do século XVI e uma mulher do século XXI.

A memória de como ele havia sido autoritário quando a tirou do Solar Mogami ainda estava fresca. Por outro lado, naquela ocasião eles mal se conheciam.

Era como se tudo adquirisse uma nova dimensão após o casamento.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria vê-lo, ela queria evita-lo. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria que se reconciliassem, ela permanecia brava com ele. Ao descobrir que ele não se juntaria a ela no jantar porque assuntos urgentes o requeriam em outro lugar, Kyoko sentiu alívio e pesar.

Kuon estava realmente ocupado, ou a evitava?

Estrategicamente deitada de costas para o lado dele na cama, ela o aguardava encolhida sob as cobertas e fingindo que dormia. Apenas para irrita-lo, mais de uma vez ela havia cogitado dormir no quarto adjacente, que ela havia ocupado enquanto era apenas uma hóspede ali, mas algo a impediu de começar uma nova briga com ele.

Afinal, seria péssimo se ele respondesse ao afastamento dela com indiferença. Kyoko pensou que morreria por dentro se ele não invadisse o outro quarto exigindo que dormissem juntos.

Era melhor não arriscar.

Para piorar, os momentos em que ele lhe mostrou uma expressão dolorosa ainda a atormentavam, o que contribuía em muito para que ela se sentisse miserável. Ela não queria que ele sofresse, ela só queria... socar aquela cabeça dura e loira de viking até faze-lo perceber quão brava ela ainda estava.

Só isso.

Mesmo perdida em pensamentos, Kyoko imediatamente percebeu quando ele entrou no quarto. Era mais uma questão de presença que de barulho, já que ele se movia com a fluidez de um felino. Sem ousar se mexer, ela o ouviu preparar-se para dormir e tentou não demonstrar quão tensa ela ficou quando ele se deitou ao lado dela sob a coberta.

Ela queria olhar para ele, perguntar como havia sido seu dia, qual problema o havia afastado dela o dia todo, dizer que sentira sua falta e chama-lo de idiota, de viking estúpido, de brutamontes insensível e depois chorar e pedir desculpas, porque ela não queria dizer nenhuma daquelas palavras.

Enquanto se perdia nos próprios sentimentos, Kuon a sobressaltou quando quebrou o silêncio e a tocou de leve no ombro.

"Eu retirei o lençol do mastro." Ela não esperava por isso. "Eu... não pensei que a ofenderia. Ao contrário, eu pensei que você gostaria. Lembro que Tina ficou extasiada quando Rick exibiu o lençol nupcial e... bem, eu deveria saber que você me surpreenderia mais uma vez fazendo o oposto do que eu estava esperando."

Oh, agora ela estava se sentindo culpada. Maldito homem lindo de voz melodiosa! Em vão, Kyoko tentou controlar o tremor que a percorreu quando ele se aproximou ainda mais de suas costas e acariciou seus cabelos.

"Milady me deixou apavorado mais cedo. Eu pensei que iria perde-la."

Ela o sentia nu e pronto às suas costas, a mão percorrendo vagarosamente a extensão de seu braço.

"Eu a machuquei, não foi? Devo tê-la deixado roxa, pobrezinha. Eu posso ver?"

Kyoko engoliu em seco. As palavras dele a faziam se derreter e era óbvio que ele estava arrependido, mas seu orgulho a mantinha vigilante e irritada, ainda que seu coração já tivesse se deixado levar pela voz doce e contrita que lhe sussurrava ao ouvido.

Kuon tentou vira-la gentilmente para si, mas ela permaneceu irredutível em sua estratégia de não olhar para ele. Afinal, Kyoko sabia que suas defesas ruiriam assim que ela visse os olhos de cachorrinho abandonado do marido. No entanto, ela não teve qualquer chance quando os braços dele a envolveram em um abraço terno. Era impossível permanecer irritada se seu corpo e seu coração traiçoeiros não acompanhavam a lógica de sua mente.

"Meu amor, não faça assim comigo... Você não pode se animar por mim?" O tom de voz pesaroso a derrotou completamente e ela permitiu que ele a virasse. "Você me perdoa?"

Pronto. Lá estava o olhar que ela sabia que a nocautearia. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela acenou que sim com a cabeça e não o rejeitou quando Kuon, gentil e carinhosamente, a beijou e a despiu.

Naquela noite, amaram-se lentamente e trocaram pedidos de desculpas em meio a gemidos apaixonados. Adormeceram abraçados, prometendo um ao outro que não permitiriam que querelas tolas os afastassem novamente.

Kyoko despertou na manhã seguinte com um sorriso nos lábios e alheia ao fato de que tal promessa seria testada mais cedo do que ela poderia imaginar.

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**Manhã seguinte**

"Você vai o quê?"

Com voz esganiçada e olhar incrédulo, Kyoko olhava para o marido como se uma segunda cabeça estivesse brotando em seu pescoço.

"Partirei com alguns de meus homens. Há um bando de rufiões aterrorizando o norte do reino e se aproximando perigosamente do leste."

Oh. Então ela havia escutado corretamente da primeira vez.

"Há centenas de soldados que podem fazer isso!"

"Exato. E eu sou um deles."

"Não, não é! Seu lugar é aqui, em Hizuri II! Protegendo seu povo!"

_Ao meu lado_, era o que ela queria dizer. Pela primeira vez, Kyoko percebeu que viver naquele século era bem mais complicado do que abdicar das conveniências do século XXI e conviver com pessoas que a subestimavam o tempo todo.

"Todo o reino é meu povo, Kyoko."

Algo não estava certo. A maneira como ele a olhava, a calma com a qual falava, era quase como se-

"Você sabia! Desde ontem...! Foi por isso que...! Você sabia, e não me disse nada!"

"Não havia razões para perturbar seu sono."

"Não havia razões para...? Você me manipulou! Seduziu-me e me fez prometer que não nos afastaríamos por querelas tolas porque sabia que estava prestes a se afastar de mim e que isso me aborreceria!"

Ardiloso, muito ardiloso.

"Eu não poderia partir em uma missão estando brigado com minha esposa."

"Pois estamos brigados agora, Kuon Hizuri! Aí está! Você não pode partir!"

Ela estava realmente desesperada.

"Lamento que se sinta assim, Milady, mas eu ainda tenho um dever a cumprir."

"E seu dever como meu marido?"

"Cumpro-o muito bem. Inclusive noite passada, se me lembro corretamente."

Ele ainda ousava sorrir presunçosamente para ela!

Kyoko, indignada e chorosa, caminhava de um lado para o outro tal qual fera enjaulada. Kuon, impassível, apenas a observava. Ela não queria que ele fosse tanto quanto ele não queria ir, mas ele tinha que proteger as terras que lhe foram confiadas sob esta condição.

Principalmente, ele tinha que evitar que a ameaça chegasse perto de sua esposa.

"Venha cá, meu amor."

Havia tanto carinho na voz dele que as lágrimas finalmente rolaram pelo rosto dela.

"Não, não vou. Não se atreva a se despedir de mim!"

Kyoko se encolheu e se afastou dos braços abertos que queriam tornar real todo aquele pesadelo da separação, o tempo todo olhando para o marido com a expressão de quem não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Imperscrutável, Kuon abaixou os braços, acenou com a cabeça e caminhou para a porta. Antes de sair, contudo, voltou-se para ela mais uma vez.

"Estarei de volta são e salvo em alguns dias, Milady. Até lá, cuide-se bem."

Com tais palavras, Kuon atravessou o pórtico principal e saiu para o pátio externo, deixando atrás de si uma Kyoko de coração partido.

Kijima não era o único intrigado com o comportamento do jovem Mestre. Kuon já havia verificado as provisões duas vezes, as armas pelo menos três vezes e estava na quarta verificação dos arreios de Odur. O grupo de homens que aguardava a ordem para partir se entreolhava e nos olhares uma pergunta muda se repetia: _que diabos está acontecendo?_

Então, quando Kijima estava prestes a abrir a boca para verbalizar o que todos estavam pensando, o motivo da embromação do Mestre finalmente ficou clara: Lady Kyoko corria pelo pátio na direção deles, os olhos muito vermelhos e a expressão atormentada que só podia pertencer a uma esposa que havia se recusado a se despedir do marido antes de uma campanha inesperada.

Acostumados a verem tal cena se repetir vez ou outra, especialmente entre recém-casados, os experientes guerreiros distanciaram-se um pouco para dar ao jovem casal alguns minutos de privacidade, enquanto Kuon a erguia do chão abraçando-a pelas pernas.

Kyoko aninhou a cabeça de Kuon em seu colo enquanto chorava e lhe repetia para tomar cuidado e para voltar para ela, ou ela jamais o perdoaria. Kuon, por sua vez, sussurrou-lhe que tudo ficaria bem e que ele voltaria logo. Foi uma despedida curta, mas tão dolorosa que vários guerreiros que a testemunharam juraram silenciosamente que não só retornariam para suas famílias, como também garantiriam que o Mestre retornaria para sua pequena esposa o mais breve possível.

Quando Kuon a colocou novamente no chão, foi a vez de Odur ser beijado e acariciado. Kuon fingiu não ouvir quando Kyoko pediu ao cavalo para proteger o seu mestre, mas riu quando o relincho do cavalo a deixou satisfeita.

Nada mais havendo a fazer, Kuon beijou a esposa uma última vez, montou e partiu, levando consigo alguns de seus bravos e confiáveis guerreiros, agora um pouco mais determinados que antes.

**Dois meses depois**

Kyoko havia adquirido o péssimo hábito de roer as unhas, mas quem poderia culpa-la?

_"São só alguns dias, meu amor. Eu voltarei logo. Oh sim! Maldito orgulho masculino!"_

As primeiras semanas foram as piores, o que não quer dizer que as demais foram fáceis. Oh não. Ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas tudo que lhe diziam era que _"não ter notícias é uma boa notícia!"_. Maldita época sem telefone, sem internet, sem tevê!

O mensageiro oficial já se escondia dela para não ser interrogado toda vez que ela o via.

Relembrando os últimos momentos em que estiveram juntos, pela enésima vez ela se recriminou por ter sido tão idiota. Estava óbvio que aquela não era uma campanha qualquer, ou ele não teria sido convocado. Sem mencionar que a cota de malha não seria usada se ele não a julgasse necessária, e era tal necessidade que a atormentava.

Ele podia estar ferido, ou pior!

_"Vai ficar tudo bem, pequena."_

Como ele podia estar tão certo disso? Oh sim, o orgulho masculino.

Kyoko se sentia traída, enganada pelas palavras tranquilizadoras que fluíram da boca dele com enorme facilidade, mesmo sabendo que, na verdade, ela se deixara enganar: assim que viu o tamanho do destacamento que acompanharia Kuon na missão, Kyoko pensou que havia mais homens do que deveria ser necessário em uma mera perseguição a alguns desordeiros, mas no momento ela preferiu acreditar que era apenas seu desconhecimento sobre o tema deixando-a insegura.

Também havia armas demais. Era quase como se estivessem partindo para a guerra, noção que a aterrorizava após dois meses sem notícias concretas.

Tudo que ela ouvira sobre os criminosos apenas a deixava mais inquieta: eram todos homens que costumavam ser vistos com Reino e que tinham uma índole tão maléfica quanto ele. Para piorar, sem o líder psicopata orientando-os, eles se tornaram descuidados, mas nem por isso menos perigosos. Ao contrário, ao perderem a mente que lhes dizia como proceder com cautela para não serem descobertos nem punidos, os _ghouls_, como estavam sendo chamados, perderam também o único controle que tinham, arrebanharam seguidores entre criminosos foragidos e mercenários de outros reinos e espalharam o terror por onde passavam com uma imprevisibilidade que dificultava qualquer contra-ataque das forças de segurança.

E Kuon no encalço deles, fazendo o possível para liquidar a ameaça antes que as nações vizinhas menos amigáveis entendessem o distúrbio interno como uma fraqueza a ser explorada.

Conversando com Yashiro, Kyoko percebeu que a maior dificuldade em acabar com o bando estava no tamanho do território e na distância entre os agrupamentos de soldados. Ao que tudo indicava, o rei estivera tão preocupado em proteger suas fronteiras dos perigos externos que se descuidou das ameaças que já infestavam seus domínios. Por conseguinte, quando as tropas tinham conhecimento do paradeiro dos malfeitores, já era tarde demais para captura-los.

A preocupação com o marido não a deixava dormir. Em uma de suas muitas noites insones, ela decidiu que faria algo útil com aquelas horas. Após marchar determinada pelo palácio, Kyoko praticamente esmurrou a porta do quarto de Yashiro e se surpreendeu com a rapidez com a qual ele a atendeu. Pelo visto, o secretário também estava tendo dificuldades para dormir e o motivo ficou claro logo depois.

"Os desgraçados passaram pela vila da minha família. Não tenho notícias deles desde então."

Kyoko não sabia, o que a envergonhou e a fez perceber como ela estava sendo egoísta em seu sofrimento: todas as pessoas que ela conhecia estavam preocupadas com alguém. O marido dela não estava sozinho naquela missão. Ela não era a única apreensiva com a falta de notícias, e aquelas pessoas ainda sofriam por não saberem se suas famílias e amigos estavam bem. Afinal, nem todos tinham a proteção da qual ela usufruía.

"Venha comigo, Yuki. Esta inércia está me enlouquecendo."

Ele não sabia do que ela estava falando, mas seguiu-a para o escritório mesmo assim.

"O que Milady tem em mente?"

"Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Não sei usar uma espada, mas tenho ouro. Não costumam dizer que ele é ainda mais mortal? Pois bem. Preciso que me ajude a pensar na melhor maneira de usá-lo."

Foi a única notícia boa que o secretário recebeu em muitos meses. A partir daquela noite, os dois trabalharam juntos incansavelmente no que prometia ser a melhor estratégia para evitar que o mal consumisse o reino de dentro para fora. Em menos de duas semanas, o rei descobriria que Kuu e Lory estavam certos quando apostaram em Lady Kyoko para ajuda-los a manter o reino protegido, apesar da "louca" decisão de Kuon de recusar a herança Mogami.

**Um mês depois**

Kuon estava ansioso para voltar para casa, mas não podia se encontrar com Kyoko no estado em que estava. Contrariando seus homens, ele ordenou que parassem no rio para se lavarem e para trocarem as ataduras dos feridos.

Ele não queria que sua esposa visse sangue. Ele não queria que ela sentisse o cheiro acre de suor e de choupanas e corpos carbonizados. Então, por mais que todos estivessem saudosos dos abraços e da deliciosa comida das esposas, primeiro ficariam apresentáveis.

Sabendo que Kyoko se preocuparia também com Odur, após banhar-se e vestir-se, Kuon examinou o cavalo e trançou sua crina na esperança de deixa-lo mais garboso.

"Ah... Milady certamente brigará comigo quando vir que seu pelo está sem brilho... Às vezes acho que ela gosta mais de você do que de mim."

Odur relinchou e sacudiu a cabeça, ao que Kuon respondeu com um comentário sobre a possibilidade de ela só ter se casado com ele para poder incluir Odur em sua estrabaria. Os homens que estavam perto o bastante ignoraram o Mestre, como de costume, pois no íntimo eles sabiam que Kuon havia adquirido o hábito de cochichar para o cavalo porque assim ele se sentia mais próximo da esposa.

Nada mais restando a fazer, os homens montaram e cavalgaram para Hizuri II, para onde suas famílias os aguardavam ansiosamente.

Kyoko estava supervisionando o trabalho na cozinha quando ouviu um som que fez todas as mulheres congelarem simultaneamente, incertas se haviam ouvido corretamente. No segundo seguinte, um segundo som soou alto e claro, embora distante, colocando todas em polvorosa.

A abençoada trombeta do Mestre indicava que os homens estavam a poucos minutos de distância. O inferno da espera havia acabado e logo todas saberiam, para o bem ou para o mal, qual havia sido o desfecho da campanha.

Kyoko abraçou as mulheres e chorou com elas antes de secar os olhos com as mãos e as mãos no avental amarrado ao redor da cintura. Havia muito a fazer. Os homens chegariam em breve e certamente iriam querer vinho, cerveja e qualquer alimento que pudessem beliscar antes do jantar. Uma comemoração também seria necessária, ainda que houvesse casualidades.

A vida daqueles que retornavam precisava ser celebrada, bem como o heroísmo daqueles que tombaram tentando proteger os indefesos.

Fazendo uma prece silenciosa para que Kuon não estivesse entre as baixas, ela se postou no pórtico para aguardar a chegada da comitiva. E, com sorte, do marido que não via há três meses.

Kyoko havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ela se sentiu tentada a usar a pedra para resolver todo aquele imbróglio, mas uma missiva inesperada de Lory pôs fim a toda a sua dúvida.

_"A pedra deve ser usada para corrigir o que está errado, não para mudar o inevitável. A magia, como parte do universo, serve apenas ao equilíbrio deste. Não seria um contrassenso usa-la para desafia-lo?"_

A mensagem curta, porém, clara, foi dolorosa. O que estava acontecendo, por mais terrível que fosse, fazia parte dos desígnios imperscrutáveis do universo e ela não deveria, em hipótese alguma, interferir.

Na linha do tempo anterior, aquela que ela havia alterado, Reino e seus asseclas prosseguiram com seus crimes até o fim de seus dias. Deixaram muitas vítimas silenciosas por onde passaram e nunca foram punidos pelo que fizeram.

Todos os desdobramentos das ações dela naquele século – a sobrevivência de Kuon e de Maria, a morte de Reino e as ações detestáveis dos _ghouls_ vindo à tona -, tudo isso fazia parte de uma espécie de purga, onde o mal precisava ser exposto para ser erradicado desde a raiz.

Com os olhos fixos no horizonte, Kyoko finalmente avistou os cavaleiros. Cavalgavam devagar devido às pessoas que se amontoavam ao redor dos cavalos para saudá-los, e um e outro desmontaram quando reconheceram familiares dentre os pedestres animados. Quando os últimos cavaleiros finalmente chegaram ao pátio externo do palácio, todos os empregados já estavam do lado de fora, chorando e abraçando seus entes queridos.

Somente duas pessoas permaneceram paradas, olhando-se à distância, reconhecendo-se devagar, até que a menor delas finalmente irrompeu em lágrimas. Cobrindo o rosto com ambas as mãos, Kyoko não viu que Kuon imediatamente foi até ela, mas sentiu o calor dele quando chegou perto o bastante e o conforto de seus braços fortes ao seu redor quando foi abraçada.

A barba dele fazia cócegas em seu rosto e os lábios dele estavam ressecados, mas Kyoko não se importou. Depois de se beijarem pelo que pareceu pouco tempo, mas que foi o suficiente para todos os soldados ingressarem no palácio em busca de um canto onde pudessem comer, beber e abraçar suas esposas e filhas, eles se afastaram apenas o suficiente para segurarem o rosto um do outro a fim de se examinarem melhor.

Para Kuon, Kyoko nunca esteve tão linda. Para Kyoko, Kuon nunca pareceu tão exausto. Havia olheiras profundas em seu rosto e a barba espessa indicava que ele teve muito pouco ou nenhum tempo para cuidar de si.

"Eu quase não consigo ver o seu rosto debaixo de toda essa juba!"

Kyoko brincou, mas foi a única a rir. Como Kuon se limitava a olha-la e a traçar com os polegares o contorno de seu rosto, ela começou a ficar ansiosa.

"Kuon, diga alguma coisa."

"...Alguma coisa."

Ela teria rido outra vez, se a rouquidão na voz dele não a preocupasse tanto. Era como se ele tivesse passado muito tempo sem usar a voz, ou apenas sussurrando, o que era exatamente o caso.

"...Você está bem?"

"...Eu estou vivo, e estou finalmente com você. Consegui retornar com todos os meus homens. Cheguei a tempo de proteger a vila de Yashiro. Os bastardos estão presos ou mortos. Não poderia haver desfecho melhor."

Era a verdade e, ainda assim, ele parecia sem vida. Engolindo em seco, Kyoko pegou sua mão e o trouxe para dentro, para o calor do salão principal, onde as pessoas comemoravam a vitória com comida, bebida e histórias de bravura. Kuon, no entanto, parou no meio do caminho. Olhando para trás com a expressão preocupada, Kyoko viu que ele olhava em direção à escadaria.

"Eu prefiro subir para o nosso quarto. Fazer a barba. Tomar um banho de verdade. Fazer amor com minha esposa. Dormir em uma cama."

Aquiescendo sem dizer uma palavra, Kyoko continuou conduzindo o marido pela mão como se ele fosse um menino perdido, mas desta vez para o quarto que ela havia ocupado sozinha pelos últimos meses. Assim que entraram, ela ficou feliz por ele finalmente preencher todo aquele espaço com sua mera presença e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto ela preparava um banho para ele, Kuon organizou os utensílios que utilizaria para se barbear, o tempo todo olhando-a tão atentamente que em breve faria buracos em sua cabeça.

Prometendo retornar logo, Kyoko o deixou fazendo a barba e desceu para a cozinha, onde preparou uma bandeja com comida e orientou as empregadas a não permitirem que importunassem o Mestre, que não estava se sentindo bem e não participaria das comemorações naquela noite.

Quando ela entrou no quarto novamente, Kuon já estava mergulhado na tina, o rosto tão liso quanto ela se lembrava e uma pequena toalha úmida sobre os olhos.

"Junte-se a mim, pequena."

Kyoko engoliu em seco. Ela sentia falta do marido, mas por algum motivo, agora ela também se sentia tímida e nem um pouco preparada para o que estava por vir.

"Tem certeza? Eu não quero atrapalhar-"

"Por favor."

Respirando fundo, Kyoko acenou com a cabeça – não que ele pudesse ver o gesto – e se despiu atrás do biombo. Só por garantia. Depois, amarrou os cabelos em um coque alto e caminhou desajeitadamente até ele. Entrou na tina o mais cuidadosamente que conseguiu, todo o tempo certificando-se de que a toalha ainda cobria os olhos dele. Mal havia se acomodado, a voz rouca do marido soou mais uma vez.

"Não tão longe. Preciso abraça-la."

Kyoko mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de novamente acenar inutilmente com a cabeça. Aproximando-se, a intenção dela era se acomodar ao lado de Kuon, mas ele a puxou para o colo.

Ela tentou não se retesar, mas foi impossível, especialmente porque ela podia sentir a ereção dele em sua perna. Contudo, contrariando as expectativas dela, ele apenas a abraçou e aspirou o perfume dos seus cabelos. Tão profundamente, que era como se ele estivesse respirando oxigênio pela primeira vez.

Era difícil discernir o que ela estava sentindo, se tudo era tão intenso. As coisas que ele deveria ter visto... as coisas que ele deveria ter _feito_ para voltar para ela... para garantir que ela pudesse estar com ele novamente... Kyoko tentou não chorar, mas falhou. Em resposta, Kuon a confortou, primeiro com as mãos, depois com os lábios. O contato íntimo pareceu estranho no início, cortesia dos três meses de afastamento, mas ela logo relaxou com as carícias.

Fizeram amor ali mesmo. Com ela cavalgando-o e ditando o ritmo, os dois atingiram o clímax rapidamente. Ele ainda latejava dentro dela quando perguntou a queima-roupa.

"Quando você pretendia me contar?"

"...Eu não sabia como dizer. Eu tive medo que você achasse que eu havia passado por cima da sua autoridade. Não foi minha intenção me aproveitar da sua ausência nem nada, eu estava apenas ansiosa demais para me sentir útil e a ideia me pareceu boa. O rei também gostou, faz duas semanas que recebemos a aprovação dele e já começamos os preparativos-"

"Kyoko."

"-para construir os postos avançados. Serão dois na direção de Karuizawa e um na direção de Ogata. Já ouvi dizer que-"

"Kyoko."

"-há outros nobres que gostaram da ideia e farão o mesmo em seus territórios. A intenção agora é criar vários postos avançados que trarão segurança ao povo e tornarão a comunicação entre as forças de defesa mais célere e-"

Desta vez, um dedo sobre seus lábios e um olhar de advertência a calaram.

"Eu não estou falando sobre os postos avançados. O rei já me avisou sobre isso. Eu estou falando sobre isso-" A mão dele se espalmou sobre o ventre dela e Kyoko se retesou. "-e eu tenho a impressão que você o sabe muito bem." Ela tentou abaixar a cabeça para se esconder, mas a mão dele subiu para seu queixo e não permitiu. "Por que você está fugindo do assunto?"

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez. Malditos hormônios gestacionais.

"Eu... não estava fugindo do assunto. Eu só estava esperando o melhor momento para contar."

"E quando seria esse momento?"

"...Agora que você perguntou, eu não faço ideia."

De súbito, ele a abraçou.

"Você é tão maravilhosa. Sempre me concedendo dádivas além do que eu mereço. Sempre ajudando as pessoas, tornando-as melhores, incentivando-as. Mais do que uma mulher gerando uma vida, você leva a vida por onde passa. Você salvou Maria, você me salvou, enquanto eu-"

"Você é um homem bom e justo."

"-levo apenas a destruição para onde eu vou. Minhas mãos-"

"Salvam vidas! Salvaram a família de Yashiro e muitas outras. Salvaram-me de Reino!"

"Apenas porque eu falhei em protege-los. Se eu os tivesse protegido, não precisaria tê-los salvado."

"Oh meu amor. Por que você não se vê como eu o vejo? Como todos que o conhecem o veem... Você é generoso e leal e dá sempre o seu melhor em tudo o que faz."

Emocionado, Kuon engoliu em seco.

"Somente uma vez, eu gostaria de usar minhas mãos para salvar uma vida, não para tira-la."

Se aquele era o desejo dele, Kyoko sabia como ajuda-lo.

"Então saiba, amado marido, que chegará o tempo em que suas mãos salvarão muitas vidas. A minha, inclusive."

Intrigado, Kuon observou o rosto de Kyoko atentamente.

"...Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Eu sei porque eu estive lá. Eu o vi. Eu ouvi sobre sua reputação. Você será um talentoso médico algum dia."

"...Eu, um médico? É difícil acreditar..."

"Por que? Você sempre fez o melhor que pôde com as possibilidades que teve. Por que é tão difícil aceitar que haverá um tempo onde suas mãos serão usadas para trazer as pessoas de volta da morte? Kuon, suas mãos estiveram literalmente dentro do meu peito, costurando-me de dentro para fora, mantendo meu coração vivo!"

As palavras dela eram tão reconfortantes quanto surreais. Sem saber o que pensar, ele achou melhor mudar de assunto.

"Milady está feliz por gerar um filho meu?"

A princípio, a pergunta de Kuon pareceu absurda, mas ela logo percebeu o que estava por trás de sua dúvida.

"Claro que estou!"

Pela primeira vez em três meses, Kuon sorriu. O sorriso, contudo, não lhe chegou aos olhos.

"Então, eu estou feliz também."

Não era exatamente verdade e os dois sabiam disso.

**Seis meses depois**

Kyoko devia ser a mulher em trabalho de parto mais feliz da história. Finalmente, ela iria parir e provar a Kuon o que ela lhe disse incontáveis vezes durante a gestação: um bebê saudável nasceria e tudo ficaria bem com ela.

Todas as noites, quando ele pensava que ela havia adormecido, Kuon espalmava a mão no ventre dela e sussurrava as mesmas palavras: _"Por favor, por favor, não machuque a sua mãe como eu machuquei a minha."_ Todas as manhãs, quando acordavam, eles discutiam sobre o mesmo assunto envolvendo uma certa pedra e um inofensivo desejo para que o parto transcorresse bem.

Para Kuon, a questão era quase matemática. Sendo ele um homem maior do que Kuu e Kyoko uma mulher menor do que Julie, certamente seria um parto com mais complicações do que o nascimento dele havia tido. A mãe dele quase havia morrido, então o que seria de Kyoko?

Ele não conseguia sequer contemplar a ideia de perde-la, mas ela permaneceu irredutível até o fim e nenhum desejo foi feito à pedra mágica.

Caminhando de um lado para o outro no corredor, Kuon sentia como se suas entranhas fossem se romper a cada grito da esposa. Ele repetia para si mesmo que não iria chorar, sem perceber que já estava chorando há horas. Ele iria perde-la e só poderia culpar a si mesmo. Se ele tivesse sido mais cauteloso; se ele não tivesse despejado sua semente dentro dela, agora não estariam os dois naquela situação terrível.

O último grito de Kyoko foi tão longo e estridente que Kuon não conseguiu se conter: desvencilhando-se de Kuu, que tentou impedi-lo, ele praticamente arrombou a porta, determinado a estar ao lado da esposa no que pareciam ser seus últimos momentos naquele século.

Ninguém poderia dizer que Kuon Hizuri era menos do que um homem valente. Guerreiro experiente, ele já tinha visto muita coisa terrível sem se abater, enquanto vários companheiros vomitavam o que tinham no estômago. Contudo, o mesmo Kuon Hizuri não estava preparado para a imagem privilegiada da esposa, de pernas abertas, em pleno expulsivo.

Parado no corredor e sentindo-se um inútil, Kuu suspirou resignadamente quando ouviu o baque que só poderia significar que seu filho havia acabado de desmaiar. Balbuciando "eu avisei", ele aguardou pacientemente que as mulheres o chamassem, quando não para conhecer o neto ou neta que berrava a plenos pulmões ou para parabenizar a nora que tagarelava animada sobre a fofura do bebê, ao menos para levantar o filho do chão.

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**Século XVI**

O casal dourado, como Kuon e Kyoko ficaram conhecidos, teve uma vida próspera e feliz em Hizuri II.

O palácio nunca se tornou um castelo propriamente dito, já que os postos avançados foram um retumbante sucesso ao garantir a segurança interna e externa do reino. Desnecessária, portanto, qualquer alteração em Hizuri II. Como consequência da tranquilidade que Lady Kyoko havia conquistado para seu povo, o soberano se sentiu em débito o bastante para acatar cada um dos pedidos que a pequena Druidesa lhe fez a respeito de Hizuri II e sua administração nos séculos vindouros.

(Pedidos excêntricos, na opinião do rei, mas como a excentricidade parecia ser um traço druida, ele assinou o decreto que Kyoko colocou diante dele sem pensar duas vezes.)

A Pedra dos Desejos e a réplica do retrato de Kuon foram confiadas a Yashiro, que se tornou o encarregado de passar o legado de Lady Kyoko adiante por meio de administradores e curadores muito bem selecionados.

Por fim, quando nada mais restou a fazer além de confiar que a versão dela do século XXI faria o resto, Kyoko se permitiu ter a vida mais normal que uma viajante do tempo poderia ter.

Ao longo do matrimônio, foram vários os desentendimentos com Kuon, o que era esperado considerando que eles se amavam o suficiente para enlouquecerem um ao outro, mas sempre fizeram as pazes logo depois e sempre de maneira tórrida. Aliás, eles foram o assunto favorito da Corte por muito tempo, e havia até uma aposta sobre quanto tempo demoraria para que a paixão do casal esfriasse.

(Lory e Kuu teriam feito uma pequena fortuna, se tivessem vivido o bastante. Eles foram os únicos dentre os jogadores a apostarem que o casal permaneceria apaixonado até na velhice.)

Alguns anos antes de deixar o plano físico, Lady Kyoko se tornou alvo do falatório da Corte pela última vez. Comentavam às mesas de chá e nos salões de baile que ela não derramou uma única lágrima quando o marido foi sepultado. Pelo contrário, os fofoqueiros que foram ao velório se escandalizaram ao verem-na sorrir e ruborizar vez ou outra e questionaram a veracidade do amor que eles aparentavam sentir um pelo outro.

Nenhum deles sabia que Kuon havia permanecido com ela, acompanhando-a aonde ia e sussurrando comentários escandalosos em seu ouvido, como costumava fazer enquanto vivo. Somente a família e os amigos íntimos tiveram o privilégio de ver o fogo ser misteriosamente reanimado toda a vez que Kyoko cochilava na poltrona diante da lareira, ou a maneira como ela ruborizava e admoestava o nada após se erguer abruptamente segurando o traseiro, sempre depois de ter se curvado para pegar algo no chão ou em uma prateleira baixa.

Quem realmente conheceu o casal não achou nada disso estranho. Acostumados a verem as mesmas interações ocorrerem diariamente enquanto o patriarca esteve vivo, nenhum dos moradores ou frequentadores de Hizuri II teve dúvida sobre a permanência do fantasma de Kuon no plano físico, ao lado de sua amada esposa, que foi flagrada incontáveis vezes falando sozinha, encarando o vazio, ruborizando e sorrindo por nenhum motivo e rodopiando pelo salão de baile como se tivesse um parceiro de dança.

Comportamentos facilmente atribuíveis à senilidade, agravada pela perda do marido, caso houvesse dúvida de que Kuon estava com ela.

Lady Kyoko viveu o bastante para ajudar a trazer seu bisneto mais novo ao mundo. Teria sido um parto difícil, não fosse pela presença sábia e reconfortante da matriarca. Depois, concluída sua missão, ela partiu com um sorriso no rosto e tão serena que pareceria estar dormindo, não fosse pelos olhos abertos focando o vazio.

Mais uma vez, ninguém teve dúvida de que ela havia partido de bom grado, pois o marido certamente a tinha levado consigo. Afinal, nem mesmo a morte poderia separa-los.

O dia do enterro de Lady Kyoko também foi o dia em que as portas de Hizuri II foram fechadas. A orientação da matriarca fora clara e ninguém ousaria contraria-la. A família que ainda residia ali se mudou para o Solar Mogami e os empregados escolheram em qual outra propriedade da família preferiam trabalhar.

A porta do palácio somente seria reaberta cinco séculos depois.

**Século XXI**

Era chegada a hora. O decreto real que proibira qualquer intervenção na propriedade histórica havia determinado aquele momento para a reabertura e restauração de Hizuri II, um palácio cercado de lendas e mistérios, palco de um amor profundo e lar da última druidesa do país. Além, é claro, de ser a única propriedade Hizuri-Mogami caindo aos pedaços.

Obedecendo às orientações passadas de administrador a administrador, de curador a curador, ao longo de cinco séculos, Sawara providenciou condições mínimas de habitação a um dos quartos próximos à cozinha e contratou uma empresa para garantir acesso a água potável e eletricidade à governanta.

Depois, foi a vez de contratar a pessoa que supervisionaria os trabalhos de restauração e abriria o palácio ao público.

Nenhum anúncio bizarro foi necessário. Lady Kyoko não precisou de medidas extremas para garantir que a versão dela do século XXI seria a escolhida, já que bastava que a seleção fosse justa.

Como ela havia previsto, sem falsa modéstia, foi fácil para Sawara identificar o melhor currículo. Após conhecer a jovem de vinte e sete anos que parecia já ter tido dias melhores, o curador riu consigo mesmo pela coincidência de nomes: uma Kyoko havia dado vida a Hizuri II no passado, portanto era promissor que uma Kyoko fosse a escolhida para dar vida a Hizuri II no presente.

Ele só esperava que ela não se chocasse com as instruções e "presentes" estranhos que Lady Kyoko havia reservado para a governanta. Afinal, o que a mulher prática e racional, de aparência cansada e sorriso triste, poderia querer com uma réplica do retrato de Kuon, uma pedra mística e uma caixa cheia de cadeados?

Ela abriu os olhos, mas não reconheceu onde estava. A mulher de meia idade que cochilava a seu lado só não era uma completa estranha porque a fisionomia dela parecia familiar.

O resto era uma gigantesca interrogação.

As últimas lembranças que Kyoko tinha não eram boas. Primeiro, um intruso tentou roubar o retrato de Kuon. Depois, ele atirou nela. Por fim, o fantasma que a havia assombrado de mais de uma maneira, lindo e etéreo, com uma expressão de desespero enquanto implorava a ela para aguentar firme, desvaneceu diante de seus olhos.

Depois disso, mais nada.

Kyoko chorou por alguns segundos todo o medo, a dor e a dúvida daqueles momentos, até que uma mão reconfortante pegou a dela, interrompendo seu lamento.

"Não fique triste, querida. Tudo vai dar certo."

Kyoko duvidava disso. As coisas não costumavam dar certo para ela nem quando pareciam promissoras.

"Quem é a senhora?"

A mulher pareceu surpresa por um segundo.

"Laureen, querida. Nós nos falamos ontem. Você não se lembra de mim?"

Confusa, Kyoko balançou a cabeça.

"...Oh, entendo. Sim, sim, faz sentido. A _você_ daquele momento já pertencia ao passado..." As ruminações da mulher confundiram Kyoko ainda mais, o que era apenas o começo. "Bem, terei que me apresentar novamente! Eu sou Laureen, mãe de Bo."

O que explicava a familiaridade nas feições, mas complicava todo o resto.

"A mãe de Bo? Mas-"

"Não, eu não morri naquele acidente. O mesmo médico que salvou a sua vida, salvou a minha. A minha morte somente ocorreu em outra linha do tempo."

Kyoko engoliu em seco. Certamente aquela mulher era uma paciente da ala psiquiátrica e só Deus sabia como havia ido parar em seu quarto. Sorrateiramente procurando pelo botão que chamaria uma enfermeira, Kyoko congelou ao ouvir as palavras seguintes de Laureen.

"Seu fantasma não existe mais, querida. Aliás, ele nunca existiu. Não nesta linha do tempo, pelo menos."

Ok, isso foi bizarro.

"...Que fantasma? Eu não sei do que a senhora está falando."

Indulgente, Laureen sorriu.

"Eu estou falando sobre Kuon Hizuri, minha cara. Você o viu, não? Enquanto perdia a consciência devido à hemorragia, você conseguiu vê-lo." Estarrecida demais para falar, Kyoko apenas olhou boquiaberta para a mulher que parecia disposta a relatar momentos sobre os quais ela não deveria saber. "Sua mão ensanguentada segurava esta pedra, não?"

Era triste ver o que havia sobrado da segunda e última pista para libertar Kuon. Antes uma linda pedra azul-arroxeada translúcida, agora algo opaco e parecido com um projeto de artes de uma criança de dois anos de idade.

"Eu a remendei o melhor que pude com os pedaços que Bo e eu encontramos, mas ainda falta este pedacinho... não o encontramos em parte alguma..." Kyoko foi consolada antes de perceber que estava chorando. "Não se preocupe, querida. A pedra cumpriu sua missão."

Isso chamou a atenção de Kyoko.

"...Que missão?"

"A de conferir seu último e mais importante desejo, tolinha! De que outra maneira o equilíbrio seria restaurado?"

Uma pedra que realizava desejos e mantinha o equilíbrio de algo. Kyoko se sentia tão maluca quanto a mulher que _certamente_ havia fugido da ala psiquiátrica. Por outro lado, o seu relacionamento muito real com um fantasma também não era um exemplo de razoabilidade.

"E que desejo foi esse?"

Laureen riu.

"Oh, isso eu não sei, mas provavelmente teve algo a ver com a libertação de Kuon. Foi isso que você desejou naquela hora, certo?" Kyoko ficava mais atônita a cada segundo. Exceto pelas afirmações escabrosas sobre pedras milagrosas, tudo que Laureen dizia estava assustadoramente certo, embora não fossem informações acessíveis a pessoas normais.

Kyoko piscou várias vezes para dissipar os próprios pensamentos. Por um instante, ela havia pensado que estava diante de uma pessoa com poderes sobrenaturais.

"Pois bem, seu desejo se realizou e Kuon foi salvo. Talvez não da maneira como você imaginou... a magia tem certas excentricidades... mas ele certamente foi salvo. E isso alterou todo o resto."

Mesmo com medo de perguntar, Kyoko não tinha outra alternativa.

"Que... todo o resto?"

Kyoko passou mais cinco dias no hospital, nos quais o Doutor Nicholas – que insistia para ser chamado de Nick – praticamente revirou o cérebro dela do avesso em busca de uma explicação para sua perda de memória envolvendo os minutos em que esteve consciente e conversou com Laureen, Bo e um tal Doutor Ren. Não fosse por isso, ela já teria recebido alta.

A propósito, todos a seu redor pareciam fazer questão de que ela se lembrasse _especificamente_ do Doutor Ren, chamado no último minuto para substituir um cirurgião doente em um Congresso em outro país e, por conseguinte, ausente do hospital.

Não foram dias fáceis para Kyoko, mesmo contando com o apoio de Laureen. Passar pela experiência de aos poucos (re)adquirir as memórias que diziam respeito àquela linha do tempo foi uma tarefa cansativa e desagradável, especialmente porque não eram lembranças boas.

Todo o passado dela – a mãe, Sho, os vários empregos estranhos de meio-período, Hikaru – tudo havia acontecido exatamente igual. As mudanças somente começaram no momento em que ela se deparou com o anúncio de uma vaga como governanta em Hizuri II: nenhuma condição estranha para que fosse uma mulher jovem, solteira e disposta a conviver com um poltergeist. Apenas um anúncio normal de emprego.

Por mais que relembrar a infância e o abandono no altar fosse doloroso, lembrar o dia a dia no palácio foi o mais difícil. Naquela linha do tempo, não haviam ocorrido os eventos sobrenaturais que aos poucos a fizeram compreender que ela não estava sozinha. Ela não precisou se acostumar à presença sensual e protetora do fantasma, apenas à normalidade e à solidão de uma mulher trabalhando sozinha, às vezes com Bo, mas sempre sem um fantasma para provoca-la, para seduzi-la e para protege-la.

Era doloroso, e a fez compreender porque ela havia se deixado levar tão facilmente pelo rosto bonito no retrato sobre a cornija da lareira e pelos relatos do século XVI a respeito de um amor que havia transcendido a morte.

Um amor raro, de fato. Como ela gostaria de experimentar algo assim... tanto, que sua mente solitária eventualmente cedeu à fantasia de que o fantasma de Kuon Hizuri havia se apaixonado por ela e lhe fazia companhia em Hizuri II, como outrora ele havia feito com sua adorada esposa, a _outra_ Kyoko.

Ao receber a pedra especial que havia pertencido a Lady Kyoko, a Kyoko daquela linha do tempo passou a carrega-la dentro de uma bolsa de veludo amarrada ao redor do pescoço não como uma tentativa de quebrar a maldição que prendia Kuon a Hizuri II, mas na esperança de que o amuleto lhe trouxesse a mesma sorte da qual sua antiga dona havia usufruído.

Deprimente, muito deprimente, mas não tanto se o amuleto lhe trouxesse o amor verdadeiro.

Quando a restauração finalmente terminou e o ladrão invadiu o palácio para roubar a única personificação que ela tinha de seu amante imaginário, Kyoko havia reagido como uma mulher solitária e carente que se imagina sem nada a perder. A breve luta corporal para reaver o retrato culminou no tiro no peito que a teria matado, se não fosse pela pedra no caminho do projétil e pelas mãos habilidosas do Doutor Ren.

Em suma, nos cinco dias em que permaneceu no hospital, Kyoko conseguiu acessar todas as lembranças que faziam parte de sua vida naquela linha do tempo. Graças a Laureen, agora ela sabia que aquela vida tinha sido ainda mais deprimente que a vida na linha do tempo anterior, já que lá ela teve um amante fantasma ao invés de um amante imaginário. Sim, era melhor. Definitivamente um upgrade.

.

.

.

Não deveria ser possível descer após se chegar ao fundo do poço, mas, pelo visto, ela havia descoberto como.

Kyoko atravessou o pórtico de Hizuri II com passos lentos, porém determinados. Era a primeira vez que ela estava vendo o palácio em todo o seu esplendor, limpo e restaurado, devidamente mobiliado com os objetos e móveis que até então estiveram acondicionados em um depósito no museu da cidade.

Seus olhos sonhadores perscrutaram o piso térreo e a imponente escadaria principal até que uma pontada dolorosa no coração a fez engolir em seco.

Como seu fantasma se alegraria ao ver o palácio naquelas condições! Mas, certamente, Kuon havia gostado muito mais de retornar para o século XVI, para os braços da noiva com a qual ele pôde finalmente se casar.

Kyoko sabia que era mesquinho da parte dela se sentir enciumada, principalmente porque ela deveria estar feliz com a libertação de Kuon e com o que isso significava: baseando-se na lenda da linha do tempo anterior, onde o poltergeist existiu, ela o havia libertado porque ela era a escolhida, a noiva prometida, a reencarnação de Lady Kyoko.

Sim, ela e a mulher mais invejada do mundo eram a mesma pessoa. Apenas os séculos as separavam. Chegava a ser irônico e tão típico dela: conhecer o cara ideal, apaixonar-se por ele e descobrir que ele também a ama apenas para perde-lo para a sua própria versão cinco séculos mais nova.

Cinco séculos! Não bastava ela sempre perder para as mulheres alguns anos mais jovens?

Bem, ao menos o adorável fantasma havia tido um final feliz. Agora restava apenas uma pessoa amaldiçoada em Hizuri II.

Caminhando pelo térreo do palácio, Kyoko examinou tudo, exceto um único lugar. Seus olhos teimavam em ignorar o que ela sabia que seria o golpe de misericórdia em seu coração e por mais que ela soubesse que precisaria encarar a realidade mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela somente o faria depois que Sawara a deixasse sozinha.

Ela não queria que o curador a visse chorar, porque isso o faria se preocupar ainda mais com ela.

"Você tem certeza de que quer passar a noite sozinha aqui? Quero dizer, deve ser muito assustador... depois do que aconteceu com você, ninguém acharia estranho se você preferisse dormir em outro lugar."

Kyoko sorriu enigmaticamente para o amigo. Ele não sabia, mas em outra linha do tempo os dois tiveram exatamente aquela conversa. Exceto que a preocupação dele em deixa-la sozinha dizia respeito ao poltergeist, e não ao crime recente do qual ela fora vítima.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza. Afinal, o sistema de segurança finalmente foi instalado e há guardas na guarita. Estou provavelmente em um dos lugares mais seguros da cidade."

Sawara sabia que ela estava certa, tanto quanto sabia que uma mente em pânico não racionaliza corretamente.

"...Bem, se você tem certeza..." Ele já estava na porta quando olhou para ela uma última vez. "Apenas me prometa que ligará para mim ou para a Laureen caso não se sinta bem."

Sorrindo, Kyoko acenou com a cabeça e só soltou o ar que estava segurando quando a porta se fechou. Após respirar profundamente algumas vezes, ela finalmente se virou para a lareira do salão principal e encarou o retrato sobre a cornija.

Kyoko se lembrava claramente do que havia pensado quando colocou o retrato de Kuon ali: um quadro pequeno demais para uma lareira tão grande. Contudo, o novo retrato que os restauradores colocaram sobre a lareira enquanto ela esteve internada no hospital fazia jus à imponência do ambiente e ocupava a cornija de uma ponta a outra.

As lágrimas imediatamente embaçaram sua visão. Aproximando-se com passos vacilantes, ela tentou não chorar, mas seu coração se regozijava e se partia ao mesmo tempo.

Sentada em uma poltrona de espaldar alto, Lady Kyoko sorria abertamente. Sobre sua perna direita, um garotinho de cerca de seis anos segurava a mão da irmã, de cerca de três anos, sentada sobre a perna esquerda da mãe. Em pé ao lado da mãe e do irmão, a primogênita adolescente, provavelmente no auge de seus quinze anos, circundava os ombros da mãe com o braço esquerdo. Em pé do outro lado da poltrona, dois rapazes, também na adolescência ou quase, posavam altivamente, ambos tocando o braço da mãe.

"Uau. Certamente não havia televisão naquela época." Kyoko meio riu, meio chorou enquanto falava, os olhos fixos no rosto de Kuon como se falasse diretamente com ele.

Mais magnífico do que ela se lembrava, o Mestre de Hizuri II sorria orgulhoso no retrato. Ainda que ele estivesse atrás da poltrona, suas mãos se apoiavam nos ombros dos filhos às pontas, o que mantinha seus braços abertos em uma clara demonstração de que ele estava envolvendo protetoramente a família toda, esposa e cinco filhos.

Kyoko não poderia estar mais feliz por ele. Kuon havia feito mais do que se libertar: ele havia sobrevivido em seu próprio tempo e vivido plenamente. E, ao mesmo tempo, ela se sentia mais miserável do que nunca: se _aquela_ era a sua versão do passado, certamente toda a sorte que poderia pertencer a uma única pessoa fora usada naquela existência do século XVI. Certamente, se havia algo como o equilíbrio do qual Laureen tanto falava, as alegrias daquela existência seriam compensadas com as tristezas da vida atual.

Chorando copiosamente, Kyoko se lembrou do adorável fantasma. Ele havia sido o mais perto de um companheiro; a união perfeita entre ombro amigo, braço protetor e amante que ela poderia querer. E agora que seu coração se rompia dolorosamente, a ausência dele naquele enorme palácio a fazia se sentir mais só do que nunca.

Como seria bom se ela pudesse senti-lo ao menos mais uma vez!

.

.

.

Talvez ela estivesse desejando a presença dele com fervor demais, porque de repente ela ouviu sons suaves de batida que eram exatamente iguais à maneira como o fantasma se anunciava a ela antes de se aproximar.

Secando rapidamente o rosto com as mãos e fechando os olhos, Kyoko tentou se concentrar na energia que ela havia se acostumado a sentir, até que ela finalmente soube que ele estava ali, no salão principal, aproximando-se lentamente dela.

Ao se virar para saudar Kuon, as lágrimas de alegria imediatamente cessaram e o sorriso morreu em seu rosto.

"Quem é você? O que quer aqui? Como passou pelos guardas?"

Identificando o medo nela, o estranho ergueu as mãos em um gesto apaziguador.

"Meu nome é Ren Tsuruga. Eu fui o seu médico. Retornei há algum tempo de um Congresso e fiquei preocupado ao saber que você teve um lapso de memória. Por isso estou aqui. E sobre como eu passei pelos guardas... bem, os dois são velhos amigos. Sawara também me conhece... foi ele quem abriu a porta para mim, a propósito, e pareceu bem aliviado ao fazê-lo. Acho que eu não sou o único preocupado com o seu bem-estar."

Intencionalmente, ele não disse que havia passado os últimos dias importunando Nick acerca dos exames que Kyoko estava fazendo, nem que ele achou o Congresso um saco porque estava preocupado demais com ela para se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Ren também excluiu a parte em que ele havia se tornado o alvo favorito das provocações de Nick e de Laureen acerca da suposta obsessão dele por uma certa paciente, assim como a parte em que ele dirigiu até Hizuri II o mais rápido que era legalmente permitido apenas para vê-la tão logo desceu do avião.

Sem mencionar as _outras coisas _que estavam acontecendo com ele desde que falou com ela pela primeira vez.

Como Kyoko permanecia estudando-o apreensiva, Ren tentou outra estratégia.

"Eu posso lhe mostrar o meu crachá, se você prometer que não vai me acertar com esse atiçador de brasa tão logo eu mova minhas mãos."

Havia humor na voz dele, embora a situação não fosse engraçada. De fato, Kyoko havia instintivamente procurado algo com o que se defender, e o atiçador estava ao alcance dela.

"Oh. Perdoe-me. Eu não percebi... o que eu estava fazendo."

Ela colocou a longa barra de ferro em seu devido lugar, mas o gesto não pareceu tranquilizar o médico.

"Você está bem? Não prefere que eu a leve para outro lugar?"

"Eu não vou voltar para o hospital. Detesto hospitais."

Ren sorriu.

"Eu compreendo, mas não estava me referindo ao hospital. Talvez a um hotel, à casa de uma amiga... namorado, talvez?"

Kyoko bufou e balançou a cabeça, sem perceber que ele a olhou quase inquisitivamente quando perguntou sobre um namorado.

"Eu me sinto bem aqui. Ainda que esteja tudo diferente de como eu me lembro, este ainda é o único lar que eu jamais tive."

Ela não sabia porque estava revelando tanto a um completo desconhecido, mas havia algo nele... talvez fosse a impressão inicial que ela teve, sobre ele ter a mesma presença que Kuon, que a estava amolecendo.

Atribuindo o próprio comportamento ao cansaço e ao estresse, Kyoko se admoestou por já estar tão estranhamente à vontade com o médico, que era lindo demais para ser confiável e que não havia dado qualquer mostra de que havia se surpreendido com as palavras dela sobre aquele palácio centenário ser o seu lar.

"Permita-me acender a lareira, então. O tempo está esfriando."

Surpresa pelo oferecimento, Kyoko percebeu que havia, de fato, uma friagem circulando pelo enorme aposento.

"Oh... sim. Obrigada. Eu nunca consegui fazer isso direito..."

Ele achou a risadinha nervosa dela adorável.

"Sim, eu sei."

Ele sabia?

"...Como?"

"O que?"

"Como você sabe que eu sou não sou boa com lareiras?"

"Ah... eu deduzi. Afinal, está bem frio aqui."

Aceitando a explicação, Kyoko se afastou alguns passos para que Ren pudesse trabalhar. Enquanto ela parecia pensativa e ele posicionava os troncos e a turfa, o médico decidiu continuar o assunto que o incomodava.

"Você não quer sair daqui, mas eu não fico tranquilo deixando-a sozinha."

"...Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma."

"Eu sei que sabe. Você poderia abrir a cabeça de alguém com esse atiçador, e nem precisaria de força para fazê-lo. Mas você saber se cuidar e a minha preocupação não estão relacionados."

"...Eu não entendo."

Ren respirou profundamente e se levantou, ficando frente a frente com a mulher que o vinha enlouquecendo nos últimos dias.

"Você está fisicamente segura aqui, mas sua saúde mental me preocupa. Eu quase consigo vê-la acordando no meio da noite após um pesadelo, desorientada e com medo. Completamente sozinha no mesmo lugar em que quase foi morta por causa de um retrato ordinário."

Havia algo na voz dele, Kyoko percebeu. Era quase como se ele a estivesse repreendendo por ter-se arriscado tentando proteger o quadro.

"Não era um retrato ordinário. Ao menos não para mim. E o que eu não entendo é o motivo para você se preocupar comigo, se eu não sou mais a sua paciente."

Ele respirou fundo, e as palavras que ele disse a seguir atestavam o sensor de humor do universo.

"Eu não sei se você está dizendo que eu preciso de um motivo extra para me preocupar com alguém necessitado, ou se você acha que a própria necessidade não é motivo suficiente para alguém se preocupar..."

Nenhum dos dois sabia, mas Lady Kyoko havia dito o mesmo para Lorde Kuu quando fora indagada por ele, cinco séculos antes, a respeito de suas intenções ao comprar lã para os aldeões.

"..._Touché_." Kyoko suspirou resignada. Ao que tudo indicava, o Doutor Ren era mais persistente e persuasivo que o curador Sawara. Sem mencionar que a presença dele a reconfortava um pouco mais a cada segundo, e ela não ansiava pela solidão após ficar frente a frente com o retrato sobre a cornija da lareira. "Então, o que você sugere?"

Ren pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, quando na verdade ele só estava tentando acalmar seu coração galopante.

"Eu tenho um saco de dormir no meu porta-malas."

Ele tentou soar indiferente, enquanto torcia para que ela não percebesse quão ansioso ele estava.

"O que?"

Com os olhos arregalados ela ficava ainda mais adorável, ele pensou.

"Eu costumo acampar..."

Perplexa, Kyoko olhava para Ren como se ele tivesse acabado de se revelar um unicórnio.

"Você quer dormir aqui?"

Ele deu de ombros em um gesto displicente que ela achou irritante.

"Este lugar me parece bom. Aconchegante, diante da lareira e sob o olhar gentil de uma amorosa família."

Ele indicou o quadro com um gesto de cabeça, mas Kyoko se recusou a olhar para o retrato outra vez. O que era uma pena, porque ele pretendia usar a deixa para perguntar porque a imagem a incomodava a ponto de faze-la chorar.

"Mas... o que as pessoas vão dizer? E a sua reputação?"

Ela estava quase permitindo que um estranho dormisse a poucos metros do quarto dela, e o que a preocupava era a reputação dele?

"Não que eu esteja preocupado com a minha reputação, mas... que pessoas? Sawara, ou os meus amigos?"

Ren sorriu quando Kyoko finalmente percebeu que ninguém comentaria a respeito da permanência dele ali. Aquiescendo sem saber ao certo por que, ela foi para a cozinha a fim de preparar algo para comer enquanto ele retirava o saco de dormir do porta-malas e uma muda de roupas limpas da mala de viagem.

Conforme os minutos passavam e as conversas amenas típicas terminavam, Kyoko começou a se sentir progressivamente mais inquieta pela maneira com a qual ele a observava atentamente.

Era como se ele quisesse perguntar alguma coisa ou iniciar uma conversa desagradável, mas não soubesse como.

Terminada a refeição, ela se lembrou de que ele provavelmente precisaria usar o banheiro antes de dormir, mas o único em pleno funcionamento era o dela. Sem outra alternativa, Kyoko o guiou pelos corredores e através de aposentos, até passar rapidamente pelo quarto dela e chegar ao banheiro.

Respirando aliviada pelo que prometia ser o fim dos momentos constrangedores da noite, ela congelou ao olhar para ele.

Ren encarava a banheira como se pudesse decifrar os mistérios do universo na superfície esmaltada.

Desconfortável, Kyoko pigarreou para chamar-lhe a atenção, mas a única reação de Ren foi caminhar lentamente até a banheira. Quando ele apoiou a mão na borda, Kyoko prendeu a respiração.

"Eu... sinto como se estivesse enlouquecendo." Os dedos dele deslizaram suavemente pela borda, e para Kyoko foi como se lhe fizessem uma carícia íntima. "Talvez eu deva me internar imediatamente na ala psiquiátrica."

As palavras dele eram meros sussurros, mas Kyoko os ouviu perfeitamente. No instante seguinte, ele a sobressaltou ao olhar diretamente para ela.

"Desde que conversamos pela primeira vez, eu tenho visto imagens em minha mente... lembranças... como ecos de outra vida ou sei lá o que." Kyoko não sabia se estava confusa, esperançosa ou com medo. "Eu sinto que você é a única que pode me esclarecer o que está acontecendo comigo, por isso é tão _frustrante_ que você não se lembre do momento que desencadeou tudo isso. Seus olhos... desde que eu os vi, desde que nos falamos naquele quarto de hospital, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo! E, ao mesmo tempo, de cabeça para baixo parece ser a posição correta, porque tudo começou a fazer sentido. A razão pela qual eu sempre me senti atraído para esta cidade. O motivo pelo qual eu sempre acampei em lugares que me permitissem ver este castelo."

Mais por força do hábito que por qualquer outra coisa, Kyoko o corrigiu.

"Palácio. Um castelo seria maior..."

Ren sorriu.

"Já tivemos esta discussão antes, não? Você e eu, neste lugar." Kyoko engoliu em seco. "Diga-me, por favor, se eu estou louco por conhece-la quase tão bem quanto eu conheço estas paredes. De me lembrar de um período interminável de solidão, que pareceu não ser mais do que um segundo quando uma mulher estranha invadiu os meus domínios. Diga-me que não era você, a governanta enlouquecedora que teimou em se recusar a aceitar que estava sendo assombrada. Que me desafiou mais de uma vez. Que deu significado à minha existência ao aceitar que eu estava preso a este lugar. Que me deu voz ao criar a um sistema simples, porém eficiente, com o qual conseguimos nos comunicar."

As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Kyoko enquanto ela tentava abafar o pranto cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos.

"Diga-me que nada disso aconteceu, e eu me internarei amanhã mesmo. Uma batida para sim, duas para não, três para incerteza. Diga-me que nunca estivemos juntos nesta banheira, e que eu nunca a levei ao clímax com as mãos que eu não tinha. Diga-me que eu não a vi ser atacada e que eu não estava com você enquanto sangrava no hall de entrada."

"..."

"Diga-me, Kyoko."

Ele pediu em um fio de voz, enquanto seus olhos denotavam ansiedade, esperança e medo. Incapaz de falar, Kyoko apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"...Foi tudo real, não foi? De alguma forma, foi tudo real."

Ele parecia frágil e inseguro, como se pudesse morrer caso ela dissesse não. Kyoko soluçou e confirmou com a cabeça. Aos poucos, o semblante de Ren se abriu em um sorriso aliviado capaz de aquecer o coração mais gélido. Ela não sabia o que havia feito para merecer tamanho presente, mas, de alguma forma, ele havia voltado para ela.

"Meu fantasma!"

A voz dela transbordava regozijo e admiração, enquanto lágrimas de alegria escorriam por seu rosto sorridente. Com uma reverência brincalhona, Ren a saudou.

"Eternamente a seu dispor, Milady."

**EPÍLOGO**

Kyoko foi surpreendida pela visita de Sawara. Era uma segunda-feira, o palácio estava de portas fechadas aos visitantes e Ren estava de folga do hospital, portanto eles pretendiam gastar o dia fazendo o que faziam de melhor.

Acampando.

Eles acampavam.

Muito.

"Vejo que está de saída, portanto não tomarei o seu tempo. Eu soube ontem sobre o noivado, meus parabéns! Como você cumpriu a última condição, vim lhe trazer o último presente de Lady Kyoko."

Kyoko demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que o amigo estava dizendo.

"Último presente...? Oh...! Tem mais um?"

O bom homem apenas acenou entusiasticamente com a cabeça, um largo sorriso demonstrando toda a excitação que ele estava sentindo por finalmente cumprir a estranha missão que havia sido designada séculos antes e que fora transmitida a ele de administrador a administrador, de curador a curador, até aquele momento.

Desembrulhando teatralmente uma manta de veludo, ele revelou um pequeno baú de madeira. Nada especial, Kyoko pensou, a não ser pela assombrosa quantidade de cadeados que fazia o bauzinho pesar três vezes mais do que deveria.

"O que... tem dentro dele?"

Animado, Sawara deu de ombros.

"Não faço ideia, minha amiga. E também não tenho as chaves, caso esteja se perguntando..."

Kyoko não estava. Ela não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse onde estavam as chaves.

Após agradecer e se despedir do curador, ela partiu determinada em sua missão de abrir aquela caixa o quanto antes.

Ren estava intrigado com a demora da noiva. Ele sabia que ela havia recebido a visita de Sawara, assim como sabia que o homem já tinha ido embora há quase meia hora. Então, onde estaria ela?

Haveria desistido do plano deles de passar o dia... acampando?

Ele a encontrou no escritório, cercada por chaves que não eram usadas há séculos. Chaves que pertenciam a cada uma das portas de Hizuri II, e que ela testava freneticamente em uma caixa velha de madeira. Havia cadeados abertos sobre a mesa, e ela parecia ansiosa para revelar o conteúdo misterioso.

"Uau. Eu não a vejo tão concentrada em uma tarefa desde que eu a ensinei a acender a lareira."

Animada, Kyoko olhou para ele e sorriu. Deus, como ele amava aquele sorriso.

"Lady Kyoko me deixou um último presente!"

Ren sorriu de volta.

"_Você _se deixou um terceiro presente?"

Cansada daquela discussão, mas sem se aborrecer, ela apenas revirou os olhos e prosseguiu na testagem das chaves. A cada cadeado que abria, seu coração acelerava uma batida.

Divertindo-se com a cena, Ren pensou que ela parecia uma criança abrindo os presentes de Natal. E, ao pensar em criança, seus olhos pousaram sobre o ventre ainda plano da mulher amada.

Ele mal podia acreditar que ela havia dito sim e que eles já estavam com um filho ou filha a caminho, embora ele nunca tivesse duvidado dos sentimentos dela. Observando sua mão, Ren viu reluzir o anel de noivado que ele havia mandado fazer especialmente para ela, sorrindo consigo mesmo ao se lembrar dos rostos de Kyoko e de Laureen quando o viram.

_"Como... você encontrou o último pedaço da pedra?"_

_"Não é realmente surpreendente, creia-me. Somente eu poderia tê-lo encontrado, já que ele era um estilhaço próximo ao seu coração. E como ele havia chegado perto o bastante, eu pensei, por que não? Talvez ele conheça o caminho para faze-la dizer sim."_

Ren era secretamente grato a Kyoko por ela nunca ter mencionado o óbvio. Já era suficientemente constrangedor que Laureen o provocasse sempre que podia com o fato de que ele havia guardado consigo o que deveria ter sido considerado lixo hospitalar. Na verdade, nem ele sabia explicar porque ele tinha feito isso, se na ocasião ele ainda não se lembrava de Kyoko.

Retornando de suas divagações quando a noiva deu um gritinho de vitória, ele olhou para ela a tempo de vê-la erguer a tampa do baú.

O rosto dela imediatamente perdeu a cor.

"Meu amor?" Aproximando-se para ver o que a tinha assustado tanto, Ren imediatamente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo ao olhar para o pedaço amarelado de pergaminho. "Ah, entendo... Eu vou deixa-la sozinha por enquanto. Me chame se precisar de algo."

Antes de sair do escritório, ele olhou para trás no instante em que Kyoko, com mãos trêmulas, erguia a carta que ela havia escrito para si mesma.

Não é todos os dias que alguém vê a própria grafia e assinatura em um documento redigido cinco séculos antes.

_"Se você está lendo esta carta, tudo transcorreu bem._

_Vencemos, Kyoko! Não é todos os dias que isso acontece, mas quando acontece, é mágico!_

_Parabéns pelo noivado, a propósito. Ren a fará feliz como nenhum outro a faria, creia-me. Ele também vai enlouquece-la como nenhum outro, esteja avisada._

_Eu sei que você deve estar surtando enquanto lê estas linhas, portanto eu serei breve._

_A única coisa que eu tenho a dizer a mim mesma é que eu sei que você tem medo de permitir que as pessoas se aproximem, mas o amor exige um salto de fé. É uma espécie de tributo que temos de prestar antes de colhermos as recompensas de um relacionamento. Às vezes nos ferimos, como aconteceu conosco, mas às vezes vale a pena. E quando isso acontece, cada pequena ou grande cicatriz se transforma em uma pedra a mais no caminho para a felicidade._

_Sim, você merece ser feliz. Então, apenas seja feliz, Kyoko._

_Faça isso por nós duas._

_Com amor,_

_Kyoko Mogami Hizuri_

_P.S.: Dê um abraço em Laureen por mim._

**_FIM_**


End file.
